Rakastuminen Italialaisittain
by Miruda
Summary: Romano muuttaa veljensä kanssa Espanjaan etsimään parempaa tulevaisuutta. Vaikka Mafia on kaksikon perässä, perustavat he ravintolan ja yrittävät vain elää päivästä toiseen. Mutta mitä tapahtuu kun mystinen Espanjalainen astuu yllättäen Romanon elämään?
1. Luku:  Buongustaio

Tervehdys kaikille lukijoille! Hetaliaa jo pitkään fanittaneena päätin vihdoinkin kirjoittaa oman ficin. Suurin osa suomenkielisistä ficeistä tuntuu olevan sufiniä, mikä on siis okei, mutta itse olen jo kyllästynyt kyseiseen paritukseen. Tämä tarina kertoo siis spamanosta, eli Espanjasta ja Romanosta :) koittakaa te mahdolliset sufin-fanitkin lukea edes ensimmäinen luku ^_^

Tämä on ensimmäinen ficci koskaan jonka sain valmiiksi, joten ette uskokaan kuinka ylpeä itsestäni olen. Postailen tähän lisää sitä mukaa kun ehdin oikolukea muut luvut. Toivottavasti jaksatte pysyä mukana loppuun asti :)

**Nimi**: Rakastuminen Italialaisittain

**Kuvaus**: Romano muuttaa veljensä kanssa Espanjaan etsimään parempaa tulevaisuutta. Vaikka Mafia on kaksikon perässä, perustavat he ravintolan ja yrittävät vain elää päivästä toiseen. Mutta mitä tapahtuu kun mystinen Espanjalainen astuu yllättäen Romanon elämään?

**Genre**: Draama & Romantiikka

**Ikäsuositus**: Näin aluksi T+ lievän kiroilun takia, mutta tulee nousemaan myöhemmin.

**Tekijänoikeudet**: En omista tästä tarinasta kuin juonen, itse hetalia ja sen hahmot kuuluvat Hidekaz Himaruyalle.

**Muuta:** Käytän ficissä erikielisiä sanoja jonkin verran ja pahoittelen jos joku kielitaitoisempi löytää sieltä virheitä. Itse olen kaiken vain netin ihmeellisestä maailmasta hakenut.

* * *

><p><strong>Luku 1 – Buongustaio<strong>

"Vee~! _Fratello_ katso, tuossa on meidän uusi kotimme!"

Romano tuhahti veljensä intoilulle, mulkoillessaan samalla kiukkuisesti edessään nököttävää persikanväristä tiilirakennusta.

"Inhoan sitä jo valmiiksi, pahus soikoon!"

"E- eh? Kuinka ilkeää, _fratello_!"

Romano Vargas pyöritti silmiään ja irvisti kirkkaan siniseltä taivaalta porottavalle auringolle. Hän suojasi silmänsä sokaisevalta valolta ja potki turhautuneena kömpelösti kivitettyä kävelytietä, kaivellen samalla vaivalloisesti avainta housujensa taskusta. Espanjan helteinen ilma sai hänet hikoilemaan kauttaaltaan, ja vaikka hän olikin Italiasta kotoisin, ei hän muistanut ainoankaan päivän olleen näin kuuma. Romano huokaisi syvään löytäessään viimein avaimen taskunsa pohjalta. Hän ei voinut edelleenkään uskoa kuinka hänen veljensä oli saanut suostuteltua hänet tähän.

Romanon veli, Feliciano Vargas, näytti arvaavan veljensä mielenliikkeet, sillä tämä jatkoi puhettaan. "Tiedän ettei tämä muutto ole ollut meille helppo, etenkään sinulle, mutta tämä vielä muuttaa elämämme paremmaksi. Olen siitä varma!"

"Kyllä minä sen tiedän, pahus soikoon!" Romano tiuskaisi ja heilautti kiukkuisesti avainta pitelevää kättään, saaden Felicianon inahtamaan pelästyneenä. "Mutta silti, jos tämä olisi minusta kiinni, emme olisi koskaan muuttaneet tänne... tänne jumalan selän taakse!"

Feliciano ei jatkanut aiheesta ja Romano oli siitä kiitollinen. Hän ei tahtonut tiuskia ja räyhätä veljelleen (jonka hän tiesi vain tarkoittavan hyvää typeryydestään huolimatta), mutta ei siitäkään huolimatta voinut hillitä itseään. Hän oli hyvin kuumaverinen henkilö, joka suuttui ja kiroili herkästi pienimmästäkin syystä.

Romano työnsi kovia kärsineen avaimen lukkoon ja avasi kauniin jalopuisen ulko-oven. He astuivat Felicianon kanssa sisään, laskien kiitollisina painavat matkalaukkunsa käsistään eteisen lattialle. Talo oli vielä kauttaaltaan tyhjä. Luonnonvalkoiset seinät ja lattiat ikään kuin hehkuivat suurien ikkunoiden päästäessä valon kevyesti sisään. Asunto oli laittoman pieni jopa yhdelle henkilölle, ottaen huomioon että he aikoivat asua siellä kaksistaan. Talo koostui kahdesta kerroksesta: alakerta muodostui pienestä eteisestä, sekä keittiön ja olohuoneen virkaa toimittavasta, hiukan suuremmasta huoneesta. Eteisessä sijaitsivat metalliset kierreportaat, jotka johtivat toiseen kerrokseen. Se koostui makuuhuoneesta ja erillisestä kylpyhuoneesta, johon oli tungettu ääriään myöten täyteen vessa, lavuaari ja suihku. Onneksi yläkerrassa oli makuuhuoneen vieressä vielä kohtalaisen tilava parveke.

_Siellä voi sentään nukkua, jos tilanpuute käy ylivoimaiseksi. _Romano ajatteli potkiessaan kengät jaloistaan. Asunto ei ollut mikään luksuslukaali, mutta parempi se kuin nukkua taivasalla. Feliciano asetteli kenkänsä siististi riviin Romanon jättäessä omansa lojumaan miten sattui ja veljekset astuivat peremmälle raahaten raskaita laukkuja mukanaan.

"_Fratello_, puretaan matkalaukut ja lähdetään sitten ostamaan huonekaluja." Feliciano sirkutti jälleen hyväntuulisena ja Romano nyökkäsi hiljaa vastaukseksi. He tarvitsivat ainakin sängyn ja vaatekaapin. Jääkapista, pöydästä ja tuoleistakaan ei olisi haittaa.

Felicianon liihottaessa matkatavaroidensa kanssa yläkertaan, jäi Romano vielä alas eteiseen ja avasi uteliaana siellä olevan minikaapin. Hän hätkähti hiukan huomatessaan sen sisäovessa peilin. Kuvajaisesta heijastui noin 172 senttiä pitkä, jäntevänhoikka nuorimies, jolla oli vaaleahko oliivi-iho, meripihkan väriset silmät sekä tummanruskeat, puolipitkät hiukset. Otsan kohdalta sojotti yksi itsepäinen hius, jota Romano ei saanut suoristettua sitten millään (ja hän oli kokeillut kaikkea mahdollista, vettä, hiuslakkaa ja vahaa - jopa kaikkia kolmea yhtä aikaa - tuloksetta). Romano ja hänen veljensä Feliciano näyttivät hyvin samanlaisilta, ja ihmiset usein luulivat heitä kaksosiksi (mikä ei siis pitänyt paikkaansa, sillä Romanoa oli Felicianoa kolme vuotta vanhempi). Felicianon iho ja hiukset olivat hiukan vaaleammat ja punertavammat kuin Romanolla. Lisäksi myös Felicianonkin hiuksista sojotti yksittäinen hius, joka ei suostunut asettumaan normaalisti millään. Felicianolla tämä hius sijaitsi tosin vasemman korvan kohdalla.

Romano tuhahti hiljaa ja paiskasi kaapin oven kiinni.

"Veli~!" Feliciano huhuili yläkerrasta. "Tuletko sinä?"

"No joo joo, pahus soikoon!" Romano huusi takaisin. "Mikä helvetin kiire tässä on?"

"Kaupat menevät kiinni kuudelta – mikä tarkoittaa että meillä on enää vain kolme ja puoli tuntia aikaa." Feliciano vastasi huolissaan, tämän pään ilmestyessä kurkistamaan portaikon yläpäähän. "Olisi kiva nukkua ensimmäinen yö uudessa kodissa mukavassa sängyssä."

"Viisi minuuttia." Romano murahti ja kiiruhti veljensä luokse yläkertaan matkalaukkujen heiluessa puolelta toiselle. Hän oli henkilö joka arvosti syvästi hyviä yöunia.

* * *

><p>Lopulta Romano ja Feliciano saivat ostettua kaiken tarpeellisen juuri ja juuri ajoissa. He olivat käyneet eräässä isossa huonekaluliikkeessä, missä oli todella karmiva silmälasipäinen miesmyyjä, joka puhui lähes käsittämättömällä aksentilla. Mies oli ollut valtavan pitkä ja pelottava! Oli ihme etteivät he Felicianon kanssa lähteneet juoksuun saman tien... onneksi heillä oli nyt kaikki tarvittava, joten heidän ei tarvitsisi vierailla miehen luona vähään aikaan. Oikeastaan ainoa iso asia joka heiltä nyt kodistaan puuttui, oli televisio. Romanosta tosin tuntui, ettei heillä ollut varaa moiseen ylellisyyteen, eikä tilaakaan sen puoleen.<p>

Veljekset olivat huhkineet loppupäivän ahkerasti kooten ja asetellen huonekaluja paikoilleen. Vasta nyt kellon lyödessä yksitoista, pääsivät he viimein rentoutumaan järjestettyään viimeisetkin matkatavarat paikoilleen. Feliciano keitti heille isot kulholliset pastaa, joita he istuivat syömään parvekkeelle, nojaillen raukeasti seinään katsellessaan samalla yön saapumista Espanjaan, tähän intohimon maahan.

"En kyllä tajua -" Romano aloitti nuristen avatessaan samalla punaviinipulloa. "- että miksi tätä typerää paikkaa kutsutaan "intohimon maaksi". Ja pah, sanon minä! Italia jos mikä on todella intohimon maa."

"Taas puhut ihan hassuja, _fratello_." Feliciano naurahti lempeästi ja ojensi lasinsa Romanolle, joka kaatoi sen täyteen punaista juomaa saatuaan pullon viimein auki.

"Ei tässä ole mitään nauramista, typerys!" Romano kivahti nyreänä siitä, ettei Feliciano taaskaan ottanut hänen valitustaan vakavasti. "Kuinka kukaan voi kutsua intohimon maaksi sellaista paikkaa, jossa jotkut idiootit heiluttelevat punaisia viittoja härkien edessä ja oikein kerjäävät niiden hyökkäävän kimppuunsa? Järjeltään vajavaisten maaksi tätä voisi paremminkin kutsua!"

"Ve. Olen kyllä samaa mieltä kanssasi härkätaisteluista." Feliciano vastasi nyökkäillen mietteliäästi. "Itse en ikinä uskaltaisi tehdä mitään sellaista ja härkä-parkojakin kävisi sääliksi..."

"Typerys, et tajua ollenkaan!" Romano puuskahti ja joi ison kulauksen lasistaan. "Felicianon typerys..."

Veljekset hiljenivät ja katselivat kuinka kaupungin kirkkaat valot valaisivat pimenevän yön. Ympäröivät korkeat rakennukset koostuivat samoista persikan värisistä tiilistä, kuten heidänkin talonsa. Kyseisten talojen katot olivat punaiset ja ympäröivät tiet puolestaan hiekanväristä kiveä. Talot kiemurtelivat jyrkästi kohoavan kukkulan rinnalla, jonka ympärille kaupunki rakentui. Ihan kaupungin vierellä avartui hedelmällisiä peltoja, joissa kasvatettiin kaupungin tärkeimpiä vientituotteita: oliiveja, viinirypäleitä ja tomaatteja. Kukkulan juurella aukeni turkoosi meri, josta vienon yötuulen mukana kantautui suolaista vettä kaupungin ilmaan.

Romano oikeastaan tunsi pitävänsä tästä kaupungista jonkin verran. Tavallaan. Ei niin että mikään ikinä voittaisi Italiaa. Mutta tämä kaupunki pääsi aika lähelle. Sitä Romano ei kyllä koskaan myöntäisi kenellekään, varsinkaan typerästi hymyilevälle veljelleen, joka tuijotteli leppoisasti yöelämään valmistautuvaa kaupunkia.

Romano joi uudestaan ison kulauksen viiniä, pyöritellen sen makua suussaan ja kaivaten samalla kipeästi Italiaa hiljaa mielessään. Hän ei voinut uskoa, että oli kulunut jo pari päivää siitä, kun he olivat Felicianon kanssa jättäneet kotimaansa taakseen. Espanjaan muuttaminen ei todellakaan ollut tapahtunut mistään hetken mielijohteesta, sen takana oli pitkä ja surullinen tarina.

Romano ja Feliciano olivat todella epäonnekkaita henkilöitä monestakin syystä. He olivat jääneet orvoiksi hyvin nuorella iällä, Romanon ollessa yksitoista ja Felicianon kahdeksan. Heidän kotikylässään oli sattunut sinä kohtalokkaana iltana raju jengienvälinen mellakka, jonka kaaoksen ja väkivaltaisuuksien pyörteissä heidän vanhempansa olivat kuolleet. Kumpikaan ei tosin muistanut kyseistä tapausta kunnolla, jos ollenkaan. He olivat kuulleet tästä kaikesta isoisältään, Romulus Vargasilta, jonka luokse Roomaan he olivat vanhempiensa kuoleman jälkeen muuttaneet. He olivat asuneet herroiksi varakkaan isoisänsä kanssa, mutta Romano ei viihtynyt tämän luona erityisen hyvin. Syy oli yksinkertainen: hänen isoisänsä suosi häikäilemättä Felicianoa, joka oli Romanoa lahjakkaampi lähestulkoon kaikessa. Varsinkin maalaamisessa, Feliciano oli yksinkertaisesti nero siinä taiteensarassa. Romano sattui kerran jopa kuulemaan ohimennen palvelushenkilökunnan puhuvan, että isoisä oli alun perin suunnitellut ottavansa vain Felicianon luokseen. Romano oli yrittänyt useasti uskotella itselleen, ettei välittänyt, mutta lopulta hänen oli ollut pakko myöntää kuinka paljon se sattui. Joka ikinen päivä kun hänen isoisänsä jatkuvasti hemmotteli Felicianoa ja jätti hänet, vanhemman veljen, lähes kokonaan huomiotta.

Lopulta kuitenkin saapui se päivä, jonka takia veljekset istuivat nyt uuden kotinsa parvekkeella Espanjassa. Romano ja Feliciano hääräilivät puoli vuotta sitten aamiaisella valmistautuessaan päivän askareisiin, kun puhelin soi. Romano oli vastannut, osaamatta lainkaan aavistaa tulevia uutisia, jotka murskaisivat hänen ja veljensä elämät jälleen kerran. Soittaja oli ollut joku isoisän tuttu, jonka Romano oli joskus aikaisemmin tavannut, mutta jonka nimeä hän ei kuitenkaan tiennyt. Tämä kertoi Romanon ja Felicianon isoisän kuolleen pari tuntia sitten. Tuntui kuin maa olisi romahtanut Romanon jalkojen alla. Vaikka Romano ei ollut koskaan tullut erityisen läheiseksi isoisänsä kanssa, tämä oli kuitenkin ollut ainoa sukulainen Felicianon lisäksi, joka hänellä oli ollut jäljellä.

Romano ei muistanut seuraavia hetkiä tai päiviä kovin tarkasti, hän oli muistaakseen pidellyt ikuisuudelta tuntuvan ajan itkusta ja tärisevää veljeään sylissään, itkien itsekin katkerasti. Jonkun ajan kuluttua, Romano ei osannut sanoa oliko kulunut päiviä vai viikkoja, joitakin isoisän liikekumppaneita saapui kartanoon veljeksien luokse. Nämä selittivät, että isoisä oli kuulemma ollut vakavasti veloissa ja siksi kilpaileva "perheyritys" oli päättänyt hankkiutua hänestä eroon. Romano ei koskaan saanut tietää tarkalleen mitä isoisä oli todella tehnyt työkseen, mutta hänellä oli omat epäilyksensä. Ilmeisesti heidän isoisänsä oli ollut tekemisissä mafian kanssa, eikä mitenkään erityisen kevyesti.

No, kuitenkin velkojen takia Romanolle ja Felicianolle ei jäänyt perintöä käytännössä katsoen lainkaan, vaikka isoisä oli kuulemma yrittänyt kätkeä isoja summia heitä varten. Päinvastoin, velkaa oli vielä paljon jäljellä, minkä takia olisi kuulemma hyvin todennäköistä, että isoisän hoidellut "perheyritys" lähtisi seuraavaksi Romanon ja Felicianon perään. He olivat kuitenkin nyt Romulus Vargasin ainoat elossa olevat perilliset. Isoisän liikekumppanit neuvoivat, että Romanon kannattaisi Felicianon kanssa kadota maisemista mahdollisimman nopeasti, kunnes tilanne olisi taas rauhoittunut. Ja niin veljekset tekivätkin. Myytyään kaiken ylimääräisen ja saatuaan lentorahat kasaan, Romano ja Feliciano lähtivät Italiasta niin nopeasti kuin vain pääsivät. Feliciano oli ehdottanut, että he muuttaisivat Espanjaan, sillä maa muistutti kulttuuriltaan ja kieleltään merkitsevästi Italiaa. Siten he eivät ehkä potisi niin kamalasti koti-ikävää. Romano ei ollut innostunut ideasta ollenkaan, sillä jostakin syystä hän inhosi palavasti kaikkea Espanjaan liittyvää (miinus ehkä sen tuliset naiset). Feliciano oli kuitenkin pitänyt päänsä ja niin he nyt istuivat uuden kotinsa parvekkeella siemailemassa viiniä, elätellen toiveita, että tämä uusi maa tarjoaisi heille hiukan paremman lupauksen huomisesta. Romano oli nyt 23- ja Feliciano 20-vuotias.

"Hei, Feli." Romano aloitti hiljaa, kuunnellen samalla hiljaista, mutta intohimoista kitaramusiikkia, joka kaikui jostakin päin alakaupunkia. "Menen nukkumaan, tuletko myös?"

"_Si_." Feliciano vastasi haukotellen. "Huomenna on tärkeä päivä, haluan olla virkeänä!"

Veljekset nousivat seisomaan, veivät viinilasinsa ja pastakulhonsa alas tiskialtaan kulmalle ja kipusivat sitten takaisin yläkerran makuuhuoneeseen. Heillä ei ollut varaa kuin yhteen parisänkyyn, mutta he olivat niin tottuneita nukkumaan yhdessä, ettei kumpikaan pitänyt sitä mitenkään kiusallisena. Ei vaikka kummallakin oli tapana nukkua alasti.

* * *

><p>"Vee~! Se on valmis!" Feliciano hihkaisi ylpeänä.<p>

"Oli jo aikakin, pahus soikoon." Romano murahti, tuijottaen kylttiä, jonka Feliciano oli juuri maalannut valmiiksi. _Buongustaio_.

"Mitä pidät siitä, veli?" Feliciano kysyi laskeuduttuaan alas tikapuilta, joiden varassa hän oli aikaisemmin keikkunut ja maalannut heidän uuden ravintolansa kyltin. "Onhan se hyvä?"

"Joo joo, on se." Romano vastasi kärsimättömästi, vilkaisematta viher-valko-puna väristä kylttiä oikeastaan ollenkaan, hoputtaen veljeään sisälle. "Valmistaudu! Ensimmäiset asiakkaat voivat saapua hetkenä minä hyvänsä."

"Vee~!" Feliciano huudahti uudestaan hymyillen korvasta korvaan. "En malta odottaa!"

Romano seurasi veljeään katseellaan, kun tämä vaihtoi vaatteensa ja sitoi essun vielä päälle. Näin he aikoivat tienata elantonsa täällä Espanjassa, Italialaisella ravintolalla Italialaista ruokaa myyden. Tämän takia heidän täytyi elää pienimmässä ja sitä kautta halvimmassa asunnossa mitä vain koko kaupungista sattui löytymään: että heillä olisi varaa maksaa myös ravintolan vuokra. Feliciano oli varma, että ravintolasta tulisi menestys, sillä ainakin puhelinluettelon mukaan kaupungissa ei ollut muita Italialaisravintoloita. Romano ei ollut yhtä vakuuttunut kuin veljensä, muttei silti voinut uskoa etteikö ravintola menestyisi lainkaan. He olivat keksineet silmänräpäyksessä ravintolalleen nimen: _Buongustaio_. Se oli Italiaa ja tarkoitti herkkusuuta.

"Oh! _Fratello_, unohdin bolognesekastikkeet ulkopuolelle." Feliciano huudahti äkkiä anteeksipyytävänä. "Menen heti hakemaan ne..."

"Typerys!" Romano huusi kiukusta kihisten, saaden veljensä jälleen hypähtämään säikähtäneenä. "Ensimmäinen päivä on kaikista tärkein! Sen perusteella kaikki arvioivat ravintolaamme ja sinun on tietenkin ihan helvetin pakko mennä mokaamaan juuri silloin!"

"Vee! Anteeksi!" Feliciano huusi kyyneleet silmissä ennen kuin säntäsi ovelle. "Haen ne heti! Anteeksi!"

Romano huokaisi vihaisesti ennen kuin kääntyi pyyhkimään pöytiä noin viidennen kerran osaamatta rentoutua. Ravintola oli loppujen lopuksi aika pieni ja se koostui kahdesta osasta: isosta ruokasalista, joka oli avoin kaikille, sekä takaosasta, joihin kuului keittiö, varastot ja sun muut. Jälkimmäiset tilat oli tarkoitettu vain Romanolle ja Felicianolle. Ravintolan sisustus oli tyyliltään tietenkin hyvin Italialainen. Pöytiä oli ruokasalissa kymmenen ja jokaisen päällä oli punavalkoruudullinen pöytäliina ja kynttilä. Valaistus oli punertavan hämärähkö, juuri sopiva luomaan ruokailun tunnelmaa.

Romano alkoi vilkuilla kelloa jatkuvasti. Hän ei voinut sille mitään, uusi ympäristö jännitti häntä. Rentouttava viinilasillinen ennen töiden aloittamista alkoi kuulostaa entistä enemmän houkuttelevammalta, mutta hän tiesi ettei juopuneena työskentelystä seuraisi mitään hyvää. Varsinkin kun hänellä oli tapana lörpötellä ohi suunsa muutaman lasillisen jälkeen. Romano punastui kiukkuisesti. Missä ihmeessä Feliciano oikein viipyi?

Äkkiä ulkoa kuului kova kolahdus. Romano hypähti säikähtäneenä ennen kuin uskaltautui kääntyä ympäri. Ikkunasta ei näkynyt mitään, mutta hän olisi voinut vaikka vannoa, että oli kuullut jotain. Romano palasi pyyhkimään pöytiä vielä hetkeksi, mutta viidentoista minuutin kuluttua hän alkoi tulla levottomaksi.

"Voi ei..." Romano mumisi äkkiä ääneen. "Ei kai se Felicianon typerys mennyt pudottaman mitään... ei helvetti."

Romano oli jo kääntymässä raivoisasti ovelle, kun se äkkiä avautui ja Feliciano astui sisään leveä hymy huulillaan. Hän ei ollut yksin. Romano tunsi silmiensä muuttuvan viiruiksi tuijottaessaan epäluuloisesti miespuolista tulijaa, joka kumma kyllä kantoi kaikkia bologneselaatikoita Felicianon puolesta. Tämä oli pitkä, siis hyvin pitkä ja lihaksikas. Tällä oli kirkkaan siniset silmät ja vaaleat hiukset, jotka oli vedetty kurinalaisesti päätä myöten niskaa kohti.

"Romano, tässä on Ludwig!" Feliciano huudahti iloisesti ennen kuin Romano ehti kysyä mitään. "Hän auttoi minua kun kaaduin laatikoiden kanssa. Hän on tosi cool, eikö olekin?"

"Hauska tutustua." Ludwigiksi kutsuttu mies tervehti. Romano kuuli vahvan saksalaisen aksentin miehellä. Mitä tämä machoperuna oikein vielä teki hänen veljensä kanssa?

"Antaa heittää, perunanpopsija." Romano murahti murhaava ilme kasvoillaan, heilutellen kättään vähättelevästi.

Ludwig äännähti yllättyneenä, ilmeisesti vielä liian häkeltyneenä vastaamaan mitään järkevää Romanon kommenttiin. Feliciano henkäisi kauhuissaan ja kiiruhti isoveljensä rinnalle, vetäen tämän mukanaan takahuoneen puolelle.

"Anteeksi Ludwig!" Feliciano huudahti vielä saksalaisen perään. "Anteeksi isoveljeni ääliömäinen käytös! Älä lähde kiltti, odota siinä hetki niin puhun hänelle vähän!"

"Feli, päästä irti!" Romano huusi rimpuillen pikkuveljensä otetta vastaan tämän kiskoessa hänet lopulta kokonaan pois näkyvistä keittiöön.

"Kuinka voit sanoa noin?" Feliciano kysyi välittämättä Romanon vastusteluista. "Ludwig auttoi minua ja noinko sinä kiität häntä? Häpeäisit vähän, _fratello_."

"Ei kiinnosta, minun ravintolaani eivät mitkään machoperunat astele." Romano kivahti, irrottautuen viimeinkin Felicianon otteesta.

"En voi uskoa että sanot noin! Ei Ludwig ole mikään peruna vaikka hän onkin saksalainen, en voi uskoa että veljeni on noin kapeakatseinen!"

"Ai nyt hän on oikein Ludwig?" Romano kysyi ja tuijotti veljeään murhaavasti. Ei hän ollut kapeakatseinen, hän oli vain... varovainen, juuri niin. "Missäs välissä teistä nyt noin hyvää pataa machoperunan kanssa oikein tuli?"

"Saat kyllä tulla heti pyytämään Ludwigilta anteeksi." Feliciano vastasi ankarasti, kädet lanteilla. "Hän on kuitenkin meidän ensimmäinen asiakkaamme."

"MITÄ?" Romano huudahti hämmästyneenä. "Minä en kyllä mitään machoperunaa huoli ensimmäiseksi asiakkaakseni!"

"_Fratello_-_!_" Feliciano aloitti turhautuneena, mutta jätti lauseen kesken, sillä juuri silloin ravintolan ovi kävi niin, että kello kilisi. Lisää asiakkaita.

"Saat nyt luvan yrittää käyttäytyä, myös Ludwigille." Feliciano sanoi ennen kuin pyyhälsi takaisin ravintolan ruokailutiloihin. Romano potkaisi tiskiallasta kiukkuisesti ennen kuin seurasi veljensä jalanjäljissä. Vaikka hänen täytyisikin sietää machoperunaa ravintolassaan veljensä takia, hän ei todellakaan aikoisi sen takia käyttäytyä.

* * *

><p>Päivä kului kiireellisissä merkeissä asiakkaiden vieraillessa virtanaan ja uteliaina uudessa ravintolassa. Felicianolla oli kädet täynnä tämän yrittäessä pitää Romano ja Ludwig kaukana toisistaan. Sillä typerä machoperuna oli - koko - päivän - siellä. Romano kihisi kiukusta huomattuaan Felicianon juttelevan paskiaiselle aina kun hänen silmänsä vältti. Onneksi hänellä itsellään oli niin paljon tehtävää ettei hän ehtinyt keskittyä lähinnä muuhun kuin tilausten vastaanottamiseen ja valmistamiseen. Muuten hän olisi saattanut motata jotakuta, ja hänestä tuntui vahvasti siltä, että se joku olisi kyseinen perunapaskiainen. Romano pudisteli päätään tarjoillessaan pasta-annoksia, yrittäen pyyhkiä machoperunan mielestään. Sen sijaan hän alkoi tarkkailla asiakkaita, ja pani merkille kuinka ravintolaan virtasi paljon eri maalaistaustaisia asiakkaita, vaikka he olivatkin Espanjassa. Romano nyrpisti nenäänsä eräälle erityisen äänekkäälle Puolalaiselle, joka pukeutui todella... pinkisti mieheksi.<p>

Pitkä päivä päättyi lopulta. Asiakkaita oli ollut valtavasti, joten Buongustaion avajaiset olivat olleet pienoinen menestys. Romano olisi saattanut olla hyvinkin tyytyväinen, jos hänen typerysveljensä ei olisi nyt hävinnyt jonnekin, ilmeisesti juttelemaan sen machoperunan kanssa. Hän pahoinpiteli pöytiä rätillään, valmistellen samalla veljelleen saarnaa päänsä sisällä. Hän aikoisi pitää heti kun he vain pääsisivät kotiin.

Kellot kilisivät etuovien avautuessa. Romano kääntyi kiukkuisesti, aloittaen puhumisen jo ennen kuin varsinaisesti näki kuka oli astunut sisään.

"Oli jo aikakin Feliciano, senkin idiootti. Saat luvan kuunnella kun kerron sinulle perinpohjaisesti mitä mieltä olen tuosta sinun perunapask-"

Romano jähmettyi kesken lauseen. Tulija ei ollutkaan Feliciano, vaan joku aivan tuntematon mies, joka tuijotti Romanoa yllättyneen näköisenä kuin viimeistä päivää. Mies näytti siltä kuin olisi nähnyt aaveen. Romano tunsi punastuvansa päästä varpaisiin. Mies oli tyrmäävän komea. Ei niin että Romanoa olisi se mitenkään kiinnostanut, se oli vain... huomio. Saapuneella miehellä oli smaragdinvihreät silmät, jotka tuntuivat lävistävän intensiivisyydellään kaiken mihin osuivat. Miehellä oli tummanruskeat hiukset, tummemmat ja lyhyemmät kuin Romanolla, jotka myös kihartuivat hiukan. Miehen iho oli kauniisti päivettynyt ja tämä oli ruumiinrakenteeltaan noin puolipäätä pidempi ja hiukan lihaksikkaampi kuin Romano.

"_Hola_." mies tervehti hymyillen yhtäkkiä leveästi. "Oletan että uskoit minun olevan joku muu?"

_Espanjalainen. _Romano ajatteli yhä jähmettyneenä, keräten kuitenkin pikaisesti itsensä.

"_No shit, Sherlock_. Ellei nimesi sitten satu olemaan myös Feliciano ja tunnet saksalaispaskiaisia." Romano vastasi viileästi. "Mitä haluat?"

"Oletteko vielä auki?" mies kysyi vilkuillen nälkäisenä keittiön suuntaan. "Tahtoisin tilata jotain."

"Pahoitteluni, suljimme juuri." Romano tokaisi silmiään pyöritellen, palaten muka kiireisen näköisenä pöytien pyyhkimisen pariin. "Tule huomenna uudestaan."

"Aww, kuinka julmaa Romano." mies huudahti yrittäen näyttää muka surulliselta, veikeästi tuikkivien silmien kuitenkin paljastaessa hänet saman tien. "Noinko sinä asiakkaita kohtelet?"

"Kuinka oikein tiedät nimeni, senkin paskiainen?" Romano huudahti takaisin, punastuen uudestaan. Hän ei pitänyt lainkaan tuttavallisesta äänensävystä, jolla mies hänelle puhui.

Mies tuijotti Romanoa pitkän tovin ennen kuin vastasi ja Romano tunsi punastuvansa yhä lisää, jos se edes oli mahdollista.

"Se lukee henkilökuntakilvessäsi." mies sanoi lopulta osoittaen tyynesti pientä kilpeä, joka roikkui Romanon työpaidassa. Romano tuhahti nyreänä ja peitti kilven kädellään. "Ole nyt reilu, Romano kiltti, ei tässä mene kuin viisi minuuttia."

"Tsk, paskiainen..." Romano tuhahti uudestaan, mutta käveli vastahakoisesti keittiön puolelle. "No mitä herralle sitten laitetaan?"

"Oi, mikä vain minkä Romano on tehnyt omin käsin rakkaudella, kelpaa minulle." mies vastasi hymyillen leveästi, vihreiden silmien kimallellen kattolamppujen loisteessa.

Romano tunsi sykkeensä kasvavan tukahdutetusta raivosta. Hän kääntyi vihaisesti mieheen päin, joka vain istui odottavaisesti tiskillä, hymyillen yhä muka hurmaavasti.

_Hän pitää minua pilkkanaan._ Romano ajatteli myrkyllisesti. _Paskiainen._

"No ehkä sinulle maistuu päivän tähteet, jos kerta mikä tahansa minun tekemäni kelpaa." Romano sihisi hampaidensa välistä, kuitenkin niin hiljaa ettei mies kyennyt häntä kuulemaan.

Romano kokkaili jotain perusruokaa jonka hän tiesi valmistuvan nopeasti ettei hänen tarvitsisi sietää tuota virnistelevää idioottia yhtään sen kauempaa kuin oli pakko. Kun hän lopulta oli valmis ja pakkasi ruoat laatikkoihin, tiskillä odottava mies huokaisi syvään.

"Romano, etkö aio edes kysyä nimeäni?" mies kysyi kasvoillaan ilmiselvä koiranpentuilme.

Romano vilkaisi miestä, viimeisteli pakkauksen ja ojensi ruoat tälle ennen kuin vastasi.

"En."

"Eh? Miksi?" mies kysyi uudestaan ilmiselvästi pettynyt ilme kasvoillaan vastaanottaessaan ruoan.

"Koska ei voisi vähempää kiinnostaa paskiainen!" Romano kivahti takaisin. "Maksa nyt vain että pääsen sinusta viimein eroon!"

Espanjalainen vangitsi hänet katseellaan ja tuijotti häntä pitkään silmiin, niin pitkään, että Romano lopulta tunsi olonsa epämukavaksi ja käänsi katseensa pois. Hän kuuli miehen huokaisevan surullisesti ennen kuin tämä alkoi kaivaa rahoja taskustaan.

"Siinä." mies sanoi vaisusti ja ojensi rahat Romanon vastahakoisesti ojentamaan käteen. "Pidä vaihtorahat."

Romano katsoi kuinka mies alkoi laahustaa ovea kohti. Sitten hän vilkaisi kädellään nököttäviä rahoja tarkoituksenaan laskea oliko paskiainen edes maksanut tarpeeksi. Romano henkäisi. Mies oli antanut hänelle ainakin kolmekymppiä ylimääräistä. Vähintään. Vaikka Romanon mieli käski hänen pitää suunsa kiinni, oli hänen moraalinen puolensa silti nippa nappa vahvempi.

"Hei, urpo!" Romano huudahti ja mies kääntyi kysyvästi hänen puoleensa. "Jos et sattunut huomaamaan, annoit ihan liikaa vaihtorahaa."

"Tiedän." mies vastasi hymyillen. "Ne ovat lahja Romanolle."

Romano ei tiennyt oliko mahdollista punastua niin paljon yhden varttitunnin aikana. Hän pakottautui tuhahtamaan mahdollisimman töykeästi ja puristi rahat nyrkkiinsä.

"N- no ihan sama." hän vastasi kykenemättä jälleen kerran katsomaan miestä silmiin. "Omapa on menetyksesi..."

"Tiedän." mies vastasi ääni taas hilpeänä. Romano kuuli kuinka mies asteli ulko-ovelle ja veti kahvasta niin, että ovikellot kilisivät heleästi hänen itse pitäessään katseensa tiiviisti tilaustiskin heijastavalla pinnalla. Juuri ennen kuin mies astui ulos, tämä naurahti hiljaa.

"Muuten, Romano. Nimeni on Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Tarvitset kuitenkin nimen kasvoilleni muistellessasi tapaamistamme."

Ja niin Espanjalainen astui ulos ravintolasta. Romano aukoi ja sulki suutaan, tuijottaen häkeltyneenä kohtaa, jossa Antonio oli hetki sitten seissyt.

"M- MITÄ SINÄ OIKEIN SELITÄT SENKIN _BASTARDO!_" Romano karjui saaden vihdoin äänensä takaisin, takoen nyrkeillään pöytää tietäen kuitenkin hyvin, ettei kyseinen Espanjalainen kyennyt enää kuulemaan häntä. "EN VARMASTI HUKKAA AIKAANI MIETTIMÄLLÄ JOTAIN NIIN MITÄTÖNTÄ KUIN SINUN TAPAAMISTASI, EN VARMASTI! PAHUS SOIKOON!"

**Deve essere continuata** ...

* * *

><p>Siinä oli siis ensimmäinen luku :) Seuraavassa alkaa tapahtua enemmän, tämä oli aika paljolti vain pohjustusta tuleville tapahtumille.<p>

Palautteet ja kommentit ovat enemmän kuin tervetulleita 8)

**Käännökset Italialaisille sanoille:**

Fratello: Veli

Si: Kyllä

Buongustaio: Herkkusuu (tuli tekstistä ilmi, mutta laitetaan nyt silti)

Bastardo: Paskiainen

Deve essere continuata: Jatkuu (to be continued)

**Käännökset Espanjalaisille sanoille:**

Hola: Hei/moi


	2. Luku: Pomodoro

**Luku 2 – Pomodoro**

Romano ei osannut päättää kumpi oli pahempaa. Se, että hänen veljensä oli puhunut koko kuluneen illan siitä kirotusta machoperunasta, vai se, että hän itse ei saanut espanjalaistyperyksen, Antonion virnuilevia kasvoja mielestään. Oli miten oli, Romano ei ollut mitenkään hyvällä tuulella veljesten käydessä pikkuhiljaa yöpuulle raskaan avajaispäivän päätteeksi. Hän huokaili jatkuvasti ja nakkasi työvaatteensa kiukkuisesti nurkkaan myttyyn.

"_Fratello_, olet ollut kamalan hiljainen, onko kaikki hyvin?" Feliciano kysyi lopulta riisuessaan paitaansa yltään. "Jos olet surullinen, voit kyllä kertoa siitä minulle..."

"En ole surullinen, pahus soikoon!" Romano kivahti mököttäessään sängyllä peiton alla, itse jo täysin riisuutuneena. "Ärsyttää."

"Tavallista enemmän?"

"No kyllä!"

Feliciano huokaisi hiljaa. Tämä istui sängylle Romanon viereen ja laski kätensä lohduttavasti veljensä olalle.

"Mökötät ihan turhaan. Buongustaion avajaiset olivat suurmenestys!" Feliciano naurahti. "Vee~! Pasta jos mikä on se minkä me Italialaiset osaamme."

"Nyt ei ole kyse siitä." Romano murahti ja myllersi istumaan yhä peittoihin kääriytyneenä. "Asia koskee sitä perunapaskiaista! En halua nähdä häntä enää ikinä ravintolassamme!"

"E- eh? Miksi?" Feliciano aloitti ja kaatui melkein Romanon syliin tarttuessaan veljeään olkapäistä. "Ludwig on todella mukava ja viisas ja vahva! Hän oli niin kiltti auttaessaan minua niiden laatikoiden kanssa, en olisi ikinä jaksanut kantaa niitä yksin! En ymmärrä mitä sinulla on häntä vastaan, olette hädin tuskin puhuneet keskenänne!"

Romano näki kuinka Felicianon silmät olivat laajentuneet surusta ja huolesta tämän ravistellessa häntä samaan tahtiin sanojensa kanssa. Romano tuhahti ja työnsi veljensä kevyesti pois luotaan. Hän ei jaksanut raivota aiheesta enää tänään.

"Ihan sama." hän tuhahti käpertyessään takaisin pehmeään vuoteeseen. "Saat vielä nähdä ettei siitä machoperunasta mitään hyvää seuraa. Sano minun sanoneen."

"_Fratello_..." Feliciano huokaisi pettyneenä, mutta antoi asian olla. He saattoivat vaikuttaa pelokkailta, mutta kumpikin osasi pitää päänsä tietyissä tilanteissa, mikä aiheutti väistämättäkin usein riitoja kaksikon välille. Tosin riidat lähinnä koostuivat siitä, kuinka Romano räyhäsi Felicianolle jälkimmäiseksi mainitun itkiessä ja pyydellessä anteeksi.

Romano oli aina ollut todella töykeä (lapsesta asti tarkalleen ottaen), mutta erityisen osansa tästä sai juuri Feliciano. Romano äksyili veljelleen jatkuvasti, kiusaten tätä pienimmästäkin syystä. Romanon mielestä se oli vain reilua, sillä Felicianonhan takia hänet oli aina joko jätetty huomiotta tai vähätelty lyttyyn. Aivan kuten isoisäkin luona ja varmasti jo silloin kun heidän vanhempansa vielä elivät, vaikkei Romano siitä ajasta paljon mitään muistanutkaan. Feliciano tuntui tietävän hyvin miltä hänen veljestään tuntui, ei hän ilmapäisyydestään huolimatta täysin tyhmä ollut. Siksi Feliciano ei koskaan sanonut isoveljelleen kiusaamisista pahemmin vastaan, mikä sinänsä sai Romanon potemaan kipeästi huonoa omatuntoa. Hän onnistui kuitenkin tukahduttamaan tuon tunteen melko nopeasti muistellessaan kaikkia niitä kertoja kun Felicianoa oli kehuttu kahdesta veljeksestä siksi "suloisemmaksi", "lahjakkaammaksi" ja "paremmaksi". Romano päästi kyllä Felicianon nykyään helpommalla, näin isoisän kuoleman jälkeen. Vanhoista tavoista oli kuitenkin vaikea päästä kokonaan eroon.

Feliciano avasi parvekkeen oven selälleen, sännäten ulos pelkillä alushousuillaan haukkaamaan keuhkollisen tai pari raitista meri-ilmaa ennen nukkumaanmenoa. Kaupungin katulamput paloivat yhä siellä täällä ympäri hämärää kaupunkia, vaikka kello olikin jo paljon. Tuhannet tähdet valaisivat pilvettömän taivaan ja yötuuli puhalsi mukavasti makuuhuoneeseen avoimen oven kautta. Romano sulki silmänsä kuunnellessaan sitä samaa etäistä kitaran soittoa, joka oli kuulunut jo edellisenä iltana.

"Olisit edes voinut jäädä auttamaan minua siivoamisessa ennen kuin karkasit juttelemaan sen perunapaskiaisen kanssa." Romano mumisi vastahakoisesti peittoaan vasten. "Pahus soikoon... tiedät kuinka huono olen siivoamaan..."

Feliciano kääntyi yllättyneenä veljensä puoleen, tämä oli ilmeisesti luullut hänen jo nukahtaneen. Nuorempi poika hymähti, liihotteli parvekkeelta sängylle ja heittäytyi siihen peittojen ja tyynyjen sekaan.

"Niin..." brunette vastasi lopulta ja kiehnäsi mukavaan asentoon Romanon rinnalle. "Olen pahoillani, jäin suustani kiinni Ludwigin kanssa. Hän on oikeasti tosi mukava, sinun pitäisi yrittää jutella hänen kanssaan vähän ensi kerralla. Vee~! Pidät hänestä varmasti jos vain annat hänelle tilaisuuden!"

"Vain kuolleen ruumiini yli." Romano vastasi värittömästi kääntäen kylkeä ja siten selkänsä Felicianolle. "Sitä paitsi typeryskiintiöni täyttyi tänään jo ihan liian moneen kertaan, kiitos vain..."

"Oh! _Fratello_, yksi juttu..."

"Mitä?"

"Kuka oli se ruskeahiuksinen mies, joka tuli ravintolaan vähän sulkemisajan jälkeen? Satuin näkemään hänet ohimennen Ludwigin kanssa jutellessa."

Romano irvisti. Pitikö Felicianon ottaa esille se ainoa asia joka onnistui saamaan hänet vielä entistäkin pahemmalle päälle?

"En tiedä, joku paikallinen Espanja-typerys." Romano vastasi tavoitellen välinpitämätöntä äänensävyä. "Ei voisi vähempää kiinnostaa."

"Ve? Oletko varma?" Feliciano kysyi aidosti hämmästyneenä. "Luulin teidän tuntevan toisenne tai jotain... se mies tuli aluksi ihan, en tiedä, normaalisti sisään, mutta lähtiessään hän hymyili leveästi. Hyvä ettei hypähdellyt poispäin kävellessä. Mitä hän oikein halusi?"

Romano tunsi punastuvansa, eikä siksi kääntynyt Felicianoon päin peläten tämän saavan siitä väärän käsityksen.

"No ruokaa ilmiselvästi!" Romano kivahti harmikseen hyvin ponnettomasti. "En tiedä, se Antonio oli tosi outo tyyppi, hymyili vain koko ajan tosi epäilyttävästi. Ja antoi vielä älyttömästi juomarahaa, ihme hyypiö..."

"Vee..." Feliciano äännähti ihmeissään. "Miten sitten tiedät hänen nimensä?"

Romano tunsi kärsivällisyytensä loppuvan.

"NO KOSKA HÄN HALUSI VÄKISIN ILMOITTAA SEN MINULLE! ANNA JO OLLA!"

"VEE! Anteeksi!"

Romano hautasi kasvonsa untuvatyynyyn ja päätti ettei suostuisi kestämään enää mitään ärsyttävyyksiä loppuyönä. Jos kukaan mainitsisi hänelle enää sanallakaan mitään joko machoperunasta tai siitä Antonio -hyypiöstä, hän iskisi puhujaa päällään niin kovaa, ettei tämä istuisi kunnolla kuukauteen.

* * *

><p>Oli kulunut noin viikko Buongustaion avajaisista ja kauppa kävi päivä päivältä paremmin. Vähempään ei olisi tosin ollut varaakaan, sillä ravintola oli keskikaupungin alueella missä vuokrat olivat melko korkeat. Veljekset olivat kuitenkin halunneet ravintolalleen mahdollisimman laadukkaan paikan, nykyisistä resursseista huolimatta.<p>

Romano pyyhkäisi hikinoron otsaltaan ennen kuin ojensi pastalautaset tarjottimeltaan asiakkaille, jotka kiittivät pikaisesti selvästikin kuolaten annoksia jo valmiiksi. Romano nyökkäsi heille ja kääntyi palatakseen takaisin sisälle. He olivat Felicianon kanssa asiakkaiden pyynnöstä lisänneet muutamia pöytiä ulos terassialueelle. Se oli kannattavaa, varsinkin Espanjan paahtavan auringon alla, joka kannusti asiakkaita tilaamaan ruoan lisäksi pari virkistävää drinkkiä.

Romanolle ja Felicianolle oli näiden kuluneiden päivien aikana kehittynyt sanattomasti selvä työnjako: Romano otti tilaukset vastaan, tarjoili ja sekoitti drinkit. Feliciano puolestaan valmisti ruoan ja siivosi päivän päätteeksi. Näin he hyödynsivät toistensa vahvuuksia. Romano saattoi olla siviilielämässä töykeä, mutta asiakkaita hän osasi käsitellä, varsinkin naispuolisia. Kaupungilla kiersikin jo sana tästä "uudesta hurmaavasta Italialaispaikasta, jossa oli todella komeat Italialaiset työntekijät". Romano virnisti tyytyväisenä itsekseen vilkuillessaan kuinka naispainotteista heidän kävijämääränsä tosiaan oli, ennen kuin astui takaisin paahtavaan ulkoilmaan.

"_Ciao_~_!_" Romano tervehti liihotellessaan seuraavan pöydän ääreen, joka ympärillä istui pelkästään naisista koostuva seurue. "Mitäs kaunokaisille saisi olla?"

"Se tavallinen." seurueen pitkähiuksinen brunette vastasi ja laski menun paljastaen hymyilevät kasvonsa. "Hei taas, Romano."

"Elizabeta!" Romano hihkaisi yllättyneenä. "Mitä sinä täällä teet?"

"Tilaan ruokaa?" tyttö kysyi naurahtaen.

"Ei kun -" Romano jatkoi silmiään pyöritellen. "- vastahan sinä olit täällä eilen. Ja toissapäivänä. Ja sitä edellisenä."

Elizabeta kikatti hetken ystäviensä kanssa ennen kuin jatkoi.

"En voi sille mitään, täällä on niin mielettömän herkullista pastaa." nainen sanoi ja pyyhkäisi silmilleen karanneen hiuskiehkuran sivuun. "Itse asiassa, ystäväni vaativat että näytän tämän paikan heille."

"Ja sen komeat tarjoilijat." yksi Elizabetan ystävistä jatkoi hihittäen, luoden samalla merkitsevän katseen Romanoon, joka väläytti tytölle hurmaavimman hymynsä.

"No, mitä vain teille ihastuttaville neidoille." Romano sanoi ja kaivoi tilauslehtiön ja kynän povitaskustaan. "Nimetkää mitä tahdotte ja me teemme sen."

Tytöt neuvottelivat aikansa keskenään siitä mitä söisivät, kikattaen aina välillä luodessaan ihailevia katseita Romanon suuntaan. Lopulta Romano pääsi välittämään tilaukset Felicianolle, joka hääräili keittiössä kiireellisenä, mutta ilmiselvästi työstään nauttien.

"Hei, Feli!" Romano huikkasi ojentaen kädellään tilauslappua veljelleen keittiöön. "Uusi tilaus!"

"Selvä!" Feliciano vastasi ja kiiruhti tiskille vastaanottamaan lapun. "Pastabolognese Italialaiseen tapaan ekstratomaateilla... Hei, onko Elizabeta taas täällä?"

"Jep." Romano vastasi ja nojasi tiskiin läkähtyneenä hiostavasta helteestä. "Ja tällä kertaa hän toi ystäviä mukanaan."

"Kuinka mukavaa." Feliciano hymähti ja kääntyi takaisin keittiön puoleen valmistelemaan tilauksia. "Elizabeta on ihana, hän on niin kiltti ja nätti."

"Typerys, sanot samaa kaikista."

"En voi sille mitään, minusta kaikki täällä ovat tosi mukavia."

Romano vilkaisi olkansa yli tarkkaillakseen täpötäyttä ravintolaa. Toki siellä oli espanjalaisiakin paljon, mutta suurin osa asiakkaista tuntui kuitenkin koostuvan monista erimaalaistaustaisista tyypeistä.

"Feli hei?" Romano aloitti kysymyksen, ajatellen tosin lähinnä ääneen. "Miten täällä on niin paljon erilaisia ihmisiä? Siis muitakin kuin espanjalaisia?"

Feliciano kuivasi kätensä essuunsa ennen kuin ojensi Romanon eteen vastavalmistetut höyryävät pastalautaset.

"Elizabeta kertoi että tässä kaupungissa on paljon maahanmuuttajia, koska paikalliset on tosi ystävällisiä. He Elizabetan mukaan ottavat vieraat mielellään vastaan ja siksi tänne muuttaa niin paljon ihmisiä muista maista." Feliciano vastasi nojautuen itsekin tiskille Romanon eteen. "Elizabetakin on alun perin kotoisin Unkarista."

Romano nyökkäili mietteliäänä.

"Siksikö mekin muutettiin tänne?" hän kysyi liehutellen samalla kättään kasvojensa edessä, yrittäen saada edes pientä helpotusta aikaan tässä kuumuudessa.

"Joo!" Feliciano vastasi kiertelemättä.

"Miten vaan..." Romano tuhahti ja kokosi pastalautaset taidokkaasti käsivarsilleen. "Noh, ei pidä antaa neitojen odottaa ruokaansa. Nähdään kohta."

"_Fratello_, taas olet vauhdissa." Feliciano naurahti ennen kuin kääntyi itsekin takaisin keittiön puoleen.

Tarjoiltuaan annokset Elizabetalle ja tämän ystäville, sai Romano hetken aikaa hengähtää (ja jutella muiden naisasiakkaiden kanssa). Ravintolassa alkoi pikkuhiljaa hiljentyä illan lähestyessä ja ihmisten suunnistaessa muunlaiselle viihteelle. Nyt oli kuitenkin lauantai. Romano ja Feliciano olivat sopineet sulkevansa tänään hiukan aikaisemmin juhliakseen pienimuotoisesti ravintolansa menestyksekästä ensimäistä viikkoa. Romano vihelteli tyytyväisenä kerätessään tyhjiä lautasia terassilta. Vaikka oli ilta, aurinko paistoi vielä kirkkaana taivaalla ja hämärä saapuisi vasta monen tunnin kuluttua. Onneksi sietämätön kuumuus oli pikkuhiljaa hellittämässä, tosin vielä oli kyllä todella lämmin.

"Vee~!" Feliciano äännähti ripustaessaan viimein etuoveen "suljettu"- kyltin. "Päivä on nyt virallisesti pulkassa."

"Oli jo aikakin." Romano vastasi hörpäten kiitollisena virkistävää limonadia, jonka hän oli pihistänyt keittiöstä.

"Nyt meillä on loppuilta aikaa hemmotella itseämme." nuorempi Italialainen hymähti tyytyväisenä. "Mitä tahtoisit tehdä?"

Romano mietti hetken ja ryysti uuden huikan limonadia.

"Tahdon syödä tomaatteja." hän vastasi lopulta. Tomaatit olivat hänen lempiherkkuaan.

"Ve. Ihan sinun tapaistasi." Feliciano myönsi. Tämä kaiveli hetken housujensa takataskuja, vetäen lopulta ison setelitukun esiin. "Ajattelin käydä ostamassa itselleni näillä juomarahoilla maalaustarvikkeita. En ole maalannut ikuisuuksiin, en sitten... no, tiedät kyllä..."

Romano tiesi. Feliciano ei ollut koskenutkaan maalaustarvikkeisiinsa isoisän kuoleman jälkeen ja lopulta tämä oli myynyt ne saadakseen rahaa lentolippuihin. Isoisä oli ollut hänen veljensä lempiopettaja. Saattoi oikeastaan olla ihan hyväkin merkki, että Feliciano tunsi olevansa valmis aloittamaan maalaamisen jälleen.

"Rahat ovat sinun, joten tee niillä mitä haluat." Romano tokaisi, viitsimättä tällä kertaa sisällyttää loukkausta sanoihinsa. Hän itse tiesi tietyn kolmekymppisen olevan vielä tallessa lompakkonsa pohjalla, joten hän saisi niillä tomaattinsa.

"Hyvä on sitten!" Feliciano hihkaisi innoissaan. "Olin näkevinäni yhden taidekaupan aika lähellä asuntoamme, toivottavasti se ei ole vielä sulkenut... menetkö sinä myös ostamaan niitä tomaatteja nyt?"

"No tietysti, typerys!" Romano kivahti suu mutrussa. "Tosin en tiedä onko yksikään ruokakauppa enää tähän aikaan auki..."

"Vee, mikset sitten menisi suoraan plantaaseille ostamaan niitä? Tiedäthän, pelloille missä niitä kasvatetaan? Ne ovat ihan kaupungin vieressä."

Romano mietti hetken, mutta tiesi jo oikeastaan valmiiksi että lähtisi vaikka naapurikaupunkiin tomaattien perässä. Hän siis huokaisi ja kohautti olkiaan. Ainakin tässä olisi samalla myös tilaisuus katsella vähän paikkoja.

"Nähdään viimeistään parin tunnin kuluttua asunnolla." Romano huikkasi, joi limonaditölkin tyhjäksi ja heitti sen läheiseen roskikseen. "Ja jos pystyt, tuo mukanasi myös jotain naposteltavaa."

"Hyvä on, _fratello_." Feliciano hihkaisi ja kääntyi vastakkaiseen suuntaan. "Nähdään pian!"

Romano katseli veljensä onnellista kirmailua kunnes tämä katosi näkyvistä kulman taakse. Sitten hän itse alkoi kävellä tietä pitkin alakaupunkiin, josta hänen muistaakseen pitäisi päästä plantaaseille. Hän ei pitänyt kiirettä kulkiessaan epätasaisella tiellä, ihaillen hiljaa talojen kaunista arkkitehtuuria ja siellä täällä kasvavia reheviä pensaita ja puita. Pikkuhiljaa laskevan auringon valo sai varjot leikittelemään kujilla ja teillä. Koko kaupunki tuntui hehkuvan lämmintä punertavanoranssia valoa, mikä muodosti kauniin kontrastin syvänsinisen meren kanssa

Kaduilla oli elämää. Ihmiset joko kävelivät tai vain oleilivat ystäviensä kanssa rupatellen iloisesti joutavista asioista ilman huolen häivää. Romano tuhahteli moneen otteeseen vilkuillessaan taaksejääviä ihmisjoukkoja, irvistellen näiden typeränhymyileville kasvoille.

_Ihan ihmepaikka_. Romano huomasi ajattelevansa kääntyessään seuraavasta risteyksestä oikealle, hiukan kapeammalle kadulle missä ei ollut niin paljon ihmisiä._ Miksi kaikki ovat niin pahuksen hyväntuulisia? He ovat varmaan saaneet auringonpistoksen tai jotain. Ei kukaan muuten varmasti käyttäytyisi noin idioottimaisesti... ihan tyhmää..._

Noin puolen tunnin kuluttua Romanon ja Felicianon erkanemisesta, saapui ensimmäiseksi mainittu kaupungin eteläporteille. Astellessaan niiden ulkopuolelle, Romano tajusi saapuneensa viimein päämäärälleen. Aivan kaupungin rajojen vieressä aukeni monta laajaa ja rehevää kasvimaata, joista kasvoi monia makoisan näköisiä herkkuja. Erityisesti Romanon silmään pistivät punaisina auringonvalossa kiiluvat tomaatit joita kasvoi rivissä silmänkantamattomiin. Romano tunsi veden herahtavan kielelleen. Hän kiihdytti askeliaan malttamattomana.

Päästyään tarpeeksi lähelle, Romano kumartui ihaillakseen punaisten tomaattien herkullista muotoa. Yhtäkkiä köynnökset alkoivat rapista ja niiden takaa astui esiin joku. Romano tunsi sydämensä jättävän lyönnin väliin tajutessaan tuijottavansa yhtäkkiä hölmistyneenä liiankin tuttua mieshenkilöä suoraan smaragdinvärisiin silmiin. Heidän kasvonsa olivat vain muutaman sentin päässä toisistaan...

"Oh! Romano!" Antonio hihkaisi Romanon mielestä liiankin ilahtuneen kuuloisena. "Mikä mukava yllätys! Et sitten malttanut pysyä erossa minusta, ethän?"

"T- TYPERYS!" Romano huudahti saatuaan viimein äänensä takaisin ja hypähti monta askelta taemmas, melkein kompastuen äkkinäisen liikkeen takia. "M- mitä sinä oikein täällä teet?"

Antonio hymyili leveästi ja astui kokonaan esiin tomaattipensaiden takaa. Miehellä oli käsivarsillaan iso olkikori, joka oli ääriään myöten täynnä aikuisen miehen nyrkin kokoisia tomaatteja.

"_Tonto_, minä työskentelen täällä." Antonio vastasi naurahtaen. "Osuvampaa olisi kysyä mitä sinä täällä teet. Mutta kuten jo aikaisemmin sanoin, taidankin tietää vastauksen: halusit kipeästi nähdä minut, _no_?"

Romano kirskutteli hampaitaan ja loi Antonioon murhaavimman katseensa. Vanhempi mies ei tosin näyttänyt tajuavan vihjettä, vaan astui lähemmäs tunkeillen hänen yksityistilaansa.

"Anteeksi etten ole käynyt luonasi viikkoon, mutta minulla on ollut kamalasti kiireitä." Antonio selitti anteeksipyytävän näköisenä. "Ajattelin kuitenkin sinua joka ikinen päivä!"

"M- MITÄ SINÄ OIKEIN SELITÄT SENKIN PERVO!" Romano karjui saaden vanhemman miehen hypähtämään säikähdyksestä. "Hyvästi, minä lähden kotiin!"

"Odota, Romano!" Antonio huudahti ja kiiruhti kiukkuisen brunetten eteen tukkien tämän tien. "Älä lähde, olen pahoillani jos sanoin jotain loukkaavaa. Tässä, ota tomaatti anteeksipyynnöksi!"

Romano jähmettyi paikoilleen, luoden ahnaan katseen aivan liian herkullisen näköisiin tomaatteihin. Hän yritti vastustella ja kävellä pois, mutta punaisten vihannesten tuoksu tuntui lähes ylivoimaiselta. Antonio tuntui tajuavan Romanon nälkäisestä ilmeestä osuneensa oikeaan paikkaan.

"Ota niin monta kuin haluat." Espanjalainen sanoi ja ojensi koria lähemmäs Romanon kasvoja. "Minulla näitä kyllä riittää."

Romano ei voinut enää estää itseään ja nappasi yhden erityisen suuren tomaatin käsiinsä silmänräpäystä nopeammin. Hän vilkaisi vielä nyreästi Antoniota ja alkoi sitten mussuttaa intohimoisesti punaista herkkua.

"No? Miltä maistuu?" Antonio kysyi odottavaisena, hymyillen iloisesti.

Romano mulkaisi vanhempaa miestä, eikä vastannut mitään. Rehellisesti sanottuna hän ei ollut koskaan ennen maistanut mitään niin herkullista, mutta sitä hän ei kyllä ikinä sanoisi miehelle ääneen. Ei ikinä.

"Menettelee..." Romano aloitti suu yhä täynnä tomaattia. "Mutta on sitä parempaakin maistettu, pahus soikoon."

"Vai niin." Antonio naurahti. Tämä pyyhkäisi hien otsaltaan ja kohensi sitten otettaan koristaan. "Huh, kaikki tämä työnteko janottaa. Tahtoisitko lasillisen mehua tai jotain? Taloni on ihan tuossa peltojen vieressä."

"En kyllä varmana seuraa sinua minnekään epämääräisiin taloihin, senkin pönttö." Romano vastasi nielaistuaan viimeisenkin tomaattipalasen. "Sinähän voit olla vaikka millainen sekopää."

"Kuinka julmaa, Romano." Antonio parkaisi melodramaattisesti. "Tahdon vain olla vieraanvarainen. Onko se muka niin paha asia?"

Romano yskäisi hiljaa. Kieltämättä hänen kurkkuaan kuivasi... no pahus soikoon, ei kai yhdestä lasillisesta mitään haittaa olisi? Romano nyökkäsi ja Antonio hihkaisi voitonriemuisesti.

"Hienoa!" mies sanoi ja kääntyi kävelemään peltoja pitkin eteenpäin. "Seuraa minua, taloni ei ole kaukana."

"Parempi olisikin." Romano vastasi kiiruhtaessaan pysyäkseen Antonion ripeiden askelien perässä. "Minua väsyttää."

He kulkivat hetken aikaa hiljaisuudessa eteenpäin. Romano kuuli hiekan rapisevan kenkiensä pohjassa ja lintujen laulavan jossakin kaukaisuudessa. Pian suurehko omakotitalo ilmestyi näkyviin vihannesköynnösten takaa.

_Se on varmaan Antonion koti_. Romano mietti hiljaa itsekseen. Talo ei ollut hullumman näköinen. Siinä oli vain yksi kerros, mutta alakerta näytti aika laajalta. Katto oli punaista tiiltä ja seinät kirkkaan valkoista kiveä, jonka pinnalla kiemurteli köynnöskasveja. Etuoven vieressä oli tilava kuisti, jolla lepäsi puinen puutarhapöytä ja kaksi tuolia. Kuistia reunusti pieni puutarha ja pari oliivipuuta.

"Saanko nyt viimein kysyä miksi olet täällä, Romano?" Antonio kysyi kun he lopulta saapuivat talon edustalle.

"Tulin hakemaan tomaatteja..." Romano mumisi hädin tuskin kuuluvalla äänellä, mutta tietenkin Antonion –typerys oli kuullut hänet vaivoitta.

"Sitten tulit oikeaan paikkaan." Antonio vastasi innoissaan ja laski tomaattikorin kuistille. "Kuten näet, täällä kasvaa vaikka millaista vihannesta. Itse asiassa kaupunki on kuuluisa minun viljelysteni ansiosta."

"Miten vaan." Romano tuhahti. "Sano vain paljonko maksaa pussillinen tomaatteja niin pääsen lähtemään täältä."

"Mutta Romano!" Antonio huudahti. "Lupasin tarjota sinulle lasillisen mehua ja sen sinä kyllä saat ennen kuin lähdet mihinkään. Odota hetki!"

Ja ennen kuin Romano ehti sanoa mitään vanhemmalle miehelle vastaan, syöksyi Antonio sisälle taloonsa. Romano huokaisi raskaasti ja kipusi vastahakoisesti kuistille istuakseen toiselle puisista tuoleista. Hän ei todellakaan tiennyt miten reagoida Espanjalaisen impulsiiviseen käyttäytymiseen...

Antonio palasi muutaman minuutin kuluttua toisessa kädessään tarjotin, jonka päällä oli kaksi mehulasia ja toisessa iso korillinen tomaatteja.

"Tässä on noin kaksikymmentä hienointa tomaattia mitä olen tänään löytänyt." Antonio aloitti huomattuaan Romanon kysyvän ilmeen. "Ja tässä maankuulua marjamehuani. Maista, maista!"

"Mistä tiedän, ettet ole myrkyttänyt sitä tai mitään?" Romano kysyi kylmästi, saaden Antonion leveän hymyn hyytymään.

"Romano, en ikinä myrkyttäisi sinua, sehän olisi kauheaa!" Espanjalainen huudahti kauhuissaan. "Voin vaikka maistaa sitä ensin niin näet ettei siinä varmasti ole mitään kummallista!"

"No hyi, en kai minä nyt enää samasta lasista joisi." Romano jatkoi onnistuen hyydyttämään Antonion hymyn lopullisesti. "Anna se lasi nyt vain tänne, typerys."

"Tuo ei ollut yhtään söpöä..." Antonio mumisi, mutta ojensi mehulasin Romanolle, joka hörppäsi sen sisällön alas yhdellä kulauksella.

"Joten -" Romano aloitti pyyhittyään suunsa hihaansa. "- paljonko nuo tomaatit maksavat yhteensä? Ja sanonpa vaan etten varmasti maksa niistä kymppiä -"

"Ne ovat lahja sinulle Romano." Antonio vastasi hymyillen taas. "Sinun ei tarvitse maksaa niistä."

"- enempää... täh?" Romano älähti yllättyneenä. Lahja? Taas? Mutta minkä ihmeen takia?

"Nämä ovat kiitos siitä, että Romano tuli tapaamaan minua tänään." Antonio sirkutti hymyillen nyt leveämmin kuin kertaakaan aikaisemmin heidän tapaamisensa aikana. "Se sai minut todella onnelliseksi, joten tahdon saada Romanon yhtä onnelliseksi!"

"Eihän tuossa ole mitään järkeä, senkin _idiota_." Romano kivahti punastuen kuitenkin syvästi. "Minä tulin tänne alun perinkin hakemaan tomaatteja, en tapaamaan sinua."

"Ei sillä ole väliä." Antonio vastasi olkiaan kohauttaen. "Olen silti onnellinen."

"Outo sinä olet..." Romano mumisi, mutta nosti tomaattikorin syliinsä. "En ymmärrä, miksi olet niin mukava. Et edes tunne minua."

"Kun tapasin sinut viikko sitten, minusta tuntui heti siltä, että tahtoisin tutustua sinuun paremmin." Antonio vastasi arvoituksellisesti, yhä hymyillen.

"Tsk, on sinullakin mielenliikkeet." Romano tuhahti piilottaen kasvonsa ujosti tomaattikorin taakse, kykenemättä kuitenkaan peittämään punastumistaan kokonaan. "Minä lähden kyllä nyt, veljeni varmasti odottaa jo minua…"

Aurinko oli tosiaan jo laskenut sen verran, että taivas alkoi muuttua punertavaksi. Romano hypähti tuolilta jaloilleen tomaattikori tiukasti sylissään, nyökäten Antoniolle osaamatta kiittää sen kohteliaammin. Hän oli jo ottamassa ensimmäisen askeleen kaupunkia kohti, kun tunsi äkkiä jonkin estävän häntä liikkumasta.

"Romano..." Antonio aloitti pehmeällä äänellä. Tämä oli tarttunut Italialaisen käteen pysäyttäen hänet lähtemästä. "Ryhdytäänkö ystäviksi?"

Romano tuijotti raivoisasti Espanjalaista valmiina räyhäämään tälle keuhkojensa pohjalta, sillä hän oli vuorenvarmana siitä, että tämä pilaili hänen kustannuksellaan. Antonio varmasti nauraisi hänelle räkäisesti jos hän vastaisi miehelle. Kuitenkin… jokin Espanjalaisen smaragdisilmissä näytti niin vilpittömältä ja aidolta, että Romano tunsi yhtäkkiä uskovansa tätä tahtomattaankin. Hän ei saanut loukkauksia tulemaan suustaan vaikka kuinka yritti, siis oikeasti todella yritti. Mikä häntä oikein vaivasi?

"I- ihan sama." Romano vastasi lopulta punastuen päästä varpaisiin vältellessään Antonion odottavaa katsetta ja tuntiessaan tämän käden käsivarrellaan. "J- jos tahdot h- hukata aikaasi siten niin omapa on valintasi, typerys…"

Äkkiä Romano tunsi maailman kiepahtavan ympärillään, kun hän yhtäkkiä tuijottikin Antonion rintakehää eikä kaupungin sisäänkäynnille johtavaa tietä. Kesti hetken tajuta, että Antonio oli kaapannut hänet tiukkaan halaukseen, hihkuen samalla onnesta.

"_Magnífico_!" Antonio huudahti ja irrottautui hölmistyneestä Italialaisesta, pörröttäen vielä tämän hiuksia. "Nähdään siis pian taas!"

"Ä- älä koske minuun senkin paskiainen!" Romano huusi raivostuneena, nappasi yhden tomaatin korista käteensä ja heitti sillä Antoniota, joka väisti vihanneksen vain juuri ja juuri.

"Katso nyt mitä teit, sait minut tuhlaamaan tomaatin turhaan!" Romano ulvahti tuntien lähes fyysistä tuskaa katsoessaan kuinka herkullinen tomaatti lätsähti talon seinää vasten. "Antonio, senkin typerys!"

"Romano, rauhoitu vähän." Antonio sanoi suupielet nykien naurusta. "Tuo ei ole yhtään söpöä…"

"Ei sen ole tarkoituskaan olla!" Romano kirosi ja kääntyi juoksemaan täyttä vauhtia poispäin Antoniosta ja tämän tyhmästä talosta ja tyhmistä pelloista. Hän ei ymmärtänyt Espanjalaisia, ei sitten millään! Varsinkaan Antoniota! Tästä lähtien hän kiertäisi miehen plantaasit kaukaa ja ostaisi tomaattinsa lähikaupasta, se olisi varma se!

…

Ainakin sitten kun hän saisi enemmän rahaa.

**Deve essere continuata** ...

* * *

><p>Siinä oli toinen luku ja asiat lähtevät viimein rullaamaan :D Ihanaa muuten nähdä että joku tätä lukee, pelkäsin että suomalaiset lukijat eivät huoli muuta kuin sufiniä... Asiasta kukkaruukkuun, toivottavasti kirjoitin Unkarin nimen oikein, siitä on vähän ristiriitaista tietoa eri nettisivuilla O.o niin ja se Romanon päällä puskemis juttuhan liittyy Italialaisemme tapaan pahoinpidellä Antoniota esim. world seriesin jaksossa 25 :D<p>

**Käännökset Italialaisille sanoille:**

Pomodoro: Tomaatti

Fratello: Veli

Ciao: Moi/hei

Idiota: Idiootti

**Käännökset Espanjalaisille sanoille:**

Tonto: Hölmö/höpsö

No: Ei/eikö niin

Magnífico : Mahtavaa

...

Liibooboo: Ylipitkät kommentit ovat ihania joten antaa tulla vaan! Kiitokset myös onnitteluista :3 jatkoa on tosiaan luvassa nopeaan tahtiin kun muu ficci on käytännössä katsoen oikolukua vaille valmis ;D

Vilma. N: Voi kiitos kiitos kiitos kehuista ^_^ sanoinkin sen jo, mutta jatkoa on siis tulossa usein :)


	3. Luku: Minaccia

**Luku 3 – Minaccia**

Romano säpsähti herätessään läpitunkevaan kylmyyteen. Oli pimeä, mutta siitä huolimatta hän saattoi nähdä silmiä raotettuaan ikkunan takaa punaisen kajon taivaanrannassa. Jokin paloi. Hän vavahti täristen pelosta ja nousi nopeasti istumaan sänkynsä päälle.

"M- mitä...?" hän mumisi puoliääneen huomattuaan, ettei hän ollut herännyt omasta vuoteestaan tai huoneestaan. Kummatkin olivat nyt aivan vieraan tuntuisia ja hajuisia. Felicianoakaan ei näkynyt missään.

Romano nosti käden heikosti otsalleen. Häntä huimasi ja kuumotti kylmyydestä huolimatta.

Mitä oli oikein tapahtunut? Missä hän oli, missä Feli oli? Mikä tämä paikka oikein oli? Niin paljon kysymyksiä... ja silti Romanolla velloi pahaenteinen tunne vatsansa pohjassa, aivan kuin hän olisi alitajuisesti tiennyt, ettei olisi viisasta kuulla vastausta. Hän tunsi kylmien väreiden kulkevan selkäänsä pitkin.

Hän keräsi voimansa ja hoiperteli heikosti pystyyn. Ikkunasta ei näkynyt tällä kertaa mitään muuta kuin pimeyttä nyt kun hän yritti vilkuilla siitä ulos uudestaan. Romano perääntyi pari askelta, kuullen paljaiden jalkojensa askeleet lattiaa vasten muuten aavemaisen hiljaisessa huoneessa. Päätäkin alkoi särkeä...

Silloin huoneeseen ryntäsi joku. Romano säpsähti peloissaan kun ei aluksi nähnyt hämärän läpi kuka, mutta tunsi pian vahvan käden tarttuvan lempeästi olastaan.

"Romano -!" huudahti tuttu ääni. Romano tunsi kuuman hengityksen kasvoillaan ja värähti.

"Antonio..." hän aloitti käheästi. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt alkaa kysellä mitään, kun tunsi Espanjalaisen painavan pehmeän kätensä hänen otsaansa vasten. Toinen käsi oli yhä hänen olallaan.

"Voi parkaa, sinulla on vielä kuumetta..." Antonio sanoi ääni kireänä. "Mutta nyt ei ole aikaa hukattavana! Meidän on lähdettävä heti!"

"Missä Feli on?" Romano kysyi pälyillen ympärilleen, etsien epätoivoisesti veljeään katseellaan. "Antonio... mitä täällä oikein tapahtuu? Miksi olet täällä? Ja – ja onko tuo... verta?"

Romano tuijotti kuinka ohut punainen vana valui Antonion suupielien välistä tämän leualle, mutta vanhempi poika vain pyyhkäisi sen käteensä välinpitämättömänä.

"Älä minusta huolehdi." Antonio vastasi hymyillen ontosti. "Feli on ihan kunnossa, hän on -"

Mutta silloin ympäristö alkoi yllättäen sumentua Romanon silmissä. Samoin Antonion ääni muuttui kohinaksi, joka yltyi ja täytti Romanon pään. Kuva ja ääni sumenivat samaan tahtiin ja muutamassa sekunnissa ympäristö muuttui käsittämättömäksi värisekamelskaksi. Kului pari pitkää minuuttia, mutta lopulta Romanon näkö alkoi jälleen kirkastua.

Hän seisoi nyt ulkona. Hän vapisi kylmyydestä, vaikka vihreästä ympäristöstä päätellen olisi pitänyt olla lämmin kesäyö. Ei niin että hän olisi pimeydeltä paljoa nähnyt. Kasteinen nurmikko kasteli hänen paljaat jalkansa läpimäriksi. Romano säpsähti kuullessaan jonkun juoksevan häntä kohti, mutta ei ehtinyt kääntyä, kun tunsi sen jonkun tarttuvan hänen käteensä ja alkavan vetää häntä mukanaan juoksuun. Romanon ei olisi edes tarvinnut katsoa edellä juoksevaa brunettea tietääkseen, että se oli Antonio. Hän yritti pysyä mukana tämän vauhdissa, mutta kompuroi ja liukasteli märällä nurmikolla hidastaen heitä kumpaakin huomattavasti.

"Tule Romano!" Espanjalainen huusi vilkaisten vitkastelevaa poikaa olkansa yli. "Sinun on jaksettava!"

"Antonio!" Romano huusi taas, tuntien hädän ja pelon kasvavan sisällään. "Odota, älä jätä minua!"

"En tietenkään!" Antonio vastasi. "Mutta sinun on juostava kovempaa! Muuten emme ehdi!"

_Ehdi minne?_ Romano ihmetteli mielessään kykenemättä kuitenkaan hengästymiseltään kysymään sitä ääneen.

"Hyvin menee, sinnittele!" Antonio kannusti taas, kiihdyttäen entisestään liian kovaa vauhtiaan.

Romano ei voinut sille mitään. Hän yritti kaikin voimin pysyä Antonion perässä, mutta hänen näkökenttänsä sumeni jälleen ja hän tunsi jalkojensa pettävän altaan. Hänen kätensä lipesi Antonion käden otteesta hänen kaatuessaan pimeyteen...

* * *

><p>Romano heräsi säpsähtäen rajusti ja kompuroi paniikissa istualleen, pudoten samalla melkein sängystä. Hän myös potkaisi vahingossa Felicianoa, joka kiljaisi pelästyneenä, heräten lopullisesti veljensä sätkintään. Romano tunsi vapisevansa kauttaaltaan, lisäksi hän oli kokonaan kylmän hien peitossa. He istuivat pitkän aikaa hiljaisuudessa, Felicianon tuijottaessa silmät lautasen kokoisina veljeään, joka vapisi edelleen.<p>

"V- vee?" Feliciano kysyi lopulta arasti. "Oletko kunnossa, _fratello_?"

"L- luulisin." Romano vastasi kiitollisena siitä, ettei hänen äänensä vapissut niin pahasti kuin hänen kehonsa. "Näin pahaa unta, siinä kaikki..."

"Voi ei..." Feliciano huokaisi aidosti huolestuneena. "Luulin että olit jo päässyt niistä eroon."

"Niin minäkin..." Romano mumisi ja ravisteli päätään. "Pahus soikoon! Eikö tässä saa edes öitään nukkua rauhassa? Hemmetti..."

Feliciano kumartui sanaakaan sanomatta peittojen yli halaamaan tiukasti Romanoa, joka ei vastannut eleeseen, mutta ei myöskään työntänyt veljeään pois. Sen sijaan hän sulki silmänsä, tuntien rauhoittuvansa pikkuhiljaa. Hän oli kiitollinen, että Feliciano ymmärsi ja hyväksyi sen, että hänen oli vaikea osoittaa hellyyttä.

"Lopeta typerys..." Romano mumisi lopulta kulmat kurtussa. "En minä tarvitse lohdutusta, pahus soikoon."

Se oli valetta, mutta Romano ei osannut reagoida mitenkään muuten. Feliciano vetäytyi takaisin omalle puolelleen ja hymyili lohdullisesti, taputtaen Romanoa vielä olkapäähän.

"Lämmin suihku voisi rentouttaa." tämä ehdotti. "Ja voit samalla kertoa minulle siitä unesta, jos tahdot."

"No ei siinä ole loppujen lopuksi paljon kerrottavaa." Romano sanoi hivuttautuessaan vaivalloisesti ylös sängystä kylpyhuoneeseen. "Se oli aika sekava..."

"Vee." Feliciano vastasi nyökkäillen. "Hyvä on. _Caffè_ tekee hyvää painajaisten jälkeen, käyn hakemassa meille kupilliset. Odota hetki~!"

Romano kuuli kuinka hänen pikkuveljensä kiiruhti alakertaan. Hän huokaisi hiljaa, kiitollisena kuitenkin siitä ettei hänen kehonsa enää vapissut. Hän astui suihkutilan alle ja laittoi veden valumaan, henkäisten ensimmäisten jääkylmien pisaroiden osuessa hänen iholleen. Tuntui hyvältä huuhtoa painajaisen jälkeinen kylmä hiki pois, tuntui melkein kuin painajainenkin olisi peseytynyt samalla hänen mielestään. Romano painoi otsansa sinisiä suihkukaakeleita vasten ja sulki silmänsä väsyneenä. Painajaiset hän saattoi ymmärtää, niitä hän oli nähnyt aikaisemminkin, mutta miksi ihmeessä hän näki unta Antoniosta? Se oli outoa.

"Täältä tullaan!" Feliciano huudahti selvästi tyytyväisenä itseensä. Romano haistoi etäisesti tuoreen kahvinhajun leijailevan makuuhuoneesta. Hänen mahansa murahti nälkäisenä.

"Kiitos Feli." hän tokaisi kurottaessaan kätensä shampoota kohti. "Kymmenisen minuuttia ja olen valmis."

"Ei kestä kiittää." Feliciano vastasi ja äänestä päätellen istuutui takaisin sängylle. "Haluatko puhua siitä unesta nyt?"

"Kuten sanoin, ei siitä ole erityisesti mitään kerrottavaa." Romano aloitti huuhdellessaan hiuksiaan, mutta päätti kaikesta huolimatta selostaa koko unen veljelleen tietäen ettei tämä muuten jättäisi häntä rauhaan. Hän kuitenkin jätti visusti kaiken Antonioon liittyvän kertomatta, sillä hän ei todellakaan jaksanut alkaa selitellä yhtään sen enempää kuin hänen jo nyt täytyi.

"Vee..." Feliciano äännähti lopulta, kun Romano oli saanut painajaisensa kerrattua. "Ihan hirveän kuuloinen uni! Mutta onneksi se tosiaan oli vain painajainen!"

"Niinpä..." Romano vastasi astuen ulos kylpyhuoneesta pyyhe lanteillaan. Hän nappasi Felicianon jättämän kahvikupin yöpöydältä ja hörppäsi siitä tyytyväisenä. Feliciano itse oli siirtynyt parvekkeen puolelle. Nuoremman Italialaisen kaikki maalaustarvikkeet olivat siellä ja samoin uusin työ, jonka tämä oli aloittanut eilen illalla.

_Samaan aikaan kun olin Antonion luona... _Romano ajatteli, mutta tukahdutti tunteen saman tien päätään pudistellen.

"Olet päässyt jo aika pitkälle." Romano aloitti nojautuessaan parvekkeen oveen, voidakseen katsella veljensä työtä hiukan paremmin. "Kun ottaa huomioon että aloitit vasta eilen."

"Kiitos, _fratello_." Feliciano vastasi hymyillen suloisesti. "Mutta oli yllättävän rankkaa päästä alkuun. Istuin ensin varmaan puoli tuntia aloillani vain tuijottaen tyhjää kangasta. Sitten vain päätin, että nyt aloitan ja vee~! Siitä se lähti."

Romano tuijotti isohkoa kangaspohjaa, johon Feliciano oli jo maalannut heleästi luonnoksen heidän parvekenäkymästään. Maalauksesta tulisi siis maisemakuva. Kankaalla näkyi jo nyt selkeästi mestarin pensselinjälki. Romano tuhahti surullisesti itsekseen. Vaikka hän kuinka harjoittelisi, ei hän ikinä yltäisi Felicianon tasolle.

"Typerys, tietenkin se vain lähtee siitä kun aloittaa!" Romano kivahti ja kääntyi takaisin makuuhuoneeseen pukeakseen päälleen.

Hän valitsi kevyet vaatteet, mustan topin ja beesit shortsit, sillä oli sunnuntai ja Buongustaio olisi siksi koko päivän kiinni. Hän suunnitteli viettävänsä päivän nukkuen ja muuten laiskotellen.

Romano laskeutui alas keittiöön aikeissaan valmistaa jotain herkkua aamupalaksi, kun ovikello soi. Hän kohotti kulmaansa kääntäessään päänsä ihmeissään ovea päin. Kuka kumma siellä tähän aikaan olisi?

Hän löntysteli muutamalla askeleella ovelle ja avasi sen vähäeleisesti. Romano tunsi ilmeensä valahtavan. Ovella seisoi Ludwig, se machoperuna!

"Huomenta." Ludwig tervehti kohteliaan jäykästi. "Onko veljesi kotona?"

Romano paukautti oven kiinni Saksalaisen nenän edestä vastaukseksi. Hän tunsi kihisevänsä kiukusta ja ällistyksestä. Mitä ihmettä se perunapaskiainen oikein täällä teki? Miten tämä ylipäätään tiesi missä he asuivat?

"Hei!" Ludwig huusi oven takaa ja takoi sitä samalla nyrkillään. "Mitä – miksi sinä noin teit? Ole hyvä ja avaa ovi välittömästi."

"Ala kalppia!" Romano huusi takaisin. "Sinua ei täällä kaivata, pahus soikoon!"

"_Fratello_, mitä sinä oikein huudat?" Felicianon ääni kysyi, nuoremman Italialaisen ilmestyessä kierreportaille. Tällä oli nenänpää ihan maalissa, samoin vasen poski ja leuka.

"En mitään." Romano vastasi välittömästi, teeskennellen nojailevansa etuoveen. "Kunhan vain, öh, availin ääntäni. Mene takaisin maalaamaan."

"Feliciano?" Ludwig huusi samaan aikaan oven takaa ja Romano kirosi syvästi mielessään. "Oletko siellä? Pyytäisitkö veljeäsi avaamaan oven minulle?"

Feliciano hätkähti ihmeissään ja kiiruhti loputkin portaat alas. Tämä työnsi kiukkuisen Romanon sivuun luoden tähän paheksuvan katseen ja avasi vihdoinkin oven Ludwigille, joka näytti lievästi sanottuna ärsyyntyneeltä.

"_Dank._" Saksalainen kiitti ja astui sisään. Romano tuijotti miestä niin murhaavasti kuin vain ikinä osasi, mutta tämä ei näyttänyt sitä huomaavan vaan kääntyi Felicianon puoleen. "Anteeksi että häiritsen, mutta tahtoisin kysyä jotain."

"Vee, et häiritse yhtään~!" Feliciano sirkutti iloisesti. "Mitä asiaa sinulla on?"

"Minä, tuota... tahtoisin kysyä, että..." Ludwig aloitti kangerrellen, seisoen kuitenkin koko ajan tiukasti ryhdissä kuin mikäkin sotilas. "- teetkö... mahdollisesti tänään... mitään...?"

Feliciano tuijotti kiusaantunutta Saksalaista hetken, mutta sitten tämän kasvot sulivat suloiseen hymyyn ja tämä naurahti innostuneena. Ludwig punastui hiukan, mutta pysyi silti vaiti, odottaen kärsivällisesti vastausta.

"Vee~! Ludwig pyytää minua viettämään aikaa kanssaan!" Feliciano hihkaisi ja hypähti. "Kuinka mukavaa~!"

"Niin, minulla on tosiaan tänään vapaata." Ludwig vastasi selvästi rentoutuneena saatuaan hyväksyvän vastauksen. "Ajattelin, että voisimme vaikka mennä rannalle jos et ole vielä sattunut käymään siellä."

"Vee, mielelläni!" Feliciano hihkaisi uudestaan, nostaen kädet ilmaan innostuksesta. "Rannalle~!"

"Hetkinen nyt!" Romano huusi protestoivasti vaistotessaan asioiden menevän omalta kannaltaan huonoon suuntaan. "Kukaan ei ole sanonut mitään siitä, että Feliciano saisi lähteä. Minä en anna lupaa."

"Mutta _fratello_, olen jo 20-vuotias." Feliciano puolustautui kädet lanteilla. "Olen reippaasti täysi-ikäinen enkä tarvitse sinua päättämään asioita puolestani."

"Ei sillä ole väliä!" Romano kivahti. "Olen isoveljesi ja kun sanon, sinun on toteltava! Tuosta paskiaisesta ei ole sinulle mitään iloa!"

Felicianon silmät täyttyivät yllättäen kyynelistä ja tämä alkoi nyyhkyttää. Ja ennen kuin Romano tai Ludwig ehtivät tehdä mitään, syöksyi tämä ulos ovesta kaduille. Romano tuhahti peittääkseen hämmennyksensä ja loi Ludwigiin jälleen murhaavan katseen kuin sanoen "katso nyt mitä sait aikaan". Saksalainen tuijotti häntä ilmeettömänä takaisin ja pinkaisi sitten Felicianon perään. Romano näki ikkunasta kuinka tämä juoksi kevyesti hänen veljensä luo pysäyttäen lopulta tämän. Feliciano nyyhkytti edelleen, mutta Ludwig näytti sanoneen jotain mikä rauhoitti nuoremman Italialaisen melkein kokonaan. He puhuivat hetken jostain ja Ludwig antoi Felicianolle nenäliinan, johon Italialainen kiitollisena pyyhki kasvonsa ja niisti nenänsä. Sitten he alkoivat yhdessä kävellä jonnekin, luultavasti aiemmin puhutulle rannalle. Romano kirosi jälleen kerran ja kääntyi takaisin keittiön puoleen.

Miksi hän aina onnistui sotkemaan asiat niin perusteellisesti, pahus soikoon? Minkä hän sille mahtoi, ettei pitänyt siitä machoperunasta yhtään, se ei ollut hänen vikansa! Kaikki oli Felicianon syytä, miksi tämän oli pakko alkaa kaveerata sen ainoan henkilön kanssa jota Romano ei voinut sietää silmissään? Romano painoi turhautuneena päänsä käsiensä varaan.

_Universumilla on pakko olla jotain minua vastaan..._ hän ajatteli alistuneena. _Ludwigin paskiainen ja Felicianon typerys!_

Romano mökötti hetkensä, mutta päätti lopulta, että hänen nälkänsä alkoi kasvaa ylivoimaiseksi ja nappasi pari tomaattia keittiön pöydän kulhosta. Hän söi niitä kaikessa hiljaisuudessa tuntien synkkien ajatuksien valtaavan mielensä jälleen.

_Ei kulu aikaakaan kun Feli jo ystävystyy kaikkien paikallisten kanssa, ihan niin kuin Italiassa. Sitten minä jään taas yksin, sillä kuka nyt minun seurassani tahtoisi olla? Olen tyhmä ja huonotapainen... Feli on kaikkea sitä mitä minä en ole, kiltti ja avulias ja lahjakas ja... ja ihan mitä vaan muuta minkä voi tehdä paremmin! Pahus soikoon... minä jään aina kakkoseksi... aina yksin..._

Romano hätkähti muutaman tunnin kuluttua hereille. Hän oli ilmeisesti nukahtanut surullisten ajatuksien painosta. Hän venytteli raukeasti, tuntien selkänsä naksahtavan pariin kertaan. Kello oli jo puoli kuusi illalla. Hän oli nukkunut pitkään...

"Feli?" hän kutsui tylsistyneenä, vilkuillen ympärilleen. Talossa oli hämärää. Ulkona taivas oli kauttaaltaan tummien pilvien peitossa, minkä takia näytti että olisi ollut jo hyvin myöhäinen ilta.

Romano nousi keittiötuolilta ja sytytti valot. Feliciano ei näköjään ollut vielä kotona. Hän kipaisi varmuuden vuoksi yläkerrassa, mutta päätyi sielläkin samaan lopputulokseen. Kaikki maalaustarvikkeet olivat yhä levällään parvekkeella.

"Omituista..." Romano mutisi itsekseen, vilkuillen uudestaan kelloa. Feli tuli yleensä aina ruoka-ajaksi kotiin, mutta nyt tästä ei kuulunut mitään. Typerys oli tietenkin vielä sen perunapaskiaisen kanssa rannalla. Kuinka kuvottavaa edes ajatella miten hänen veljensä vietti aikaa sen machoperunan kanssa...

Silloin puhelin alkoi soida. Romano kääntyi saman tien vastaamaan, toiveikkaana siitä että siellä olisi hänen veljensä. Hän nosti luurin korvalleen...

"_Pronto_?"

"Buongustaio. Nyt."

"Feli? Sinäkö siellä?"

Romanon viimeinen lause kaikui kuitenkin kuuroille korville. Puhelu oli jo katkennut. Italialainen tuijotti luuria epäuskoisena, kuin uskoen puhujan vain pilailleen ja olevan oikeasti vielä linjalla.

"Buongustaio... vai?" Romano toisti ääneen, laskien luurin takaisin paikalleen. Feliciano oli kai puhelun perusteella heidän ravintolansa luona. Typerys halusi varmaan tarjota sille machoperunalle ruoat eikä löytänyt omaa ravintola-avaintaan. Romano murahti, mutta haki kuitenkin kangashupparinsa ja puki sen ylleen. Sitten hän tarkasti, että hänellä oli kaikki avaimet mukana ja astui ovesta ulos. Hän ei edelleenkään aikonut sietää sitä Saksalaista silmissään, mutta ehkä Feliciano leppyisi vähän jos hän veisi typerysveljelleen avaimet tämän kerran.

Onneksi ravintolalle ei ollut kuin viidentoista minuutin matka bussilla, sillä taivas näytti siltä, että se aikoisi aueta hetkenä minä hyvänsä. Romanoa ei huvittanut kastua. Hän ehti onnekseen juuri ja juuri ohi ajavaan bussiin, päästen siten heti matkaan. Hän istui ja tuijotteli ulos ikkunasta ajattelematta sen suurempia ja tasan viidentoista minuutin kuluttua hän jäi kyydistä.

Saavuttuaan hetken kuluttua Buongustaion suljetulle sisäänkäynnille, alkoi Romano etsiä Felicianoa katseellaan. Koko katu oli kuitenkin aivan tyhjä. Edes ohikulkijoita ei näkynyt missään, mikä oli aika erikoista, sillä naapuruston ihmiset viihtyivät ulkona hyvin. Silloin taivas jyrähti uhkaavana, saaden Romanon vinkaisemaan hyvin epämiehekkäästi. Pian alkaisi sataa, siitä ei olisi nyt pienintäkään epäilystä. Ehkä kaduilla ei siksi näkynyt ketään...

Silloin jokin vilahti Romanon näkökentässä. Joku oli kurkannut Buongustaion takaiselta kujalta! Romano ei osannut sanoa oliko hahmo ollut Feliciano, mutta kuka muukaan se olisi voinut olla? Hän kiihdytti askeliaan kiiruhtaessaan hahmon perään kujalle. Aluksi Romano ei nähnyt muuta kuin ravintolan taka-oven ja pari roskista, mutta sitten kujan varjoista astui esiin tuttu hahmo. Se oli Feliciano.

"No jo oli aikakin." Romano kivahti ärtyisenä. "Jos unohdit avaimet, saisit myös tulla hakemaan ne itse. Saat kiittää onneasi kun sinulla on näin jalo -"

_Fratello..._ Feliciano aloitti äänettömästi, liikutellen pelkästään huuliaan. _Juokse! Äkkiä, hae apua..._

Romano pysähtyi ihmeissään. Nyt kun hän oli vähän lähempänä, hän huomasi Felicianon olevan kalmankalpea ja tämän silmät olivat pelosta kyyneleiset. Tämä myös vapisi kauttaaltaan. Mitä oli oikein tapahtunut?

"Feli, mikä hätänä?"

Mutta ennen kuin hänen veljensä sai tilaisuuden vastata, tunsi Romano äkkiä jonkin iskevän takaraivoonsa. Hänen silmissään sumeni kivusta ja hän vajosi polvilleen parkaisten samalla ääneen. Feliciano huudahti säikähtäneenä, mutta tämän ääni katkesi lyhyeen, kun kuului toinen kolaus ja kaatumisen ääni. Romano pakotti armottomasta kivusta huolimatta silmänsä auki ja hänen pelkonsa vahvistui. Myös Feliciano makasi nyt maassa pidellen tuskissaan vatsaansa, nyyhkien kivusta. Heidän ympärillään seisoi kymmenisen vankkarakenteista miestä, joilla kaikilla oli mustat puvut, tummat aurinkolasit ja kaljuksi ajetut päät.

Romano yritti kohottaa itsensä käsillään pystyyn, mutta ei ehtinyt tehdä mitään, kun tunsi jo yhden erityisen ison miehen käsien kääntävän hänet kevyesti ympäri. Ne tarttuivat häntä kovakouraisesti rinnuksista, vetivät ylös ja heittivät tiiliseinää vasten. Romanon pää kolahti seinään ja saman tien samat karkeat kädet tarttuivat häntä kurkusta, vangiten hänet liian helposti siihen paikkaan. Romano kuuli kuinka hänen vasemmalla puolellaan Felicianolle tehtiin samoin. Romano yritti rimpuilla käsiä vastaan, raapien, lyöden ja kiroillen, mutta turhaan. Hän sai hädin tuskin henkeä ja väsyi kamppailuun nopeasti. Hän oli ansassa, samoin myös Feliciano, joka itki hänen vierellään pelosta.

"Älkää satuttako meitä, teen ihan mitä vaan mutta älkää vain satuttako meitä!" Feliciano huusi kurkku suorana, onnistuen hämmästyttämään Romanon siitä kuinka hyvin tämän keuhkot vielä toimivat kuristusotteesta huolimatta. "En tahdo kuolla! Olen liian nuori kuolemaan! Tehän olette espanjalaisia? Minulla on sukulaisia Madridissa! Älkää lyökö, teen mitä vain! TEEN IHAN MITÄ VAIN!"

Taivas jyrähti mahtipontisesti ja sade alkoi viimein. Mustaan pukeutuneet miehet eivät välittäneet tästä, vaan tuijottivat ilmeettöminä veljeksiä, hiljaa mustien lasiensa takaa. He tuntuivat odottavan jotain.

Silloin kujalla kaikui nauru. Se oli kylmin nauru, jonka Romano oli koskaan elämänsä aikana kuullut. Se sai hänet voimaan pahoin. Varjoista astui nyt esiin pitkä mies. Tämä vaikutti vanhalta, mutta siitä huolimatta jotenkin vahvalta ja vaikutusvaltaiselta. Tälläkin oli musta puku ja lasit, mutta muista miehistä poiketen tällä oli pitkät, vaaleat hiukset, jotka oli letitetty hänen vasemman korvansa kohdalta.

Mies asteli eteenpäin katsoen koko ajan silmä kovana Romanoa ja Felicianoa, jotka loivat toisiinsa nopean ja pelokkaan katseen. Mistä oli oikein kyse?

"Romano ja Feliciano Vargas." mies aloitti kylmästi ja veti lasit pois silmiltään, paljastaen alta säälimättömät, siniset silmät. "Tapaamme viimein."

Romano veti raskaasti henkeä puristavien sormien otteen alta. Hän ei ollut koskaan elämässään nähnyt tuota miestä, mutta jotenkin tämä tuntui tietävän hänet ja Felicianon. Kuka tämä oikein oli?

"Olen kuullut teistä kahdesta paljon, mutta tämä on ensimmäinen kerta kun tapaamme." mies jatkoi suupielet nykien. "Säälittävää. Tämän on pakko olla joku kieroutunut pila. Tekö muka olette pelätyn Romulus Vargasin lapsenlapset?"

Romano ja Feliciano henkäisivät yhteen ääneen ja vilkaisivat taas tosiaan.

"T- tunnetko sinä i- isoisän?" Romano onnistui lopulta kysymään.

Mies purskahti raikuvaan nauruun.

"Ai että tunsinko?" tämä kysyi silmät nyt halveksunnasta liekehtien. "Aivan liian hyvin, hän oli aina tielläni. Joka ikinen kerta, sotkemassa huolellisesti järjestetyt suunnitelmani. Mutta nyt se asia on onneksi saatu viimeinkin korjattua."

"Sinä -!" Feliciano aloitti henkäisten, onnistumatta kuitenkaan sanomaan lausettaan loppuun, kun häntä pitelevän miehen sormet kiristivät kuristusotettaan.

"Mutta täytyypä sanoa, että te kaksi järjestitte aikamoisen katoamistempun." mies jatkoi. "Italiasta lähdettyänne minulla ja miehilläni oli täysi työ etsiä teidät. Ilmeisesti pakoileminen ja piilottelu ovat ainoat asiat missä te kaksi olette oikeasti hyviä."

"Kuka sinä olet?" Romano kysyi pelosta väristen, peläten tietävänsä vastauksen jo valmiiksi.

"Minulla on monta nimeä, mutta te kaksi voitte kutsua minua Gairbertiksi." mies vastasi julmasti hymyillen. "Ei niin että te siitä tiedosta hyötyisitte. Isoisänne kuoleman jälkeen Italian mafia kaipaa luonnollisesti uutta johtajaa ja te kaksi olette jonossa seuraavina, koska olette Romulus Vargasin ainoat elossa olevat sukulaiset. Se seikka on tosin helposti korjattavissa..."

Romanon silmät laajenivat pelosta häntä pitelevän miehen kaivettua povitaskustaan pistoolin. Mies suuntasi aseen Romanon otsaa vasten. Samoin tehtiin myös Felicianolle, joka alkoi jälleen parkua ääneen, anellen miehiä olemaan ampumatta. Romanokin tunsi pelon kyynelten valuvan poskiaan pitkin.

"Voi kuinka huolestuinkaan kun sain kuulla, että vanhalla kunnon Romuluksella olikin perillisiä." mies selitti, kuin kertoen leppoisaa tarinaa siitä, mitä oli viime viikolla tehnyt. "Ajattelin etten ikinä pääsisi vapaasti toteuttamaan suunnitelmiani, kun perilliset ottaisivat Italian mafian johdon käsiinsä. Siksi päätin etsiä heidät käsiini, hankkiutua heistä eroon ennen kuin heistä kasvaisi liian suuri uhka. Kuvitelkaa hämmästykseni, kun viimeinkin löydettyäni perilliset, he ovat vain surkeita tyhjäntoimittajia, jotka vieläpä itkevät ja anelevat henkensä puolesta."

Kaikki kujalla olijat Romanoa ja Felicianoa lukuun ottamatta purskahtivat pilkalliseen nauruun. Romano alkoi tahtomattaankin rukoilla mielessään, tietäen että hänen elämänsä viimeiset minuutit saattoivat hyvinkin olla nyt käsillä. Feliciano itki yhä ääneen jatkaen aneluaan.

Aikansa naurettuaan vaaleahiuksinen mies viimeinkin hillitsi itsensä, luoden julman katseen Romanoon ja Felicianoon, joista ensimmäinen valmistautui kohtaamaan loppunsa. Tässä se nyt olisi, mies antaisi varmasti seuraavaksi käskyn ampua. Romano puristi silmänsä tiukasti kiinni, toivoen että se olisi nopeasti ohi...

"Irrottakaa." mies komensi ja pukumiehet irrottivat otteensa veljeksistä, joiden pelosta vetelät jalat pettivät molemmilta saman tien alta. Romano ja Feliciano ryömivät toistensa luo, tarraten molemmat kiinni toisiinsa niin lujaa että se sattui. Feliciano hautasi kasvonsa Romanon olkapäähän, itkien hysteerisesti sitä vasten.

"Minusta tappamista parempi kosto on jättää tuollaiset raukat henkiin tahraamaan Vargasin nimeä." vaaleahiuksinen mies jatkoi ilmiselvästi nauttien tilanteesta täysin sydämin. "Näyttäkää kuitenkin heille että olemme tosissamme. Yksikin väärä mafiaan liittyvä liike ja se on menoa."

Romano ei uskaltanut katsoa, mutta sillä hetkellä hän kuuli selkänsä takaa ikkunalasin pirstoutuvan tuhansiksi sirpaleiksi. Sen jälkeen melu alkoi muuttua kovemmaksi ja väkivaltaisemmaksi ilmeisesti isompien esineiden hajotessa paraikaa kappaleiksi.

_He tuhoavat Buongustaion! _Romano ajatteli uskaltamatta kuitenkaan liikkua milliäkään. He Felicianon kanssa vain kyyhöttivät kuin halvaantuneina, toisiinsa takertuneina märällä kadulla sateen tippuessa heidän niskaansa. Tuhoamisen äänet tuntuivat kuuluvan vaikka kuinka pitkään, mutta lopulta ne kuitenkin vaimenivat ja muuttuivat hiljaisuudeksi.

Enää ei kuulunut mitään. Ei vaaleahiuksisen miehen ääntä, ei mustapukuisten miesten ääniä, ei mitään. He... he olivat turvassa. Mukiloituina, henkihieveriin peloteltuina, mutta kaikesta huolimatta hengissä! Pitkän ajan jälkeen Romano uskaltautui viimeinkin liikkumaan, nousten hoiperrellen jaloilleen ja auttaen samalla myös Felicianon ylös.

He eivät puhuneet mitään. Kumpikin kääntyi hitaasti ympäri, peläten sitä mitä heidän takaansa löytyisi. Buongustaion kaikki ikkunat oli särjetty. He hoipertelivat hitaasti murretun oven ohi sisään. Kaikki mikä vain mahdollisesti oli ollut rikottavissa, oli särjetty, tuhottu tai muuten vaan tehty käyttökelvottomaksi. Mitään ehjää ei ollut jäljellä. Ravintola oli raunioina.

Mutta he olivat elossa.

"Mitä me nyt teemme...?" Feliciano kysyi lopulta, ikuisuudelta tuntuneen hiljaisuuden jälkeen.

"En tiedä, pahus soikoon..." Romano vastasi hiljaa. Hän nielaisi kireästi ja sulki silmänsä yrittäessään koota ajatuksiaan. "N- no... Ne miehet antoivat meidän elää, joten meidän tuskin tarvitsee huolehtia heistä, kunhan emme ala tunkea nokkaamme väärien asioiden pariin... mutta ravintola menee väkisinkin tästä konkurssiin. Meillä ei ole varaa korjauttaa kaikkea tätä."

"Miksi...?" Feliciano kysyi niiskuttaen. "Me emme ole koskaan olleet tekemisissä minkään mafian kanssa, en edes tiennyt isoisän olleen! Me halusimme vain rauhallisen elämän ja nyt sekään ei taida onnistua! Kuinka monta kertaa meidän on vielä kärsittävä...?"

Romano ei osannut vastata sellaiseen kysymykseen.

"Tule, mennään kotiin." hän sanoi ja tarttui veljensä käteen, vetäen tämän mukanaan eteenpäin. "Soitetaan poliisit ja mietitään sitten huomenna mitä tehdään."

Feliciano nyökkäsi heikosti ja seurasi isoveljeään.

"Miksei se machoperuna ole täällä?" Romano kysyi nostaen hupparinsa hupun päänsä suojaksi, ohjaten Felicianoa yhä kädellään. Hän yritti kuulostaa urheammalta kuin miltä hänestä oikeasti tuntui.

"L- Ludwig lähti jo aikoja sitten..." nuorempi Italialainen vastasi nyyhkien. "Erosimme päätien kohdalla ja tulin ravintolan kohdalle yksin. Silloin nuo miehet hyökkäsivät kimppuuni."

Romano oli hetken aikaa hiljaa, mutta päätti kuitenkin sanoa ääneen mielessään häilyneen asian.

"Feli... on hyvin mahdollista että kohtasimme juuri miehen joka on vastuussa isoisän kuolemasta."

"Se Gairbert -tyyppi?"

"Niin."

"Ja siksi hän halusi tappaa meidät, koska olemme isoisälle sukua?"

"Ilmeisesti... no, onneksi hän ei tehnyt niin." Romano huokaisi. "Mutta niin kuin sanoin, tuskin törmäämme häneen enää... emme kuitenkaan aio olla missään tekemisissä mafian kanssa, oli isoisä sitten kuinka iso jehu siellä hyvänsä."

"Emme niin." Feliciano vastasi nopeasti. "Tuo oli jo tarpeeksi vaarallista... enkä halua menettää sinuakin kuten isoisää."

He eivät puhuneet enää, vaan laahustivat lannistuneina kotiaan kohti. Edessä olisi paljon työtä ja vaikeuksia, mutta jotenkin tästä olisi selvittävä. Muuta vaihtoehtoa ei yksinkertaisesti ollut.

**Deve essere continuata** ...

* * *

><p>Tunnen hiukan huonoa omatuntoa siitä miten riepottelen Romanoa ja Felicianoa... o_o Mutta älkää huoliko, asiat eivät ole niin huonosti kuin miltä ne ehkä nyt vaikuttavat! Huomaatte sen seuraavassa luvussa... :)<p>

Ai niin! Jos jollekin jäi vielä epäselväksi niin Gairbert on siis Germania :D

...

Romanon forever alone -hetki oli kyllä aika symppis kirjoittaa :'D Juu en tiedä miten tuo liittyi yhtään mihinkään... xD

**Käännökset Italialaisille sanoille:**

Minaccia: Uhka/uhkaus

Fratello: Veli

Caffè : Kahvi

Pronto: Haloo

**Käännökset Saksalaisille sanoille:**

Dank: Kiitos

...

Zonnebloem: Hienoa että suomalaiset lukee muutakin kuin sufiniä ^_^ ja kiitos kehuista!

Fanni-xD: Nyt tuli imarreltu olo, kiitos :DD jep, jatkoa tulee pian :)

Liibooboo: Heh hee, meen ihan sanattomaksi kaikista noista kehuista... kiitos! ^.^ *punastuu*

Vilma. N: Hyvinhän sitä palautetta tulee :DD Juu ja yksi syy miksi just kyllästyin kanssa sufiniin on sen ällömakeus. Ja aina joka ficissä toistuvat juonikuviot: Tino ja Berwald tapaavat, sitten tulee se "lämmittelykohtaus", vaimoksi kutsuminen, hanatamagon löytyminen, Peterin löytyminen jne jne jne.


	4. Luku: Generosità

**Luku 4 – Generosità**

"Olemme hyvin pahoillamme, mutta tekijät eivät jättäneet minkäänlaisia jälkiä." rikosetsiväpoliisi selitti näyttäen olevan aidosti pahoillaan. "En usko että saamme ketään yhdistettyä tähän, mutta teemme tietenkin parhaamme."

"Vee..." Feliciano äännähti pettyneenä.

"Senkin hyödyttömät typerykset!" Romano kivahti irvistellen. "Parempi olisikin, että saatte tekijät vastuuseen! Tai muuten juttelen pomollesi omakätisesti."

Romano ja Feliciano olivat soittaneet poliisille välittömästi saavuttuaan kotiin. Nyt seuraavana aamuna olivat puolet koko kaupungin poliisivoimista tutkimassa tuhottua Buongustaioa. Romano ei ollut olettanutkaan Mafiaan liittyvän ryhmän jättävän taakseen mitään todisteita. Hän ei kuitenkaan voinut sanoa etteikö olisi ollut yhtään pettynyt.

"Kai teillä on vakuutus?" yksi poliisi kysyi vahvalla brittiläisellä aksentilla. Romano ja Feliciano pudistelivat vaisusti päitään vastaukseksi. Ei heillä ollut varaa sellaiseen. Heidän oli ollut tarkoitus ostaa vakuutus heti kun rahaa kertyisi palkoista tarpeeksi... oli tosin sanomattakin selvää että nyt oli jo liian myöhäistä.

"Olen pahoillani." samainen poliisi vastasi ja huokaisi myrkynvihreiden silmien välähtäessä auringonvaloon osuessaan. Miehellä oli tuuheimmat kulmakarvat jotka Romano oli koskaan eläessään nähnyt ja sotkuinen vaalea tukka. Mies oli suunnilleen pari senttiä pidempi kuin Romano.

"No et ole ainoa." Romano vastasi silmiään pyöritellen.

Se ei ollut liioittelua. Ravintolan edustalle oli poliisien lisäksi kerääntynyt iso joukko ohikulkijoita, joista suurin osa oli ollut Buongustaion vakioasiakkaita. Kaikki pudistelivat päätään osaaottavana ja muutama tuli silloin tällöin Romanon ja Felicianon luo sanomaan pari rohkaisevaa tai lohdullista sanaa. Se ei ollut paljoa, mutta ainakin Feliciano arvosti sitä pohjattomasti.

"Tosiaan. Ravintolanne oli todella pidetty vaikka se olikin vielä kovin uusi." poliisi jatkoi ja hymyili lempeästi. "En tiedä muistatteko, mutta kävin itsekin kerran syömässä luonanne. Erinomainen menu, vaikka itse kylläkin pidän hiukan enemmän englantilaisesta ruoasta."

"Jaa, no en kyllä voi sanoa että muistaisin sinua." Romano vastasi totuudenmukaisesti.

"En minäkään..." Feliciano jatkoi pahoitellen.

"Olen Arthur Kirkland." poliisi esittäytyi ja ojensi kätensä, johon Romano Felicianon jälkeen vastentahtoisesti tarttui. "Sanoin tämän varmaan jo, mutta lupaan että teemme kaikkemme tämän tekijän löytämiseksi."

"Joo." Romano vastasi värittömästi.

Samaan aikaan Feliciano hihkaisi hänen vierellään ja juoksi väkijoukon luo. Ludwig oli ilmestynyt sinne ilmeisesti huolestunut ilme kasvoillaan. Pahuksen perunapaskiainen ei sitten osannut pysyä loitolla, eihän? Romano mumisi jotain brittipoliisille ja oli jo rynnistämässä veljensä luo, kun kuuli yllättäen pikaisia juoksuaskelia takaansa. Ja yhtäkkiä vahva käsipari sulki hänet tiukkaan syleilyyn, puristaen melkein ilmat samalla hänen keuhkoistaan.

"_Ah, pobre Romano!_" huusi tuttu ääni intohimoisesti Romanon takaraivoon. "Kuulin vasta äskettäin mitä on tapahtunut! Olethan kunnossa? Olin niin kamalan huolissani sinusta!"

"T- TYPERYS!" Romano huusi tapansa mukaisesti, rimpuillen irti Antonion syleilystä ennen kuin kääntyi kasvokkain tämän kanssa. "Sanoinhan ettet saa koskea minuun senkin pervo!"

"Eloisana kuten aina, mutta se on hyvä." Espanjalainen sanoi hymyillen, luoden sitten katseensa tuhoutuneen Buongustaion suuntaan. "_Oh, Dios mío... _Ravintolanne on tosiaan ihan raunioina."

"_Idiota_, kyllä sen huomaa ihan sanomattakin!" Romano kivahti ärsyyntyneenä.

"Olen niin pahoillani." Antonio sanoi myötätuntoisesti. "Jos on jotain mitä voin tehdä – ihan mitä vain – niin sano."

"Kiitos vain typerys -" Romano aloitti yrittäen kuulostaa mahdollisimman halveksuvalta, punastuen kuitenkin hiukan. "- mutta kuten näet, ei ole paljoa tehtävissä. Felicianolla ja minulla ei ole rahaa kunnostaa Buongustaioa, joten joudumme sulkemaan. Sääli sinänsä, olimme juuri asettuneet tänne..."

Antonio loi äärimmäisen intensiivisen katseen Romanoon, joka punastui entisestään yrittäen toisaalta vältellä Espanjalaisen katsetta ja toisaalta vastata siihen.

"No mitä?" hän kysyi lopulta ääni hiukan tavallista korkeampana.

"Romano..." Antonio aloitti, mutta joutui saman tien keskeytetyksi tutun ruskeahiuksisen tytön juostessa Romanon luo Feliciano ja Ludwig perässään.

"Hei kaikki!" Elizabeta huudahti, selvästikin tuntien jokaisen paikallaolijan entuudestaan, sillä tämä nyökkäsi tervehdykseksi Antoniolle. "Kuulin mitä tapahtui ja olen tosi pahoillani."

"Kiitos." Romano vastasi selvä sävyn muutos äänessään. "Arvostamme Felicianon kanssa myötätuntoasi, Elizabeta."

Antonio vilkaisi Romanoa ärsyttävän merkitsevä ilme kasvoillaan, mutta Italialainen jätti tämän huomiotta. Tytöt olivat ainoita, joille hän puhui aina kohteliaasti ja Antoniolla ei ollut oikeutta virnuilla hänelle sen takia. Typerys.

"Vee, myös Ludwig on tosi pahoillaan." Feliciano jatkoi ja tarttui reilusti pidempää miestä kädestä. "Tunnet ihan liikaa syyllisyyttä, _s__ciocco_."

"Ei, tämä kaikki on syytäni..." Ludwig aloitti ääni kireänä. "Jos olisin saattanut sinut kotiin asti, tätä ei olisi välttämättä tapahtunut."

"Kerrankin olen kanssasi samaa mieltä." Romano totesi kylmästi, saaden Felicianon äännähtämään tyytymättömänä.

"_Fratello_, kuinka ilkeää!" tämä huudahti.

"Totuus on!" Romano kivahti takaisin. "Totu siihen!"

Antonio hymyili hiukan hitaanpuoleisesti seuratessaan molempia Vargasin veljeksiä katseellaan ja Romano olisi voinut vaikka vannoa tämän mumisseen itsekseen "kuinka suloisia", mutta mene ja tiedä...

"Romano, Feliciano..." Elizabeta aloitti ja kaivoi jotain hameensa taskusta. "Minä ja ystäväni ymmärrämme miten vaikeaa tämä mahtaa teille olla, joten... Ah, tässä!"

Unkarilainen veti taskustaan esiin ison setelitukun ja ojensi sen hölmistyneen Felicianon käsiin.

"Kaivelimme hiukan säästöjämme." Elizabeta jatkoi. "Toivottavasti noista on jotain apua..."

"Elizabeta..." Romano aloitti tuntien liikuttuvansa, esittäen kuitenkin yhä tympääntynyttä. "Tämä on ihan liikaa, kiitos. Kiitos todella paljon."

"_Grazie!_" Feliciano hihkaisi ja juoksi kädet ojossa halaamaan Elizabetaa, joka vastaanotti halauksen hymyillen.

"Tunnen olevani vastuussa tästä kaikesta -" Ludwig aloitti vakavana. "- joten antakaa minunkin kantaa korteni kekoon..."

Ja niin tämäkin kaivoi lompakostaan pari seteliä ja asetti ne Felicianon käteen.

"Ludwig...!" Feliciano henkäisi kiitollisuuden kyynelten tulviessa tämän silmiin. Tämä ryntäsi nyt Ludwigin syleilyyn, Romanon kirskutellessa kuuluvasti hampaitaan.

"Romano~!" Antonio aloitti hivuttautuessaan murisevan brunetten vierelle. "Saanko minäkin ison halin sinulta jos autan teitä?"

"No et todellakaan! "Romano vastasi mulkaisten Espanjalaista silmät sirrissä. "Äläkä näytä noin innostuneelta, pahus soikoon! Se on karmivaa..."

Elizabeta naurahti heleästi. "Antonio, olet aina yhtä toiveikkaana."

"En voi sille mitään, Romano on niin suloinen." Antonio vastasi ja virnisti olkiaan kohauttaen. "Hän saisi kyllä höllätä tuota asennettaan vähän, niin sitten hän olisi entistäkin suloisempi."

"Grr..." Romano murahti ja teki pelätyn pääpuskunsa Antonion mahaan. Espanjalainen älähti yllättyneenä ja kaatui maahan puskun voimasta. Feliciano huokaisi kyllästyneenä ja täysin tottuneena veljensä "erikoisiskuun" muiden hätkähtäessä yllättyneinä. Romano naksutteli nyrkkejään mulkoillen yhä hämmentynyttä, maassa makaavaa Antoniota.

"Sano – se – vielä – kerran – ja – vannon – että – ensi – kerralla – tähtään – johonkin – arempaan – paikkaan." Romano sihisi hampaidensa välistä.

"Romano, sinähän alat jo puhua tuhmuuksia." Antonio naurahti ja iski silmää, kivusta huolimatta. "Mutta pyydän, ei muiden kuullen. Palataan asiaan uudestaan kun olemme kahden..."

"Kyaaah~!" Elizabeta kirkaisi ihastuneena, ristien kätensä innostuneena kasvojensa eteen (nainen oli tunnetusti poikienvälisen... romanttisen kanssakäymisen suuri fani). Romano puolestaan tunsi ilmeensä valahtavan ennen kuin punastui niin punaiseksi kuin ihmisen vain oli mahdollista. Hän jälleen kerran aukoi suunsa sanoakseen jotain ja sulki sen sitten keksimättä mitään, toistaen kaavaa jatkuvasti. Sillä aikaa Antonio kipusi takaisin jaloilleen, pidellen yhä Romanon pääpuskusta hellää mahaansa.

"No, vaikka Romano ei päättäisikään palkita minua mitenkään, autan tietenkin silti." Espanjalainen sanoi ja veti väljien housujensa takataskusta ison setelin. "Tässä, Feliciano!"

"Kiitos, Antonio!" Feliciano sirkutti, tullen selvästi vanhemman miehen kanssa jo hyvin toimeen vaikka tämä olikin ensimmäinen kerta kun he puhuivat kunnolla keskenään.

"Voin myös auttaa sähköjen uudelleenasentamisen kanssa." Ludwig sanoi mietteliäs ilme kasvoillaan. "Olen kuitenkin ammatiltani insinööri. Antonio, Elizabeta. Onko teillä mitään, mitä voisitte tehdä?"

"No..." Elizabeta aloitti. "Voin ainakin auttaa siivoamisessa. Mitään asentamishommia en osaa... Mutta voin kysyä vielä aviomieheltäni."

"Eh, minäkään en osaa mitään siivoamista monimutkaisempaa." Antonio myönsi hiukan nolona. "Mutta autan tietenkin niin paljon kuin pystyn."

"Hyvä." Ludwig sanoi nyökäten. "Se riittää ainakin alkuun."

"Olette kaikki niin kilttejä." Feliciano sanoi pyyhkien liikuttuneena silmiäkulmiaan. "Kiitos niin paljon, me emme unohda tätä anteliaisuutta!"

"Höpsis, sitähän varten ystävät ovat." Elizabeta tokaisi kättään heilutellen. "Yhdessä me saamme Buongustaion taas jaloilleen."

Romano alkoi viimeinkin toipua Antonion aiheuttamasta järkytyksestä, mutta muut olivat jo hajaantumassa omille teilleen, sopien näkevänsä taas huomenna korjaustöiden merkeissä. Poliisit ja satunnaisetkin katsojan lähtivät viimein. Ravintolan edessä seisoivat enää Romano, Feliciano, Ludwig ja Antonio.

"Vihaan sinua!" Romano kivahti Antonion yrittäessä puhua hänelle. "Senkin paskiainen, nolasit minut Elizabetan edessä..."

"Innostuneelta hän minun mielestäni vaikutti." Antonio puolustautui harmistuneena siitä, ettei Romano päästänyt häntä lähelleen. "Sitä paitsi Elizabeta on jo naimisissa, miksi sillä on väliä mitä hän sinusta ajattelee?"

"Koska Italialaisen miehen ylpeys vaati tätä tekemään hyvän vaikutuksen kaikkiin naisiin!" Romano murahti hurjistuneena. "Olivat nämä sitten naimisissa tai eivät!"

"Se on totta." Feliciano jatkoi nyökkäillen tietäväisenä.

Antonio ja Ludwig vilkaisivat toisiaan, ymmärtämättä selvästikään tätä "Italialaisen miehen ylpeyttä". Kumpikaan ei kuitenkaan viitsinyt ryhtyä väittelyyn, joten he antoivat asian olla.

"Emme voi kiittää tarpeeksi näistä rahoista -" Feliciano aloitti äkkiä saaden kaikkien huomion itselleen. "- mutta ne eivät riitä. Meidän on hankittava jostakin työtä siksi aikaa kunnes saamme Buongustaion takaisin toimintaan."

Romano ja muut miettivät hetken.

"Feli, sinä voit ryhtyä kokopäiväiseksi taiteilijaksi." Romano aloitti lopulta. "Olet niin taitava, että ihmiset kyllä maksavat avokätisesti töistäsi."

"Vee~!" Feliciano hihkaisi tyytyväisenä. "Mutta entä sinä, _fratello_?"

"Enköhän minä jotain keksi..." Romano vastasi ja raapi päätään turhautuneena.

"Itse asiassa -" Antonio aloitti ja laski kätensä Romanon olalle, joka vavahti kiukkuisesti vanhemman miehen kosketuksen alla. "- minulla olisi kyllä käyttöä apulaiselle plantaaseilla. Mitäs sanot, Romano? Tuletko töihin minulle?"

Suurin osa Romanosta olisi halunnut huutaa vastaukseksi "Ei" ja puskea Antoniota uudestaan vatsaan, mutta hän tiesi ettei hänellä tainnut olla pahemmin vaihtoehtoja. He tarvitsivat Felicianon kanssa kipeästi rahaa, eivätkä he voineet nojautua muiden ihmisten lahjoituksiin ikuisesti.

"... ihan sama." Romano tuhahti vastaukseksi. "Saat sitten maksaa kunnollista palkkaa."

"_Claro_!" Antonio vastasi, hehkuen onnea ympärilleen. "Voi Romano, meille tulee niin hauskaa yhdessä, saatpa vielä nähdä!"

_Sitä pelkäänkin... _Romano huomasi ajattelevansa hyvin synkkänä. _Sitä juuri pelkäänkin..._

* * *

><p>Pari päivää myöhemmin...<p>

* * *

><p>"Kuuntele tarkasti Romano." Antonio aloitti heristäen muka ankarasti sormeaan. "On ensimmäinen työpäiväsi, joten selitän sinulle nyt tehtäväsi."<p>

"Joo joo, typerys." Romano vastasi tylsistyneenä. "Mene suoraan asiaan äläkä jaarittele."

Italialainen ei olisi millään jaksanut keskittyä minkäänlaiseen luentoon, jonka Espanjalainen olisi ilmeisesti aikeissa pitää. He seisoivat Antonion talon edessä, valmistautuen pikkuhiljaa töihin. Romanolla oli kamalan kuuma ja Antonio oli pakottanut hänen ylleen valkoisen essun, joka oli muka suojelevinaan hänen työvaatteitaan. Romanosta tuntui silti vahvasti, että vanhempi mies oli pakottanut hänet pukemaan sen vain omaksi ilokseen, mikä lie essufetissi tällä sitten olikaan. Lisäksi Antonio oli sitonut Romanon päähän valkoisen liinan, jonka piti ilmeisesti suojella häntä auringolta, mutta jonka Romano epäili oikeasti liittyvän siihen kyseiseen fetissiin. Urgh, Romano tunsi paahtuvansa jo valmiiksi...

"Kasvit tarvitsevat rakkautta ja hoivaa." Antonio aloitti ja sipaisi läheistä tomaattiköynnöstä hoikilla sormillaan. "Kun kohtelet niitä hyvin, ne kasvavat ja tuottavat enemmän hedelmää. Kasvatuksen pohjimmainen salaisuus on rakkaus!"

Romano esitti oksentavansa Antonion kääntäessä selkänsä hänelle ihaillessaan kättensä jälkeä.

"Sinun tehtäväsi on kitkeä rikkaruohot ja haravoida lehdet sun muut ympäristöstä." vanhempi mies jatkoi ja kääntyi viimein takaisin Romanon puoleen, joka palautti kasvonsa nopeasti peruslukemille. "Huolehdit myös yleisestä siisteydestä. Saatan tarvita joskus apua kastelussa ja sadonkorjuussa. Onko kysyttävää?"

"Milloin on ruokatauko?" Romano kysyi jo valmiiksi tympääntyneenä uuteen työpaikkaansa. "Ja siesta?"

"Vietät ne minun kanssani." Antonio vastasi hymyillen. "Minun on varmistettava ettei pikku apurini karkaa minnekään heti kun silmä välttää. Sehän on pomon tehtävä, eikös niin?"

"Et sinä mikään pomo ole."

"Työaikanasi olen kyllä."

"Pyh."

"No niin, leikki sikseen." Antonio hihkaisi ja veti selkänsä takaa esiin haravan, jonka tämä työnsi Romanon käsiin. "Aloita haravoimalla tuo pellonreuna tuolla. Tule takaisin sitten kun olet valmis."

Romano kääntyi Antonion osoittamaan suuntaan ja tunsi leukansa loksahtavan auki. Saamarin peltohan jatkui silmänkantamattomiin! Hän ei edes ehtinyt valittaa Antoniolle, sillä mies oli jo kiiruhtanut jonnekin näkymättömiin hoitamaan omia töitään. Romano tunsi kihisevänsä kiukusta. "Tule takaisin sitten kun olet valmis", tässähän menisi koko loppuviikko, pahus soikoon!

Romano tarttui kiroillen haravaansa ja aloitti vastenmielisen työn. Tunnin kuluttua hän oli onnistunut saamaan kätensä rakkuloille, kärsi todennäköisesti nestehukasta ja kävi kaikki tietämänsä kirosanat läpi jo ties kuinka monennetta kertaa. Silti hän ei ollut edes lähelläkään puoltaväliä.

"Tämä on syvältä..." Romano huohotti pyyhkien hikeä otsaltaan jo suunnilleen sadannetta kertaa. "Antonion -typerys tietenkin antaa minulle kaikista tyhmimmät työt, se paskiainen..."

Hän potkaisi kiukkuisesti puuta, jonka alle hän oli haravoinut valtavan kuivista lehdistä ja ruohonkorsista koostuvan roskakasan. Se oli kuitenkin paha virhe. Puu heilahti yllättävän rajusti, ravistellen yli puolet kuivista lehdistään irti. Samaan aikaan navakka tuulenvire pyyhkäisi peltojen yli, levittäen äskettäin irronneet lehdet ympäriinsä Romanon juuri haravoimalle alueelle. Näytti siltä, kuin Romano ei olisi tehnyt yhtään mitään viimeisen tunnin aikana.

Italialainen tuijotti näkyä monta minuuttia putkeen suu auki, kieltäytyen uskomasta silmiään. Lopulta hän kuitenkin tunsi kävyn palavan lopullisesti.

"Ei voi olla TOTTA!" hän karjui taivaalle naama punaisena, paiskaten haravan kaikilla voimillaan maahan. "Onko tämä sinusta hyvääkin pilaa? Tuottaako se sinulle jotain sairasta mielihyvää? No arvaa mitä, MINUA EI NAURATA!"

Pari ohikulkijaa kääntyi juoksemaan tulosuuntaansa nähtyään Romanon huutavan kurkku suorana taivaalle, puiden samalla nyrkkiä. Italialainen ei kuitenkaan jaksanut välittää, hän oli katolilainen ja hän sai huutaa taivaalle niin paljon kuin halusi! Romano kumartui maata kohden aikeinaan poimia harava, mutta onnistui astumaan huolimattomasti työkalun päälle ja tunsi sen varren mäjähtävän suoraan naamaansa vasten. Hetken aikaa Romano ei nähnyt muuta tähtiä näkökentässään, mutta toipui iskusta kohtuullisen nopeasti. Ei niin että hän olisi tuon äskeisen ansiosta yhtään paremmalla tuulella, päinvastoin. Hän nappasi kiroillen haravan takaisin kipeisiin käsiinsä ja palasi aloittamaan raskaan työnsä alusta, heilutellen haravaa kuin riivattuna puolelta toiselle.

Vasta auringon laskiessa pääsi Romano palaamaan Antonion talon luokse kaikin puolin uupuneena. Hän oli niin väsynyt että jaksoi hädin tuskin kävellä.

"Oh, vihdoinkin!" Antonio huokaisi helpottuneena ja ponkaisi seisomaan kuistin reunalta nähdessään alaisensa palaavan viimein. "Olin huolissani, et tullut ruokatunnille, et edes siestalle. Aloin jo uskoa, että sinulle oli käynyt jotain."

"No niin on käynytkin!" Romano kivahti raivonkyyneleet silmissään, heittäytyen läkähtyneenä selälleen kuistin viileälle lattialle. "Sinä ja sinun typerä työsi kävitte minulle! Vihaan sinua!"

"Öh, en nyt oikein ymmärrä Romano..." Antonio aloitti hölmistyneellä äänellä. "Mutta voi sinua, olet ihan likainen. Odota hetki."

Ja niin vanhempi mies pyyhälsi taas sisälle taloonsa. Romano repi essun ja huivin yltään ja heitti ne pahantuulisesti kuistin nurkkaan. Tämä oli sietämätöntä. Hän olisi paljon mieluummin auttanut ravintolan korjaustöissä, mutta se machoperunan typerys oli häätänyt hänet ja Felicianon remonttialueelta heti ensimmäisen päivän jälkeen. Paskiainen oli sanonut, että olisi kaikkien kannalta turvallisempaa, jos veljekset keskittyisivät toistaiseksi nykyisiin töihinsä ja jättäisivät korjaustyöt ammattilaisille.

"Älä huoli, Romano!" Antonio huudahti palatessaan takaisin kuistille, kantaen käsissään pyyhettä ja isoa kulhollista vettä. "Pomo Antonio pitää aina huolen alaisistaan, joten kaikki järjestyy kyllä."

"Minun pitäisi varmaankin huolestua juuri sen takia." Romano mumisi mulkaisten vanhempaa miestä, muttei tehnyt elettäkään liikkuakseen tältä karkuun.

Antonio istuutui yhä makoilevan Romanon vierelle ja kastoi pyyhkeen viileään veteen. Sitten tämä alkoi pyyhkiä lempeästi Romanon kasvoja kostella pyyhkeellä, pesten siten lian ja hien pois. Romano murahti, mutta sulki silmänsä ja nautti viileän veden ja pehmeän pyyhkeen rentouttavasta kosketuksesta. Hän tunsi olonsa rauhoittuvan ihmeellisen nopeasti, vaikka hänen päivänsä oli ollut kuin suoraan helvetistä.

"Aww, Romano on niin suloinen." Antonio sanoi hymyillen ja kastoi pyyhkeen uudestaan vesikulhoon. "Pomo ihan sulaa katsellessaan sinua."

"Suu kiinni, senkin pervo." Romano mumisi ärsyyntyneenä, toivoen vanhemman miehen vain jatkavan hänen viilentämistään ilman typerää kommentointia. Antonio ei Romanon yllätykseksi jatkanut puhettaan, vaan siirtyi sivelemään pyyhkeellä hänen kaulaansa. Romano henkäisi syvään ja hänestä tuntui kuin hän voisi nukahtaa siihen paikkaan. Se oli outoa. Ensimmäistä kertaa pitkään aikaan hän tunsi olonsa täysin rentoutuneeksi ja se tuntui johtuvan Antoniosta. Kaikista maailman idiooteista juuri tämän kanssa. Juuri nyt Romano ei kuitenkaan jaksanut välittää, kunhan vain vanhempi mies jatkaisi sitä mitä oli tekemässä.

Silloin Antonio pysähtyi Romanon sormien kohdalle nähdessään niiden olevan rakkojen peitossa. Espanjalainen huokaisi pahoitellen ääneen ja nappasi alaisensa käden käteensä, sivellen kipeitä sormia hellästi. Romano tuijotti Antoniota silmät sirrissä kuin haukalla, valmiina räyhäämään vanhemmalle miehelle heti jos tämä tekisi jotain outoa. Mitään ei kuitenkaan tapahtunut. Antonion aaltoilevat hiukset valahtivat miehen otsalle tämän kumartuessa hiukan tutkiakseen alaisensa kärsineitä käsiä ja laskevan auringon valo sai tämän tarkkaavaiset vihreät silmät kimaltelemaan kauniisti. Romano nielaisi kuivasti suu mutrussa.

"Olet nähnyt tänään paljon vaivaa." Antonio aloitti lopulta ja hymähti hiljaa, sivellen yhä Romanon käsiä omillaan. "Olen kiitollinen."

"Pönttö." Romano murahti ja veti kätensä takaisin itselleen, nousten viimein istumaan. "Rahan takia minä tätä teen, joten älä ala lässyttää mitään kiitollisuuksista. En olisi täällä vapaasta tahdostani, ettäs tiedät."

"Niin kai sitten." Antonio sanoi naurahtaen, mutta Romano oli kuulevinaan pienen surullisen sävyn miehen äänessä.

"En edes ymmärrä miksi sinä olet täällä." Romano jatkoi, kuitenkin hiukan ystävällisemmällä äänensävyllä. "Miksi tuhlaat aikaasi jossakin näin typerässä työssä? Voisit tehdä vaikka mitä, mutta valitset vihannesten kasvattamisen. En tajua."

Antonio naurahti taas ja nousi kuistilta seisomaan. Romano seurasi katseellaan vanhempaa miestä, joka käveli hitaasti eteenpäin. Hän ei nähnyt Antoniosta muuta kuin selän, kun tämä alkoi viimein puhua.

"Halusin todistaa itselleni, että myös minä pystyn luomaan jotakin." Antonio vastasi hitaasti, miettien ilmeisesti tarkasti jokaista sanaansa. "Tässä maailmassa on tuhoa ihan tarpeeksi, joten niin pienikin asia kuin vihannesten kasvattaminen on tärkeää. Ja se saa minut paremmalle tuulelle."

Antonio kääntyi Romanon puoleen hymyillen leveästi.

"Onko siinä järkeä?"

"On sinullakin jutut." Romano sanoi ja pyöräytti näyttävästi silmiään. "... kuulostat ihan Felicianolta."

Antonio naurahti heleästi ja hypähteli takaisin Romanon luo pörröttämään Italialaisen hiuksia.

"Sittenhän Romano taitaakin pitää minusta." Espanjalainen sanoi naurahtaen, vaikka Romano tyrkkäsikin hänen kätensä pois kiukkuisesti. "Se on hyvä, sillä pomokin pitää Romanosta paljon!"

"En sanonut mitään sellaista!" Romano huusi ja ponkaisi jaloilleen. "Senkin paskiainen, aina laitat sanoja suuhuni! Sinun kanssasi hajoaa pää!"

Antonio nauroi sydämensä pohjasta, eikä Romanokaan kaikesta huolimatta tuntenut oloaan niin vihaiseksi kuin hän antoi vanhemman miehen ymmärtää. Rasittavuudestaan huolimatta Antoniolla oli kyllä todella valloittava nauru, se oli pakko myöntää. Romano huokaisi syvään. Hän ei tiennyt kuinka selviäisi Espanjalaisen kanssa tulevat viikot tulematta hulluksi.

"Se että kuulostat Felicianolta, ei välttämättä ole mikään kehu, senkin urpo!" Romano kivahti ja rojahti istumaan takaisin kuistin reunalle. "Felicianon typerys on nykyään koko ajan poissa, hän roikkuu jatkuvasti sen kuvottavan machoperunan luona."

"_Sí_, olen huomannut." Antonio vastasi nyökäten. "Kaikista epätodennäköisyyksistä huolimatta ne kaksi tulevat hyvin toimeen."

"Älä puhu kuin se olisi hyvä asia!" Romano murahti. "En voi sietää sitä perunapaskiaista."

"Mutta minkä takia?" Antonio kysyi aidosti ihmeissään. "Tai siis, ymmärrän että Ludwig osaa olla tosikko ja pilkunviilaaja, mutta hän on rehti mies. Se on hyvä piirre ja uskon, että juuri se Ludwigissa veljeäsi miellyttää."

"Minä... en nyt vain pidä hänestä!" Romano kivahti, osaamatta oikeasti nimetä sen tarkemmin mikä häntä Saksalaisessa loppujen lopuksi niin kamalasti ärsytti. "Älä kysy niin pahuksen vaikeita, senkin typerys!"

Antonio vaikeni hymyillen ja Romano käänsi katseensa kaupunkia päin, miettien hiljaa itsekseen olisiko hänen veljensä tälläkin hetkellä sen machoperunan luona. Vastaus olisi todennäköisesti "kyllä", mutta halusi uskotella itselleen ettei näin olisi. Hän tunsi olonsa kamalan yksinäiseksi ja loukatuksi tietäessään, että Feliciano valitsi nykyään viettävänsä vapaa-aikansa mieluummin sen perunafriikin kanssa.

"Romano, kerro jotain itsestäsi." Antonio sanoi yhtäkkiä ja heittäytyi istumaan takaisin Italialaisen vierelle, keskeyttäen hänen ajatuksensa.

"Täh?" Romano äännähti hölmistyneenä. "Miksi ihmeessä?"

"Tahdon oppia sinusta niin paljon kuin mahdollista." Antonio vastasi hymyillen. "Ja ystäväthän tuntevat toisensa läpikotaisin, eikö?"

"Enpä tiedä..." Romano vastasi irvistäen. "Saat sen kuulostamaan oudolta..."

"Älä ole ilonpilaaja, Romano." Antonio aneli ja tarttui Italialaista kädestä, vetäen tätä mukanaan taloonsa. "Avataan hyvä viinipullo ja jutellaan vaan mitä mieleen juolahtaa! Me ansaitsemme sen näin rankan päivän päätteeksi."

"Mitä haluat tietää?" Romano kysyi välittömästi, alkaen seurata säyseästi Antoniota. Hän ei varmasti kieltäytyisi ilmaisesta viinistä, sehän nyt vasta typerää olisi. Hän voisi hyvin sietää pari Antonion kysymystä siinä samalla.

...

Romano ei olisi ikinä koskaan sitä myöntänyt kenellekään, mutta hän ja Antonio olivat jääneet suustaan kiinni moneksi tunniksi. Ja Romano oli oikeastaan nauttinut keskustelusta. Niin paljon, että hän oli pettynyt kun hänen oli ollut lopulta pakko lähteä kotiin. Pahus soikoon.

**Deve essere continuata** ...

* * *

><p>Boss Spain viittaus astuu vihdoin kuvioihin. Uskokaa pois, en malttanut odottaa päästä kirjoittamaan siitä :) Itse kuvittelen Romanon työvaatteet samanlaisiksi kuin animen chibi-Romanolla, ainakin siis tuon essun ja päässä olevan liinan :D<p>

Romano ja Feliciano ovat tässä ficissä uskonnoltaan katolilaisia. Niin on myös Antonio, mutta hän ei pidä sitä niin tärkeänä kuin veljekset :)

**Käännökset Italialaisille sanoille:**

Generosità : Anteliaisuus

Idiota: Idiootti

Sciocco: Typerys

Fratello: Veli

Grazie: Kiitos

Deve essere continuata : Jatkuu

**Käännökset Espanjalaisille sanoille:**

Pobre: Parka

Dios mío : Voi ei (herranjestas)

Claro: Selvä

Sí : Kyllä

...

Liibooboo: Jälleen kerran meen sanattomaksi kaikista noista kehuista, kiitos! :)

Tekopupu: Kiitokset kehuista! ^_^ Jep, karu totuus on se ettei laadukkaita ja pitkiä lukuja saa usein ellei niitä ole kirjoittu etukäteen. Itse kirjoitin tämän ficin ennen julkaisua kokonaan valmiiksi myös siksi etten ollut varma saisinko tätä ylipäätään valmiiksi. Ei olisi kiva jättää lukijoita heitteille! :(

Zonnebloem: Nyyh, nyt tuli entistä huonompi omatunto :D ehkä tämä uusin luku korjasi asiaa :)


	5. Luku: Rivelazione

**Luku 5 – Rivelazione**

_Ensimmäinen viikko_

Romano alkoi tahtomattaankin tottua plantaaseilla työskentelyyn. Hän tunsi kehonsa vahvistuvan pikkuhiljaa raskaiden töiden myötä ja oli siitä tyytyväinen. Kuumuuttakin hän alkoi oppia sietämään, lisäksi hänen kalpeahko ihonsa oli saanut hiukan lisää väriä kiitos Espanjan paahtavan auringon.

Ja... ei niin että se olisi hänelle oikeasti niin tärkeää ollut, mutta hänen ja Antonion välisistä keskusteluista työpäivien jälkeen oli tullut Romanolle jotain, mitä hän todella odotti innolla. Voisi sanoa, että kyseiset keskustelut olivat Italialaiselle jopa koko päivän kohokohta. V- vaikka ihan hyvin hän pärjäisi ilmankin, pahus soikoon. Antonion -idiootti tuntui vain jotenkin ymmärtävän Romanon ajatuksia, paremmin kuin kukaan muu koskaan aikaisemmin. Ja silloinkin kun Espanjalainen ei täysin ymmärtänyt kaikkea, tämä hymyili ja oli ymmärtävinään (vaikka Romano näkikin heti vanhemman miehen läpi).

Parasta oli kuitenkin se, että Antonio antoi hänelle jakamattoman huomionsa. Se oli Romanolle uutta, varsinkin kun hän oli tottunut jäämään veljensä varjoon. Asiat, joista he puhuivat, eivät välttämättä edes olleet mitenkään erikoisia tai syvällisiä. He vain... puhuivat. Ja kuuntelivat. Eikä Romano tajunnut miksi hänelle tuli siitä aina niin hyvä olla. Hän ei tosin jaksanut välittääkään. Kerrankin.

"Romano, ottaisitko kulhon esiin?" Antonio kysyi hääräillessään hyväntuulisesti keittiössä. "Se on tuolla alakaapissa..."

"Senkin laiska typerys." Romano vastasi, mutta kumartui osoitettujen kaappien eteen etsiessään pyydettyä astiaa. "Laita nopeasti ruokaa, minä näännyn!"

"Koko ajan, _tonto._" Antonio vastasi naurahtaen ja kaivoi jääkaapista salaattiaineksia. "Nopeammin saat ruokaa jos autat vähän."

"Hmph." Romano tuhahti, mutta hivuttautui Antonion vierelle auttamaan tätä kokkailussa.

Romano söi nykyään lähes joka ilta Antoniolla. Hän ei halunnut mennä kotiin, ei kun hän tiesi että siellä odottaisi vain tyhjä asunto. Romano ei liioittelematta muistanut milloin olisi viimeksi nähnyt Felicianon. Hänen pikkuveljensä oli ilmeisesti päivät kotona maalaamassa, silloin kun Romano itse oli plantaaseilla, ja illat ulkona sen machoperunan kanssa. Romano kiehui kiukusta ajatellessaan niiden kahden viettävän aikaa yhdessä ja oli siksi paljon mieluummin Antonion kanssa. Parempi sekin, kuin pahantuulisena yksin kotona miettimässä asiaa.

Sitä paitsi Antonion koti oli upea. Se oli iso, paljon isompi kuin Romanon ja Felicianon asunto. Talo koostui laajasta eteisestä, josta heti vasemmalla aukeni keittiö. Olohuone oli isoin kaikista huoneista ja toimittikin samalla myös ruokasalin virkaa. Talon oikealla puolella olivat makuu- ja kylpyhuone, joista ensiksi mainittu sijaitsi eteisen vieressä. Talon kalusteet olivat pääasiassa puuta ja kevyesti muotoiltuja. Värimaailma asunnossa oli vaaleaa ja pirteää, lisäksi Antoniolla oli paljon kasveja sisälläkin. Kaikki tuo Romanon mielestä jotenkin sopi Antonion persoonaan.

"Mitä laitat tänään?" Romano kysyi pilkkoen samalla jotain mausteita, joiden nimeä hän ei tiennyt. "En sitten syö suupalaakaan jos teet jotain wurstia tai perunoita..."

"Tiedän, olet hokenut samaa jo koko viikon." Antonio vastasi pyöritellen hiukan silmiään. "Luota minuun, valmistan kyllä jotain mikä vie sinulta jalat alta."

"Parempi olisikin." Romano vastasi ja roiskutti hiukan vettä Espanjalaisen päälle pestessään käsiään. "Saat korvata sen miten kidutit minua tänään töissä."

"Pomon on katsottava, että hänen alaisensa hoitavat työnsä kunnolla eivätkä nuku keskellä päivää." Antonio vastasi heristäen sormeaan, hymyillen sitten anteeksipyytävänä. "Mutta ei ole reilua, että vetoat tuohon vapaa-aikanakin, en kuitenkaan ole juuri nyt pomosi..."

"E- en minä nukkunut keskellä päivää!" Romano huudahti ja punastui. "Typerys! Etkä ole mikään pomo, p- pahus soikoon!"

"Aww!" Antonio hihkaisi katsellessaan punastelevaa alaistaan. "Romano on niin söpö!"

"Mitä?" Romano huusi taas, puristaen kätensä nyrkkiin. "Et sinä voi sanoa miehelle, että tämä on söpö, Antonio senkin typerys! Minä -"

Hänen puheensa kuitenkin keskeytyi tylysti, kun Antonio työnsi lusikan hänen suuhunsa.

"Maista, äläkä mesoa." Antonio sanoi ja hekotteli Romanon järkyttyneelle ilmeelle. "Mitä pidät?"

Oli se sitten mitä hyvänsä, se maistui taivaalliselta. Romano nielaisi hitaasti, tuntien liikutuksen kyyneleiden kihoavan silmiinsä. Makuelämys lähes tanssi hänen kielensä päällä. Antonio veti lusikan varovaisesti takaisin, kysyvä ilme kasvoillaan.

"Se on -" Romano aloitti tajuten kuitenkin kuinka innostuneelta hänen äänensä oli kuulostanut ja pakottautui mumisemaan lauseensa loppuun. "- ihan hyvää..."

"Onko?_ Magnífico !_" Antonio hihkaisi. "No niin, ota lautaset ja aterimet kaapista niin päästään syömään."

Romano totteli malttamattomana ja pian keittiönpöytä oli jo katettu. Antonio tarjoili vielä höyryävän ruoan pöytään, eikä Romano jaksanut noudattaa käytöstapoja vaan alkoi lappoa siekailematta ruokaa lautaselleen. Antonio hymyili nälkäiselle Italialaiselle ja avasi punaviinipullon ja kaatoi heille molemmille lasilliset.

"Romano, oletko käynyt vielä kertaakaan rannalla?" Antonio kysyi siemailtuaan nautiskellen lasistaan punaista juomaa.

"En." Romano vastasi suu pullollaan ruokaa. "Se on enemmän Felicianon juttu – rannalla käyminen siis. Minua se ei ole vielä innostanut... toisaalta jos siellä on paljon kauniita tyttöjä, niin sitten voisin kyllä mennä."

"Vai tyttöjä?" Antonio kysyi naurahtaen. "Voin vakuuttaa, että rannalta löytyy naisia eikä mitään tyttöjä. Ah, Espanjan naiset ovat kuin kuuma liekki, heitä ei voi mikään kesyttää. Täytyy vain toivoa, ettet polta itseäsi heidän kanssaan."

"Kuulostaa juuri minulle sopivalta tyypiltä." Romano naurahti rintaansa röyhistäen ennen kuin hörppäsi viinilasistaan. "Ehkä voisit sittenkin viedä minut rannalle. Mahdollisimman pian sitten, typerys."

"Heh, niin kai sitten..." Antonio vastasi naurahtaen hiljaa.

Romano tuijotti vanhempaa miestä ihmeissään. Oliko tämän ääni juuri kuulostanut... pettyneeltä? Väkinäinen oli Espanjalaisen aikaisempi nauru ainakin ollut, sen verran Romano osasi sanoa. Nytkin Antonio vaikutti tavallista vaisummalta... Alle sekunnissa Espanjalainen kuitenkin huomasi Romanon tuijottavan ja tämä palasi entiselleen aivan kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut.

"Joten Romano -" Antonio aloitti äkkiä, lyöden kätensä innostuneena yhteen. "- et ikinä arvaa mitä minulle tapahtui aikaisemmin tänään!"

"Öö...?" Romano äännähti yllättyneenä. "Ei, en arvaa. Kerro."

"Kaksi vanhaa ystävääni soitti minulle." Antonio jatkoi, nyt aidosti innostuneena. "En ollut kuullut heistä viiteen vuoteen! Näimme viimeksi 20-vuotiaina!"

"Ai. No sehän on kiva..." Romano aloitti. "Ja tämän pitäisi kiinnostaa minua miksi...?"

"Minusta olisi kiva jos te voisitte tavata. He ovat ehkä tulossa tänne Espanjaan parin viikon kuluttua."

Romano tuhahti mahtipontisesti. "Anteeksi nyt vaan Antonio, mutta minua ei kiinnosta tavata sinun tuttujasi."

"E- eh? Miksei?"

"No mieti nyt vähän idiootti! Te kolme vaan puhuisitte vanhoista hyvistä ajoista ja minä jäisin ihan ulkopuolelle."

"Oh. Taidat olla oikeassa..."

Romano tuijotti nyt huokaisevaa vanhempaa miestä happamasti, mutta tunsi kuitenkin syvällä mielessään pientä iloa siitä, että Antonio halusi hänet mukaan ystävätapaamiseensa. Romano soi itselleen tuon pienen ilon tunteen, hän kun ei kovin usein saanut tuntea mitään sellaista.

* * *

><p><em>Toinen viikko<em>

Aika kului kuin siivillä, mutta Buongustaion korjaukset eivät edistyneet kovin merkitsevästi. Syy oli osittain siinä, ettei Romanolla ja Felicianolla ollut varaa kustantaa vaadittavia tarvikkeita niin nopeasti kuin niitä olisi tarvittu. He tulivat nytkin vain juuri ja juuri toimeen pienillä tuloillaan ja siksi heidän oli työskenneltävä suurin osa ajastaan. Tänään veljekset olivat kuitenkin molemmat pitkästä aikaa illan kotona.

"Vee, sain taas aamupäivällä myytyä yhden taulun." Feliciano aloitti hymyillen ja heilutteli paksua setelitukkua veljensä silmien edessä. "Asiakas maksoi siitä tuplahinnan kun kerroin, että moni muukin on kiinnostunut töistäni."

"No se on hyvä." Romano tokaisi ja otti rahat käteensä laskeakseen ne. "Kunpa Antonion -typeryskin maksaisi minulle näin hyvin... Töissä oli taas vaihteeksi ihan kauhea päivä!"

"Kuinka niin?" Feliciano kysyi huolissaan.

"Olin ottamassa salaa päiväunia kun Antonio löysi minut." Romano vastasi hampaitaan kirskutellen. "Sain kuulla siitä koko loppupäivän."

"Vee... sinun täytyisi kyllä ryhdistäytyä." Feliciano aloitti varovaisesti ja tarttui veljensä käsiin. "Tuo työ on sinulle – meille – tärkeä, eikä meillä ole varaa siihen että saat potkut. Tai siis, Antonio on tosi kiva ja te olette ystävät, mutta hänenkin on pidettävä huoli omasta työstään..."

"_Idiota!_" Romano kivahti ja veti kätensä pois. "Helppo sinun on sanoa kun saat itse päättää työtahtisi. Pahus soikoon, kukaan ei ole jatkuvasti komentelemassa tekemisiäsi toisin kuin minulla."

Feliciano alkoi riiputtaa päätään surullisena ja niiskautti. "Taidat olla oikeassa... anteeksi, _fratello_..."

Romano huokaisi syvään, mutta taputti sitten veljeään kevyesti olalle. "No onneksi tämä on sentään vain väliaikaista. Heti kun saamme Buongustaion takaisin toimintaan, voimme heittää hyvästit tällaiselle kituuttamiselle."

Veljekset olivat hetken hiljaa, vilkuillen uupuneina ikkunoista Espanjan yötä. Pitkästä aikaa Romano kuuli taas sen tutuksi käyneen kitaransoiton, joka liihotteli tunnelmallisesti kaupungin yllä.

"Ludwig sanoi, ettei korjaustöitä saada tällä vauhdilla valmiiksi vielä pitkään aikaan." Feliciano aloitti lopulta hiljaa ja nosti kätensä puuskaan. "Pelkään ettemme kaikesta työstä huolimatta saa välttämättä tarpeeksi rahaa kasaan."

"Ludwig, Ludwig..." Romano aloitti voiden melkein pahoin lausuessaan perunafriikin nimeä. "Olet ollut sen machoperunan kanssa liian paljon, hän voi pitää huolen vain omista asioistaan jos minulta kysytään, pahus soikoon."

"Älä puhu noin." Feliciano sanoi tiukasti. "Minä ja Ludwig olemme tosi hyvät ystävät. En ole koskaan ennen tuntenut näin ketään kohtaan, tulemme niin hyvin toimeen. Jos et voi sanoa hänestä mitään miellyttävää, niin älä sitten sano mitään."

"Olet nykyään koko ajan hänen kanssaan!" Romano kivahti ja levittä kätensä turhautuneena. "Jätät veljesi kokonaan huomiotta!"

"Mutta itsekin olet koko ajan Antonion kanssa -!" Feliciano puolustautui.

"Minun on pakko, hän on pomoni!" Romano murahti turhautuneena ja kääntyi ympäri päätään pidellen. "Ei niin että siitä yhtään tykkäisin, pahus soikoon!"

"Ve?" Feliciano aloitti yllättyneenä. "Mutta luulin, että te kaksi olette myös ystävystyneet? Tai siis, jäät vielä töiden jälkeenkin Antonion luokse vaikka kuinka pitkiksi ajoiksi..."

Romano punastui ja kääntyi kiukkuisesti veljensä puoleen, joka vain tuijotti häntä aidosti hämmentyneenä.

"M- minä -" Romano aloitti tietämättä oikeastaan mitä vastata. "Ei tämä ole yhtään olennaista! Nyt puhuttiin sinusta ja machoperunasta!"

"Vee..." Feliciano huokaisi ja pudisteli päätään. "Ei riidellä, _fratello_. Näemme nykyään niin vähän muutenkin niin ei kuluteta aikaamme tällaiseen."

Romano tunsi kaikesta huolimatta olevansa samaa mieltä pikkuveljensä kanssa. Hän oli uupunut ja kaipasi rentoutumista kipeästi. Ja vaikka hän ei sitä koskaan veljelleen ääneen sanoisi, hänelläkin oli kyllä ollut tätä ikävä.

"Hei, pelataan vaikka jotain lautapeliä pitkästä aikaa!" Feliciano hihkaisi innoissaan. "Minä menen etsimään pelejä, laita sinä sillä välin jotain naposteltavaa!"

"Miten vaan." Romano tokaisi olkiaan kohauttaen ja Feliciano pinkaisi eteisen kaapille minne he olivat tunkeneet kaiken ylimääräisen tavaran.

Romano oli puolestaan kaivamassa keittiökaapista mozzarellatikkuja, kun puhelin alkoi soida.

"Minä vastaan." hän tokaisi Felicianolle, joka kiitti hymyillen. Hän löntysteli laiskasti puhelimen luo. "_Pronto?_"

"_Hola, Romano!_" huudahti tutun Espanjalaisen ääni puhelimen luurista niin kovaa, että Romanon oli työnnettävä se kauemmas hänen korvansa juurelta.

"Antonio?" hän kysyi yllättyneenä. "Miksi ihmeessä sinä soitat? Mistä edes sait tämän numeron...?"

"Hmm, kyselin vähän ympäriinsä." Antonio sirkutti arvoituksellisesti vastaukseksi. "Ja soitin tietysti sen takia, että halusin kuulla äänesi!"

"Jaaha." Romano vastasi ja pyöräytti näyttävästi silmiään, mutta Antonio ei luonnollisesti nähnyt sitä. "Eikö sinulla ole mitään parempaa tekemistä?"

"Totta puhuen..." Antonio aloitti naurahtaen tämän äänen muuttuessa sitten vakavammaksi. "Olet melkein kahden viikon ajan jäänyt tänne juttelemaan kanssani joka päivän päätteeksi, mutta nyt et ole täällä... heh, taidan tässä yrittää sanoa, että pomo on yksinäinen."

Romano ei vastannut mitään. Hän sen sijaan tunsi punastuvansa hiukan. Antonio kaipasi häntä? Ensimmäistä kertaa joku sanoi kaipaavansa hänen seuraansa (Felicianoa ei laskettu). Romanon tavallinen töykeä puoli käski hänen laukoa jonkun loukkauksen vanhemman miehen niskaan, mutta...

Hän tunsi oudon lämmön syttyvän rinnassaan.

"Romano? Oletko vielä siellä?"

"Täh? A- aa, joo olen..." Romano vastasi kangerrellen, nostaen toisenkin kätensä luurille, pidellen sitä kuin se olisi ollut lasia. "P- puhut taas outoja..."

"Tiedän." Antonio vastasi lempeästi. "Mutta se on totta."

"Ihan sama..." Romano mutisi ja nojautui seinään. "Sinulla on vain liikaa aikaa, hankkisit tyttöystävän tai jotain."

"Se on työn alla, usko pois." Antonio sanoi ja naurahti sydämensä pohjasta. "Kuule, Romano -"

"Minulla ei ole nyt oikeastaan aikaa puhua." Romano aloitti keskeyttäen Espanjalaisen kuultuaan veljensä lopettelevan kaapin tonkimisen. "Jos sinulla on jotain tärkeää asiaa, voit varmaan kertoa sen huomenna töissä."

"Oh." Antonio tokaisi kuulostaen kuitenkin hiukan pettyneeltä. "No, ei minulla oikeastaan mitään tärkeää ollut... nähdään huomenna."

"Joo." Romano sanoi vilkuillen epäluuloisesti eteisen puoleen. "_Ciao, _typerys_._"

"_Adiós_." Antonio vastasi ja sulki puhelun.

Romano laski luurin kiireesti ja kääntyessään näki Felicianon seisovan virnistellen olohuoneen ovella. Romano mutristi suunsa.

"No mitä?" hän kivahti.

"Ei mitään..." Feliciano vastasi hihitellen ja ryntäsi yläkertaan. "Ei sinun olisi minun takiani tarvinnut keskeyttää puhelua!"

"Mit-? No ihan niin kuin minua olisi muka kiinnostanut kuunteletko vai et!" Romano huusi ja kiiruhti veljensä perään. "Älä naura, typerys! Vihaan sinua!"

* * *

><p><em>Kolmas viikko<em>

"Uskomatonta!" Elizabeta henkäisi katsellessaan Felicianon maalauksia. "Nämä ovat upeita, olet jo nyt mestareiden tasoa."

"Vee~! Kiitos!" Feliciano hihkaisi kiitollisena.

Nuorempi Italialainen oli kutsunut Unkarilaisen kylään. Romanoa harmitti että hänen oli lähdettävä töihin, sillä hän olisi mielellään jäänyt juttelemaan Elizabetan kanssa. Hän oli harmissaan siitä, ettei kaikista ponnisteluistaan huolimatta ollut onnistunut löytämään aikaa vastakkaisen sukupuolen tapaamiseen. Sen sijaan hän oli päivät ja illat jumissa Antonion kanssa, joka tuntui nyt välttelevän aihetta.

"Tiedätkös, miehelläni Roderichilla on paljon suhteita taidealalla." Elizabeta jatkoi kääntyen nyt molempien veljesten puoleen. "Jos tahdot, voin vihjaista hänelle maalauksistasi. Hän katsoisi niitä varmasti mielellään."

"Se olisi upeaa!" Feliciano hihkaisi ja syöksyi halaamaan naista. "Kiitos Elizabeta, kiitos!"

"Mitäs pienistä." Elizabeta vastasi hymyillen ja halasi Felicianoa takaisin.

"Minä lähden nyt." Romano ilmoitti vetäessään kenkiään jalkaansa. "Ja veli, katsokin että saat töitä tehdyksi."

"Ainahan minä..." Feliciano vastasi.

"Näkemiin, Romano!" Elizabeta sanoi ja hymyili. "Hyvää työpäivää."

Romano nyökkäsi ja paiskasi ulko-oven mennessään kiinni. Hän ei tiennyt kuinka kauan aikoisi jaksaa enää painaa töitä. Hän oli läpeensä uupunut. Toki rahaakin alkoi pikkuhiljaa kertyä, mutta viikkojen vapaapäivättömyys alkoi vaatia veronsa. Romano tunsi itsensä eläväksi kuolleeksi.

Saavuttuaan Antonion talolle, Romano tunsi kuitenkin piristyvänsä hitusen nähtyään Espanjalaisen vilkuttavan hänelle jo kaukaa. Ehkä hän selviytyisi vielä tämän viikon, hän voisi keskustella vapaapäivistä sen jälkeen.

"_Hola!_" Antonio huudahti kun Romano saapui tarpeeksi lähelle. "Sieltä pikku apulaiseni vihdoin saapuu."

"Mmm." Romano vastasi apaattisesti. "_Ciao, _vaan sinullekin typerys."

Antonio käveli hänen luokseen ja sitoi hellästi jo tutuksi käyneen valkoisen liinan hänen päähänsä. Romano mutristi suutaan protestoivasti, mutta ei vastustellut sen enempää. Hän tiesi ettei Antonio aikonut joustaa tässä asiassa (ja hänhän oli kyllä kokeillut useastikin). Espanjalainen katsoi tyytyväisenä Romanoa, joka irvisti hänelle ilmaisten siten mielipiteensä koko aiheesta.

"Tänään meillä on aika rento päivä edessä." Antonio aloitti kääntyessään peltojen suuntaan. "Kaikki rikkaruohot on kitketty, roskat kerätty, kasvit kasteltu ja ravittu."

"Mitä minä sitten täällä teen?" Romano kysyi toiveikkaana siitä, että hän voisi livahtaa jonnekin viettämään pidennettyä siestaa.

"Me voitaisiin kerätä satoa vähän." Antonio sanoi pohdiskellen lähinnä ääneen. "Ei tässä varmaan muuta oikein ole tehtävissä. Ellei sinulla sitten ole jotain mielessä?"

Romano mietti hetken Antonion katsellessa häntä samalla tarkasti. Sitten Italialainen levitti kätensä päätään pudistellen.

"Voisit päästää minut kotiin." hän sanoi tympääntyneenä. "Turhaan minä täällä hukkaan aikaani jos ei ole mitään oikeaa työtä tarjolla."

"Älä höpsi." Antonio vastasi ja kurottautui pörröttämään Italialaisen hiuksia. "En minä sinua niin vähällä aio päästää."

"No se on kyllä huomattu..." Romano mumisi itsekseen.

Lopulta he päätyivät siihen, että Romano kantoi sylissään isoa koria johon Antonio keräsi tomaatteja, oliiveja ja muita kypsiä herkkuja. He kiertelivät ympäri laajoja peltoja välillä jutellen ja välillä ihan hiljaa. Romano napsi aina silloin tällöin salaa oliiveja suuhunsa Antonion katsellessa muualle. Hän mussutti niitä tyytyväisenä.

Romanon epäonneksi hän tunsi kuitenkin äkisti jalkansa lipsahtavat epätasaisella tiellä ja hän kaatui komeasti naamalleen. Lisäksi hänen kantamansa korin sisältö levisi ympäriinsä. Antonio huudahti yllättyneenä ja kääntyi katsomaan mitä oli tapahtunut. Romano kirosi kuin merimies maassa ja kohottautui käsivarsiensa varaan. Hän tunsi verivanan valuvan otsalta nenälleen ja huulilleen.

"H- hitto!" Romano kivahti tuntien kyynelien kihoavan silmiinsä, ei niinkään kivusta vaan turhautumisesta. Hän kohotti toisen käden tykyttävälle otsalleen. Sitten hän laski kätensä ja varmistui asiasta, hänen sormensa olivat tosiaan verestä punaisina.

"Voi ei!" Antonio huudahti ja heittäytyi polvilleen Romanon viereen. "Romano, oletko kunnossa?"

"No miltä näyttää idiootti?" Italialainen kivahti vihaisesti, mutta nosti sitten vinkaisten molemmat kätensä takaisin otsalleen. Haavaan sattui yllättävän paljon.

"Meidän on puhdistettava ruhje mahdollisimman pian." Antonio sanoi ja kietoi kätensä lohduttavasti Romanon olkien ympäri. "Tule, pystyt kai kävelemään?"

"No pystyn, pystyn." Romano mumisi hampaitaan kirskutellen. "Älä kohtele minua kuin lasta..."

Antonio auttoi Romanin jaloilleen ja he alkoivat kävellä vanhemman miehen taloa kohti. Matkaa ei ollut paljon, mutta tykyttävä kipu sai kävelyn tuntumaan moninkertaisesti pidemmältä. Lopulta he kuitenkin saapuivat perille ja sisällä Antonio pakotti Romanon istumaan olohuoneen sohvalle.

"Minulla on esiaputarvikkeet keittiössä." Antonio selosti hakiessaan kyseisiä tarvikkeita, Romanon istuessa paikallaan. "Puhdistetaan ensin haava ja laitetaan sitten siihen laastari."

Romano ei vastannut, odotteli vain kärsimättömänä. Pian Antonio palasikin käsissään desinfiointiainetta, sidetarpeita ja laastareita.

"Tämä voi kirvellä vähän..." Espanjalainen aloitti istuessaan Romanon vierelle. "Mutta koita jaksaa, _aprobación?_"

"No joo joo!" Romano kivahti turhautuneena Antonion hössöttämisestä. "Hoida se nyt vaan pois alta!"

Antonio alkoi pyyhkiä Romanon otsaa puhdistusaineisella pumpulilla ja Italialainen sihahti tuntiessaan aineen kirvelevän inhottavasti otsassaan. Antonio hymähti pahoittelevasti ja jatkoi puhdistusta. Onneksi toimitus oli pian ohi ja Antonio liimasi tomaattikuvioisen laastarin Romanon otsaan.

"Parempi?" vanhempi mies kysyi hymyillen.

"Tyhmä kysymys, tietenkin on." Romano tuhahti, tökkien kokeilevasti otsaansa joka oli kyllä vielä arkana. "Kiitos..."

Antonio ei vastannut mitään, vaan nojautui lähemmäs, painautuen kyljellään kiinni Romanoon, joka vilkaisi Espanjalaista kysyvänä. Antonio käänsi Romanon kasvot kädellään hellästi omiaan vasten, tuijottaen Italialaista palavasti. Romanosta tuntui kuin hänen sydämensä olisi jättänyt lyönnin väliin. Mitä helvettiä Antonio oikein teki? Ja miksi hänen vatsaansa väänsi näin...? Kummankin yhä tuijottaessa toisiaan silmiin, Antonio veti Romanon tiukkaan, mutta sitäkin hellempään syleilyyn. Romano henkäisi yllättyneenä ja toivoi sitten sydämensä pohjasta ettei vanhempi mies ollut kuullut sitä. He olivat niin lähekkäin... Romano saattoi itse kuulla Antonion sydämenlyönnit. Ne tykyttivät nopeasti kuin pienet linnut. Italialainen nielaisi kuivasti tuntiessaan Espanjalaisen alkavan sivellä hänen kasvojaan sormillaan...

Romano käänsi katseensa pois, työnsi Antonion sivuun ja hivuttautui niin kauas kuin sohvalla tilaa riitti.

"Sanoinhan etten tahdo, että kohtelet minua kuin lasta!" hän karjaisi, pidellen kättään alitajuisesti siinä kohtaa mistä Antonio oli häntä hetki sitten koskettanut. "En tarvitse mitään lohduttelua, en varsinkaan sinulta!"

"Romano..." Antonio aloitti tuijottaen Romano yhä polttavalla katseellaan (pahus soikoon, eikä tämä voinut kääntää katsettaan muualle?) "Ei tässä ole kyse lohduttelusta, olet käsittänyt ihan väärin. Minä -"

Mutta silloin Antonion puhelin alkoi soida. Romano vilkaisi tätä merkitsevästi kuin sanoen "vastaa nyt", mutta Antonio vitkutteli, mulkaisten laitetta murhaavasti. Lopulta Espanjalainen kuitenkin huokaisi hävinneenä ja nousi sohvalta vastaamaan. Romano värähti hiukan ja laski kätensä poskeltaan, tajuten vasta nyt pitäneensä sitä siinä koko tämän ajan. Antonion -typerys, kohteli häntä kuin pikkulasta. Hän oli mies, pahus soikoon! Ei häntä tarvinnut halailla ja lohdutella yhden pienen ruhjeen takia!

Romano lähti kotiin pian sen jälkeen, Antonion käskystä.

* * *

><p><em>Neljäs viikko<em>

"Feli, olen kotona." Romano tokaisi tympääntyneenä, odottamatta kuitenkaan vastausta potkiessaan kenkiä jaloistaan. Hän oikeastaan oletti jo valmiiksi olevansa yksin asunnossa Felicianon useiden viimeaikaisten poissaolojen johdosta.

Romano haukotteli syvään. Antonio oli määrännyt hänet lomalle viimeviikkoisen kaatumisen jälkeen, mutta vähemmistä työajoista huolimatta hän oli ihan poikki. Hän heitti hupparinsa levälleen eteiseen ja suuntasi suoraan ylös, aikeinaan käydä heti nukkuman. Puolivälissä portaita hän kuitenkin kuuli yllättäen äänen, joka kuulosti ihan kuin Felicianolta.

"Feli?" Romano kysyi uudestaan hiukan kovemmalla äänellä, hidastaen kuitenkin vauhtiaan. Nyt oli taas hiljaista. Outoa, hän olisi voinut vaikka vannoa kuulleensa veljensä äänen...

Romano kiipesi loputkin portaat ylös ja avasi makuuhuoneen oven. Ja näki jotain joka sai hänet halvaantumaan järkytyksestä.

Feliciano oli siellä. Ludwigin kanssa. Ja nämä - nämä... suutelivat! Kaksikko oli kietoutunut toisiinsa kiinni suudellen samalla niin kiihkeästi, että Romano tunsi punastuvansa päästä varpaisiin ennen kuin peitti silmänsä käsivarrellaan.

"HERRANJUMALA!" Romano karjaisi löydettyään äänensä vihdoin. "MITÄ HELVETTIÄ TE KAKSI OIKEIN TEETTE?"

Romano kuuli Felicianon ja Ludwigin säpsähtävän säikähtäneinä kun nämä samalla irrottautuivat nopeasti toisistaan. Hän uskaltautui laskemaan käden silmiltään ja näki Felicianon ja Ludwigin tuijottavan häntä kummankin punastellessa myös nolona ja suutelun jäljiltä hengästyneenä. Yäk!

"_F- fratello_?" Feliciano aloitti pyyhkien samalla suupielensä hihaansa. "M- mitä sinä täällä t- teet? Luulin että tulisit kotiin vasta parin tunnin kuluttua..."

"Antonio päästi minut aikaisemmin - mutta se ei nyt liity tähän!" Romano huusi lähes hysteerisenä. "Sinä – tuo – mitä -?"

Feliciano puri alahuultaan eksyneenä ja katsoi anovasti Ludwigia, joka nyökkäsi tälle hiljaa. Sitten Feliciano kääntyi takaisin Romanon puoleen ja asteli veljensä eteen, tarttuen häntä käsistä.

"_Fratello_..." Feliciano aloitti kangerrellen. "Älä nyt suutu, mutta... minä ja Ludwig... me seurustelemme."

Romano tuijotti veljeään ilmeettömänä.

"Neuvoisin sinua peittämään korvasi." hän aloitti ääni vaarallisen pehmeänä. "Sillä minä alan nyt huutaa."

Ja niin hän huusikin. Kauan. Joka ikisen haukkumasanan ja vastustuksen minkä hän ikinä keksikään. Ludwig sai niistä suurimman osan, mutta Felicianokaan ei onnistunut välttymään kokonaan haukuilta. Nuorempi Italialainen vain seisoi hiljaa hänen edessään, kestäen jokaisen sanan ilman vastalauseita. Romano saarnasi niin kauan kunnes hänen äänensä muuttui käheäksi ja hän vain huohotti paikallaan. Sitten hän kääntyi takaisin portaiden suuntaan ja lähti juoksemaan niitä alas.

"_Fratello_ – odota!" Feliciano huudahti puhuen ensimmäistä kertaa pitkään aikaan ja ryntäsi myös portaiden äärelle. "Minne sinä menet?"

"Pois täältä!" Romano huusi takaisin, katsomatta enää veljensä suuntaan poimiessaan hupparinsa lattialta. "Älä puhu minulle, en kestä katsoa teitä kumpaakaan juuri nyt."

"M- mutta minne sinä menet?" Feliciano kysyi hädissään. "On jo myöhä ja kaduilla ei ole turvallista -!"

"Pidä vain huoli omista asioistasi!" Romano karjui takaisin vedettyään kengät jalkaansa ja livahti ovesta ulos.

Hän juoksi. Juoksi niin kauan kuin vain jaksoi eikä pysähtynyt ennen kuin hänen jalkansa olivat pettää alta. Romano ei voinut uskoa tätä. Mitä Feliciano oli mennyt tekemään? He olivat molemmat katolilaisia, helvetti – Feliciano oli aina ollut heistä kahdesta se hartaampi uskovainen! Kuinka tämä saattoi mennä tekemään tuon synneistä lähestulkoon pahimman? Miehen sekaantuminen mieheen... Romanoa puistatti. Sen oli pakko olla sen machoperunan syytä. Tämä oli taatusti manipuloinut hänen veljensä tähän. Se ei voinut olla Felicianon oma valinta, ei voinut. Koska silloin...

Romano pysähtyi viimein ja huohotti raskaasti hänen keuhkojensa kiljuessa ilmaa. Hän tajusi vasta nyt minne oli juossut. Antonion tomaattipelloille. Tyypillistä. Hän epäröi hetken, mutta päätti sitten suunnata vanhemman miehen talolle. Kaiken tämän jälkeen hän kuitenkin kaipasi yösijaa ja juttuseuraa. Ehdottomasti juttuseuraa. Ja Antonio oli espanjalainen, joten tämä olisi myös katolinen eikö niin? Tämä ymmärtäisi varmasti häntä. Auttaisi häntä saamaan Felicianon ymmärtämään, että toisen miehen kanssa oleminen oli väärin.

Eikö niin?

**Deve essere continuata** ...

* * *

><p>*Dramaattista musiikkia* Felicianon ja Ludwigin salasuhde paljastuu viimein! :DD Kuinkas luulette Antonion reagoivan uutisiin, asettuuko hän Romanon puolelle? Hmm...<p>

**Käännökset Italialaisille sanoille:**

Rivelazione : Paljastus

Idiota: Idiootti

Fratello: Veli

Pronto: Haloo

Ciao: Hei/moi

Deve essere continuata: Jatkuu

**Käännökset Espanjalaisille sanoille:**

Tonto: Hölmö/höpsö

Magnífico: Mahtavaa/fantastista

Hola: Hei/moi

Adiós: Näkemiin

Aprobación: Ok/okei

...

Liibooboo: En suoraan sanottuna yhtään tiedä pitäisikö tuo Espanjalainen kirjoittaa isolla vai pienellä :D mutta ajattelin että kun tässä ficin yhteydessä puhutaan aina juuri siitä tietystä ja yhdestä Espanjalaisesta, niin silloin sen voisi kirjoittaa isolla... saatan kyllä hyvin todennäköisesti olla väärässä :DD

Tekopupu: Jeps, itsekin lukeudun kirjoittamisessa perfektionistiksi :)

Lovekirppu: Kiitokset kehuista, tuli äärimmäisen imarreltu olo :D eikä mua haittaa vaikka oisit yliampuva ^_^

Zonnebloem: Hehee, se jää nähtäväksi... ;)


	6. Luku: Tango

Pieni vinkki näin alkuun: hyvää fiilistelymusiikkia tälle luvulle on Moulin Rougen soundtrackin El tango de Roxanne ja Rihannan Te amo :) youtubesta löytyy ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Luku 6 - Tango<strong>

Juteltuaan Antoniolle, Elizabetalle ja suunnilleen miljoonannen kerran Felicianolle, oli Romanon lopulta pakko hyväksyä se, että hänen veljensä tosiaan seurusteli nyt sen machoperunan kanssa. Antonio oli vastannut, ettei aikonut puuttua tilanteeseen, sillä hänen saarnaamisensa olisi ollut tekopyhää (mitä se nyt sitten oli tarkoittavinaankaan) ja Elizabetan kanssa oli turha edes vaivautua, sillä nainen oli tilanteesta enemmänkin innoissaan kuin kauhuissaan. Ja Feliciano, no... edes uskontoon vetoaminen ei ollut saanut nuorempaa Italialaista muuttamaan mieltään.

"Uskonnossa on pohjimmiltaan kyse rakkaudesta." Feliciano oli vastannut tyynesti Romanon syytöksien jälkeen. "Uskonnon tarkoituksen ei pitäisi olla tuomita ihmisiä sen perusteella ketä he rakastavat. Vee, heittäköön kiven ensimmäisenä se joka on synnitön – tai jotain sinnepäin."

Mitäpä Romanolla oli siihen enää sanomista, ei niin että hän olisi siltikään hyväksynyt veljensä näkemyksiä. Hän oli kysynyt ivallisesti, että joko Feliciano oikein rakasti perunapaskiaista ja Feliciano oli vastannut hymyillen siihen, ettei vielä, mutta siihen ei olisi enää pitkä aika.

Hemmetti.

"Piristyisit nyt Romano." Antonio aloitti laskien kätensä murjottavan Italialaisen olalle. "Pomo tarjoaa tänään sinulle, joten hymyiles vähän."

"En voi." Romano marisi perin pohjin masentuneena. "Veljeni tapailee saksalaista miestä. Voivatko asiat tästä enää huonontua?"

"No..." Elizabeta aloitti nauraen. "Hän voisi tapailla venäläistä tai ruotsalaista miestä. Saksalainen ei loppujen lopuksi ole niin paha."

Oli kulunut melkein viikko Romanon "järkyttävästä" löydöstä ja hän, Antonio ja Elizabeta istuivat kolmistaan jossakin jälkimmäiseksi mainitun ehdottamassa jäätelöbaarissa keskikaupungin seudulla. Paikka oli kyllä todella mukava. Kuitenkaan edes kolmas Antonion maksama jäätelöannos ei onnistunut saamaan Romanoa paremmalle tuulelle.

"Minusta tuntuu, että tämän pikku murjottajan on päästävä illalla vähän irrottelemaan." Antonio sanoi pilke silmäkulmassa, laskien kätensä Romanon olalle. "Mitäs sanot?"

"En ymmärrä mitä tarkoitat." Romano mumisi epäluuloisena, nielaisten samalla ison lusikallisen minttujäätelöä.

"Mitä jos lähdettäisiin tänään radalle?" Antonio kysyi silmät nyt syttyneenä innostuksesta. "Miettikää: musiikkia, tanssia, juomaa. Me kaipaamme hauskanpitoa, viimeaikoina on tapahtunut niin paljon vakavia asioita."

"Kuulostaa mahtavalta." Elizabeta nyökytteli. "Minun pitää kysyä vielä mieheltäni, mutta uskoisin pääseväni."

"Hienoa." Antonio sanoi ja kääntyi sitten Romanon puoleen. "Sinä ainakin tulet, eikö niin?"

Romano nuolaisi lusikkaansa mietteliäänä. Hän ei voinut kieltää, etteikö olisi lainkaan innostunut ideasta. Hän oli kuitenkin italialainen, joten tanssiminen oli hänellä luonnollisesti verissä.

"Ihan sama." hän vastasi lopulta, lusikoiden taas herkullista jäätelöä suuhunsa. "Mieluummin ulkona idioottipomoni kanssa, kuin kotona katselemassa veljeni ja machoperunan pussailua."

"Romano -" Elizabeta aloitti naama peruslukemilla. "Pystyisikö mitenkään hankkimaan siitä kuvia tai videota minulle?"

Ainoastaan Elizabetan naisena oleminen pelasti tämän Romanon raivoamiselta. Italialainen pamautti nyrkkinsä pöytään niin, että huonekalu tärähti vaarallisesti astioiden kilistessä sen päällä. Elizabeta huokaisi pettyneenä Antonion nauraessa makeasti taustalla.

"Uskoisin tuon tarkoittavan, että ei."

"Viisas olettamus." Romano murahti ja nosti kätensä viileästi puuskaan, nojautuen samalla taas rentona tuolinsa selkänojaa vasten. "No, minne me siis oltaisiin tänään menossa? Enkä sitten varmana, ihan tiedoksi vain, astu jalallanikaan mihinkään laaduttomaan tai muuten hämärään paikkaan. Kaikki Antonion ehdottama on myös pois laskuista."

"Romano, kuinka julmaa!" Antonio huudahti muka loukkaantuneena. "Kaikki täällä päin tietävät, että minä tiedän parhaimmat illanviettopaikat."

"Sinuna luottaisin tässä tapauksessa Antonioon." Elizabeta sanoi hymyillen Romanolle. "Hänellä on pettämätön vainu juhlapaikoille."

"Jos Elizabeta on sitä mieltä, sitten voin antaa sinun valita paikan." Romano sanoi välittömästi, voitonriemuinen ilme kasvoillaan nähdessään Antonion hartioiden lysähtävän turhautuneena.

"Hmm..." Antonio aloitti mietteliäänä. "Miltä kuulostaisi _Danza passionale?_"

"Mikä se on?" Romano ja Elizabeta kysyivät yhteen ääneen.

"Se on latinotanssien klubi." Antonio selitti virnistäen. "Kuumaakin kuumempi paikka, täynnä flamencoa, tangoa ja muuta sellaista. Siellä voi tanssia joko parin kanssa tai yksin – mutta aina on taatusti hauskaa."

"Minusta tuntuu että siinä on illanviettopaikkamme." Elizabeta sanoi nyökytellen tyytyväisesti.

"Kuulostaa hyvältä." Romano sanoi silmät unelmoivina, lähes kuolaten. "Pääsen tanssimaan tulisten espanjalaisnaisten kanssa maailman intohimoisimpia tansseja. Minun pitäisi ehkä sittenkin kiittää sinua, Antonio."

"Sinun täytyy tanssia minun kanssani yksi tanssi." Antonio tokaisi vakavana Romanolle, palauttaen hänet nopeasti takaisin maanpinnalle. "Enkä kuuntele vastalauseita."

"H- häh?" Romano kysyi punastuen. "Miksi ihmeessä?"

"No, ensinäkin illanvietto ja paikka olivat molemmat minun ideani." Antonio aloitti virnistellen punastelevalle Italialaiselle. "Toiseksi, olet syönyt minun piikkiini jo kolme jäätelöannosta. Lisäksi tiedän teidän italialaisten olevan erinomaisia tanssijoita, aivan kuten me espanjalaisetkin, ja haluan kerrankin tanssia taidoiltaan tasavertaisen partnerin kanssa."

Romano lähestulkoon tunsi Antonion painavien toteamusten iskeytyvän kalloonsa kuin jonkin terävän muodossa, eikä keksinyt mitään järkevää vastalausetta. Pahus soikoon.

"N- no hyvä on sitten." Romano kivahti, kääntäen päänsä kiukkuisesti poispäin. "Yksi tanssi."

"Kyaa, en millään malta odottaa iltaan!" Elizabeta hihkaisi melkein täristen innosta. "Minä menen nyt heti ostamaan jotain paikkaan sopivaa puettavaa, nähdäänkö vaikka... kuudelta illalla sinun luonasi, Romano?"

"Sopii." Romano tokaisi.

"Selvä sitten." Elizabeta jatkoi ja nousi tuoliltaan jättäen juomarahaa pöydälle. "Nähdään parin tunnin kuluttua!"

Ja niin nainen pyyhälsi matkoihinsa.

"Lupaan että illasta tulee hauska." Antonio sanoi Romanolle. "Minäkään en malta odottaa."

"Joo joo, miten vaan." Romano mutisi ja pyöritti silmiään näyttävästi. "Nähdään sitten kuudelta."

Ja myös Romano ja Antonio jatkoivat omille tahoilleen valmistautumaan iltaa varten. Romano ei voinut kotiinpäin kävellessään unohtaa Antonion kasvoja, niiden ilmettä kun tämä oli pyytänyt Italialaista tanssimaan kanssaan illalla. Miehen katse oli ollut niin toiveikas. Ilmeisesti Antonio oli poikkeuksellisen erinomainen tanssija, jos tämä ei ollut vielä löytänyt itselleen tasavertaista partneria. Romano murahti sisukkaana. Hänhän näyttäisi Espanjalaiselle sellaiset tanssit, ettei tämä niitä milloinkaan unohtaisi. Ja sen jälkeen hän voisi esitellä liikkeensä vihdoinkin paikallisille neidoille. Olisi jo pahuksen aikakin!

* * *

><p>"Feli, lainaa sitä kivaa kauluspaitaasi!" Romano murahti tultuaan suihkusta. Hän oli pakkovärvännyt pikkuveljensä pukeutumismakutuomariksi vaihtokaupaksi siitä, että tämä sai asunnon koko illaksi itselleen machoperunan kanssa (Romano yritti tosin vakaasti unohtaa tuon osion sopimuksesta). Onneksi he olivat niin samankokoisia, että pystyivät helposti käyttämään toistensa vaatteita.<p>

"Vee..." Feliciano aloitti istuessaan sängynreunalla, seuraten veljeään katseellaan. "Mitä niistä?"

"Sitä valkoista." Romano sanoi ääneen pohdiskellen. "Ajattelin laittaa sen kanssa ne tummat farkut. Kuulostaako hyvältä?"

"Joo!" Feliciano hihkaisi hymyillen. "Tyrmäät tyylikkyydelläsi kaikki ympärillä olevat, _fratello_."

"Se on tarkoituskin." Romano vastasi kuivatessaan itseään (Feliciano käänsi kohteliaasti katseensa muualle) ja alkaessaan pukeutua. "Odottakaapa vain kaupungin naiset, tänä yönä tämä italialainen hurmaa teiltä jalat alta!"

Hän kääntyi katsomaan itseään peilistä. Valkoinen, kevyestä materiaalista tehty kauluspaita hiveli hänen yläruumistaan imartelevasti, samoin jaloissa olevat tummansiniset farkut. Hän oli myös kiinnittänyt oikeaan korvaansa bling-korvakorun, jota hän käytti vain tällaisissa tilanteissa. Hän muotoili vielä hiukan hiuksiaan ja totesi tyytyväisenä olevansa valmis.

"Muista sitten juoda kohtuudella, _fratello_." Feliciano varoitti noustessaan sängyltä seisomaan. "En halua olla huolestunut sinusta, joten älä eksy tai loukkaa itseäsi tai mitään yhtä kamalaa."

"Typerys, kyllä minä osaan pitää huolen itsestäni." Romano tuhahti ja mulkaisi veljeään. "Pidä sinä vain huoli omasta turvallisuudestasi. Ties mitkä aikeet sillä perunafriikilläkin on."

Feliciano avasi suunsa vastatakseen, mutta juuri silloin ovikello soi. Romano valpastui välittömästi ja kiiruhti portaita pitkin alakertaan Feliciano kannoillaan. Hän avasi oven.

Antonio seisoi siinä. Romano tunsi leukansa loksahtavan auki. Mies oli kyllä komea muutenkin, mutta nyt... Romanosta tuntui kuin hänen aivonsa olivat tekemässä hyvää vauhtia oikosulkua. Ei niin että hän olisi miehistä pitänyt, hän vain arvosti kauneutta kaikissa muodoissa, pahus soikoon!

Antoniolla oli yllään verenpunainen kauluspaita, jonka pari kolme ylintä nappia tämä oli jättänyt kiinnittämättä niin, että miehen upea rintakehä paljastui. Tällä oli mustat housut, jotka olivat todella kireät ja hyväilivät miehen herkullisenmuotoista takapuolta (Romano läimäytti itseään henkisesti tuosta ajatuksesta). Lisäksi Antoniolla oli jotain huumaavan tuoksuista hajustetta, joka sai Romanon pään pyörälle. Ei mitenkään huonolla tavalla tosin.

"_Buenas tardes, Romano._" Antonio tervehti hymyillen, nojaten samalla rennosti ovenkarmiin. "Oletpa sinä komeana."

Romano ei vastannut, tuijotti vain. Milloin Espanjalaisen ääni oli muuttunut noin... sensuelliksi? Romano tunsi kylmien väreiden kulkevan selkäänsä pitkin. Mikä häntä oikein vaivasi?

"Tietenkin." hän pakottautui lopulta vastaamaan, ääni hänen ikuiseksi häpeäkseen ainakin oktaavia tavallista korkeampana. "En kai minä nyt mitenkään epäedustavana esiintyisi."

"Et tietenkään, et tietenkään." Antonio myönsi ja naurahti heleästi. "Saanko tulla sisään?"

Se ei ilmeisesti ollut kysymys, sillä Espanjalainen astui eteiseen Romanon ohi. Romano murahti miehelle, mutta hiljeni nopeasti erään ajatuksen noustessa yllättäen hänen mieleensä. Italialainen punastui rajusti, mutta vilkaisi vaivihkaa olkansa yli nähdäkseen Antonion housut takaapäin.

...

Vau.

"Hei Feliciano, pitkästä aikaa!" Antonio huudahti astellessaan nuoremman Italialaisen luo. "Suloisena kuten aina huomaan. Onneksi olkoon muuten seurustelun johdosta, toivon teille kahdelle onnea tulevaisuuden suhteen."

"Kiitos." Feliciano sirkutti hymyillen leveästi. "Tuo merkitsee minulle ja Ludwigille paljon."

"Joo joo, onnea vaan pelleilyn johdosta." Antonio murahti ovelta ja nosti kätensä kiukkuisesti lanteilleen. "Lähdetään jo Antonio, me voidaan ihan hyvin odottaa Elizabetaa ulkona."

Antonio ja Feliciano vilkaisivat toisiaan merkitsevästi, kummankin taistellen hymyä vastaan.

"Hei sitten." Antonio sanoi ja seurasi Romanoa, joka asteli jo ovesta ulos. Hän halusi päästä lähtemään ennen kuin törmäisi siihen perunapaskiaiseen.

"Heippa!" Feliciano hihkaisi heidän peräänsä. "Pitäkää hauskaa!"

Kaksikon ei tarvinnut odottaa Elizabetaa paria minuuttia kauempaa. Romano ihasteli naista tämän kirmatessa heidän luokseen, tämä oli ilmiselvästi nähnyt vaivaa laittautumisensa suhteen. Elizabeta oli sitonut pitkät hiuksensa kiinni ja koristellut ne punaisilla kukilla. Myös naisen mekko oli punainen ja se jäljitteli tyyliltään flamencotanssijoiden pukuja. Elizabetan mekko ylsi kuitenkin vain polviin asti, mikä helpotti tämän liikkumista huomattavasti.

"Hei pojat." Elizabeta tervehti innoissaan. "Tepäs olette komeina kummatkin."

"Kiitos." Romano vastasi ja virnisti.

"Lähdetäänkö?" Antonio kysyi pehmeällä äänellä ja tarjosi käsikynkkäänsä kummallekin ystävälleen, mutta vain Elizabeta tarttui siihen Romanon mulkoillessa Espanjalaista murhaavana.

He kulkivat noin puolisen tuntia pimenevillä kaduilla, joilla raikui musiikki ja yöelämään valmistautuvien ihmisten äänet. Siellä täällä alkoi pikkuhiljaa syttyä valoja auringon laskiessa ja muuttaessa taivaan punertavaksi. Romano tunsi kaupungin yllä leijuvan odotuksen, pian ihmiset alkaisivat juhlia.

He saapuivat Danza passionalen luo. Paikkaan oli aika paljon jonoa, mutta sen sijaan että he olisivat asettuneet säyseästi sen hännille, jatkoi Antonio matkaansa ovimiestä kohti. Romano ja Elizabeta seurasivat Espanjalaista vilkaisten toisiaan samalla kysyvästi. Romano saattoi kävellessään kuulla kiihkeän kitaramusiikin jo ulkopuolelle saakka.

"Tänään on varmaan erityisen hyvää musiikkia tarjolla, sillä useimmiten tänne ei ole niin pitkää jonoa." Antonio selitti Romanolle ja Elizabetalle. "Se on kyllä vain hyvä juttu meille."

He saapuivat ovimiehen luo. Sen sijaan, että tämä olisi alkanut huutaa heille ja hätistänyt heidät jonon perälle, tervehti tämä Antoniota kuin vanhaa tuttua. Romano räpäytti silmiään hämmästyneenä.

"Iltaa... Antonio." ovimies tervehti. Tämä puhui äärimmäisen hitaasti, aivan kuin olisi miettinyt jokaista sanaansa tarkasti ennen kuin puhui. "Pitkästä aikaa... mikäs... sinut tänne... tuo?"

"Iltaa, Heracles!" Antonio hihkaisi, ilmiselvästi tuntien ovimiehen. "Olen tulossa ystävieni kanssa viettämään iltaa. Päästäisitkö minut sisään?"

"Tietenkin." Heraclesiksi kutsuttu mies sanoi. "Menkää... vain."

Ja niin tämä avasi heille oven ja Romano, Antonio ja Elizabeta astuivat sisään vihaisten "hei, me olimme jonossa ensin" – huutojen kaikuessa takaa.

"Vanha tuttu?" Elizabeta kysyi heidän maksaessa narikkamaksua.

"Jep." Antonio vastasi ylpeänä. "Nimeä yksikin baari tai klubi jonka ovimiestä en tunne – saat kympin."

"Senkin juoppo." Romano tuhahti maksaessaan oman narikkamaksunsa.

"Et voi väittää, etteikö tuosta olisi ollut hyötyä." Antonio huomautti. "Nyt mökötys pois Romano, hauskanpito alkaa tästä."

Romano tuhahti, mutta henkäisi sitten vaikuttuneena, kun he viimein pääsivät narikasta sisäsaliin. Paikka oli upea, siellä oli valtavan kokoinen tanssilattia ja punertavat valot. Tanssilattian edessä oli lava, jonka päällä soitti bändi (Romano tunnisti heidät, he olivat todella kuuluisa soittoryhmä täällä Espanjassa). Hiukan sivummalla vasemmalla oli baaritiski. Paikka oli jo nyt ääriään myöten täynnä.

"Mennään tilaamaan heti jotain!" Elizabeta hihkaisi innoissaan. "Ja sitten tanssimaan!"

Romano ja Antonio seurasivat Elizabetaa, joka oli jo pyyhältänyt tiskin suuntaan. Siinä vaiheessa kun kaksikko viimein saavutti naisen, oli tämä jo tilannut heille tequila shotit.

"Tässä." nainen sanoi ja ojensi juomat heille. "Kippis!"

"_Salud!_" Antonio sanoi ja kilautti lasiaan muiden kanssa.

"_Cin cin!_" Romano jatkoi ja kilautti myös lasiaan. Sitten hän kaatoi polttavan juoman kurkkuunsa ja irvisti. No niin, nyt olisi aika tanssia!

Kolmikko suuntasi lattialle. Romano antoi heti rytmikkään musiikin kaapata kehonsa. Hän liikutti jalkojaan sulavasti, vaistoten ympärillä olevien alkavan tuijottaa. Hän tanssi kuin viimeistä päivää ja alkoi jo saada ihailevia huokauksia ympäröiviltä naisilta. Sivusilmillään hän näki Antonion ja Elizabetan tekevän samoin. Elizabeta oli myös tosi taitava tanssija, mutta Antonio... hänen liikkeensä olivat tajunnanräjäyttäviä. Kyllä, Espanjalainen oli niin hyvä, että jopa Romano tunsi olevansa vaikuttunut. Mutta tämä ei olisi niin vähällä ohi. Hän ei takuulla aikonut hävitä vanhemmalle miehelle tässä, pahus soikoon!

Romano asteli läheisen naisen luo, jonka hän tiesi katselleen häntä jo pitemmän aikaa. Tällä oli lyhyehköt, vaaleat hiukset, jotka oli sidottu vihreällä nauhalla, joka sopi hyvin tämän myös vihreisiin silmiin. Romano ojensi kätensä naiselle, joka kikatti ystäviään vilkaisten, mutta tarttui sitten siihen ja Romano veti hänet mukanaan tanssiin. Hän pyöräytti naisen ympäri, niin että hän saattoi katsoa suoraan Antonioon. Vanhempi mies oli tosiaan pysähtynyt ja tuijotti nyt Romanoa silmät suurina jostakin tunteesta jota Romano ei osannut nimetä. Kateutta se varmaankin oli hänen taitojaan kohtaan. Romano hymähti tyytyväisenä ja tarttui lähemmin naiseen, vetäen tämän mukanaan entistäkin kiihkeämpään tanssiin. Näytti siltä kuin Antonio olisi silloin yrittänyt alkaa ahtautua väkijoukon läpi Romanon luokse, mutta sankka naisjoukko pysäytti tämän. He ilmeisesti halusivat osansa Antonion mahtavista tanssitaidoista. Se ei Romanoa haitannut, sillä hänenkin ympärilleen alkoi kerääntyä ihan miellyttävän pituinen jono innokkaita espanjalaisneitoja.

Monta tanssia ja sitäkin useampaa drinkkiä myöhemmin Romano piti taukoa tanssista ja istui tanssisalin oikealla puolella sijaitsevilla sohvilla ympärillään iso joukko tummia, tulisia ja kurvikkaita espanjalaisnaisia. Romanosta tuntui, että hän oli taivaassa kiehnätessään neitoja vasten. Hän oli kadottanut Antonion ja Elizabetan väenpaljouteen jo aikoja sitten, mutta ei jaksanut välittää. Hänellä oli rento olo alkoholin jäljiltä ja huolehtimisen sijaan hän yritti varastaa suukkoja ihailijoiltaan, jotka kikattelivat ja väistelivät häntä. Romano asetti kätensä vieressään istuvan erityisen kauniin naisen poskelle, yrittäen luoda tähän intensiivisen katseen (mikä oli hiprakassa yllättävän vaikeaa). Hän oli laskemassa huuliaan kikattavan tytön huulia vasten, kun tunsi yhtäkkiä jonkun tarttuvan olkaansa lähes kivuliaan tiukasti.

Romano käänsi päänsä ärsyyntyneenä keskeytyksestä. Se oli Antonion –typerys, tietenkin heti häiritsemässä kun häntä oli onnistamassa.

"Hemmetti soikoon, Antonio." Romano murisi silmät sirrissä, puristaen kätensä nyrkkiin. "Ala kalppia, etkö näe että häiritset?"

"Lupasit minulle." Antonio sanoi ääni ja kasvot värittöminä. Mies vaikutti jotenkin oudon jäykältä tämän tavalliseen rentoon olemukseen verrattuna.

"Lupasin mitä?" Romano kysyi ärsyyntyneenä.

"Lupasit minulle tanssin." Antonio jatkoi sinnikkäästi ja ojensi kätensä Italialaiselle. "Tule, Romano..."

Romano pyöräytti silmiään. Hän katui lupaustaan jo nyt. Mutta Romano tiesi että Antonio vainoaisi häntä koko loppuillan jos hän ei nyt suostuisi, joten hän kääntyi pahoittelevana ihailijoidensa puoleen.

"_Mi __dispiace_, neidot." Romano sanoi hymyillen heille hurmaavasti. "Palaan pian, joten odottakaa minua."

Useiden pettyneiden "aww" – äännähdysten säestämänä Romano tarttui Antonion vahvaan käteen.

Antonio johdatti Romanon tanssilattialle ja Romano seurasi vastustelematta.

_Antonion käsi on niin iso ja vahva ja lämmin... _Romano huomasi ajattelevansa, mutta pudisteli päätään karkottaen ajatuksen nopeasti mielestään.

Pian he olivat aivan tanssisalin keskellä ja Antonio kääntyi kasvokkain Romanon kanssa. Espanjalaisen katse oli edelleen jotenkin outo kun tämä tuijotti Italialaista. Sitten Antonio kohotti oikean kätensä ja napsautti sormiaan, irrottamatta kuitenkaan koskaan katsettaan Romanosta. Samaan aikaan musiikki vaihtui välittömästi ja Romano tunnisti kappaleen. Se oli tango.

Silmänräpäystä nopeammin Antonio vangitsi Romanon oikean käden vasempaansa ja laski oman oikean kätensä Romanon vyötärölle. Vaistomaisesti Romano nosti vapaan kätensä Antonion olalle ja ennen kuin hän ehti ajatella yhtään sen enempää, veti Espanjalainen hänet mukanaan intohimoisten askelten pyörteisiin. Romano ei saanut aivojaan toimimaan. Antonio ja Romano olivat painautuneet aivan lähekkäin, hänen poskensa lepäsi vanhemman miehen kaulaa vasten. Antonion tuoksu täytti hänen sieraimensa ja sai hänet päästään pyörälle. Vai johtuiko se tanssista? Romano ei osannut sanoa...

Antonion käsi käväisi Romanon leualle. Se pakotti hänet katsomaan ylöspäin, suoraan Antonion kasvoihin. Romanon jalat olivat pettää alta vanhemman miehen katseen vangitessa hänet. Smaragdisilmien katse oli polttavampi kuin koskaan ennen, niin intohimoinen ja tulinen että Romano tunsi itsensä heikoksi sen alla. Silti hän seurasi Antonion askelia täydellisesti, edes ja taakse, sivuille tarvittaessa. Hän antautui kokonaan Antonion vahvojen käsivarsien varaan, antoi tämän pyöräyttää hänet ympäri yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen. Vain he kaksi olivat sillä hetkellä olemassa ja heidän kehonsa liikkuivat virheettömästi yhdessä. Ne olivat yhtä.

Romano henkäisi tuntiessaan Antonion käsien vaeltavan selkäänsä pitkin ja hän sulki silmänsä nauttien tunteesta. Hän tunsi kuinka Antonio pyöräytti hänet ympäri, niin että hänen selkänsä oli vanhemman miehen rintaa vasten. Romano tunsi Antonion kuumankostean hengityksen niskassaan ja hänen kehonsa värähti. Hän kuitenkin seurasi tanssia ja antoi omien käsiensä vaeltaa Antonion poskelle ja niskaan. Romano saattoi kuulla kuinka vanhempi mies henkäisi hänen korvaansa. He hypähtivät eteenpäin ja palasivat tanssiotteeseen, tehden entistä nopeampia askelia, pyörien välillä askelten niin vaatiessa säilyttäen koko ajan intensiivisen katsekontaktinsa.

Lopulta Antonio nosti Romanon käsivarsilleen ja taivutti hänet loppuhuipennukseen. He tuijottivat toisiaan pysähtyneinä, huohottaen raskaasi kasvot vain millien päässä toisistaan. Romano lepäsi Antonion vahvojen käsivarsien varassa, mieli tyhjänä. Hän oli huumaantunut hetkestä, osaamatta ajatella yhtään mitään.

Hetken taikuus särkyi karusti, kun ympäröivät ihmiset alkoivat yhtäkkiä taputtaa ja hurrata. Antonio ja Romano räpäyttivät silmiään kummankin katseen palatessa takaisin ennalleen. Antonio suoristautui ja veti Romanon mukanaan pystyyn, kummankin edelleen huohottaessa raskaasti. Romano pyyhkäisi hien otsaltaan vavisten heikosti. Mitä Antonio oikein teki hänelle? Kuinka hän saattoi tuntea olonsa näin voimattomaksi vanhemman miehen kosketuksen jäljiltä?

Ihmiset taputtivat edelleen ja Romano huomasi silmäkulmastaan miten hänen ihailijattarensa tungeksivat innokkaasti väenpaljouden läpi häntä kohti. Romano hymyili tyytyväisenä ja oli jo kääntymässä kohtaamaan heidät. Vihdoinkin, hän oli pitänyt lupauksensa ja voisi viimein nauttia illasta ilman veloituksia kenellekään. Antonio tuntui kuitenkin huomaavan Romanon aikeet ja tarttui hänen käteensä niin tiukasti, että Romano älähti kivusta. Ja sitten Antonio alkoi vetää häntä mukanaan jonnekin, työntäen yllättävän kovakouraisesti sivuun kaikki, jotka yrittivät lähestyä heitä.

"A- Antonio?" Romano äännähti ensimmäistä kertaa ikuisuuksiin, ääni oudon käheänä. "Mitä sinä oikein teet? Typerys, minne viet minua?"

Antonio ei vastannut, vaan riuhtoi sanaakaan sanomatta Romanon mukanaan takaovelle ja työnsi Italialaisen siitä ulos, seuraten itse heti perässä. Tämä ei tuntunut vielä riittävän Espanjalaiselle, vaan tämä pakotti Romanon mukanaan juoksuun. Romano ei osannut sanoa kuinka kauan he oikein juoksivat, sitä tuntui kestävän pienen ja raskaan ikuisuuden. Mutta kun he viimein pysähtyivät, olivat he jossakin pikkukujalla, jonka Romano juuri ja juuri tunnisti olevan keskikaupungin päätien vierellä. Danza passionalesta ei näkynyt enää jälkeäkään.

"Mitä ihmettä tuo nyt oikein oli?" Romano kysyi vihaisena, mutta kuitenkin niin hengästyneenä ettei kyennyt huutamaan. "En päässyt juttelemaan kenenkään kanssa kiitos sinun."

Antonio kääntyi Romanon puoleen ilme tyhjänä.

"Tosi kiva... miksi sinun pitää aina tulla sotkemaan asiat?" Romano huusi saatuaan hengityksensä tasaantumaan hiukan. "Minä olen koko tämän ajan valittanut sinulle kuinka tahtoisin päästä käymään ulkona että voisin tavata naisia! Niin ja sinä aina leijut sillä kuinka 'kuumia ja ihania' espanjan naiset ovat! Ja nyt pilaat kaiken! Voisit pitää vain huolen omista asioistasi, pahus soikoon!"

Antonio ei edelleenkään vastannut mitään, tuijotti vain Romano yhä sillä mitäänsanomattomalla ilmeellä. Mikä tätä oikein vaivasi? Romano tunsi raivon vain kasvavan sisällään miehen reagoimattomuuden takia. Miksei tämä huutanut hänelle takaisin tai jotain?

"Minulle riittää!" Romano huusi, yrittäen kääntyä lähteäkseen kotiin tai jonnekin, pois Espanjalaisen luota. "En tajua mikä sinun ongelmasi oikein on - Sinä -"

Romano huuto keskeytyi, kun Antonio äkkiä paiskasi hänet viereisen rakennuksen seinää vasten. Vanhempi mies vangitsi Romanon kädet omiinsa, painaen ne myös seinälle, hänen päänsä tasolle molemmin puolin. Romano tuijotti Antoniota pelästyneenä, miehen ilme oli nyt pelottavan tumma. Hän yritti riuhtoa kätensä vapaiksi, mutta Antonion vahva ote piti hänet tiukasti aloillaan. He tuijottivat toisiaan hetken hiljaisuudessa. Ja silloin Antonio nojautui eteenpäin ja painoi huulensa Romanon huulia vasten. Romano tunsi silmiensä laajentuvan järkytyksestä.

_Mitä...? _

Sitten Antonion huulet alkoivat liikkua hänen omiaan vasten ja Romano tunsi kaikkien järjellisten ajatusten haihtuvan ilmaan. Hänen silmänsä liukuivat kiinni. Romano maistoi hien ja alkoholin Espanjalaisen huulilta ja hän käänsi vaistomaisesti päätään sallien miehen suudella häntä paremmin. Antonion huulten kosketus oli epätoivoisen intohimoinen eikä Romano osannut reagoida niihin muuten kuin seuraamalla vanhemman miehen liikkeitä. Antonio laski kätensä Romanon hiuksiin ja toisen hänen kaulalleen hyväillen niitä. Romanon huokaus tukahtui Antonion huulille. Espanjalainen hyödynsi tämän ja antoi kielensä tunnustella Italialaisen avointa suuta...

Romanon silmät rävähtivät auki. Hän työnsi Antonion päältään lähes väkivaltaisesti ja nosti kätensä huulilleen, tuijottaen vanhempaa miestä sanattomana. Antonion ilme oli nyt torjunnasta sekoitus surua ja pelkoa.

"M-" Romano aloitti löytämättä sanojaan. "Mitä -"

"Romano, minä..." Antonio aloitti, yrittäen lähestyä Italialaista, mutta pysähtyi kun hän kavahti kauemmas.

"Mitä oikein kuvittelet tekeväsi -?" Romano aloitti, pyyhkien nyt suupielensä hihaansa. "Kuinka sinä uskallat -?"

"Romano kiltti, kuuntele -" Antonio aloitti kuulostaen lähes epätoivoiselta, yrittäen taas lähestyä häntä.

"ÄLÄ KOSKE MINUUN!" Romano karjui ja työnsi Espanjalaisen taas syrjään, tällä kertaa niin kovaa, että tämä törmäsi vastakkaiseen seinään. "Kuinka voit – oletko ihan vajaa? Tuo on ällöttävää!"

Romano näki selvästi kuinka jokin särkyi Antonion sisällä, mutta hän ei kyennyt rauhoittumaan. Hän ei ollut koskaan ennen ollut näin vihainen.

"Vihaan sinua!" Romano huusi tuntien koko kehonsa alkavan vapista raivosta. "Olet kuvottava!"

Ja sitten Romano kääntyi ympäri ja alkoi juosta jättäen murtuneen Antonion taakseen. Tämä ei voinut olla totta, ei voinut. Romano toivoi heräävänsä pian tästä painajaisesta. Hän juoksi, mutta tunsi vatsaansa vääntävän äkisti. Hän pysähtyi ja pudottautui kontilleen seinää vasten oksentamaan. Kakoessaan hän tunsi kyynelten valuvan samalla poskilleen.

_Antonio... _hän ajatteli lopetettuaan vihdoin oksentamisen, pyyhkiessään samalla poskille valuvia kyyneliään, jotka eivät nyt meinanneet loppua millään. _Senkin idiootti, miksi sinun piti mennä ja pilata kaikki? Ensimmäistä kertaa tapaan jonkun jota en vihaa niin paljon... josta olisin voinut jopa sanoa pitäväni... mutta nyt... nyt..._

Kaikki oli lopussa.

Hän ei voinut enää nähdä Antoniota. Ei voinut enää työskennellä tälle. Ei voinut enää olla tämän ystävä...

Romano löi nyrkkinsä maata vasten nyyhkyttäen surkeasti.

_Miksi...? Antonio..._

_**Deve essere continuata** ... _

* * *

><p>Älkää vihatko minua. Uskokaa pois, itken kanssanne :'(<p>

Romano ja Feliciano tulevat riitojenkin takia toimeen siksi, että he eivät kaikesta huolimatta tahdo menettää toisiaan. Siksi Feliciano kestää kaikki Romanon syytökset (selitän tämän paremmin tulevissa luvuissa, mutta ilmoittelen kaiken varalta näin etukäteen).

Tuo tango ja sen jälkeiset tapahtumat ovat kyllä yksiä lempikohtauksiani koko ficissä, ainakin kirjoittamisen osalta... Onko kaikki siis tosiaan lopussa? Se selviää ensi luvussa ;)

**Käännökset Italialaisille sanoille:**

Fratello: Veli

Cin cin: Kippis

Mi dispiace: Anteeksi/olen pahoillani

**Käännökset Espanjalaisille sanoille:**

Danza Passionale: Intohimoinen tanssi

Buenas tardes: Hyvää iltaa

Salud: Kippis

...

Hei, tuli vielä yksi juttu mieleen! Koska olette maailman ihanimpia lukijoita/kommentoijia (ja näin tango-teemaisen luvun kunniaksi), annan teille linkin tekemääni Spamano kuvaan. Löydätte sitä kautta myös Deviantart sivulleni :)

**http : / / mirudan . deviantart . com / # / d38w5i9 ** (poistakaa kaikki ylimääräiset välilyönnit - en kyllä yhtään tiedä saisiko tähän linkittää mitään tällä tavalla suoraan, toivottavasti kukaan ei siis suutu ja poista mua täältä :DD)

...

Liibooboo: Sen verran voin vahvistaa että ne kaksi ystävää ovat tosiaan Francis ja Gilbert :) Jännä juttu muuten, en itsekään pidä oikeastaan yhtään Itävallasta ja silti sisällytän sen tarinaani :DD Mutta joo, jälleen kerran kiitän ja kumarran kehuista ^_^

Vilma. N: Eihän sitä nyt tarvitse anteeksi pyydellä jos on muuta menoa oikeassa elämässä :DD Munkin pitäisi lukea Ruotsin tenttiin näiden lukujen päivittämisen sijasta (näkeekö kukaan muu tässä julmaa ironiaa?) Kiitokset sinulle lukemisesta ja aivan liian imartelevasta kommentista! :)

Zonnebloem: Voi ei, mun kirjoitukset taitaa olla vaaraksi sun ja siskos terveydelle ;DD Mutta kiitos kehuista :)

SorellaItaliano: Kiitos kehuista :) Pyrin siihen että tulis luku per päivä.

Tekopupu: Täytyyhän sitä pitää lukijat koukussa :D Nonnih, arvasin että olen väärässä noiden isojen- ja pienten kirjainten suhteen -.- Kiitos kun ilmoitit asiasta, en tosin luultavasti enää jaksa korjata noita tekstistä... niitä on LIIKAA! :)

Lovekirppu: Kärsivällisyyttä, ei makeaa mahan täydeltä (sanoo hän joka ei itse jaksa odottaa minuuttia kauempaa) ;D Niin ja kiitos ihanista kehuista! ^_^


	7. Luku: Amore

Fiilistelymusiikkia :) Noi laulujen sanat sopii täydellisesti niihin ajatuksiin mitä Romano ja Antonio käy läpi tässä luvussa.

Romanon näkökulma: Kesha - It's Disgusting

Antonion näkökulma: Sarah Kivi - Joka päivä ja joka ikinen yö

* * *

><p><strong>Luku 7 - Amore<strong>

Päivät kuluivat tuskallisen hitaasti. Itse asiassa, jos joku olisi nyt kysynyt Romanolta oliko kulunut päivä vai viikko, hän ei olisi osannut vastata. Romano ei käynyt enää plantaaseilla, makasi vain apaattisena kotona. Mikä oli äärimmäisen pitkästyttävää, mutta mitä muutakaan hän olisi voinut tehdä? Hänen mielensä ei ollut kunnossa. Romano kyllä tiesi hyvin, että hänen pitäisi tienata rahaa pian, sillä Felicianon maalaukset eivät riittäisi kauan kustantamaan heidän kahden elämistään ja Buongustaion korjauksia. Mutta kuinka hän muka voisi keskittyä työntekoon _sen _illan jälkeen?

Romano ähkäisi ja painoi väsyneenä päänsä tyynyä vasten. Hän nytkin makasi vain maakuuhuoneessa pyöritellen jatkuvasti samoja ajatuksia päässään. Hän ei ollut syönyt tai juonut mitään koko päivänä, mutta ei häntä toisaalta huvittanutkaan. Feliciano alkoi luonnollisesti huolestua. Tämä tiesi mitä oli tapahtunut, Romano oli parkunut tälle koko tarinan heti kotiin päästyään. Feliciano oli pahoitellen pyytänyt Ludwigia lähtemään, sillä kaikista sanomisistaan ja loukkauksistaan huolimatta Romano oli kuitenkin Felicianon veli ja ainoa perhe. Ja nuoremman Italialaisen perhe tarvitsi tätä nyt kipeästi. Ludwig oli onneksi ymmärtänyt tämän ja lähtenyt kyselemättä sen enempää.

"_Fratello_..." Feliciano aloitti istuessaan samalla sängylle Romanon viereen. "Tiedän ettei sinun varmaan tee mitään mieli, mutta minun oloani helpottaisi huomattavasti jos söisit edes vähän jotain. Olen tosi huolissani, tiedäthän..."

"Typerys, kyllä minä sen tiedän ja olen pahoillani." Romano mumisi tyynyä vasten. "Mutta en voi... ajatus ruoasta kuvottaa..."

Feliciano huokaisi ja silitti veljensä selkää.

"En ymmärrä..." Romano aloitti hiljaa ja kääntyi makaamaan naama kattoa kohti. "Pahus soikoon, en ymmärrä! Mitä Antonion päässä oikein liikkuu? Kuinka hän saattoi suudella minua tuosta noin vain? Mikä idiootti, en kyllä olisi ikinä uskonut Antonion olevan niitä miehiä... ei pahalla."

"Ei mitään." Feliciano vastasi silmiään pyöritellen. "Mutta _fratello... _se, mitä Antonio teki sinulle, ei varmasti tapahtunut hetken mielijohteesta. Tai siis, saattoi se sillä hetkellä olla... mutta tarkoitan, että hän on varmasti miettinyt sitä aikaisemminkin, halunnut tehdä sen aikaisemmin."

"Onko tuon tarkoitus lohduttaa minua tai jotain?" Romano kysyi kulmiaan kurtistaen. "Sillä se saa oloni huonommaksi, tiedoksi vain."

"Kuuntele nyt." Feliciano jatkoi itsepäisesti, kumartuen veljensä näkökentän ylle. "Oletko yhtään miettinyt miltä Antoniosta tuntuu? Hän on ilmeisesti pitänyt sinusta jo jonkun aikaa – äläkä pyörittele silmiäsi, kyllä minä olen monen muun kanssa sen huomannut. Eilen hän kai yritti viimein kertoa sinulle tunteistaan. Ja vastasit sanomalla aika kamalia asioita hänelle..."

"Ihan sama mitä Antonio tuntee, se mitä hän teki, oli väärin." Romano puolustautui kohottautuen samalla istumaan niin nopeasti, että melkein löi päänsä veljensä otsaan. "Kaksi miestä yhdessä on epäluonnollista ja kielletty syystä. Se on kuvottavaa ja sairasta... ei pahalla."

"Ei mitään." Feliciano vastasi kuulostaen kuitenkin jo hiukan ärsyyntyneeltä nojautuessaan taaksepäin. "Mutta et kai todella usko tuohon? Vai olenko minä sinun mielestäsi jotenkin sairas? Tai Antonio?"

Romano ei vastannut. Ei hän tietenkään uskonut siihen, ei voinut uskoa. Mutta kuinka hän muuten voisi selittää tilanteen itselleen? Sillä jos hän ei voisi sanoa, että Antonion teko oli tosiaan kuvottava ja sairas... miten hän voisi mitätöidä sen seikan, ettei hän saanut vanhempaa miestä mielestään? Miten hän voisi selittää itselleen ne unet, joissa hän jatkuvasti näki itsensä Antonion hellässä syleilyssä Espanjalaisen suudellessa hänen otsaansa kevyesti. Sillä joka ikinen yö _sen_ illan jälkeen hän oli alkanut uneksia omaksi hämmennyksekseen sellaisista asioista.

Mutta se ei käynyt päinsä. Sillä se ei ollut oikein. Tuollaiset ajatukset nimenomaan olivat kuvottavia ja väärin. Siksi niiden täytyi johtua jostakin sairaudesta, jostakin jonka Antonio oli tartuttanut häneen. Hän ei ollut koskaan ennen käyttäytynyt näin, ei ennen Espanjalaisen tapaamista.

"Antonio mahtaa olla kamalan surullinen nyt..." Feliciano mumisi ajatellen puoliksi itsekseen, nostaen kätensä vaisusti puuskaan. "Etkä sinäkään _fratello _mitenkään onnelliselta näytä."

"No en kai minä nyt tietenkään riemusta hypi." Romano kivahti harmistuneena. Kyllä hänellä oli huono omatunto kaikista niistä asioista mitä hän oli Antoniolle sanonut, mutta miten muuten hän olisi voinut reagoida? Kai Antonio nyt itsekin tajusi ettei hänen tekonsa ollut oikein? Romano puristi molemmat kätensä rinnalleen, sillä kaikesta järkeilystään huolimatta hän tunsi huonon omatuntonsa painavan raskaasti ja taakka tuntui vain kasvavan päivä päivältä.

"Sinähän pidät kuitenkin Antoniosta, eikä niin?" Feliciano jatkoi kärkkäästi. Typerys ei vain osannut luovuttaa, eihän?

"En minä... vihaa häntä." Romano vastasi lopulta vastahakoisesti. "En ainakaan vihannut..."

"Mieti hetki – ja älä ala heti raivoamaan – olisiko se oikeasti niin kamalaa jos mahdollisesti vastaisit Antonion tunteisiin?" Feliciano puhui varovaisesti, ilmeisesti peläten veljensä räjähtävän hetkenä minä hyvänsä. "_Fratello... _entä jos kiellät hänen tunteensa ihan vain siksi, että pelkäät -?"

"En tahdo enää puhua tästä!" Romano huusi ja peitti korvansa käsillään, puristaen silmänsä tiukasti kiinni. Pelkäsikö hän? No totta helvetissä. Hän pelkäsi _koska_ se tosiaan saattoi olla totta. Miksi hän muuten näkisi vanhemmasta miehestä unta, miksi hän muuten reagoisi niin vahvasti tämän läheisyyteen? Miksi muuten hänen sisällään kuohuisi näin? Mutta jos hän todella pitäisi Antoniosta, se merkitsisi että hän joutuisi hyljeksityksi. Uskonnosta, yhteiskunnasta ja ties mistä muualta vielä!

Mutta kaikkein pelottavinta oli se, että Romano oli kiintymässä johonkin. Hän oli alkamassa välittää... Ja aina kun niin kävi, hän päätyi lopulta satutetuksi tai hylätyksi. Romano ei halunnut kestää sitä enää. Ei uskaltanut kestää sitä enää. Oli paljon helpompi esittää välinpitämätöntä ja töykeää, kuin rehellisesti näyttää mitä hän sydämessään oikeasti tunsi.

"Vee... anteeksi. Ei ollut tarkoitus surettaa sinua enempää." Feliciano parkaisi ja veti veljensä hellään syleilyyn. "Yritän vain saada tähän jotain tolkkua. Tämä koko tilanne on niin kamalan kurja. En halua nähdä sinua noin surullisena _fratello,_ ja sama pätee myös Antonioon."

Romano takertui veljeensä, yrittäen unohtaa sydämensä, joka hakkasi lähes tuskallisen nopeasti hänen rinnassaan. Siitä oli pitkä aika kun Romano viimeksi tunsi olleensa näin hukassa. Hänellä ei oikeasti ollut aavistustakaan mitä tehdä nyt. Ja se oli pelottavaa.

_Minun on ryhdistäydyttävä... _Romano ajatteli nieleskellen. _Tämä ei ole tapaistani, minun pitäisi olla tätä vahvempi. Murehdin sydänsuruja kuin joku teinityttö... kuinka typerää, pahus soikoon!_

"_Fratello..._" Feliciano aloitti hetken kuluttua, silitellessään samalla hellästi Romanon hiuksia. "Minun on ihan pakko käydä kaupassa, huomenna on erään ison taulun deadline ja minulta on maali lopussa. Haluatko tulla mukaan vai pärjäätkö yksin täällä jonkun aikaa?"

"Olen mieluummin yksin." Romano mumisi ja irrottautui veljestään, yrittäen jotain hymyn tapaista epäonnistuen kuitenkin surkeasti. "Älä murehdi, en ole niin masentunut ettenkö pärjäisi paria tuntia itsekseni."

Hän ei tosin ollut varma pitikö hänen väittämänsä täysin paikansa.

"_Bene_." Feliciano sanoi ja hymyili veljelleen, joka nousi nyt seisomaan sängyltä. "Palaan niin pian kuin voin."

"Mm." Romano vastasi ja kymmenen minuutin kuluttua, Felicianon kiiruhtaessa asioilleen, hän jäi yksin. Yksin ajatustensa kanssa...

_En voi rentoutua – _Romano ajatteli lopulta turhautuneena piehtaroidessaan aikansa sängyssä. _Mutta en myöskään osaa aloittaa mitään. Olen varmasti tulossa hulluksi tai jotain..._

Hän alkoi poukkoilla ympäri asuntoa tekemättä oikeastaan yhtään mitään järkevää. Hän ei vain enää millään pystynyt asettumaan aloilleen.

Kuin tilauksesta puhelin soi. Romano oli toisaalta innostunut saadessaan jotain tekemistä, toisaalta ärsyyntynyt sillä häntä ei oikeastaan huvittanut puhua kenellekään. Hän nosti luurin ja vastasi siihen lyhyesti.

"Romano?" kysyi Elizabetan ääni linjan toisesta päästä. "Vihdoinkin vastaat, olen yrittänyt soittaa sinulle jo vaikka kuinka monta päivää!"

"Hei Elizabeta..." Romano vastasi tuntien masentavan tunteen vajoavan mahansa pohjalle. Hän ei ollut jutellut naisen kanssa sen jälkeen, kun hän ja Antonio olivat jättäneet tämän jälkeen Danza passionaleen ja hänestä tuntui että Elizabeta vaatisi nyt täysraporttia. Mitä Romano ei ollut varma pystyvänsä antamaan.

"Mikset vastannut?" Elizabeta kysyi syyttävästi, vahvistaen Romanon pelokkaan epäilyksen. "Arvaa kuinka huolissani olin... eikä se teidän katoamistemppunnekaan kovin kiva ollut."

"Niin no... se -" Romano aloitti tietämättä kuinka selittää koko juttua, mutta Elizabeta keskeytti hänet.

"Se on okei, Romano. Minä tiedän mitä sinun ja Antonion välillä tapahtui."

"Oh." Romano tokaisi keksimättä parempaa vastausta ja tunsi nolostuvansa hiukan. "M- mistä sinä sen kuulit?"

"Sanotaan näin, että savustin pikkuveljeäsi vähän." Elizabeta vastasi selittelemättä sen enempää. "Hän ei sentään yritä vältellä minua..."

"Et kuullut sitä... Antoniolta?" Romano kysyi, tuntien äänensä kirenevän lausuessaan Espanjalaisen nimen.

"En." Elizabeta myönsi. "Totta puhuen en ole saanut häneen mitään yhteyttä. Kukaan ei ole saanut ja usko pois, kysyin kaikilta ystäviltäni."

Romano tiesi että se oli paljon. Hän tunsi käsiensä vapisevan hiukan, mutta hän yritti kaikin voiminensa unohtaa sen.

"Sinusta sentään tiesin että olet kunnossa, kiitos pikkuveljesi." Elizabeta jatkoi. "Masentunut, mutta kunnossa. Antoniosta taas ei ole mitään tietoa. Hänen puutarhansakin on ollut suljettuna siitä illastamme asti. Kun siis sanoin ettei kukaan ole nähnyt häntä, todella tarkoitin sitä. Olen huolissani..."

Romano nielaisi kireästi.

"Sanoin tosi pahoja asioita hänelle..." Romano tunsi suunsa puhuvan kuin itsestään. "Hän vihaa minua nyt. Tiedän, että vihaa."

Elizabeta oli hetken hiljaa.

"No, on oikeastaan vain yksi tapa selvittää se." nainen aloitti vakavana. "Käy hänen luonaan, puhu hänelle."

"En voi." Romano sanoi hiljaa. "Olen viimeinen henkilö maanpäällä jonka hän tahtoo nähdä. Enkä minäkään voi kohdata Antoniota, en tällaisena..."

"Mutta tahdotko tosiaan jättää asiat tälle mallille?" Elizabeta kysyi kuulostaen hiukan epätoivoiselta. "Mieti jos et enää koskaan näkisi Antoniota ja viimeiseksi asiaksi jonka sanoit hänelle, jäisi "olet kuvottava"? Älä tee niin, Romano..."

"En ole tarpeeksi rohkea kohtaamaan häntä." Romano jatkoi väristen, tuntien pelon valtaavan hänen pienen kehonsa. "Mitä jos hän huutaa minulle tai lyö minua? Ansaitsisin sen."

"Ei rohkeus tarkoita samaa kuin pelottomuus." Elizabeta vastasi pehmeästi. "Rohkeus on sitä, että uskaltaa toimia pelosta huolimatta."

Romano puri alahuultaan hiljaa. Hän ei voinut sille mitään, mutta...

Jokin osa hänessä, jokin pienen pieni osa syvällä hänen sydämessään halusi mennä ja nähdä Antonion. Ja ehkä...

Ehkä...

"Mietin sitä..." Romano vastasi hiljaa. "Mutta en lupaa mitään."

"Hyvä on." Elizabeta vastasi tyytyväisenä. "Minun pitää lopettaa nyt, mutta pysytään yhteyksissä. Ja uskallakin vältellä minua vielä."

"Anteeksi." Romano sanoi ja sulki puhelimen.

_Kukaan ei ole nähnyt Antoniota... _Romano mietti nojautuessaan seinää vasten, liukuen sitä pitkin suoraan istualleen. _Mitä jos jotain pahaa on tapahtunut? Mitä jos Antonio on satuttanut itseään...?_

Romano tunsi pakokauhun syttyvän sisällään ajatuksen vallatessa hänen mielensä. Ei se ollut poissuljettu vaihtoehto. Espanjalaiset olivat impulsiivista kansaa ja monet näiden tarinoiden sankarit ja sankarittaret riistivät oman henkensä onnettoman romanssin takia...

_Mitä minä oikein ajattelen? _Romano mietti ja alkoi pudistella päätään. _Ei Antonio tekisi mitään sellaista... toisaalta mistä minä sen tiedän? Antonio ei kuitenkaan ole mikään ruudinkeksijä jos ihan rehellisiä ollaan._

Antonion ei tosin tarvinnut olla, miehellä oli valtavan suuri sydän älyn sijaan. Romano sulki silmänsä kireästi. Kuinka usein Antonio olikaan piristänyt häntä? Antonio oli ottanut hänet töihin luokseen, vaikka kaikki tiesivät, että Romano oli koheltaja. Antonio oli kuunnellut ja kestänyt Romanoa ja hänen huoliaan pitempään kuin kukaan perheen ulkopuolinen. Antonio oli aina huolehtimassa hänestä. Aina paikalla pelastamassa tilanteen kun häneen sattui...

Romano tunsi yksittäisen kyyneleen vierähtävän poskelleen.

Mitä hän oli tehnyt?

Romano kipusi jaloilleen nopeammin kuin koskaan ennen elämässään. Hän ei vaivautunut edes laittamaan kenkiä jalkoihinsa juostessaan ovelle ja lähes murtaen sen auki ulos mennessään. Hän juoksi, tönien siekailematta tieltään kaikki, jotka olivat liian hitaita väistämään. Hän ei välittänyt perässään raikuvista kiukkuisista huudoista. Ei tööttäilevistä autoista, jotka pysähtyivät jarrut kirskuen hänen juostessa pelottomasti punaisista valoista välittämättä teiden yli. Ei välittänyt pistävästä kivusta paljaissa jaloissaan astuessaan aina välillä jonkin terävän päälle. Romanon oli päästävä sen henkilön luo, jonka ansiosta hän kykeni unohtamaan kipunsa. Ei... parantumaan kivustaan.

Matka plantaaseille ei ollut koskaan tuntunut niin pitkältä. Lopulta Romano kuitenkin saapui kaupungin porteille. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja jatkoi juoksua vaikka hänestä tuntuikin että joku olisi repinyt hänen keuhkojaan puukolla auki.

Saavuttuaan Antonion talolle, tunsi Romano pelon vavisuttavan kehoaan, mutta hän pakottautui eteenpäin. Hän ei jänistäisi tästä. Hän ei ikinä antaisi itselleen anteeksi jos hän nyt jättäisi yrittämättä.

Antonion talo vaikutti tyhjältä. Oli tosin vielä päivä ja talossa ei tietenkään siksi palanut valoja, joten niiden perusteella ei voinut päätellä mitään. Romano rohkaisi itsensä ja hiipi kuistille, yrittäen vilkuilla isohkoista ikkunoista sisään. Ketään ei näkynyt, mutta Romano ei aikonut luovuttaa niin helpolla. Hän karaisi mielensä vielä kerran ja alkoi koputtaa ovea.

"Antonio?" hän kysyi, yrittäen kuulostaa urheammalta kuin miltä hänestä tuntui. "Se olen minä, Romano. Avaa ovi!"

Ei vastausta. Romano mutristi suutaan hänen mielensä kirkuessa häntä juoksemaan karkuun, sydämen taas käskiessä jäädä. Hänen päänsä vielä räjähtäisi tästä jännityksestä...

"Hei, typerys!" Romano huusi taas. "En aio lähteä mihinkään, joten jos olet siellä ja välttelet minua niin turha edes yrittää!"

Ei taaskaan mitään. Romano tunsi jääräpäisyytensä nostavan päätään sisällään, pelon haihtuessa hiukan taustalle.

"Antonio senkin paskiainen, jos minun on murrettava tämä ovi päästäkseni sisään, niin vannon, että teen sen!" Romano huusi ryskyttäen ovea. "Senkun soitat poliisit, maksan sakot ihan mielelläni kunhan vain pääsen sisään."

Vastausta ei edelleenkään kuulunut. Romano veti syvään henkeä ja puhalsi sitten ilmat ulos. No, hän aikoi olla sanansa mittainen mies. Hän perääntyi kymmenisen askelta, valmistautuen potkaisemaan Antonion oven sisään (ei niin että hän edes tiesi onnistuisiko hänen hullu yrityksensä). Itkien mielessään jo valmiiksi varmasti tulevia sakkoja, hän lähti juoksemaan kylki edellä ovea päin. Juuri silloin se kuitenkin avautui ja Romano mätkähti naamalleen yrittäessään pysäyttää vauhtinsa, epäonnistuen siinä komeasti sotkeutuessaan jalkoihinsa.

"R... Romano?" kysyi tuttu ääni aivan hänen yläpuoleltaan.

Romanon teki sillä hetkellä mieli vajota syvälle maanrakoon, mutta kohottautui kuitenkin vavisten käsiensä varaan.

Antonio seisoi ovella. Romano nielaisi kireästi, sillä hän ei ollut meinannut tunnistaa tätä aluksi. Mies oli kuin haamu entisestä itsestään. Antonion smaragdisilmät olivat täysin elottomat, niiden tavanomaisen palon loistaessa poissaolollaan. Antonio vaikutti muutenkin jotenkin tavallista kalpeammalta ja tämän hartiat olivat lysyssä. Silmien alla oli tummat pussit ja Romano mietti oliko Espanjalainen nukkunut lainkaan kuluneiden päivien aikana. Hän tunsi väkisinkin syyllisyyttä Antonion tilasta.

"H- hei, Antonio..." Romano sopersi noustessaan takaisin jaloilleen.

Romano ei ollut koskaan ennen elämässään kokenut yhtä kiusallista hiljaisuutta. Hänen teki mieli vain kääntyä ympäri ja juosta pois. Tämä painostava ilmapiiri oli aivan kamala. Mutta Romano ei aikonut paeta. Hän oli päättänyt tehdä tämän loppuun saakka, joten hänen oli nyt vain kestettävä.

"Näytät kamalalta." Romano tiuskaisi lopulta keksimättä mitään muuta sanottavaa. "Olet kuin elävä kuollut."

"Niin kai..." Antonio vastasi ääni täysin värittömänä, silmät tiukasti kiinni nuoremmassa miehessä. "Mutta... Romano... eikö se, mitä sanoit minulle aiemmin riittänyt jo? Vai onko sinun loukattava minua vielä lisää -?"

"Senkin urpo." Romano tuhahti ja töytäisi Espanjalaisen sivummalle voidakseen astua sisään. "Tulin varmistamaan ettet tapata itseäsi. Ja onneksi tulinkin! Katso itseäsi, sinä haiset ja olet muutenkin ihan kauhean näköinen."

Antonio seurasi hämmentyneenä Italialaista katseellaan, joka mittaili edessään avautuvaa asuntoa mietteliäänä.

"Ja tämä paikkakin on ihan törkyinen." Romano jatkoi sydämen tykyttäessä hänen kurkussaan. "Nyt tämä saa kyllä riittää. Antonio, saat nyt luvan mennä heti suihkuun tai kylpyyn, ihan sama kunhan peseydyt. Ja laita puhtaat vaatteet kanssa."

"Romano -?" Antonio aloitti kysyvänä, mutta ei saanut sanottavaansa loppuun, kun mainittu Italialainen jo työnsi tätä kylpyhuoneen suuntaan.

"Ei mitään muttia!" Romano huudahti. "Minä siivoan täällä sillä aikaa, joten ei mitään kiirettä. Mutta katsokin etten hukuta itseäsi tai mitään muuta yhtä typerää tai minä tulen ja nirhaan sinut uudestaan!"

Kaikin puolin hämmentynyt Antonio sulki kylpyhuoneen oven ilmiselvästi miettien kuvitteliko tämä nyt asioita. Kun Romano oli varma, ettei Espanjalainen enää katsonut, antoi hän kehonsa alkaa vapista pelosta vapaasti. Oli ihme, että hän oli pystynyt pitämään näytöstä yllä koko tuon ajan. Romano oli pelännyt kuollakseen, ettei Antonio olisi halunnut kuunnella häntä lainkaan, tai olisi soittanut poliisit tai jotain muuta yhtä katastrofaalista. Mutta toistaiseksi asiat sujuivat hyvin...

Romano etsi Antonion keittiöstä itselleen kumihanskat ja alkoi siivota parhaan taitonsa mukaan. Hän onnistui kerran kaatamaan kirjahyllyn päälleen, mutta muuten kaikki sujui kohtalaisen ongelmitta. Antonion asunto oli suoraan sanottuna saastainen, mutta Romanon pikaisen suursiivouksen ansiosta paikkaa saattoi jo kutsua puhtaahkoksi. Romano vapisi kauttaaltaan valmistautuen henkisesti kohtaamaan Antonion kun tämä tulisi kylpyhuoneesta. Siitä alkaisi vaikein osuus...

Kului viitisen minuuttia ja lopulta Romano kuuli kylpyhuoneen oven käyvän. Hän valpastui ja suoristautui keittiön tiskipöydältä, johon hän oli nojaillut levottomana. Antonio astui olohuoneeseen yllään yksinkertaiset, mutta puhtaat vaatteet. Romano nielaisi kireästi.

"Paljon parempi." hän jatkoi omahyväistä ääntä tavoitellen. "Ja katso, asunnostasikin voi nyt sanoa, että täällä asuu ihmisiä eikä sikoja."

Antonio ei vastannut mitään, vaan tuijotti Romano, joka huokaisi hiljaa miettien mitä ihmettä sanoisi seuraavaksi.

"Oikeastaan se ei ole syy miksi olen täällä... mutta sen sinä varmaan jo arvasitkin." hän jatkoi, kääntäen nyt katseensa sivuun uskaltamatta kohdata Antonion silmiä. "T- tahtoisin jutella... j- jos se vain s- sinulle sopii..."

Antonio ei edelleenkään vastannut, mutta nyökkäsi vähäeleisesti. Romano tunsi pientä helpotusta ja käveli Espanjalaisen viereltä sohvan äärelle, istuen siihen. Myös Antonio seurasi perässä ja istui Romanon viereen, jättäen kuitenkin selvän turvavälin heidän väliinsä. Romano vilkaisi Antoniota, joka vain tuijotti häntä odottavana. Romano veti pariin kertaan henkeä, ennen kuin alkoi taas puhua.

"Olet varmaan huomannut, mutta olen tosi... kankea henkilö kun on kyse tunteista tai sellaisesta." hän aloitti suu kuivana, tuijottaen tiiviisti käsiään, joita hän väänteli kiusaantuneena. "Minun on tosi vaikea ilmaista itseäni... sen takia, jos jotain yllättävää tapahtuu, ylireagoin helposti ja sanon ilkeitä asioita. Tai no, tavallista ilkeämpiä." Romano veti syvään henkeä. "Olen ollut tällainen jo ihan pienestä asti, en ole koskaan osannut puhua kauniisti niin kuin muut lapset. Mutta... tämä on ensimmäinen kerta kun olen oikeasti pahoillani siitä mitä olen sanonut."

Romano käänsi katseensa Antonioon.

"A- anteeksi, p- pahus soikoon." Romano sanoi ja tiesi nyt kyynelehtivänsä, mutta ei jostakin syystä jaksanut välittää. "Olen p- pahoillani niistä asioista joita sanoin sinulle. Et sinä ole kuvottava, j- jos joku täällä on, niin minä..."

"Romano -" Antonio aloitti, mutta Romano painoi kätensä vanhemman miehen suulle, tukahduttaen tämän puheen.

"Minä olen aina mollaamassa lähimmäisiäni. Aina haukkumassa muita, kun oikeasti se viallinen olen kuitenkin minä." Romano jatkoi ja antoi kätensä pudota Antonion rintakehälle. "Feliciano on meistä kahdesta se täydellinen ja haluttu, minä vain naurettava pyrkimys siihen. Isoisä... isoisäkin olisi halunnut vanhempiemme kuoltua ottaa vain Felicianon luokseen, enkä voi syyttää häntä siitä..."

Antonio veti Romanon yhtäkkiä syleilyynsä. Italialainen henkäisi yllättyneenä ja nyyhkäisi, mutta painoi päänsä Espanjalaisen olalle.

"Et sinä ole mikään naurettava pyrkimys." Antonio kuiskasi matalalla äänellä Romanon korvaan. "Minä pidän sinusta juuri tuollaisena, usko tai älä. Pidän hyvistä puolistasi ja kaikista virheistäsi. Ne tekevät sinusta sinut."

"Ei sinun tarvitse valehdella minulle." Romano sanoi ja naurahti pilkallisesti. "Kyllä sinäkin valitsisit mieluummin Felicianon. Ihan niin kuin kaikki muutkin..."

Antonio työnsi Italialaisen hellästi käsillään taemmas, niin että he istuivat nyt suoraan kasvokkain, Romano hajareisin Espanjalaisen sylissä.

"Minä olen jo valinnut." Antonio sanoi ja hymyili ensimmäistä kertaa, pyyhkäisten peukalollaan kyyneleet Romanon poskilta. "Minua ei kuitenkaan ole ilmeisesti valittu vastavuoroisesti takaisin. Mutta voin hyväksyä sen, joten älä murehdi. Toivon vain että voimme kaikesta huolimatta pysyä vielä ystävinä. Lupaan etten aiheuta sinulle enää koskaan tällä päänvaivaa."

Romano laski kasvonsa alas, niin ettei Antonio kyennyt näkemään hänen kasvojaan. Hän pudisteli päätään ja naurahti samalla ilottomasti.

"Sinä se sitten et osaa pitää turpaasi kiinni, ethän?" Romano sanoi.

Ja ennen kuin Antonio ehti vastata mitään, kohotti Romano kasvonsa ja nojautui eteenpäin suutelemaan kevyesti Espanjalaisen huulia. Romano oli puristanut silmänsä nolostuneena tiukasti kiinni, mutta tiesi, että Antonion olisivat yllätyksestä levällään. Suudelma oli lyhyt, mutta tunteikas ja kun Romano vetäytyi takaisin, tiesi hän jonkin muuttuneen sisällään.

Hän voisi elää sen asian kanssa että häntä syrjittäisiin. Sillä ei olisi mitään väliä kunhan hän vain saisi olla Antonion kanssa. Ja jos tämä oli jotain sairautta, Romano sairastaisi sen mielellään.

"Kuka tässä on sanonut ettei sinua muka olisi valittu vastavuoroisesti takaisin?" Romano aloitti kangerrellen, punastuen samalla syvästi, mutta pitäen koko ajan katseensa tiiviisti Antoniossa. "Olet idiootti. Ja aina vetämässä omia idioottijohtopäätöksiäsi."

Antonio naurahti häkeltyneenä onnesta ja veti Romanon kiihkeään suudelmaan johon Italialainen tällä kertaa vastasi. He irrottautuivat nopeasti ja Antonio kaappasi Romanon tiukemmin syliinsä, suukottaen häntä otsalle, poskille ja nenälle, nauraen yhä koko ajan ilosta. Romano murahti, muttei vastustellut.

"_Romano, mi amor._" Antonio henkäisi ja suuteli Italialaista taas, ilon kyyneleet silmissään. "En tiedä mitä sanoa – olen niin onnellinen! Lupaan tehdä sinutkin onnelliseksi, vannon sen."

"T- tiedän..." Romano vastasi mumisten hiukan nolostuneena. "Minäkin lupaan tehdä parhaani..."

"Aletaanko siis laskea tästä päivästä vuosipäiväämme?" Antonio kysyi hymyillen Romanon huulia vasten.

"Miten vaan..." Italialainen vastasi, painaen otsansa vanhemman miehen otsaa vasten.

Antonio kietoi kätensä Romanon vyötärön ympärille ja ujutti toisen kätensä hänen hiuksiinsa. Romano sulki silmänsä ja tunsi rauhan laskeutuvan sisälleen. Olikohan tämä sitä mitä muut kutsuivat onneksi? Hän päätti tästä lähtien pitää kiinni tästä uudesta tunteesta. Ja mahdollisesti jopa pyytää anteeksi Felicianolta, kun ei ollut tukenut tämän valintaa seurustella miehen kanssa. Ehkä.

Antonion käsi eksyi lähelle Romanon otsaa ja Italialainen värähti. Espanjalainen tuijotti Romanon ohimon aluetta ja virnisti äkkiä. Romano vilkaisi Antoniota kysyvästi, kun Espanjalainen yllättäen nykäisi sormillaan hänen hiuskiehkuraansa, sitä kyseistä joka ei suostunut asettumaan aloilleen.

"A- AH!" Romano parkaisi kovaan ääneen ja nosti sitten äkkiä kätensä suunsa eteen tukahduttaakseen huutonsa, punastuen niin kirkkaasti ettei se voinut olla enää mitenkään terveellistä.

Antonio seurasi hämmästyneenä ja uteliaana Italialaisen reaktiota. Mitä ihmettä oli tapahtunut?

"ÄLÄ KOSKE HIUKSEENI!" Romano huusi äkkiä ja työnsi Antonion kädet pois, vetäytyen niin kauas Espanjalaisesta kuin sohva salli. "Senkin pervo!"

"Täh? Mitä minä nyt oikein tein?" Antonio kysyi aidosti ihmeissään. "Ja miten niin pervo, enhän minä tehnyt yhtään mitään...?"

Romano kätki punastuneet kasvonsa läpeensä nolona käsiinsä. Miten näin pääsi tapahtumaan niin pian?

"H- hei?" Antonio kysyi nyt aidosti huolestuneena. "Mikä hätänä, Romano? Puhu minulle -"

"M- minun ja Felicianon hiuskiehkuroilla on... j- jännä... vaikutus meihin jos... niitä k- koskettelee." Romano aloitti ääni hädin tuskin kuiskausta kuuluvampana. "Sanottakoon sen verran, että se tuntuu... hyvältä. Tosi, tosi, tosi hyvältä."

Antonion kasvoille levisi selvä "Aaa!" – ilme tämän ymmärtäessä mistä oli kyse. Sitten Espanjalainen virnisti ilkikurisesti Romanon aavistaessa miehen suunnittelevan pahaenteisiä.

"Ai, eli jos teen näin -" tämä aloitti pirullinen virne kasvoillaan ja alkoi vedellä Romanon hiusta ees taas.

"AH! A- lopetAH!" Romano huusi vaikertaen ääneen.

"- saan aikaan miellyttäviä tuloksia?" Antonio sanoi lopettaen lauseensa tyytyväisen näköisenä. "Jep, siltä näyttää."

"Senkin -" Romano aloitti hengästyneenä hampaitaan kirskutellen, yrittäen kaikin voimin kontrolloida kehoaan joka vapisi jälleen mutta tällä kertaa aivan eri syistä. "Kerjäätkö turpaasi heti ensimmäisenä seurustelupäivänä, pahus soikoon?"

"Joo, mutta nyrkin sijasta otan huulesi." Antonio vastasi ja varasti pari suudelmaa happaman Italialaisen suulta. "Anteeksi. Olet muuten hurjan söpö nyt. Näytät ihan tomaatilta!"

"Älä kutsu minua tomaatiksi, senkin paskiainen!" Romano huusi. "Itse näytät vajaalta ameebalta."

"Mutta olenpahan sinun ikioma ameebasi." Antonio tokaisi tyytyväisenä, jatkaen sitten puhettaan uudella, viettelevällä äänensävyllä, joka olisi varmasti vienyt Romanolta jalat alta jos hän olisi seisonut. "No niin pikku tomaattini, mihinkäs me jäätiin..?"

Ja Espanjalainen työnsi huulensa törrölleen Romanoa kohti, joka pyöräytti silmiään, mutta nojautui kuitenkin lähemmäs. Hän kostaisi Antoniolle vielä tuon tomaatti-nimen... mutta juuri nyt hän oli liian keskittynyt suutelemaan intohimoisesti Espanjalaista välittääkseen. Myöhemmin sitten. Ehkä.

_**Deve essere continuata** ... _

* * *

><p>Rakkaus voittaa viimein 8) Toivon että onnistuin kuvaamaan Romanon sisäistä ristiriitaa uskottavasti, se oli yllättävän haasteellista. En itse ole kovin uskonnollinen tai lainkaan homovastainen, joten en tiedä miten he ajattelevat näistä asioista. Siis päänsä sisällä, kyllä se julkinen mielipide on tullut ihan "kivasti" esille... Pointtini on siis se, että Romano on monen uskovaisen tavoin tähän asti vain kyseenalaistamatta uskonut kaiken hänelle kerrotun. Siksi hän on niin hämmentynyt tässä luvussa, ensimmäistä kertaa hänen omat ajatuksensa ovat ristiriidassa niiden opetusten kanssa joihin hän on uskonut koko ikänsä.<p>

Romanssista huolimatta ficci ei ole vielä läheskään lopussa. Uskokaa pois, you haven't seen anything yet ;)

**Käännökset Italialaisille sanoille:**

Amore: Rakkaus

Fratello: Veli

Bene: Hyvä

Deve essere continuata: Jatkuu

**Käännökset Espanjalaisille sanoille:**

Mi amor: Rakkaani

...

Liibooboo: Hienoa että joku huomasi tuon ruotsalainen-venäläinen piilovattuiluni :DD Kiitos suurista hypetyskehuista! (musta alkaa kohta oikeasti tuntua että tää ficci saa ihmiset sekoamaan - oli se sitten hyvä tai huono asia xD)

Tekopupu: Itkin verta tehdessäni tuon Antoniolle, usko pois D: *huoh* joskus kirjoittajana oleminen vaatii tietynasteista julmuutta...

Lovekirppu: Kiitos kehuista :D Totta puhuen meen vähän sanattomaksi noin ylistävistä kehuista 8)

Zonnebloem: Kiitän ja kumarran! ^_^

SorellaItaliano: Huh, sait mut pidättää hengitystä et tuleeko kunnon haukut oikeelta tanssijalta :DD itse en tiedä kilpatanssista yhtään mitään ^_^

Moonwie: Maailman paras? Ettet nyt vaan liiottele? O.O Mutta hienoa että olen jonkun saanut käännytettyä tähän paritukseen :)

Frantsu : Kiitos kiitos kiitos kehuista! :) Hienoa että sain taas jonkun koukkuun :D


	8. Luku: Dolore

**Pieni varoitus:** tässä luvussa on hiukan M:n puolelle kallistuva kohtaus (tai sitten ei, en oikein tajua noita ikärajoituksia) :DD mutta ainakin teitä on varoitettu.

* * *

><p><strong>Luku 8 - Dolore<strong>

Romano säpsähti rajusti hereille tukahduttavaan pimeyteen. Hänen poskiaan kuumotti ja häntä pyörrytti kamalasti vaikka olikin juuri herännyt. Hän avasi vaivalloisesti silmänsä ja tajusi katseensa olevan sumea, eikä kyennyt siksi näkemään nenäänsä pidemmälle tarkasti.

_Tämä on tuttua... näen kai taas unta... _Romano ajatteli nostaen käden otsalleen, joka oli myös tulikuuma.

Silloin Romano tajusi liikkuvansa. Vaikka hän ei itse kävellyt tai juossut tai mitään. Outoa... Hän tunsi jonkin kutittavan nenäänsä ja vasenta poskeaan. Tummanruskeita hiuksia... Romano ymmärsi nopeasti olevansa reppuselässä. Hänen kantajansa juoksi jonnekin kauhealla kiireellä.

"Antonio?" Romano kysyi ääni käheänä ja osaksi tukahtuneena tummia hiuksia vasten.

"Oh, luojan kiitos Romano, olet hereillä." Antonio vastasi hengästyneenä juoksunsa lomasta, vilkaisten nopeasti sivusilmällään selässään nököttävää Italialaista. "Älä enää koskaan säikäytä minua noin, luulisin sinun kuolleen..."

"Idiootti." Romano mumisi kuumeisena, painaen päänsä voimattomasti Espanjalaisen niskaa vasten. "En minä niin vähästä kuole..."

"Se on hyvä kuulla." Antonio hymähti ja käänsi katseensa takaisin eteensä. "Enää ei ole pitkä matka, joten koita jaksaa. Hankin sinulle apua perillä niin pian kuin pystyn, älä siis huoli."

_Perillä?_ Romano ajatteli jälleen kerran ihmeissään. _Sama juttu viime unessakin. Antoniolla tuntuu olevan kauhea kiire jonnekin. Mutta minne?_

"Minne me oikein mennään?" Romano kysyi, tällä kertaa ääneen ja yritti vilkuilla Espanjalaisen ilmettä tuloksetta.

"Pois täältä." Antonio vastasi lyhyesti Romanon pettymykseksi. "Niin kauas kuin pääsemme, nyt täällä on liian vaarallista."

Romano olisi voinut vaikka vannoa, että hän kysyi seuraavaksi jotain. Mutta juuri sillä hetkellä kun hän avasi suunsa, alkoi hänen päässään ja korvissaan alkoi vinkua ja suhista. Hänen näkönsäkin sumeni hiukan, mutta tällä kertaa ei ihan kokonaan. Romano ei kyennyt millään muistamaan mitä oli juuri sanonut, mutta Antonio vastasi hänelle siitä huolimatta.

"Sulje silmäsi,_ pequeñito._" Espanjalainen vastasi ääni värittömänä, pakottaen väkinäisen hymyn kasvoilleen. "Älä ajattele sitä nyt..."

"Mutta -" Romano aloitti sydän pelosta tykyttäen, puhuen vaikkei oikeastaan tiennyt mistä oli kyse.

"Kaikki järjestyy kyllä." Antonio jatkoi, ääni nyt vakavana. "Lupaan."

Romano ei kysynyt enää. Sen sijaan hän kietoi kätensä hiukan tiukemmin Antonion kaulan ympärille, varoen kuitenkin kuristamasta vanhempaa poikaa, pelon velloessa samalla kavalasti hänen vatsansa pohjalla.

_Miksi sydämeni hakkaa näin? _Italialainen mietti vapisten, heiluen puolelta toiselle Antonion juoksun tahdissa. _Ihan kuin jotain kamalaa olisi tapahtunut, mutta mieleni ei anna minun nähdä pidemmälle... _

"Romano..." Antonio kysyi äkkiä ääni kireänä, mutta samaan aikaan huolestuneena. "Itketkö sinä?"

Romano vavahti hiukan Espanjalaisen kysymykselle. Totta tosiaan, kun hän kosketti varovaisesti kasvojaan, tunsi hän kuumien kyyneleiden valuvan vuolaina hänen poskiaan pitkin.

"E- en itke, pahus soikoon!" Italialainen kivahti kietoen kätensä taas Antonion kaulalle ja hautasi kasvonsa kiukkuisesti vanhemman pojan pehmeisiin hiuksiin. "M- minulla on vaan niin kipeä olo!"

"Anteeksi..." Antonio aloitti hiljaa. "Jaksa vielä vähän..."

He eivät puhuneet mitään vähään aikaan. Romano tunsi tajuntansa yrittävän salakavalasti sammua, vetää hänet pois tästä pahaenteisestä unesta, mutta hän sinnitteli tunnetta vastaan kaikilla voimillaan. Tällä kertaa hän halusi selvittää mitä olisi tulossa, mitä hänen mielensä yritti niin kiivaasti estää häntä näkemästä...

"Oh! Viimeinkin!" Antonio huudahti äkkiä helpottuneena ja kiihdytti juoksuaan. "Olemme perillä."

Romano nosti päänsä ja siristi silmiään. Hän ei aluksi nähnyt mitään, mutta pian heidän edessään avautui sumun takaa näkymä. Jokin iso ja katoksen tapainen... asema? Kyllä, Romano saattoi nyt nähdä ison höyryveturin. Siitä lähti niin paljon savua... hän köhähti hiukan.

Silloin pillit vihelsivät korviavihlaisevasti. Juna oli lähdössä! Tännekö Antoniolla oli ollut niin kauhea kiire? Ilmeisesti... mutta miksi?

Romano tunsi kuitenkin silloin mielensä alkavan hiipua ja tällä kertaa hän ei kyennyt estämään sitä vaikka kuinka yritti. Hänen silmänsä valuivat kiinni ja äänet ympärillä sulivat melusta kohinaksi. Pimeys valtasi hänet jälleen...

* * *

><p>Romano tiesi olevansa nyt taas makuuhuoneessaan jopa avaamatta silmiään. Hän vapisi painajaisen jäljiltä ja aivan kuten unessaankin, nosti kätensä otsalleen. Se oli kuitenkin nyt ihan normaalin lämpöinen, tosin läpeensä kylmän hien peitossa. Romano tuhahti ja avasi silmänsä hitaasti, häikäistyen vähän. Aurinko paistoi jo korkealla taivaalla, joten taisi olla myöhäinen aamupäivä.<p>

Feliciano ei aikonut olla koko päivänä kotona, joten Romano oli kutsunut Antonion heille. Hänen olisi siis parasta nousta ja valmistautua. Espanjalaistyperys ilahtuisi ehkä liikaa jos löytäisi hänet puolipukeisena sängystä... Romano irvisti. Heidän alettua seurustella, oli Antonion ajattelu siirtynyt päästä jonnekin aivan muualle. Paljon alemmas, sanottakoon näin. Ei niin, etteikö Romano nauttinut vanhemman miehen läheisyydestä tai huomiosta, päinvastoin. Hän tarvitsisi kuitenkin hiukan enemmän henkistä valmistautumisaikaa ennen kuin antaisi Antonion viedä heidän kanssakäymisensä pidemmälle. Romano punastui heleästi ajatukselle ja hautasi kasvonsa nolostuneena käsiinsä.

Lopulta Romano sai kaikista ajatuksistaan huolimatta puettua ja muutenkin hoidettua aamutoimenpiteensä. Antonio saapui hänen asuntonsa eteen tasan viisitoista minuuttia sen jälkeen. Romano hengähti ja kiiruhti avaamaan oven.

"Huomenta, _cariño_." Antonio tervehti ja kurottautui painamaan hellän suudelman Romanon huulille. "Näytät komealta."

"Joo, ihan sama." Romano mumisi punastuneena, vältellen Espanjalaisen katsekontaktia hiukan nolostuneena. "Meinaatko seistä siinä koko päivän, vai tuletko sisälle?"

Antonio naurahti heleästi ja astui eteiseen Romanon sulkiessa oven tämän takaa kiinni. Romano pani merkille kuinka likainen vanhempi mies oli tämän astuessa peremmälle. Antonio oli varmaan rehkinyt tänään kahden edestä puutarhallaan (Romanolla oli vapaapäivä).

"Minulla on uutisia." Antonio aloitti, lyöden kätensä yhteen ja kääntyi Romanon puoleen virnistäen innokkaana. "Muistatko kun kerroin sinulle niistä ystävistäni joita en ole nähnyt pitkään aikaan?"

"Mm?" Romano vastasi epäluuloisesti nyökäten.

"No, se on nyt vahvistettu." Antonio julisti yhä hymyillen. "He tulevat vierailemaan tänne Espanjaan ensi viikolla. En malta odottaa!"

"No jee." Romano vastasi pettyneesti monotonisella äänellä ja pyöräytti näyttävästi silmiään. "Sitten sinä juoksentelet kaikki illat ulkona niiden idioottiystäviesi kanssa ja unohdat minut. Uskallakin tehdä niin tai pusken sinua!"

"Voi Romano, kuulostat jo ihan mustasukkaiselta tyttöystävältä." Antonio hihkaisi ja kaappasi Italialaisen tiukkaan syleilyyn. "Se on hurjan söpöä! Mutta älä huoli, en ikinä unohtaisi sinua. Sinä olet ensimmäinen, jonka esittelen ystävilleni."

Romano antoi Antonion syleillä häntä, mutta mutristi suutaan tyytymättömänä siitä, että Espanjalainen oli kutsunut häntä "tyttöystävämäiseksi". Häntä kuitenkin rauhoitti hiukan tietää, ettei Antonio aikonut hylätä häntä edes ystäviensä vierailun ajaksi. Hän alkoi nimittäin pikkuhiljaa tuntea kiintyvänsä Espanjalaiseen, mikä oli hänelle äärimmäisen uutta ja outoa. Romanolla ei ollut tottunut välittämään kenestäkään tällä tavalla ja vieläpä näin paljon... joten hänellä oli vielä paljon totuttelemista näiden uusien ja hämmentävien tunteiden kanssa.

"... sinä haiset." Romano tokaisi lopulta, nostaen melodramaattisesti sormensa nenänsä peitoksi. "Ja olet ihan hien peitossa, se on ällöä."

"Tiedän, olen pahoillani." Antonio vastasi suloisen veikeä ilme kasvoillaan. "Mutta se on myös osittain sinun syytäsi kun et ollut tänään auttamassa minua töissä."

"Ai minun syytäni?" Romano kivahti ja vetäytyi kiivaasti halauksesta. "Itse annoit minulle vapaapäivän, senkin paskiainen!"

"Rauhoitu _mi amor_." Antonio sanoi naurahtaen. "Pilailin vain. Saanko käyttää suihkua niin voin olla vähän edustavampana sinulle?"

"Pyh." Romano tuhahti ja nosti kätensä puuskaan. "Ole hyvä vaan."

Antonio laski hymyillen kätensä Romanon olalle ohittaessaan hänet ja kiipesi portaita pitkin yläkertaan. Romano seurasi hiljaa vanhemman miehen perässä, mutta jäi häveliäästi nojailemaan makuuhuoneen oven viereiseen seinään, katse tiukasti varpaissaan. Antonio ei onneksi kommentoinut tähän mitään, vaan astui yksin makuuhuoneeseen ja alkoi äänestä päätellen heti riisuutua.

"Feliciano ei siis ole tänään kotona?" Antonion ääni kysyi ja samaan aikaan Romano kuuli askeleita. Espanjalainen ilmeisesti käveli nyt kylpyhuoneeseen.

"Ei..." Romano vastasi hiljaa, tuijottaen yhä varpaitaan. "Hän lähti maalaamaan ulos ja näkee varmaan samalla sitä perunafriikkiä. En usko että hän tulee tänään ollenkaan kotiin."

"Ja veljesi otti ilmeisesti hyvin sen seikan että me seurustellaan nyt?" Antonio kysyi johdatellen. "Kai pyysit myös häneltä anteeksi aikaisempaa käytöstäsi?"

"No joo joo..." Romano tuhahti. "Felicianohan oli ihan riemuissaan. Ehdotteli jopa, että me voitaisiin mennä kaksoistreffeille sinun ja sen machoperunan kanssa. Vastasin että vain kuolleen ruumiini yli."

Antonio naurahti.

"Totta puhuen minäkin olisin vielä toistaiseksi mieluummin kaksistaan sinun kanssasi." Espanjalainen jatkoi ja Romano kuuli kuinka suihkuvesi alkoi samaan aikaan valua. "Hei kuule... mehän ollaan täällä koko päivä ihan yksin. Minä... tahtoisin sinut kokonaan omakseni, Romano. Kukaan ei häiritsisi meitä täällä. Mitäs sanot, pikku tomaattini?"

Romano tunsi punastuvansa niin palavasti, että häntä alkoi pyörryttää. Antonion –typerys, taas ajattelemassa tuollaisia!

"T- turha toivo!" hän huudahti ääni jälleen pari oktaavia tavallista korkeampana ja löi nyrkkinsä seinää vasten, sihahtaen iskun jälkeen. "Lakkaa jo ehdottelemasta tuollaisia, senkin pervo!"

Antonio hiljeni ja muutaman minuutin ajan Romano kuuli vain lorisevan veden rauhoittavan äänen.

"Romano... etkö pidä minusta?" Espanjalainen jatkoi lopulta liioitellun surullisella äänellä. "Tai siis, tarkoitan että etkö _halua _minua...?"

"... ei ole kyse siitä." Romano vastasi kangerrellen, liukuen samalla hitaasti seinää pitkin lattialle istumaan. "_Ti penso sempre_, pahus soikoon! Mutta tarvitsen ensin vähän aikaa..."

"Oi, Romano." Antonion ääni naurahti. "Vai ajattelet sinä minua koko ajan? Niin minäkin sinua!"

"Paskiainen!" Romano huusi ja hautasi kasvonsa polviaan vasten. "Otan sanani takaisin, pahus soikoon! "

He hiljenivät taas hetkeksi. Romano punasteli kiivaasti yrittäen pyyhkiä mielestään Antonion ja tämän syntisen upean, vedestä märän vartalon, jota mies nytkin varmaan sivelisi pitkillä sormillaan... PAHUS SOIKOON!

"Tiedätkös, pidän sinun temperamentistasi tosi paljon." Antonio jatkoi äkkiä, outo sävy äänessään. "Se on oikeastaan niitä piirteitä joista pidän sinussa eniten... mutta sinun on oltava varovainen sellaisten ominaisuuksien kanssa. Paha temperamentti voi aiheuttaa ongelmia, minä jos kuka sen tiedän..."

Romano kohottautui paremmin istumaan, valpastuen Antonion yhtäkkisestä äänensävyn muutoksesta. Hän vaistosi, että mies oli aikeissa kertoa hänelle jotain. Jotain hyvin tärkeää mitä hän ei tahtoisi missata.

"Miten niin sinä jos kuka sen tiedät?" Romano kysyi jännittyneenä, kietoen kätensä jalkojensa ympärille.

"Olin lapsena kauhea riiviö." Antonio vastasi ja naurahti ilottomasti. "Teini-ikäisenä se vain paheni kun lopulta ajauduin väärään seuraan. Jengit astuivat kuvaan ja ties mitä muuta yhtä kamalaa josta en mielelläni kyllä puhuisi. Kuvittelin voivani tehdä ja ottaa mitä vain halusin ilman seuraamuksia. Olin julma... ja väkivaltainen."

"... ei sinusta sitä kyllä nyt uskoisi." Romano vastasi osaamatta ollenkaan kuvitella julmaa ja väkivaltaista Antoniota. Mies oli aina niin kiltti ja hellä.

"Halusin muuttua, tulla paremmaksi mieheksi." Antonio vastasi hiljaa suihkuveden vaimentaessa hänen ääntään entisestään.

"Miksi?" Romano kysyi henkeään pidättäen.

"Menetin hölmöilyjeni takia jotain todella tärkeää." Antonio jatkoi. "Vajosin sen takia lopullisesti pohjalle aika pitkäksi aikaa. Tein ja koin kamalia asioita, sillä en odottanut tulevaisuudelta mitään. Mutta sitten..."

"Mitä?" Romano intti pysymättä enää nahoissaan ja ponkaisi polvilleen. "Mitä tapahtui?"

"Sain kohtalolta toisen tilaisuuden." Antonio vastasi ja tämän ääni täyttyi äkkiä säteilevällä lämmöllä ja onnella. "Se oli suoraan sanottuna ihme. Tai siis, ei sellaista tapahdu kuin elokuvissa. Ja siksi päätin vihdoin muuttua. Päätin elää. Ja aion ottaa kaiken tästä uudesta tilaisuudesta irti."

"En tajua yhtään mitä horiset." Romano murahti ja keinahti takaisin istumaan päätään pidellen. "Onko pakko puhua noin arvoituksellisesti, minulta hajoaa pää kun yritän ymmärtää sinua!"

Hän kuuli Antonion sulkevan vesihanan ja astuvan suihkun alta pois.

"Romano..."

"No?"

"Voisitko tuoda minulle pyyhkeen?" Antonio kysyi ääni nyt ihan tavallisen pirteänä, aivan kuin he eivät olisi juuri puhuneet lainkaan mistään vakavista asioista. "Täällä ei ole yhtään..."

"Mutta -! Äh, anna sitten olla, senkin urpo." Romano tuhahti ja nousi jaloilleen. "Odota hetki, käyn hakemassa alakerrasta."

Romano kipitti portaat alas pää hiukan pyörällä asioista jotka Antonio oli päättänyt jakaa hänen kanssaan. Hän tunsi olonsa hiukan erityiseksi siitä, että Antonio oli päättänyt avautua juuri hänelle. Espanjalaisella oli ilmeisesti ollut rankka nuoruus, mutta kaikillahan oli menneisyydessään jotain mistä ei voinut puhua ylpeänä. Tärkeintä oli se, millainen henkilö Antonio nyt oli. Varsinkin kun mies oli valinnut muuttua ja parantaa tapansa. Romanon mielestä Espanjalainen oli onnistunut siinä hyvin.

Hän löysi vihdoin vieraille tarkoitetun pyyhkeen ja nosti sen eteisen kaapista käsiinsä. Italialainen seisoi hetken mietteliäänä paikoillaan ja painoi sitten pehmeän kankaan poskeaan vasten.

_Kiinnostaisi kyllä tietää mikä sai Antonion lopulta muuttumaan... _hän mietti ja sulki silmänsä. _Sen täytyi olla jotain tosi tärkeää. Mutta mitä? Hmph... rökitän kyllä sen typeryksen jos se oli joku ex-tyttöystävä..._

Hän ravisti ajatuksen nopeasti pois mielestään, sillä se sai hänen sydämensä vihlaisemaan kipeästi mustasukkaisuudesta. Hän avasi silmänsä ja kiirehti takaisin yläkertaan pyyhe sylissään.

"Saat luvan lainata jotain vaatteita samalla." Romano aloitti jo puolessavälissä portaita. "Sillä en kyllä ala kestämään hikisten vaatteiden hajua ja suihkukin menisi silloin hukkaan -"

Romanon lause katkesi kuin seinään kun hän astui makuuhuoneeseen. Sillä Antonio seisoi siellä odottamassa häntä. Alasti. ALASTI! Miksei tämä ollut kylpyhuoneessa? Romanon tunsi punastuvansa uudestaan ja käänsi katseensa kiireesti muualle.

"Hups, tulitpa nopeasti." Antonio puhui matalan viettelevällä äänellä. "Mutta miksi katsot poispäin_ mi amor_? Kaikki tämä on sinun..."

"JUMALAUTA!" Romano huusi ja yritti hivuttautua silmät kiinni ulos makuuhuoneesta epäonnistuen komeasti törmätessään seinää päin. "Mitä minä hetki sitten oikein sanoin ajan tarvitsemisesta? Antonio, senkin paskiainen!"

Hän oli jo nähnyt ihan liikaa, pahus soikoon! Nyt ei jäänyt enää mitään mielikuvituksen varaan, niin liikaa hän oli nähnyt! Romano puri alahuultaan läpeensä nolostuneena. Antoniota oli kyllä siunattu varsin hyvällä... varustuksella. Mutta sen ajattelemiseen hän ei nyt aikoisi ryhtyä. Ei todellakaan!

Romano tunsi sydämensä jättävän lyönnin väliin kuullessaan Antonion alkavan kävellä hitaasti häntä kohti. Hän vaistosi toisen miehen läheisyyden katsomattakin ja yritti kääntyä nolostuneena seinään päin piiloon tuloksetta. Vahvat kädet käänsivät hänet ympäri ja painoivat hellästi kyseistä seinää vasten.

"Romano..." Antonio kuiskasi Italialaisen korvaan, saaden kylmät väreet juoksemaan hänen selkäänsä pitkin. "Katso minua..."

Romano taisteli itseään vastaan, mutta jokin Espanjalaisen äänessä sai hänet tottelemaan. Hän avasi silmänsä hyvin hitaasti, kohdaten Antonion intensiivisen katseen ja nielaisi kireästi. Pyyhe putosi hänen turrista käsistään lattialle.

"_Bésame..._" Antonio sanoi niin seksikkäällä äänellä, että Romanon jalat olivat pettää alta. "_Te necesito_, _Romano..._"

Romanon mieli löi tyhjää, mutta hänen kehonsa kohottautui kuitenkin kuin itsestään yhdistämään hänen ja Antonion huulet. Antonio hymähti tyytyväisenä ja alkoi suudella Italialaista takaisin kiihkolla, jota Romano ei ollut vielä koskaan mieheltä kokenut. Se oli tajunnanräjäyttävää. Antonio nosti toisen kätensä Romanon poskelle ja toisen hänen hiuksiinsa, sivellen niitä suudelman tahdissa. Romano henkäisi väristen ja Antonio hyödynsi tilanteen hivuttamalla kielensä hänen suuhunsa, tutkaillen ja hyväillen. Romano otti Espanjalaisen omalla kielellään vastaan, vaikka märät äänet saivatkin Italialaisen punastumaan nolostuneena yhä lisää.

Antonio painautui Romanoon aivan kiinni ja painoi reitensä nuoremman miehen jalkojen väliin. Romano vinkaisi kosteaan suudelmaan. Paskiainen. Hän yritti kiivaasti olla huomioimatta Antonion tiettyjä vartalonosia, jotka parhaillaan painautuivat hänen alavatsaansa vasten. Antonio irrottautui Romanosta ja painoi ahnaasti huulensa Italialaisen kaulalle, suudellen sitä nälkäisellä kiihkolla. Romano nosti päätään, antaen Antoniolle paremmin tilaa näykkiä hänen ihoaan. Romano huohotti silmät mielihyvästä puoliksi kiinni. Hän siveli käsillään Antonion selkää, saaden vanhemman miehen värisemään allaan.

"_Romano, se siente rico..._" Antonio kehräsi näykkäisten samalla Romanon korvaa. "_Me vuelves loco..._"

"_La tua pelle e' come seta._" Romano mumisi takaisin, kuljettaen yhä sormiaan Antonion selkää pitkin. "_Baciami, _senkin idiootti..."

"Mielelläni..." Antonio vastasi ja veti Romanon uuteen kuumankosteaan ja kiihkeään suudelmaan. Antonio alkoi hitaasti vakain käsin napittaa Romanon paitaa auki ja Italialainen äännähti protestoivasti Espanjalaisen suuhun, antaen kuitenkin tämän avata hänen paitansa kokonaan. Romanon keho paloi halusta. Hänen mielensä paloi halusta. Samoin hänen sydämensä. Tämä uusi intohimon tunne oli huumaava. Hän alkoi jokaisen Antonion suudelman ja kosketuksen myötä kadottaa epäröintiään. Hän tahtoi Antonion kokonaan itselleen...

Mutta silloin alakerran ulko-ovi avautui rymisten, saaden Romanon ja Antonion hypähtämään melkein metrin ilmaan säikähdyksestä.

"Olen kotona..." Felicianon ääni ilmoitti hiljaa alhaalta.

Romanon ja Antonion kehot olivat yhä painautuneet toisiinsa kiinni kummankin huohottaessa raskaasti, mutta intohimon täyttämä tunnelma oli poissa. Romano sipaisi silmilleen valuneet hiuksensa sivuun, Antonion painaessa päänsä hänen olkaansa vasten maailman pettynein ja turhautunein ilme kasvoillaan.

"F- Feliciano?" Romano kysyi hengästyneellä äänellä, työntäen samalla hellästi Antonion sivuun, luoden tähän pahoittelevan katseen. "Y- yllätit minut... Mutta eikö sinun pitänyt olla maalaamassa, miksi tulet kotiin jo nyt?"

"Minulla on sinulle asiaa..." Feliciano vastasi lyhyesti ontolla äänellä. "Tule alakertaa, kiltti..."

"Romano?" kuului Ludwigin ääni ja mainittu Italialainen värähti yllättyneenä inhosta. "Tarvitsen apuasi, Felicianolla taitaa olla jokin hätänä."

Romano tunsi huolestuvansa, sillä hän ei ollut koskaan ennen kuullut pirteän veljensä kuulostavan sellaiselta. Oliko machoperuna tehnyt hänen veljelleen jotain? Hän ryhdistäytyi ja suuntasi makuuhuoneen ovelle, mutta pysähtyi hetkeksi.

"Ota jotain vaatekomerosta ja pue päällesi." Romano sanoi vilkaisematta Antoniota, jonka hän tiesi seisovan yhä hänen takanaan alasti. Sitten Romano kiiruhti alakertaan, peläten vähän mitä siellä näkisi.

Feliciano seisoi eteisessä yhä kengät jalassaan. Italialaisen ilme oli järkyttyneen tyhjä. Tämä puristi tiukasti käsissään keskikokoista taulua, jonka kuvaa Romano ei pystynyt näkemään. Hänen veljensä oli peittänyt taideteoksen liinalla. Myös Ludwig oli siellä, tämä seisoi Felicianon takana ja piti kättään nuoremman Italialaisen olalla huolestuneen näköisenä.

"Hei, machoperuna!" Romano huudahti ja kiiruhti vetämään Felicianon itselleen Ludwigin otteesta. "Mitä olet tehnyt veljelleni, senkin paskiainen?"

"Vannon etten tehnyt mitään!" Ludwig puolustautui ja astui askeleen lähemmäs Italialaisia. "Feliciano alkoi maalata aamulla aivan kuten aina ennenkin, mutta yhtäkkiä hän vain lopetti, eikä ole sen jälkeen kuin mumissut itsekseen. Hän ei vastaa kun yritän puhua hänelle, paitsi jos se liittyy jotenkin sinuun. En tiedä enää mitä tehdä..."

"Sano mitä sanot, mutta tämä on varmasti sinun syytäsi!" Romano murahti ja veti Felicianon kauemmas Saksalaisesta. "Pahoitit veljeni mielen jotenkin!"

"Ei..." Feliciano sanoi äkkiä. "_Fratello, _ei se ollut Ludwigin syytä..."

"Feliciano..." Romano aloitti, mutta sitten nuorempi Italialainen tarrautui häneen lähes epätoivoisesti.

"Tahdon puhua kanssasi!" tämä huudahti. "_Fratello, _kiltti..."

Romano huokaisi ja silitteli veljensä hiuksia. Nyt oli tosiaan jotain pahasti vinossa. Hän ohjasi varovaisesti Felicianon istumaan olohuoneen sohvalle ja kääntyi sitten vihaisena Ludwigin puoleen.

"Sinä, ala kalppia." Romano sanoi ja osoitti ovea. "Olet tehnyt jo tarpeeksi. Samoin myös sinä_._"

Romano käänsi katseensa portaiden yläpäähän, jonne Antonio oli nyt ilmestynyt täysissä pukeissa. Espanjalainen vilkaisi Felicianoa ja nyökkäsi vakavana, tosin edelleen häiritsevän pettyneen oloisena.

Romano kääntyi työntämään Ludwigin siekailematta ovesta ulos ja vastaanotti sitten pikaisen näkemiin -suukon Antoniolta, josta kyllä näki selvästi, ettei tämä halunnut lähteä. Nyt oli kuitenkin kyseessä perheasia, eikä Romano halunnut sekoittaa Espanjalaista siihen.

"Soita sitten kun asiat selviävät." Antonio kuiskasi Romanon korvaan. "Tai jos jotain pahaa tapahtuu."

"Tietenkin, typerys." Italialainen vastasi tuhahtaen. "Mene jo."

"Kaipaan sinua jo nyt." Antonio huikkasi ja pakotti itsensä hymyilemään samalla kun vilkutti Romanolle. Sitten Espanjalainen alkoi kävellä poispäin.

Romano nuolaisi huuliaan, maistaen Antonion yhä niillä ja sulki oven. Kuinkahan pitkälle he olisivat menneet jos Feliciano ei olisi keskeyttänyt heitä...? Romano pudisti hiljaa päätään. Nyt ei ollut tuollaisten ajatusten aika.

Hän kiiruhti olohuoneeseen ja istuutui Felicianon vierelle. Romano tarkkaili pikkuveljeään terävällä katseella. Nuorempi Italialainen istui liikkumattomana paikallaan, puristaen yhä taulua sylissään kuin tämän henki olisi riippunut siitä. Romano vilkaisi ensin veljeään, sitten taulua ja laski kätensä Felicianon käden päälle.

"No niin, _idiota._" hän aloitti. "Saat nyt luvan kertoa mitä ihmettä on meneillään. Jos se perunapaskiainen kerta tulee pyytämään apua minulta, on asioiden oltava todella huonosti."

Feliciano veti moneen kertaa syvään henkeä ilmeisesti tietämättä mistä aloittaa. Sitten nuorempi Italialainen kääntyi äkisti Romanon puoleen.

"Tiedätkös, Ludwig kertoi, että Buongustaion korjaukset valmistuvat ihan pian." Feliciano aloitti, yrittäen samalla hymyillä muka huolettomasti. "Joten ajattelin, että voisin sen kunniaksi maalata vaihteeksi jotain meille. Jotain, joka jatkossa muistuttaisi meitä onnesta jonka olemme liian monta kertaa menettäneet."

"Okei...?" Romano vastasi ymmärtämättä kuitenkaan mihin tuo kaikki liittyi. "No, miksi sitten olet surullinen?"

"Minä olen hyvä maalaaja." Feliciano jatkoi välittämättä veljensä puheesta. "Ainut laatuani, niin isoisä aina sanoi. Muistat varmaan, mutta minulla on valokuvamuisti taiteeseen liittyen. Pystyn siis maalaamaan valokuvatarkan kuvan pelkästään muistini pohjalta."

Romano nyökkäsi hiukan ärsyyntyneenä. Ei Felicianon tarvinnut toistaa itsestään selviä asioita.

"M- minä olin ajatellut maalata kuvan meistä." Feliciano sanoi, alkaen vapista ja nyyhkyttää hiljaa. "Meistä ja – ja äidistä ja isästä."

Romano tunsi kehonsa jännittyvän. Äiti ja isä...

"M- mutta minä..." Feliciano sanoi ja kyyneleet alkoivat valua tämän silmistä. "M- minä..."

Feliciano veti liinan taulunsa päältä ja käänsi sen oikein päin. Romano tuijotti taulua ilmeettömänä. Siinä olivat hän ja Feliciano paljon nuorempina, alle kouluikäisinä istumassa leveästi hymyillen heidän äitinsä ja isänsä syleilyssä. Maalaus oli tosiaan valokuvantarkka pienintäkin yksityiskohtaa myöten.

Paitsi että äidiltä ja isältä puuttuivat kasvot.

"Minä en muista miltä isä ja äiti näyttivät!" Feliciano parkaisi ja alkoi itkeä vuolaasti. "M- meillä ei o- ole ainuttakaan kuvaa j- jäljellä heistä! Enkä minä m- muista enää m- miltä he n- näyttivät!"

Romano tunsi palan nousevan kurkkuunsa. Totta puhuen hänkään ei enää muistanut vanhempiaan juuri ollenkaan. Hänellä oli vain sumeita muistikuvia jäljellä. Vanhempien muisteleminen tuntui siltä kuin olisi yrittänyt pitää vettä kämmenellä: palasia katosi jatkuvasti ajan kuluessa.

"Älä nyt ole typerä." Romano aloitti, yrittäen vähätellä asiaa, saada sen tuntumaan mitättömältä veljensä silmissä. "Me oltiin niin nuoria silloin kun äiti ja isä kuolivat. Liian nuoria. Sinä olit vasta kahdeksan ja minä yksitoista, joten on ihan luonnollista, ettei me enää muisteta."

"Mutta kun -" Feliciano aloitti ja ponkaisi seisomaan sohvalta, paiskaten maalauksen samalla sivuun. "Ei ole kyse mistään pikkuasiasta kuten mikä oli lempileluni pienenä tai kuka oli paras kaverini. Ne asiat voi hyvin unohtaa – mutta nyt on kyse meidän vanhemmista, _fratello._"

Romano huokaisi ja nousi itsekin seisomaan.

"Lopeta, typerys." hän mumisi hiljaa. "Saat minutkin kohta itkemään..."

"Miksi -?" Feliciano nyyhkäisi ja peitti kasvonsa käsillään, vavisten rajusti itkusta. "Miksi isoisän täytyi kuolla? Miksi äidin ja isän täytyi kuolla? Miksi -?"

"Ei tuohon ole olemassa mitään järkevää vastausta." Romano sanoi ja kietoi lohdullisesti kätensä pikkuveljensä ympärille. "Eivät he varmasti olisi kuolleet jos olisivat voineet siihen itse vaikuttaa asiaan. Mutta ei sellaisiin asioihin voi vaikuttaa. Ei meidän pitäisi kuitenkaan surra, koska... me ei olla enää yksin."

"E- eh?" Feliciano äännähti kysyvästi ja nosti itkuisen katseensa käsistään. Romano tuhahti päätään pudistellen.

"Typerys." hän jatkoi. "Sinullahan on nyt se perunapask- hnnh... L- Ludwig, pahus soikoon!"

"_Fratello..._" Feliciano aloitti ja pyyhki hitaasti kyyneleet poskiltaan hihaansa samaan aikaan kun vanhempi Italialainen tuijotti tätä uhmakkaasti.

"J- ja minulla on Antonio!" Romano murahti ja irrottautui halauksesta kääntyen ympäri suu mutrussa. "Joten älä itke, kyllä me tästä vielä löydetään se paljonpuhuttu onni uudestaan. Ei kohtalo tai karma tai mikälie voi riepotella meitä ikuisesti..."

Feliciano nyyhkäisi vielä viimeisen kerran ja hymyili sitten itku yhä silmässä. Romano saattoi kuitenkin tunnistaa veljensä tavallisen pirteän olemuksen taas, ja tunsi siksi helpottuvansa.

"Kiitos." Feliciano sanoi ja pyyhkäisi viimeiset kyyneleet hihaansa. "Kiitos, kun kuuntelit minua..."

"Saatkin kuule olla kiitollinen." Romano murahti ja nosti kätensä puuskaan. "Sinun takiasi minä ja Antonio ei päästy viettämään päivää yhdessä."

"Vee, olen pahoillani." Feliciano sanoi ja hymähti. "Me taisimmekin Ludwigin kanssa keskeyttää teidän _peuhaamiset_, joten taidamme molemmat olla anteeksipyynnön velkaa siitä."

"M- m- mitä?" Romano huudahti ja tunsi kasvojensa leimahtavan taas tulipunaisiksi. "M- m- mistä s- sinä s- s- sellaisia o- oikein p- päättelit -?"

"No..." Feliciano aloitti ja naurahti hiukan. "Antoniolla oli sinun vaatteesi yllään kun hän tuli alakertaan. Plus te molemmat olitte ihan hengästyneitä ja hiukset sekamelskana. Mutta sinun reaktiosi vahvisti nyt kyllä kaiken lopullisesti, _fratello_."

Romano kirosi ja tyrkkäsi Felicianon syrjään, pinkaisten yläkertaan veljensä tiedostamatonta piikittelyä pakoon.

"Ei tarvitse hävetä, _fratello_!" Feliciano huusi veljensä perään, kuulostaen huolestuneelta. "Se on ihan normaalia, minä ja Ludwigkin tehdään sitä -"

"NYT SUU KIINNI!" Romano karjui haluamatta todellakaan saada sitä mielikuvaa päähänsä. "Pidä huoli omista asioistasi, pahus soikoon!"

Hän paiskasi makuuhuoneen oven kiinni ja heittäytyi sängylleen. Tänään oli tapahtunut aivan liikaa kaikkea. Buongustaiokin avautuisi siis pian? Romanon täytyisi ilmoittaa Antoniolle, ettei hän voisi työskennellä tälle enää kauaa. Ehkä olisi kuitenkin ihan hyvä, ettei Espanjalainen olisi enää hänen pomonsa. He voisivat olla jatkossa paljon tasavertaisempia.

Romano sulki silmänsä miettiessään Antoniota. Perhoset alkoivat lepattaa hänen vatsansa pohjalla hänen muistellessaan vanhemman miehen hymyä. Tämä oli ihan typerää... Romano kaappasi tyynyn syliinsä. Hän ei ikinä sanoisi sitä vanhemmalle miehelle, mutta hän todella kaipasi jo tämän vierelle. Romano murahti ääneen. Kuka olisi uskonut, että Antoniolla oli jo nyt niin suuri vaikutus häneen?

_**Deve essere continuata** ... _

* * *

><p>Antonion raju nuoruus perustuu erääseen Himaruya Hidekazin blogipäivitykseen tai vastaavaan. Hän oli maininnut että Espanjalla saattaisi Venäjän tapaan olla jakautunut persoonallisuus, eikä olisi kyllä mikään ihmekään kun miettii Espanjan inkvisitiolaitoksia tai löytöretkiä. Ficissä Antoniolla ei ole jakautunutta persoonallisuutta, vaan nimenomaan rankka menneisyys josta hän ei mielellään puhu.<p>

Olen sitten niin häveliäs etten varmana kehtaa laittaa mitään hellittelysanoja/lauseita suomeksi O_o Mutta toisaalta ne kuulostaakin mun mielestä "ihanammilta" just joko italiaksi tai espanjaksi. Molemmat kun on rakkauden ja intohimon kieliä ^_^

**Käännökset Italialaisille sanoille:**

Dolore: Suru

Ti penso sempre: Ajattelen sinua aina

La tua pelle e' come seta: Ihosi on kuin silkkiä

Baciami: Suutele minua

Fratello: Veli

Idiota: Idiootti

Deve essere continuata: Jatkuu

**Käännökset Espanjalaisille sanoille:**

Pequeñito: Pikkuinen

Cariño: Rakas/kulta

Mi amor: Rakkaani

Bésame: Suutele minua

Te necesito: Tarvitsen sinua

Se siente rico: Tuo tuntuu hyvältä

Me vuelves loco: Teet/ajat minut hulluksi

...

Zonnebloem: Noh, Antonion puolustukseksi on sanottava ettei se oikeesti tiennyt mitä siitä hiuksen koskettelusta tapahtuu :DD

Tekopupu: Kiitos taas kehuista :) Jep, homofoobisuus on perseestä. Me ihmiset ollaan kaikki yhtä arvokkaita ja ihania huolimatta siitä tykkääkö samasta ja/tai eri sukupuolesta!

Liibooboo: Sun kommenttien lukeminen kohottaa ihmeesti kirjoittamis-itsetuntoa (onks tollasta termiä edes olemassa?) :D kiitos siitä!

Vilma. N: Kiitos kehuista! Joo tossa kutosluvussa pyrinkin just siihen ettei ensimmäinen suudelma oo sellanen sokerin ja sateenkaarientäyteinen ällötys :DD Sarah Kivellä **on **upee ääni, mä katoin "Jos Rakastat" jo viime kesänä ja aattelin jopa tosi pitkään kirjoittaa sen pohjalta sufin ficin. Aika ei kuitenkaan riittänyt (no joo, olin töissä ja tein 11 tunnin työpäivää) ja sit se vähän jäi...

SorelleItaliane: Nyt hävettää, en aluks ees huomannut nimenmuutosta... mutta kiitos todella paljon kehuista! :)

Frantsu: Heh, saat mut punastuu noin mahtavalla kehulla :DD


	9. Luku: Innamorarsi

**Luku 9 – Innamorarsi**

"Tervetuloa Buongustaioon!" Romano ja Feliciano huudahtivat yhteen ääneen, avaten samalla ravintolansa ovet innokkaille asiakkaille.

Se oli vaatinut kuukausien työn, mutta viimein Buongustaio oli saatu kunnostettua entiseen loistoonsa. Romano ja Feliciano olivat siitä kiitollisuudenvelassa monille. Nyt he kuitenkin keskittyisivät ravintolansa uudelleenavajaisiin ja paljon työtä se vaatisikin. Sana oli kiertänyt nopeasti ja Buongustaioon oli jo nyt monien metrien jono. Avattuaan ovet, Feliciano kiiruhti suoraan keittiöön ja Romano ohjasi asiakkaita pöytiin ottaen samalla tilauksia vastaan.

"Vee, ihanaa kun kaikki ovat niin kannustavia." Feliciano hihkaisi innostuneena paistaessaan jauhelihaa bologneseen. "Eikä enää tarvitse elää suoraan kädestä suuhun. Mikä helpotus~!"

"Mm." Romano vastasi poissaolevan mietteliäänä, ojentaessaan samalla uusimmat tilaukset veljelleen.

"_Fratello_, onko kaikki hyvin?" Feliciano kysyi tarkkaavaisena ja nojautui tiskiä vasten. "Vaikutat huolestuneelta."

Romano murahti ja raapi niskaansa levottomana.

"Kerro nyt." Feliciano maanitteli suu mutrussa.

"No..." Romano aloitti vastahakoisesti. "Antonion ystävät tulevat tänään. Hän on sopinut tapaamispaikaksi Buongustaion, niin että minäkin voisin tutustua heihin töistä huolimatta. Mutta en oikein tykkää ajatuksesta..."

"Vee, älä huoli." Feliciano sirkutti ja kääntyi takaisin keittiön puoleen kattilan alkaessa porista. "He pitävät sinusta varmasti."

"En olisi siitä niin varma..." Romano mumisi hiljaa.

"Muuten, Elizabetakin on tulossa tänään." Feliciano kaataessaan pastan kiehuvaan veteen. "Hän tuo miehensä mukanaan katsomaan maalauksiani. Otin siksi muutaman mukaan tänään. Vee, toivottavasti hän pitää niistä..."

"Se mies on hullu tai sokea jos ei tykkäisi töistäsi." Romano tuhahti ja kääntyi salin puoleen kiiruhtaakseen takaisin nälkäisten asiakkaiden luo. "En sinuna murehtisi ollenkaan..."

Ja niin Italialaiset työskentelivät kiivaasti koko aamupäivän, varsinkin Romano, joka yritti hukuttaa jännityksensä työn alle. Hän ei ollut vielä täysin vakuuttunut Antonion lupauksista olla unohtamatta häntä. Mitä jos Espanjalainen muistaisikin villin ja vapaan sinkkuilun ystäviensä myötä? Mitä jos nämä inhoaisivat Romanoa ja käännyttäisivät Antonion häntä vastaan? Niin paljon huonoja mahdollisuuksia...

Joskus puolenpäivän jälkeen Elizabeta saapui miehensä Roderichin kanssa. Feliciano otti heidät innoissaan vastaan Romanon pitäessä varautuneena etäisyytensä. Hän tutkaili Roderichia hiljaa katseellaan. Mies oli keskipituinen ja tällä oli lyhyehköt suklaanväriset hiukset, jotka oli jaettu keskijakaukseen (yksi hiustupsu kuitenkin sojotti itsepäisesti ylöspäin otsan jakauksen kohdalta). Silmät olivat orvokinväriset ja niitä kehystivät suorakulmion muotoiset lasit.

"Hei Feliciano, pitkästä aikaa." Elizabeta tervehti iloisesti ja kurottautui halaamaan nuorempaa Italialaista. "Feliciano, tässä on mieheni Roderich. Roderich, tässä on Feliciano."

"Vee, hauska tutustua~!" Feliciano hihkaisi ja hymyili leveästi.

"Kuten myös." Roderich vastasi. "Olen kuullut, että olet sangen lahjakas nuorimies. Menisimmekö siis suoraan asiaan?"

"Tietenkin!" Feliciano huudahti vastaukseksi. "Käyn vain hakemassa maalaukseni takahuoneesta. Romano, tule tuuraamaan minua vähäksi aikaa!"

Romano säpsähti ja irvisti kävellessään tiskin taakse Felicianon tilalle nuoremman Italialaisen pinkaistessa takahuoneeseen.

"Hei Elizabeta." Romano tervehti ja nyökkäsi sitten Roderichille, joka vastasi eleeseen.

Elizabetan huulille kipusi leveä ja pahaenteinen virne. Romano perääntyi vaistomaisesti pari askelta, mutta liian myöhään. Elizabeta loikkasi silmänräpäystä nopeammin eteenpäin ja nappasi Romanoa kauluksista, vetäen heidän kasvonsa aivan lähekkäin.

"E- Elizabeta?" Romano kysyi säikähtäneenä. "Mitä sinä oikein teet -?"

"Turha esittää viatonta." Elizabeta aloitti myhäilevällä äänellä. "Minä tiedän sinusta ja Antoniosta ja kuinka kehtaatkin olla ilmoittamatta siitä ensikädessä minulle!"

"Öh..." Romano aloitti ja loi apua pyytävän katseen Roderichiin, jonka kasvoilla velloi ärsyyntynyt ilme.

"Elizabeta -rakas." silmälasipäinen mies aloitti huokaisten turhautuneena ja nosti kätensä otsalleen. "Pyydän, älä nyt taas aloita."

"Mutta Romano ja Antonio löivät vihdoinkin hynttyyt yhteen!" Elizabeta selitti vuolaasti pelottava hullunkiilto silmissään. "Italialainen ja Espanjalainen yhdessä, se on tajuttoman kuumaa! Varsinkin kun kummankin maan asukkaat on valittu koko maailman rakastajien parhaimmistoon! Kyaah! En kestä, mieti mikä intohimo noilla kahdella on vällyjen välissä!"

Romano ei tiennyt olisiko hänen pitänyt tappaa itsensä siihen paikkaan. Elizabeta ei nimittäin ollut vaivautunut madaltamaan ääntään lainkaan äskeisiä lauseitaan huutaessaan. Läheiset asiakkaat tuijottivat ja supisivat keskenään ja Romanosta tuntui, että hän halusi kaivautua johonkin maanrakoon minne aurinko ei ikinä paistaisi. Ja äkkiä sittenkin.

"Pahoittelen vaimoni käytöstä." Roderich sanoi myötätuntoisesti Romanolle, joka painautui synkkänä läheiseen nurkkaan. "Kun hän ryhtyy tuollaiseksi, mikään ei pidättele häntä."

"On huomattu..." Romano vastasi ontolla äänellä. Onneksi Feliciano saapui silloin takahuoneesta syli täynnä maalauksia ja Romano sai tilaisuuden livistää paikalta. Hän kiiruhti takaisin asiakkaiden pariin Felicianon jäädessä esittelemään töitään Roderichille ja Elizabetalle, jotka molemmat tuijottivat maalauksia tiiviisti. Romano huokaisi päätään pudistellen. Hän ei varmasti saisi enää koskaan rauhaa Elizabetasta, nainen todennäköisesti inttäisi tästä lähtien aina "meheviä yksityiskohtia" hänen ja Antonion suhteesta. Ei niin että vielä olisi paljon kerrottavaa.

Romano astui terassille palvelemaan siellä istuvia asiakkaita. Kenenkään ei tarvinnut tällä kertaa tilata lisää sisällä olevien tapaan, joten Romano vain kaatoi laseihin lisää vettä ja niin edespäin. Saatuaan hommansa valmiiksi hän pyyhkäisi hikeä otsaltaan, sillä tänään oli jotenkin erityisen kuuma päivä. Työskentely Antonion pelloilla oli kuitenkin vahvistanut häntä kuumuutta vastaan huomattavasti ja siitä Romano oli syvästi kiitollinen. Hän maiskautti suutaan janoisesti ja päätti pitää seuraavaksi pienen tauon.

Silloin hän tunsi vahvan käsiparin kaappaavan hänet takaapäin halaukseen. Romano älähti yllättyneenä ilmojen karatessa hänen keuhkoistaan.

"Tervehdys, _mi amor._" Antonion ääni kuiskasi Romanon korvaan ja tämä suuteli Italialaisen niskaa. "Kaipasitko jo minua?"

Romano punastui ja puski Antonion kauemmas, kääntyen muristen vanhemman miehen puoleen.

"Ei työpaikalla, senkin typerys!" hän sihahti.

"Heh, mutta olet niin suloinen." Antonio vastasi hymyillen. "Ja olen totta puhuen vähän surullinen kun en ole enää pomosi..."

"No minä en ainakaan kaipaa alaisenasi oloa." Romano tuhahti ja nojautui läheiseen pöytään. "Olet surkea pomo, ihan tiedoksi vaan."

"_Mon dieu!_" huudahti tuntematon ääni jostakin Antonion takaa. "Tehän käyttäydytte jo nyt kuin vanha pariskunta."

Romano säpsähti. Antonion takaa astui esiin pitkähkö mieshahmo, joka asettui seisomaan Espanjalaisen oikealle puolelle. Miehellä vaaleat, olkapäihin asti ylettyvät lainehtivat hiukset ja pieni parransänki leuassa. Miehen silmät olivat syvänsiniset ja vaatetus näyttävän tyylikäs. Mies virnisti irstaasti Romanolle, joka värähti.

"Romano, tässä on ystäväni." Antonio sanoi ja tarttui typertynyttä Italialaista kädestä, taluttaen hänet lähemmäs.

"Hauska tavata viimein, olen Francis Bonnefoy." vaaleahiuksinen mies esittäytyi puhuen vahvalla ranskalaisaksentilla ja tarrautui kättelemään vastahakoista Romanoa. "Olen kuullut sinusta paljon Antoniolta, Romano."

"_C- ciao_..." Romano vastasi väristen, piiloutuen hiukan mainitun Espanjalaisen taakse.

"Sääli että loppujen lopuksi vain sinä pääsit tulemaan." Antonio sanoi Francisille ja hymyili sitten lempeästi pelokkaalle Italialaiselleen. "Gilbertinkin piti tulla, mutta hän perui viime hetkellä. Hänelle ilmaantui kuulema tärkeitä perheasioita hoidettavaksi."

"Mitä sekin on sitten tarkoittavinaan." Francis sanoi silmiään pyörittäen. "Voi tosin olla ettei hän voinut vielä pitää omaa osaansa lupauksesta, eikä vain kehdannut sanoa sitä suoraan."

"Se on mahdollista..." Antonio myönsi nyökytellen mietteliäänä.

"Mitä lupausta?" Romano kysyi hämmentyneen epäluuloisena, vilkuillen Antoniota ja Francista vuoron perään. "Mistä te oikein puhutte?"

"Olen pahoillani Romano, se on meidän kolmen välinen salaisuus." Antonio sanoi pahoitellen. "Kerron sinulle jonain päivänä, mutta nyt ei ole vielä sen aika."

"Mitä?" Romano kivahti ja alkoi takoa vanhemman miehen selkää nyrkeillään. "Senkin typerys, tahdon tietää nyt!"

"Anteeksi." Antonio hymähti ja nappasi hellästi Italialaisen nyrkit käsiinsä. "Puhutaan tästä myöhemmin."

"Heh." Francis naurahti. "Tosiaan kuin vanha pariskunta."

Romanon murahti Ranskalaiselle nyreänä. Tässä oli siis yksi Antonion vanhimmista ystävistä. Vaikutti kyllä oudolta tapaukselta. Romano mutristi suutaan Antonion laskiessa hänen käsistään irti. Olikohan Francis tuntenut Antonion tämän vaikeinakin aikoina? Olivatkohan he kumpikin olleet yhdessä jossakin jengissä riehumassa ja varastelemassa? Romano tunsi epämukavan tunteen vellovan vatsassaan. Mitä jos ystävien kanssa muistelu houkuttelisi Antonion takaisin väärälle polulle? Ei – Romano luotti Antonioon. Ei tämä tekisi hänelle niin...

Eihän?

"Täytyy kyllä sanoa Antonio -" Francis aloitti ja kumartui lähemmäs tutkailemaan Romanoa silmä kovana. "- että olet saanut aikamoisen saaliin verkkoosi. Jos et olisi löytänyt häntä ensin, nappaisin hänet takuulla itselleni."

"Tiedän, Francis." Antonio vastasi hymyillen yhä väkinäisesti, mutta veti silmänräpäyksessä Romanon turvaan syliinsä mainitun Italialaisen vinkaistessa yllättyneenä.

"Lakkaa käyttäytymästä kuin joku outo hyypiö!" Romano murahti ranskalaiselle ja rimpuili samalla ylisuojelevan Antonion otteesta.

"Oho, tällähän on ärhäkkää luonnetta." Francis sanoi ja virnisti. "Alan ymmärtää miksi Antonio sinusta niin kovasti pitää."

"Senkin -!" Romano murahti.

"Anna olla Romano, hän vain kiusaa." Antonio sanoi naurahtaen. "Francis hei, älä jaksa..."

"Oh, mutta hän on niin suloinen." Francis hymähti ja kohautti olkiaan. "Tiedät etten voi vastustaa kiusausta."

"Kyllä minä sinut tunnen." Antonio vastasi ja pyöräytti silmiään. "Mutta aikaa on tosiaan kulunut paljon... voitko uskoa että siitä on jo viisi vuotta?"

"En todellakaan." Francis myönsi päätään pudistellen. "Vaikka paljon on kyllä tapahtunut."

"Tahdon kuulla kaiken." Antonio sanoi innostuneena.

"Minä myös." Francis myönsi ja istuutui sulokkaasta ainoalle vapaalle terassipöydälle. "Hei tarjoilija, tilaamme pullollisen talonne parasta viiniä. Ei mitään kiirettä."

Romano mulkaisi Francista, sillä hän tiesi miehen tarkoittaneen tarjoilijalla häntä. Nähtyään kuitenkin Antonion anovan ilmeen Espanjalaisen istuutuessa ystävänsä vierelle, Romano nyökkäsi ja kiiruhti takaisin sisälle.

Romano tunsi itsensä hiukan hölmöksi. Hänen olisi pitänyt tajuta varautua tähän paremmin. Tietenkin Antoniolla oli ollut elämä ennen häntä. Tietenkin tällä oli ollut paljon ystäviä ja suhteita ennen häntä. Romano tuhahti hiljaa itsekseen laskeutuessaan kellariin hakemaan pyydettyä viinipulloa. Miksi hänen sydäntään vihloi näin kipeästi? Romano pudisteli päätään. Hän olisi halunnut jäädä tänne kellariin mököttämään niin kauaksi aikaa kunnes Antonio lopulta tulisi hakemaan hänet ja sanoisi, että hän oli tälle tärkein koko maailmassa. Asiat eivät kuitenkaan toimineet niin oikeassa maailmassa ja Romano kipusi takaisin maan tasalle löydettyään etsimänsä viinipullon. Hän melkein törmäsi Felicianoon kävellessään mahdollisimman hitaasti terassia kohti.

"Oh, _fratello_!_" _nuorempi Italialainen hihkaisi innostuneena. "Etsinkin juuri sinua, minulla on hyviä uutisia!"

"Hienoa, minulla ei nimittäin ole mikään paras päivä meneillään." Romano murahti kulmiaan kurtistaen.

"Roderich piti maalauksistani!" Feliciano huudahti ja pomppi onnesta paikallaan. "Hän ylisti niitä, sanoi ettei ole aikoihin nähnyt yhtä lahjakasta maalaajaa."

"No ei siinä mitään yllättävää ole." Romano vastasi nyökkäillen. "Se oli odotettavissa sinun taidoillasi."

"Vee, mutta ei siinä vielä kaikki." Feliciano jatkoi. "Hän tarjosi minulle paikkaa suuresti arvostetusta taidekoulustaan. Sinne hakee vuosittain jopa pari tuhatta kokelasta, mutta vain kourallinen pääsee sisään. Mieti, minä pääsisin aloittamaan heti ensi syksyllä, jos vain otan paikan vastaan!"

"Vau." Romano henkäisi aidosti vaikuttuneena. "Tuohan on hienoa. Onneksi olkoon Feliciano!"

Hän kumartui halaamaan veljeään pikaisesti, joka hymyili hänelle.

"Onhan se hienoa -" Feliciano sanoi, näyttäen nyt hiukan surulliselta. "- mutta en ota paikkaa vastaan."

"Mitä? Miksi et?" Romano huudahti ihmeissään, kiristäessään samalla otettaan viinipullosta. "Mieti nyt mikä tilaisuus se olisi! Et voi olla tosissasi!"

"Olen minä, _fratello_." Feliciano jatkoi itsepäisesti. "Sillä jos otan sen opiskelupaikan vastaan, en voi enää työskennellä täällä."

Romano hiljeni. Tosiaan, Roderichin kouluhan sijaitsi Itävallassa. Jos Feliciano ottaisi paikan vastaan, tämän olisi muutettava. Buongustaiossa työskentely kävisi luonnollisesti mahdottomaksi ja se puolestaan merkitsisi sitä, että ravintolan ylläpito jäisi kokonaan Romanon harteille. Puhumattakaan siitä, että veljekset joutuisivat eroon toisistaan moneksi vuodeksi.

"Ota se paikka vastaan, pahus soikoon." Romano murahti äkkiä määrätietoisesti. "Se ei ole sitten pyyntö vaan käsky."

"Mutta -!" Feliciano aloitti.

"Ei mitään muttia!" Romano kivahti, keskeyttäen veljensä vastalauseen. "Se on sinun unelmasi, joten et varmana jätä tätä tilaisuutta käyttämättä. Kyllä minä pärjään täällä ilman sinuakin, joten älä siitä murehdi."

"_Fratello..._" Feliciano aloitti ja painoi päänsä hiljaa lattiaa kohti. "Tämä ei ole mikään kevyt päätös. Minä... lupaan miettiä asiaa."

"_Bene._" Romano sanoi ja halasi vielä nopeasti veljeään uudestaan. "Minun pitää mennä nyt, Antonion idioottikaveri tilasi viiniä."

"Ai he ovat jo täällä?" Feliciano henkäisi. "Millaisia he ovat?"

"Vain yksi tuli." Romano tuhahti. "Mutta urpo sekin on. Puhuvat vaan kuinka kiva on nähdä ja niin edespäin. Typerää."

"Vee, olen vaistoavani pientä mustasukkaisuutta sieltä päin." Feliciano naurahti, mutta vakavoitui nopeasti nähtyään isoveljensä ilmeen. "M- mutta ihan vakavasti puhuttuna en usko että sinulla on mitään hätää. Antonio on nyt vaan innostunut ystävänsä näkemisestä, mutta kaipaa pian taas vierellesi."

"Hmph." Romano äännähti, mutta tunsi kuitenkin olonsa hiukan paremmaksi. "Minun on kai vihdoin ja viimein mentävä tarjoilemaan niille se viini... tuota, Feliciano? Voisitko tuurata minua jonkun aikaa? Tahtoisin jutella Antonion ja tämän urpo -ystävän kanssa hetken. Tiedäthän..."

"Hyvä on." Feliciano vastasi. "Minäkin yritän ehtiä tulla tervehtimään, mutta nyt on kamalan kiireistä. Varsinkin jos otan sinunkin töitäsi."

"Anteeksi." Romano sanoi ja suuntasi veljensä ohi terassille. "Yritän olla mahdollisimman nopea."

Ja niin astui takaisin paahtavaan ulkoilmaan, hiippaillen lähemmäs Antonion pöytää mahdollisimman huomaamattomana. Hän halusi tarkkailla kaksikkoa hetken aikaa salaa. Romano asettui lähimmän koristepalmun taakse ja vilkuili sen takaa olkansa yli Antoniota ja Francista. He puhuivat nyt innostuneina toisilleen, nauroivat välillä. Romano mutristi suutaan tyytymättömänä kääntyessään takaisin kokonaan piiloon.

"Sinulla on kyllä asiat järjestynyt hienosti." Romano kuuli silloin Antonion äänen puhuvan. "Maailmankuulu julkkiskokki vai? Onneksi olkoon, vaikka täytyy kyllä sanoa että olen vähän kateellinen."

"Hei, olet sinäkin pitänyt lupauksesi mallikkaasti." Francis vastasi. "Vaikka sinusta tulikin tomaatinkasvattaja. Kuka olisi uskonut?"

"Niinpä." Antonio naurahti lempeällä äänellä. "Mutta moni muukin asia on muuttunut, enkä sure sitä yhtään."

"Ymmärrän täysin mitä tarkoitat." Francis myönsi. "Minulla on vielä matkaa etsimääni, mutta olen saavuttanut niin paljon. Minusta me voimme molemmat olla ylpeitä itsestämme."

"Totta." Antonio vastasi. "Olen hiukan huolissani Gilbertistä, toisaalta hän on aina ollut oman polkunsa kulkija. Hän pärjää varmasti."

"Tämä on muutenkin sellainen asia joka on tehtävä yksin." Francis huomautti. "Siksihän me sen lupauksen takia erosimmekin."

"Niin..." Antonio vastasi hiljaa. "Minun täytyy tunnustaa, että tunsin pitkään huonoa omatuntoa ehdottaessani tätä teille. Nyt kuitenkin tuntuu, että se oli kaikesta huolimatta oikea ratkaisu."

"Siitä puheen ollen..." Francis aloitti. "Syy miksi halusit lähteä silloin viisi vuotta sitten... Antonio, se on hän, eikö olekin? Löysit viimein etsimäsi."

Antonio hiljeni hetkeksi ja Romano tunsi värähtävänsä. Mitä Antonio oli oikein löytänyt? Ja mistä lupauksesta kaksikko oikein puhui koko ajan? Oli sietämätöntä olla tietämättä!

"Niin löysin." Antonio vastasi lopulta ja tämän ääni täyttyi lämmöllä. "Nyt viimeinkin kaikki ne pimeät vuodet ja yksinäisyys tuntuvat vain kaukaisilta painajaisilta. Olen saanut toisen tilaisuuden, Francis. Ei aio mokata tätä, en tällä kertaa..."

"_Mon ami_, olet rakastunut." Francis sanoi äkkiä hymyillen.

Romano ei enää kestänyt, vaan vilkaisi taas olkansa yli. Hän näki Antonion hiukan viistosta, mutta kaikesta huolimatta tarpeeksi hyvin. Espanjalainen näytti yllättyneeltä Francisen äkkinäisen toteamuksen johdosta, mutta sitten tämän kasvot sulivat lämpimään hymyyn, joka tuntui säteilevän iloa ympärilleen.

"Niin olen." Antonio vastasi seesteisesti. "Rakastan häntä. Rakastan pikku Romanoani."

Romano tunsi maan katoavan jalkojensa alta ja hän nosti käden suunsa eteen peittääkseen henkäyksen joka ei koskaan tullutkaan. Romanon mieli tyhjeni. Antonio... rakasti häntä? Häntä? Romanoa, joka jäi aina kakkoseksi muille. Romano tunsi kuumien kyyneleiden alkavan valua poskilleen ja pyyhki niitä kömpelösti hihoihinsa. Antonion typerys...

Romano ryhdistäytyi ja suunnisti muutaman minuutin kuluttua viimein piilopaikastaan Antonion ja Francisen luo. Antonio nosti katseensa huomatessaan Romanon lähestyvän ja hymyili Italialaiselle. Romano tunsi sydämensä jättävän lyönnin väliin.

"Hei, pikku tomaattini_._" Antonio tervehti lempeästi. "Puhuimmekin juuri sinusta."

Romano yritti vastata, mutta hänen kehonsa päätti tietenkin juuri silloin pettää hänet ja kyyneleet alkoivat valua uudelleen. Antonio räpäytti silmiään kummastuneena ja ponkaisi sitten nopeasti seisomaan.

"Romano?" Antonio kysyi huolestuneena ja harppoi Italialaisensa vierelle. "Mikä hätänä, oliko joku asiakas sinulle töykeä? Vannon, että pieksen sen alhaisen -!"

"Ei, ei mitään sellaista." Romano vastasi ja kääntyi kuivaamaan silmänsä uudestaan, kiroten itsensä maan rakoon. "Minulla meni roska silmään..."

"Ai..." Antonio äännähti epäuskoisena. "Oletko varma? Voit kyllä kertoa minulle jos jotain tapahtui -"

"Se on minun silmäni, pahus soikoon!" Romano kivahti ja tyrkkäsi viinipullon Antoniolle voidakseen kuivata kasvonsa nopeammin. "Kai minä nyt itse tiedän onko siinä roska vai ei!"

"Olet tosiaan valinnut aika ärhäkän tapauksen, Antonio." Francis myhäili ja nappasi viinipullon ystävältään avatakseen sen.

"Tiedän..." Espanjalainen myönsi ja laski kätensä Romanon olalle. "Hei, istu hetkeksi seuraamme. Käyn sisällä, mutta tulen kohta takaisin. Jutelkaa te sillä aikaa, okei?"

Romano ei saanut oikeastaan tilaisuutta sanoa mitään vastaan, sillä heti lauseensa jälkeen Antonio istutti hänet Francisin viereiselle tuolille ennen kuin hävisi näkyvistä. Romano murahti ja hivuttautui tuolillaan hiukan kauemmaksi Francisista, joka mittaili häntä nyt häiritsevästi katseellaan.

"No mitä?" Romano kivahti lopulta, kun Ranskalaisen inhottava tuijotus ei ottanut loppuakseen.

"Olet todella hyvä saalis." Francis mumisi matalalla äänellä ja kurotti kätensä Romanon poskelle. "Juuri minun tyyppiäni. Hei, mitäs sanoisit jos unohtaisit Antonion ja ryhtyisit minun omakseni? Voitaisiin nähdä illemmalla hotellillani, Antonio ei saisi koskaan tietää..."

Romano aukoi suutaan järkyttyneenä ja läimäisi sitten Francisin käden kaikilla voimillaan pois.

"Kuinka voit edes ehdottaa tuollaista?" Romano karjui. "Sinun piti olla Antonion ystävä! Senkin kaksinaamainen paskiainen, sinut pitäisi kastroida ja heittää takaisin sinne mistä tulitkin!"

Romanon yllätykseksi Francis alkoi nauraa.

"Rauhoitu, minä vain testasin sinua." Ranskalainen sanoi lopulta ja kaatoi heille molemmille viinilasilliset. "Ja sinä läpäisit kokeen."

"Läpäisin?" Romano kysyi hämmentyneenä, vilkaisten epäillen viinilasia, jota Francis hänelle tarjosi. "En ymmärrä?"

"Antonio on paras ystäväni ja haluan varmistaa, ettei hänen rakkaansa ole petturi." Francis selitti ja joi siemauksen viiniä. "Reaktiosi oli kyllä sen verran aito, etten usko että olisit pettäjätyyppiä."

"Alhaista." Romano murahti ja nappasi viinilasin, hörpäten siitä reilusti. "En koskaan pettäisi Antoniota, varsinkaan sinun kanssasi. Ihan tiedoksi vaan."

"Hyvä." Francis vastasi tyytyväisenä, silmät viekkaasti kiiluen. "Tahdon muuten palkita sinut läpäisystäsi."

"Palkita?" Romano kysyi epäluuloisena.

"Niin." Francis vastasi. "Katsotaanpa... nyt tiedän! Saat kysyä minulta yhden kysymyksen Antoniosta ja minä vastaan parhaan tietoni mukaan. Saat kysyä ihan mitä vaan mieleen juolahtaa. Miltä kuulostaa?"

Romano mietti hetken. Vaikka hänen omatuntonsa kolkutti hiukan, sai uteliaisuus hänestä kuitenkin otteen, eikä hän voinut estää itseään kysymästä.

"Mistä lupauksesta sinä ja Antonio puhuitte aikaisemmin?" hän kysyi hiljaa.

"Ah, jotenkin arvasin että kysyisit juuri tuota." Francis naurahti ja sipaisi hiuksiaan pöyhkeilevästi. "Hyvä on. Lupaus on lupaus, joten kuuntele tarkasti, tämä on pitkä juttu ja kerron sen vain kerran."

Romano nojautui lähemmäs.

"Antonio on varmaankin jo kertonut, mutta hänellä oli aika rankka nuoruus." Francis aloitti mietiskellen ja Romano nyökkäsi. "Hän ja minä tutustuimme joskus viisitoistavuotiaina. Liityin silloin samaan nuorisojengiin missä Antonio oli. Se ei ollut aluksi mitään sen kummempaa, olimme vain samassa porukassa. Huomasin kuitenkin pian että Antonio oli erilainen. Hän ei ollut läpeensä paha tai mätä kuten monet muut jengin pojat. Hän oli vain epätoivoinen, kuten minäkin. Siksi varmaan hakeuduimme lopulta toistemme seuraan. Gilbert liittyi jengiin pari vuotta myöhemmin, mutta samoista syistä ystävystyimme hänenkin kanssa. Olimme toki jengin muidenkin jäsenten kanssa, mutta kuitenkin aina kolmistaan. Saimmekin pian lempinimen _Bad Touch Trio_. Emme puhuneet pahemmin menneistä elämistämme, olimmehan kaikki paenneet niitä jengiin. En siis osaa kovin tarkasti sanoa mistä syistä Antonio liittyi."

Romano nyökkäili hiljaa. Tästä olisi tosiaan tulossa pitkä juttu.

"Tässä astuu kuvioihin se rankka nuoruus. Elämämme oli tosiaan aika... kamalaa näin jälkikäteen ajateltuna." Francis jatkoi ja nojasi poskeaan kättään vasten. "Tappelimme päivittäin naapurijengien kanssa ja olimme siksi aina ihan ruhjeilla. Tosin emme pahemmin muistaneet sitä, sillä emme olleet ainuttakaan päivää selvin päin. Olimme aina joko humalassa tai paljon rankemmissa aineissa, usein molemmissa. Käytön takia meillä ei ollut rahaa ja varastimme usein. Meillä oli myös joka ilta eri seuralainen yötä varten. Pakenimme poliisia jatkuvasti. Kuulostaa järkyttävältä, mutta meille se oli silloin ainoa tapa elää."

Romano nielaisi kireästi. Hänellä ei ollut ollut aavistustakaan miten rankkaa Antoniolla oli ollut. Hän tunsi vapisevansa. Kuinka Antonio saattoi hymyillä niin aidosti nykyään, vaikka tämän menneisyys oli ollut tuollainen?

"Liikuimme jengin mukana ympäri Eurooppaa. En muista tarkalleen missä olimme sinä kyseisenä päivänä noin viisi vuotta sitten, mutta uskoisin sen olleen jossakin Etelä-Euroopassa." Francis sanoi ja huokaisi syvään. "Päivä alkoi ihan normaalisti, tai no meidän tavallamme normaalisti. Liikuimme kaupungin hienommilla alueilla, sillä olimme kuulleet että joku rikas joukko oli silloin vierailemassa maassa. Näpistelimme sieltä täältä rahaa. Lopulta löysimme tiemme pääjehun ja tämän seurueen luo. Minä ja Gilbert olimme innoissamme, sillä jos onnistuisimme varastamaan niiltä tyypeiltä, elelisimme herroiksi pitkään. Mutta Antonio alkoi äkkiä käyttäytyä oudosti. Silmänräpäyksessä hän vapisi ja lähes itki kuin olisi nähnyt aaveen ja kieltäytyi varastamasta. Emme Gilbertin kanssa oikein ymmärtäneet mistä oli kysymys, mutta seurasimme kuitenkin Antoniota takaisin jengimme alueelle. Antonio katosi loppupäiväksi. Vasta illalla löysimme hänet uudestaan ja hänellä oli meille järkyttäviä uutisia. Hän aikoisi lopettaa jengissä olemisen."

Francis kääntyi dramaattisesti Romanon puoleen, joka puolestaan nojautui vaistomaisesti taemmas tuulen puhaltaessa samalla hänen kasvoilleen.

"Jengistä ei niin vain lähdetä. Elävänä ainakaan jos ymmärrät mitä tarkoitan." Ranskalainen jatkoi surullisesti. "Yritimme Gilbertin kanssa saada Antonion muuttamaan mielensä, sanoa että olisi itsemurha lähteä. Antonio kuitenkin piti päänsä. Ja kun huomasimme, ettemme saaneet Antoniota luovuttamaan, päätimme Gilbertin kanssa lähteä hänen mukaansa. Olimmehan _Bad Touch Trio_. Entinen jengimme sai meidät kuitenkin kiinni muutaman päivän päästä paostamme. Silloin alkoi vuosisadan tappelu. Luulimme oikeasti kuolevamme silloin, mutta tappelimme kuitenkin kaikilla voimillamme loppuun saakka. Kohtalo oli ilmeisesti puolellamme silloin, sillä me voitimme. Olimme henkihieverissä, hädin tuskin kävelykunnossa, mutta kaikesta huolimatta elossa. Tajusimme kuitenkin ettei sellainen meno voinut enää jatkua. Silloin teimme lupauksen."

Romano valpastui ja tunsi kehonsa kihelmöivän jännityksestä.

"Lupasimme erota ja lähteä etsimään unelmiamme maailmalta. Jokainen meistä halusi löytää oikean minänsä, ei sitä päihteiden tai väkivallan tahraamaa rikkinäistä olentoa joita me kaikki kolme olimme silloin. Lupasimme tavata vasta kun löytäisimme etsimämme." Francis sanoi ja hymähti. "Antonio halusi löytää jonkun, jonka hän oli menneisyydessään menettänyt. Minä taas halusin tulla mestarikokiksi. Ja nyt kun olemme molemmat vihdoinkin saavuttaneet sen, minkä lupasimme viisi vuotta sitten, voimme tavata. Siinä kaikki."

"Mutta... kenet Antonio on menettänyt menneisyydessään?" Romano kysyi nojautuen nyt ensimmäistä kertaa Francista päin uteliaisuuden repiessä hänen sydäntään kappaleiksi. "Kuka se on?"

"Lupasin sinulle vain yhden kysymyksen." Francis vastasi hymyillen. "Loput saat selvittää itse."

Romano oli aikeissa alkaa inttää, mutta silloin Antonio saapui takaisin terassille kolme isoa jäätelöannosta käsissään. Espanjalainen hymyili leveästi Romanolle, joka tunsi sydäntään kouraisevan. Antonio...

"Anteeksi että kesti." Antonio sanoi istuessaan takaisin pöydän ääreen, ojentaen jäätelöannokset kaikille. "Felicianolla on aika kiire tuolla yksinään. Sinun on kuulemma mentävä heti takaisin töihin kun olet syönyt, Romano. Mutta tässä siis jotain piristeeksi, toivottavasti se maistuu -"

Romano kietoi kätensä Antonion vyötärön ympärille ja halasi vanhempaa miestä hellästi. Antonio äännähti kysyvästi, mutta Romano ei piitannut siitä. Hän syleili Espanjalaista ja kurottautui hiukan lähemmäs voidakseen suudella tätä kevyesti huulille. Sitten hän vetäytyi omalle paikalleen läpeensä nolona.

"Mistä hyvästä tuo tuli?" Antonio kysyi hymyillen, painaen samalla sormensa huulilleen.

"Typerys." Romano mutisi. "Se on siitä hyvästä että olet niin hemmetin tärkeä minulle."

Antonio loi kysyvän katseen Francisiin, joka vain virnuili tyytyväisenä paikallaan. Romano päätti, että vaikka hän ei edelleenkään pahemmin pitänyt miehestä, oli tämä silti ihan okei. Omalla tavallaan.

* * *

><p>Seuraavana yönä Romanon painajainen jatkui taas. Tällä kertaa ympäristö oli epäselvempi kuin koskaan ennen, mutta kuumeilusta huolimatta Romano istui ilmeisesti edelleen Antonion reppuselässä. Romanon kuume tuntui nyt korkeammalta kuin koskaan ennen, joten hän oli uupumuksesta apaattisempi kuin yhdessäkään aikaisemmassa painajaisunessa.<p>

Romano ja Antonio olivat taas sillä oudolla juna-asemalla.

_Ai niin... _Romano ajatteli itsekseen. _Viimeksi juna taisi olla lähdössä. Mitäköhän nyt tapahtuu?_

Romano sai pian vastauksen kysymykseensä junan pillin soidessa taas.

"Hitto!" Antonio kirosi. "Pakko jaksaa...!"

Ja Antonio alkoi taas juosta, nyt kohti laitureita. Romano ei enää jaksanut edes pitää Antoniosta kiinni ja hän oli liukua pojan selästä. Antonio taisteli sitä vastaan, mutta alkoi olla selvää että Espanjalaisen voimat olivat hupenemassa.

He saapuivat junalaitureille. Romano näki juuri ja juuri mustan höyryveturin hiukan edemmällä. Sen piipusta nousi valtavasti savua, se oli juuri nyt lähdössä. Antonio juoksi niin nopeasti kuin vain ikinä jaksoi, mutta juna alkoi jo liikkua pikkuhiljaa eteenpäin. He eivät ehtisi ajoissa...

Antonio juoksi junan perässä, taisteli ja sai nostettua vaivalloisesti Romanon käsivarsilleen. He loivat toisiinsa pitkältä tuntuvan katseen.

"Kaikki järjestyy kyllä." Antonio ähkäisi ja keräsi voimansa. Sitten Espanjalainen heitti Romanon ilmaan ja Italialainen parkaisi pelästyneenä. Kylmä metalli otti hänet pian tylysti vastaan. Romanon päässä pyöri ja hän raotti silmiään. Hän liikkui taas, nyt paljon nopeammin. Romano kohottautui käsivarsiensa varaan ja tajusi olevansa junan kyydissä, takavaunun konduktöörin seisomatilassa. Hän käänsi katseensa ja näki Antonion juoksevan yhä junan perässä, taistellen sen vauhtia vastaan. Espanjalainen oli kuitenkin reippaasti häviöllä.

Romano hivuttautui vähäisillä voimillaan lähemmäs reunaa ja kurotti kätensä kaiteen välistä.

"Antonio!" hän huusi käheästi. "Tartu käteeni!"

Antonio kiihdytti juoksuaan ja heidän sormenpäänsä hipaisivat toisiaan. Romano huusi turhautuneena. Antonio yritti uudestaan ja tällä kertaa he saivat otettua toisiaan kädestä.

"Älä irrota!" Romano huusi ja tunsi itkevänsä pelosta nähdessään Antonion voimien olevan lopussa junan kiihdyttäessä koko ajan vauhtiaan.

Antonio ei jaksaisi enää juosta...

Romano puristi Espanjalaisen kättä kaikilla voimillaan, mutta silloin Antonio vilkaisi häntä anteeksipyytävänä.

"Anteeksi..." Antonio henkäisi lähes ääneti. Ja silloin tämä kaatui rajusti maahan raiteille heidän käsiensä irrotessa toisistaan.

"ANTONIO!" Romano huusi Espanjalaisen kadotessa pimeyteen junan kulkiessa nyt täyttä vauhtia eteenpäin. "ANTONIO!"

Juna heilahti rajusti ja Romano löi päänsä kaiteeseen. Hän menetti tajuntansa välittömästi ja uni hälveni yön pimeyteen.

_**Deve essere continuata** ... _

* * *

><p>Olen syvästi pahoillani teille jotka uskoivat Gilbertin olevan tässä luvussa :P En oikein pidä Preussista hahmona enkä saanut lukua toimimaan ollenkaan silloin kuin tämä oli mukana... yritin kyllä kovasti :( Hyvitän tämän seuraavassa luvussa, uskokaa pois :)<p>

Elizabetan väitös italialaisten ja espanjalaisten rakastajataidoista perustuu tähän videoon: **http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=Huu9fgCyD_M **(poistakaa taas ylimääräiset välit) Videon loppupuolella on kohtaus jossa on niin sanotusti "kuumat" vastaan "kylmät" rakastajamaat. Hajoilin kyllä reippaasti katsoessani mikä se jakauma oli :'DD **VAROITUS! Video EI sisällä M materiaalia, mutta aiheuttaa ääneenkirkumista, nenäverenvuotoja, mahdollisia sydämenpysähtymisiä ja muuta vakavaa fanityttöilyä** **;)**

**Käännökset Italialaisille sanoille:**

Innamorarsi: Rakastua (to fall in love)

Fratello: Veli

Ciao: Hei/moi

Bene: Hyvä

Deve essere continuata: Jatkuu

**Käännökset Espanjalaisille sanoille:**

Mi amor: Rakkaani

**Käännökset Ranskalaisille sanoille:**

Mon dieu: Herranjestas

Mon ami: Ystäväni

...

Liibooboo: Itse olenkin pyrkinyt siihen että Romano on uskottava hahmo, eli siis mitä sen iänikuisen kiukkuilun taustalla voisi olla jne jne. Kiitokset taas :)

SorelleItaliane: No voi, mut ainakin pääsit lukemaan tuon uusimman :DD

Zonnebloem: Kiitos kehuista! ^_^

Lovekirppu: Aww, kiitos :DD Felicianon ajoitus oli tosiaan aika karu, mutta Antonio ei aio vähällä luovuttaa... ;)

Tekopupu: Kiitos ficci- ja taidekehuista! :DD Heh hee! Näin wink winkkinä, mulla on yks uus spamano kuva tuloillaan pian ;D


	10. Luku: Passione

**HUOM! Tämän luvun ikäraja on sitten vähintäänkin M!** Menikö jakeluun? Hyvä. Ette voi väittää traumatisoituneenne takiani, teitä on varoitettu ;)

Fiilistelymusaa: Enrique Iglesias - Ring My Bells

* * *

><p><strong>Luku 10 – Passione<strong>

Oli kulunut muutama päivä Antonion ystävän Francisen saapumisesta. Kaksikko vietti melkoisesti aikaa keskenään, ja Romano soi heille sen (vaikkakin hiukan vastahakoisesti). Felicianokin oli tavallista useammin sen perunapaskiaisen kanssa, heidän oli päätettävä yhdessä aikoiko Feliciano tosiaan ottaa sen Itävallan taidekoulupaikan vastaan. Toistaiseksi Felicianolla ei ollut hajuakaan mitä aikoisi tehdä. Mutta totta puhuen Romanokaan ei tiennyt miten hän itse aikoisi selvitä ravintolan kanssa ilman veljensä apua, mutta ei oikeastaan jaksanut juuri nyt välittää.

Romano oli nimittäin läpeensä uupunut painajaistensa takia. Hän ei tiennyt miksi hän näki niitä, mutta huono unenlaatu alkoi käydä pikkuhiljaa hermoille. Hän ei ollut kertonut unista kenellekään, ei edes Antoniolle, vaikka Espanjalainen tuntuikin niihin kovasti liittyvän. Romano ei vain halunnut huolestuttaa vanhempaa miestä. Kaikki oli tuntunut viimeaikoina niin täydelliseltä. Romano tiesi Antonion rakastavan häntä ja hän itse tunsi pitävänsä miehestä todella paljon. Ehkä... hänkin saattoi olla rakastumassa. Romano tunsi jonkin ikään kuin hiljalleen puhkeavan kukkaan sisällään. Hän tunsi olonsa tyyneksi ja varmaksi. Ja hän huomasi ajattelevansa Antoniota paljon entistä useammin ja hieman... erilaisemmalla tavalla kuin ennen. Romanosta tuntui kuin hän olisi tarvinnut jotain. Hän ei vain osannut nimetä sitä.

Romano laittautui hiljaa kotonaan (Feliciano ei ollut taaskaan paikalla). Hän oli kokeillut suunnilleen kaikki vaatekertansa läpi, hyläten ne toinen toisensa jälkeen. Romanolla oli hyvä syy vaatenirsoilulleen: tänään hän ja Antonio menisivät viimein treffeille, tai jotain sen suuntaista vanhempi mies oli ainakin sanonut.

"Olen ollut niin paljon Francisen kanssa viimeaikoina, että sinä olet jäänyt taka-alalle. Huomenna olen koko illan vain sinun kanssasi!" – Antonio oli ilmoittanut eilen puhelimessa. Romano oli mielissään. Kokonainen ilta Antonion kanssa ilman mitään häiriköintiä! Siksi hän halusi valmistautua huolella.

Romano puki ylleen ohuen beessin pellavakauluspaidan, jonka hihat hän kääri kyynärvarteen. Tavalliset farkut saivat kelvata housuiksi. Hän muotoili hiuksiaan peilin edessä tietämättä oikeastaan mitä niille tekisi. Lopulta hän antoi niiden olla kuin ne normaalisti olisivat. Romano kumartui lähemmäs peilin ääreen ja tutkaili kasvojaan tarkasti kauttaaltaan. Onneksi hänen ihonsa päätti kerrankin olla tasainen ja virheetön ennen tärkeää tapausta.

Romanosta tuntui kuin hän olisi näyttänyt nykyään jotenkin erilaiselta kuin ennen. Johtuikohan se siitä etteivät hänen silmänsä näyttäneet niin vihaisilta enää? Hänen meripihkan väriset silmänsä näyttivät melkein... lempeiltä. Romano tuhahti ja kääntyi peilin ääreltä pois.

Hän meni alakertaan ja puki kengät jalkaansa. He olivat sopineet näkevänsä Antonion kanssa tämän talolla. Oli nostalgista kävellä tuttua reittiä peltojen suuntaan, vaikka Romano ei siellä enää työskennellytkään. Espanjan kadut olivat taas täynnä elämää vaikka oli jo myöhähkö ilta ja aurinko laski hyvää vauhtia. Taivas oli kirkkaan punertavanoranssi ja ilma oli sopivan lämmin. Romano kulki nauravien ihmisten ohi eikä enää tuntenut ärsyyntyvänsä muiden ilosta.

Tuttu reitti kului nopeasti ja Romano saapui Antonion talolle. Hän koputti ovea ja jäi odottamaan. Ei kulunut kuin alle minuutti kun Antonio saapui avaamaan. Espanjalainen oli myös laittautunut hiukan tavallista paremmin. Tällä oli valkoinen t-paita ja tummat farkut ja Romano haistoi saman huumaavan hajusteen, jota Antoniolla oli ollut silloin Danza passionalessa.

"Hei." Romano sanoi ja hymyili vienosti.

"Hei." Antonio vastasi ja kumartui suutelemaan Romanoa, joka vastasi eleeseen mielissään.

"Joten." Romano jatkoi, kun he irrottautuivat ja astuivat sisään. "Mitä sinulla on mielessä täksi päiväksi?"

"No..." Antonio aloitti ja hieraisi niskaansa kädellään, hymyillen kiusaantuneena. "Minulla olisi kyllä yksi ehdotus."

Romano pyöräytti silmiään, osaten odottaa Espanjalaisen ehdotuksia.

"Minä..." Antonio aloitti kangerrellen. "Tahtoisin tanssia kanssasi, Romano. Onko se okei?"

"Tyypillistä, sinä – täh, mitä?" Romano aloitti, tajuttuaan ettei ollutkaan arvannut vanhemman miehen ehdotusta. Antonio naurahti heleästi.

"Tahtoisin tanssia kanssasi jotain." Espanjalainen jatkoi ja siveli samalla Romanon kasvoja sormillaan. "Olit ihan mahtava silloin kun olimme ulkona Elizabetan kanssa, mutta se ilta meni vähän... no, tiedät kyllä. Olisi kiva tanssia nyt uudestaan."

"J- joo, toki." Romano vastasi hiukan ihmeissään, värähtäen Antonion lempeälle kosketukselle. Vanhempi mies oli kyllä oikeassa, he olivat olleet aika mahtavia tanssiessaan yhdessä.

Antonio tarttui Romanoa kädestä ja ohjasi hänet mukanaan ulos kuistille ja siitä talon taakse. Romano ei ollut aikaisemmin käynyt siellä. Hän henkäisi. Talon takana oli iso ruusupuutarha. Joka puolella kasvoi nyrkin kokoisia, verenpunaisia ruusuja joiden tuoksu leijui ympäristössä.

"Pidätkö niistä?" Antonio kysyi kuiskaten Romanon korvaan. Italialainen nyökkäsi, ne olivat kauniita.

"Joten..." Antonio aloitti ja antoi käsiensä vaeltaa Romanon kehon yli, kietoen ne lopulta nuoremman miehen ympärille. "Miten olisi taas tango?"

Romano hymähti ja kääntyi ympäri, luoden tiiviin katsekontaktin Antonion kanssa perääntyessään itse samalla monta askelta. He seisoivat vastakkain ja alkoivat sanattomasti kiertää toisiaan myötäpäivään. He lähestyivät kunnes olivat kasvokkain ja Antonio nosti kätensä Romanon vyötärölle. He pyörivät ympäri ja Romano kohotti oikean kätensä sivelläkseen sillä Antonion poskea. Hän veti heidän kasvonsa aivan kiinni toisiinsa ja oli vain alle millistä kiinni etteivät heidän huulensa koskettaneet.

Sitten Romano vetäytyi nopeasti ja heilautti kätensä Antoniota kohti, joka tarttui siihen pysäyttäen Italialaisen liikkeen. Antonio pyöräytti Romanon ympäri ja veti kiinni itseensä, vangiten hänet halausta muistuttavaan tanssiotteeseen. He hyväilivät toistensa kehoja hengittäen raskaasti ja Romano henkäisi kun Antonio kuljetti kättään hänen takareittään pitkin. Sitten Antonio tarttui jälleen Romanon käteen ja pyöräytti Italialaisen selkä rintakehäänsä vasten. Romano liikkui sulavasti liikkeen tahdissa ja he astuivat pari askelta eteenpäin, kummankin kehon liikkuessa virheettömästi eteenpäin.

Sitten Romano potkaisi jalkansa suoraan ylös ja kääntyi ympäri Espanjalaista kohti, painaen tämän maahan polvilleen. Hän siveli Antonion käsivarsia ja olkia ennen kuin vetäytyi kauemmas, vetäen Espanjalaisen mukanaan takaisin jaloilleen. Antonio kiersi pyörien Romanon taakse ja laski kätensä hänen vyötärölleen, nostaen hänet käsillään ilmaan. Laskettuaan Romanon alas Italialainen pyörähti ympäri ja siveli Espanjalaisen rintakehää miehen huohottaessa. Antonio nappasi Romanon tanssiotteeseen ja he tanssivat ympäri ruusutarhaa. Lopulta Antonio pyöräytti Romanon ympäri ja laski Italialaisen käsiensä varaan.

"Sinä taidat todella tykätä lopettaa tanssin tähän asentoon." Romano totesi hengästyneenä, pyyhkäisten ohimennen hikiset hiukset pois kasvoiltaan. "Senkin machoilija."

"Se tuli jotenkin luonnostaan." Antonio vastasi yhtä hengästyneenä.

Antonio nosti Romanon pystyyn ja Italialainen liehytteli käsiään kasvojensa edessä uupuneena.

"Huh, en tiedä sinusta, mutta minulle tuli kauhea jano." Romano sanoi. "Mennään hakemaan juotavaa."

"Joo..." Antonio vastasi vaimeasti ja lähti kävelemään taloaan kohti sanomatta sen enempää.

Romano räpäytti silmiään ihmeissään. Mikä Antoniota vaivasi? Äsken vanhempi mies oli ollut vielä innostunut, mutta nyt tämä vaikutti etäiseltä. Romano murahti ja kiiruhti Antonion perään, tarraten Espanjalaisen käteen. Hän ei tiennyt mistä oli kyse, muttei kyllä aikonut antaa minkään pilata heidän iltaansa.

Antonio vilkaisi sivusilmällä Romanoa, joka käveli nyt hänen tahdissaan, pitäen samalla määrätietoisesti heidän kätensä kiinni toisissaan. Antonio mumisi jotain itsekseen ja käänsi katseensa takaisin taloa kohti oudon pingottuneena. Romanoa alkoi ärsyttää, mikä ihme vanhempaa miestä oikein vaivasi?

He saapuivat kuistille eikä Romano enää siinä vaiheessa kestänyt vaan tarrasi molemmilla käsillään Antonion käteen ja pakotti Espanjalaisen pysähtymään. Antonio lakkasi kävelemästä, muttei kääntynyt Romanoon päin.

"Hei nyt saa riittää tuo ihme käytös." Romano kivahti ja marssi aivan Antonion eteen ettei tämä voinut vältellä hänen katsettaan. "Mikä sinua oikein vaivaa? Teinkö jotain väärin vai -?"

Antonio liikahti niin nopeasti, ettei Romano ehtinyt reagoida. Vanhempi mies veti Italialaisen itseään vasten, vangiten hänet käsiensä väliin. Heidän kasvonsa olivat vain muutaman sentin päässä toisistaan. Antonio hengitti raskaasti ja Romano vilkaisi tätä huolestuneena.

"Romano..." Antonio henkäisi ja painoi päänsä Italialaisen kaulaa vasten. "Olen pahoillani. En voi enää hillitä itseäni..."

"Mitä tarkoitat?" Romano kysyi hiljaisella äänellä, värähtäen hiukan kun Antonio suuteli hänen kaulaansa.

"Lupasin itselleni etten painostaisi sinua." Antonio jatkoi ja nosti päätään niin, että heidän otsansa nojasivat toisiinsa. "Mutta en kestä enää... _Romano, quiero hacerte el amor_."

Romano tunsi punastuvansa ja nielaisi kireästi. Antonion normaalisti tuikkiva katse oli nyt tumma himosta.

"_Me muero de ganas..._ " Antonio jatkoi hiljaa, hengittäen entistä raskaammin. "Romano, jos nyt vastaat myöntävästi, en usko että pystyn lopettamaan myöhemmin vaikka muuttaisitkin mielesi. Kiltti, sinun on sanottava nyt jos et halua minun jatkavan. En tahdo satuttaa sinua..."

Romano nuolaisi mietteliäänä huuliaan, mutta nosti samalla molemmat kätensä Antonion kasvoille ja veti Espanjalaisen lähemmäs suudellakseen tätä.

"Höpsö." Romano mumisi Antonion huulia vasten. "_Facciamo l'amore._"

Antonio ei näyttänyt aluksi ymmärtävän mihin Romano oli antanut hänelle luvan. Lopulta tämä naurahti nopeasti ja veti Italialaisen kiihkeään suudelmaan. Romano ähkäisi aluksi hiukan yllättyneenä Espanjalaisen intohimon alta, mutta suuteli tätä takaisin tuntien perhosten lepattavan mahanpohjassaan. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt ajatella sitä sen enempää, kun Antonio työnsi kielensä hänen suuhunsa. Romano otti vanhemman miehen omalla kielellään vastaan, märkien äänien täyttäessä ilman. He kietoivat kätensä toistensa ympärille, hyväillen toisiaan kiihkeän suudelman lomassa.

"Sisälle..." Antonio onnistui lopulta henkäisemään märkään suudelman.

He hivuttautuivat ulko-ovea kohti irrottautumatta kuitenkaan kertaakaan toisistaan. Se olisi voinut olla hullunkurista, ellei tilanne olisi ollut niin intensiivinen. He lähes paiskautuivat ovea vasten Antonion hamuillessa kahvaa kädellään, Romanon äännähtäessä tyytymättömänä kosketuksen kadotessa hänen kyljeltään. Lopulta Antonio sai oven auki ja he haparoivat sisälle eteiseen.

Antonio painoi Romanon seinää vasten, tutkien Italialaisen suuta kielellään niin kiihkeästi ettei Romano ollut saada henkeä. Espanjalainen upotti kätensä Romanon hiuksiin, joka puolestaan kietoi omat kätensä Antonion kaulan ympärille. Espanjalaisen kosketus poltti kuin tuli.

"Hmh..." Romano tuhahti ja hengitti raskaasti kun Antonion irrottautui hänestä niin, että kumpikin sai hengähdettyä vähän. "Urpo... me ollaan vieläkin eteisessä, pahus soikoon."

"Ah, olen pahoillani." Antonio vastasi naurahtaen hiukan. "Saas nähdä päästäänkö me sängylle asti ollenkaan..."

"Typerys..." Romano murahti.

Antonio nosti Romanon syliinsä Italialaisen henkäistessä samalla yllättyneenä. Antonio alkoi kantaa Romanoa makuuhuoneeseen, kaapaten nuoremman miehen huulet samalla uudestaan suudelmaan. Italialainen vinkaisi tuntiessaan Antonion käsien eksyvän hänen takapuolelleen.

"Et voi olla tosissasi..." Romano huohotti protestoivasti Antonion huulia vasten. "Voin ihan hyvin kävellä itsekin..."

"Mutta se on hauskempaa näin." Antonio naurahti Romanon kääntäessä päänsä nyreästi pois suudelmasta. "Naamasi todella näyttää ihan tomaatilta juuri nyt."

"Grr..." Romano murahti läpeensä kyllästyneenä tuohon lempinimeen. Hän kyllä tiesi olevansa tulipunainen, mutta ei sitä silti tarvinnut koko ajan toitottaa.

He saapuivat makuuhuoneeseen ja Antonio kaatoi Romanon selälleen sängylle, seuraten heti itse perässä. Espanjalainen ei jäänyt turhia odottelemaan, vaan kaappasi Romanon huulet uuteen intohimontäyteiseen suudelmaan ja repi Italialaisen paidan auki. Romano huohotti vavisten ja katseli kuinka Antonio kohottautui hetkeksi polvilleen riisuakseen oman paitansa. Sitten Espanjalainen nakkasi vaatteen huolimattomasti sivuun. Romano nielaisi kireästi ahmiessaan katseellaan vanhemman miehen upeaa vartaloa. Antonio ilmeisesti tiedosti hänen katseensa, sillä tämä antoi Romanon rauhassa nauttia näkemästään. Ja hänhän nautti.

Romanosta oli tosin hiukan ironista että Antonion kaulassa roikkui vieläkin tämän rukousnauha. Varsinkin kun otti huomioon ne tabut joita he aikoisivat nyt yhdessä tehdä. Koru oli kyllä tosi kuuman näköinen Antonion muuten alastomalla ylävartalolla. Romano punastui hiukan tuntiessaan oikeastaan tykkäävänsä tuosta seksikkäästä ristiriidasta. Antonio kumartui innokkaasti takaisin Romanon ylle ja välittömästi Italialainen unohti kaiken muun.

"Okei, levitä jalkojasi vähän -" Antonio mumisi kehräten, painaen samalla Romanon jalkoja haralleen. "Ne ovat tiellä."

"M- mitä...?" Romano aloitti nolostuneena. "Antonio..."

"Turha ujostella." Antonio sanoi viettelevän matalalla äänellä ja alkoi avata samalla Romanon housuja, vetäen niitä alemmas. "Tahdon sen tuntuvan hyvältä sinullekin, joten anna minun valmistella sinut..."

"Älä puhu sekavia, ääliö!" Romano kivahti, punastuen kirkkaasti nähdessään Antonion vetävän hänen housunsa kokonaan pois. Espanjalainen vilkuili tyytyväisen oloisena Romanon lantion seutua ennen kuin kohottautui takaisin ylös näykkäisemää Italialaisen alahuulta. Romano kuljetti omia käsiään Antonion selkää pitkin hiukan hämmentyneenä siitä mitä muuta hänen pitäisi tehdä.

Antonio alkoi silloin painaa kosteita suudelmia Romanon rintakehälle, laskeutuen koko ajan alemmas ja alemmas. Romano puri hammasta, vanhemman miehen kosketus tuntui taivaalliselta. Häntä tosin pelotti kuinka jokaisen Antonion kosketuksen myötä hän itse menetti pikkuhiljaa kehonsa kontrollia. Antonio alkoi olla vaarallisen matalalla suudelmiensa kanssa...

"Ei..." Romano aloitti lopulta sihisten hampaidensa välistä. "Antonio, älä koske siihen paikkaan..."

"Hm?" Antonio äännähti kysyvästi, jatkaen Romanon alavatsan suutelemista. "Miksi? Se tuntuu hyvältä, eikö tunnukin?"

Romano henkäisi tuntiessaan Antonion koskettavan seuraavaksi hänen miehuuttaan. Hän tunsi Espanjalaisen tarttuvan siihen ja nuolaisevan sitä kokeilevasti. Romano nosti kätensä suunsa eteen, yrittäen vaimentaa ääntelyään. Oli todella vaikea pysyä hiljaa ja Antonio tuntui huomaavan sen.

"Käsi pois suun edestä, _mi amor._" tämä komensi virnistäen Romanolle. "Tahdon kuulla kun huudat nimeäni."

Romano huudahti Antonion ottaessa hänen miehuutensa kokonaan suuhunsa. Romanon aivoissa humisi hänen vaikertaessaan. Tämä tunne, tämä mielihyvä oli aivan uutta hänelle.

"Gah..." hän aloitti hiukan pelästyneenä. "Ah... An- Antonio...!"

"Rauhoitu, _mi amor._ " Antonio vastasi ja kohottautui hetkeksi Romanon kasvojen eteen. "Sinun on totuttava tähän ensin että voit nauttia enemmän myöhemmin."

Antonio otti Romanon uudestaan suuhunsa ja alkoi hyväillä häntä entistä kovempaa. Romano tarrautui läheiseen tyynyyn valtavan mielihyvin ravistellessa hänen kehoaan Antonion taidokkaan suun liikkeiden tahdissa. Romanon pelot alkoivat väistyä äänekkään vaikerruksen tieltä vanhemman miehen tuottaessa hänelle sanoinkuvaamatonta mielihyvää. Ei Antonion kosketus tuntunut pahalta, oudolta vain. Hän tunsi Antonion nuolaisevan hänen miehuuttaan vielä kerran ennen kuin vetäytyi istumaan Romanon jalkojen juureen. Romano näki kuinka Espanjalainen pyyhkäisi ohimennen märän suunsa kämmenselkäänsä, hymyillen viettelevästi hänelle.

"Tykkäätkö?" Antonio kysyi pilke silmäkulmassa.

"Joo..." Romano mumisi punastuen. "A- Antonio... ota housut pois..."

Antonio hymyili hänelle uudestaan, ja laski kätensä housuilleen. Espanjalainen alkoi avata nappeja ja vetoketjua hitaan kiusoittelevasti. Siinä kesti liian kauan. Lopulta Romano murahti tyytymättömänä hidastelun takia.

"Nopeasti nyt, ota vain kaikki pois." hän jatkoi ja nousi istumaan vetääkseen itse Antonion housut tieltä.

"Täh?" Antonio naurahti yllättyneenä. "Romano, mites sinä nyt yhtäkkiä noin innokas olet?"

"Ä- älä luule..." Romano aloitti nieleskellen, yrittäen kasata äänensä mulkaistessaan samalla Antoniota. "Älä luule että olet ainoa joka saa tehdä kuten tahtoo..."

"Sinä senkin..." Antonio naurahti. "Yritän parhaani etten ota sinua tässä ja heti, ja nyt sanot tuollaisia..."

"Kyllä minäkin tahdon sinut...!" Romano aloitti ja nappasi yllättyneen Antonion kasvot käsiinsä ja veti heidän otsansa toisiaan vasten, tuijottaen intensiivisesti vanhemman miehen smaragdisilmiin. "Minua jännittää, mutta teen silti parhaani. Yritä sinäkin nyt vähän hidastaa tahtia..."

"Teet aina niin vaikeita vaatimuksia." Antonio sanoi ja naurahti ennen kuin suuteli Italialaista kiihkeästi. "Hyvä on. Käänny ympäri, autan sinua valmistautumaan vielä vähän lisää..."

Romano vastasi Antonion suudelmaan ennen kuin nousi kontilleen ja kääntyi ympäri. Hän tunsi Antonion liikkuvan takanaan tämän heittäessä kahinasta päätellen housunsa jonnekin. Sitten Romano tunsi Antonion alkavan hyväillä hänen alaselkäänsä ja hän huokaisi.

"Romano, tämä saattaa tuntua vähän oudolta aluksi, mutta koita kestää, okei?" Antonio kuiskasi matalalla äänellä.

_Mikä tuntuu oudolta? _Romano ajatteli kummissaan, kun tunsi äkkiä jonkin työntyvän sisäänsä. Hän laski päänsä ja näki sen olevan Antonion sormi. Tunne oli äärimmäisen outo, mutta ei kivulias. Sitten hän tunsi Antonion lisäävän toisen sormen ja hän vinkaisi vähän. No okei, tuo oli vähän epämiellyttävää. Hän huohotti tuntiessaan Antonion liikuttelevan sormiaan, tutkaillen häntä sisältäpäin. Kolmannen sormen kohdalla Romano huudahti hiljaa ääneen. Se alkoi jo hiukan sattua.

"Olen pahoillani, _mi amor_." Antonio sanoi, hyväillen vapaalla kädellään Romano kylkeä. "Tämä on välttämätöntä, mutta lupaan ettei se satu enää pitkään."

"P- parempi olisikin..." Romano murahti takaisin.

Antonio jatkoi sormiensa liikuttelua äärimmäisen varovaisesti, yrittäen saada Romanon tottumaan uuteen tunteeseen. Vähä vähältä kipu alkoi turtua ja Romanon hengitys tasaantui vähän. Silloin Antonio veti sormensa ulos.

"Romano, otatko minut sisällesi?" Espanjalainen kysyi käyden selvästikin jo malttamattomaksi suudellessaan Italialaisen alaselkää. Romano värähti hiukan, mutta pakottautui pitämään itsensä rentona.

"Anna tulla vaan." hän vastasi tietäen kyllä mikä olisi seuraavana luvassa ja valmistautui henkisesti.

Antonio tarttui hänen lantioonsa molemmilla käsillään ja painautui aivan Romanon lähelle. Espanjalainen hyväili Romanoa hellästi käsillään ja vaikka Italialainen tiesi vanhemman miehen tarkoittavan hyvää, alkoi hän itse käydä jännityksestä kärsimättömäksi. Hän halusi tätä liikaa. Romano puri hammasta Antonion alkaessa työntyä lopulta hitaasti hänen sisälleen.

"Ah - Antonio..." Romano henkäisi vavisten. "Se on liian iso... ah!"

"Aah..." Antonio vastasi hammasta purren. "Koita jaksaa... vielä... vähän..."

Romano huudahti ääneen Antonion työntyessä kokonaan hänen sisälleen.

"En... voi..." Romano henkäisi vavisten.

"Ah... siinä tapauksessa..." Antonio aloitti. "Pieni hetki..."

Romano tunsi Antonion tarttuvan häneen ja nostavan hänet istumaan syliinsä. Romano huudahti yllättyneenä, sillä hän tunsi Antonion osuvan äkkiä johonkin hänen sisällään mikä lähetti rajun mielihyvänaallon hänen kehonsa läpi. Romano hädin tuskin tunsi Antonion käsien kietoutuvan ympärilleen, hädin tuskin tunsi tämän suutelevan hänen niskaansa mielihyvänsä lävitse. Mitä ihmettä Antonio oikein teki hänelle?

"Olen pahoillani..." Antonio kuiskasi Romanon korvaan. "Jos satutin sinua aikaisemmin... olen pahoillani... mutta se tuntuu paremmalta nyt..."

"Ei se haittaa, Antonio..." Romano henkäisi, mutta murahti tyytymättömänä kun vanhempi mies vaikutti poissaolevalta. "Kuuntele kun sinulle puhutaan... ah!"

Antonio käänsi Romanon ympäri niin, että he olivat nyt kasvokkain ja veti heidät tiukkaan syleilyyn.

"Kuuntelen sinua myöhemmin -" Antonio ähkäisi ja pakottautui hymyilemään pikaisesti. "- mutta hoidetaan tämä ensin pois alta. Suoraan sanottuna tuntuu niin hyvältä olla sisälläsi, etten jaksa enää odottaa..."

"Typerys..." Romano murahti punastuneena. "Tee kuten haluat..."

"Ah..." Antonio henkäisi ja painautui jälleen kiinni Romanoon. "Kiitos vain..."

Antonio painoi kuuman suudelman Romano huulille ja kaatoi heidät samalla hellästi makuulteen patjalle. Romano kietoi kätensä Antonion ympärille vanhemman miehen alkaessa varovaisesti liikkua hänen päällään. Romano vaikersi tuntiessaan Antonion työntyvän häneen uudelleen ja uudelleen, osuen joka työnnöllä siihen outoon kohtaan hänen sisällään. Se lähetti polttavia mielihyväaaltoja hänen kehonsa lävitse joka kosketuksella. Romano kuuli Antonionkin voihkivan hänen korvaansa, he kummatkin olivat aivan taivaan reunalla. Aivan kuten tanssissa, tässäkin heidän kehonsa liikkuivat virheettömästi yhdessä. He olivat kuin luotuja toisilleen.

Antonio tarttui hiukan kovakouraisesti Romanon hiuskiehkuraan ja alkoi nykiä sitä työntöjensä tahtiin. Romano huusi ääneen mielihyvästä ja alkoi huohottaa niin tiiviiseen tahtiin että häntä pyörrytti. Antoniokin alkoi vauhdittaa työntöjään. Romano ei tiennyt kuinka kauan hän enää kestäisi tätä.

"Heh, oletko – ah – rajoillasi, pikku tomaattini?" Antonio kysyi työntöjensä lomasta, kieputtaen Romanon hiuksen sormensa ympärille.

"A- Antonio – AH!" Romano vastasi ja tarrautui tiukemmin käsillään Espanjalaisen selkään. Se oli liikaa, Antonion liikkeet, hänen hiuksensa koskettelu ja koko tilanne – Romano ei enää kestänyt. Hän huusi Antonion nimeä tuntiessaan kehonsa antautuvan tajunnanräjäyttävälle mielihyvälle joka valtasi hänet kokonaan. Ympärillään hän tunsi Antonion jännittyvän ja tulevan myös.

He makasivat sylikkäin hengästyneinä ja raukeina. Romano tunsi mielensä olevan läpeensä tyhjä, hän vain lojui Antonion alla. Hän tunsi Antonion sydämenlyönnit omiaan vasten, ne sykkivät samaan tahtiin. He makasivat niin vähän aikaa, mutta sitten Antonio vetäytyi pois Romanosta ja kurottautui vetämään peiton heidän molempien ylle. Antonio kaappasi Romanon tiukasti syliinsä, suudellen Italialaisen otsaa.

He tuijottivat toisiaan ja hymyilivät hiukan.

"Romano..." Antonio aloitti äkkiä hiljaa. "_Te amo._"

"Tiedän." Romano vastasi ääni väristen ja painoi päänsä nolona Antonion rintakehää vasten, piiloon Espanjalaisen lempeältä katseelta. "_T- ti amo anche io_..."

"Olen odottanut sinua koko ikäni." Antonio kuiskasi Romanon korvaan. "Nyt kun olet vihdoin minun, en aio koskaan päästää sinusta irti."

Romano ei osannut vastata siihen mitään, mutta ei hänen toisaalta tarvinnutkaan. Hän kuunteli kuinka Antonio kuiskasi noita suloisia sanoja hänelle uudelleen ja uudelleen, kunnes he lopulta nukahtivat toistensa käsivarsille. Romano ei nähnyt sinä yönä ainuttakaan painajaista.

_**Deve essere continuata** ... _

* * *

><p>*Piiloutuu sohvan taakse* o.o<p>

...

Sanoinhan että olen häveliäs... *kröhöm*. Tää Romanon ja Antonion eka kerta on kirjoitettu osittain erään youtuben doujinshi -videon pohjalta...

...

Mutta en voi vieläkään uskoa että oikeasti julkaisin jotain tälläistä tänne! (;_;)

**Käännökset Italialaisille sanoille:**

Passione: Intohimo**  
><strong>

Facciamo l'amore: Rakastellaan (let's make love)

Ti amo anche io: Minäkin rakastan sinua

Deve essere continuata: Jatkuu

**Käännökset Espanjalaisille sanoille:**

Quiero hacerte el amor: Tahdon rakastella sinua (I want to make love to you)

Me muero de ganas: Kuolen himosta

Mi amor: Rakkaani

Te amo: Rakastan sinua

...

Lovekirppu: Hei mua ei haittaa lainkaan pitkät kommentit, ne on vaan tervetulleita! :) Ja kiitos tosi paljon noista kehuista, jos tää tarina on ees jonkun mielestä paras kaikista, nii sitten oon onnistunut paremmin kuin koskaan ees uskalsin kuvitella. Plus kaikki ne yöt joiden aikana kirjoitin tätä aamuneljään asti oli ilmeisesti sen arvoisia! *halaa takas* ^_^

Frantsu: Aww, kiitos tosi paljon kehuista :D Juu oon tosiaan pahoillani ton Gilbertin kanssa, mut luku ois oikeesti menny pilalle jos oisin sen väkisin siihen änkenyt :P

Zonnebloem: Kiitokset kehuista! :) En ilmeisesti päästä ketään helpolla tässä mun ficissäni...

Tekopupu: Kyllä, ilmottelen sitten kun se kuva on valmis! Kiitokset kehuista ja oon kai sitten onnistunut ton luvun kanssa jos ei oo mitään valittamista? :DD kattelin btw sun töitä ja tykkäsin erityisesti värityksistä, ne on jotenkin tosi raikkaat. Hienoa! :)

SorelleItaliane: Kiitos kehuista! :) Itse tiedän olevani hyvin paljon Elizabetan kaltainen ja siksi mun on helppo kirjoittaa siitä :D Noh, mä tosiaan kirjoitin tota lukua varmaan puoleen väliin niin et Preussi oli siin mukana, mutta sen läsnäolo vei jatkuvasti huomion siltä luvun oleelliselta sisällöltä, joten... :P

...

Nyt suokaa anteeksi kun menen ja kuolen tuonne kulman taakse... *punastuu kuoliaaksi*


	11. Luku: Tradimento

**Luku 11 – Tradimento**

Romano heräsi lempeään auringonvaloon, muttei jaksanut vielä kokonaan palata unistaan todellisuuteen. Ensimmäistä kertaa viikkoihin hän nimittäin nukkui hyvin. Hän makasi uneliaana sängyllä pienenä myttynä, peittoihin kietoutuneena ja haukotteli raukeasti. Linnut visersivät jossakin ulkona. Päivästä olisi tulossa kaunis.

Äkkiä Romano haistoi jonkun paistavan munia keittiössä. Samaan aikaan hän tunsi mahansa murahtavan äänekkäästi.

_Antonio... _Romano ajatteli ja raotti silmiään. Totta tosiaan, Espanjalainen ei maannut hänen vierellään vaan oli ilmeisesti keittiössä valmistamassa aamiaista. Romano kierähti ympäri ja kurottautui vilkaisemaan yöpöydän kelloa. Se näytti puoli kahtatoista. Hän oli nukkunut pitkään!

Romano kohottautui istumaan ja sihahti yllättyneenä terävälle kivulle, joka vihlaisi hänen alaselkäänsä ja takapuoltaan. Hän punastui tietäen hyvin mistä se johtui. Antonion –typerys... Romano huomasi silmäkulmastaan vaatemytyn sängyn reunalla ja konttasi varovaisesti niiden juurelle. Siinä oli ylisuuri t-paita, shortsit ja alusvaatteet. Romano vilkuili hetken ympärilleen, mutta joutui toteamaan ettei hänen omia vaatteitaan näkynyt missään. Hän siis puki Antonion jättämät vaatteen ylleen. Kaikki ne olivat hänelle hiukan liian suuria, mutta ainakin ne tuntuivat mukavilta.

Puettuaan Romano alkoi vaappua keittiöön, mutta pysähtyi vielä makuuhuoneen ovenkarmille. Antonio hääräili keittiössä, tällä oli jopa essu päällä. Espanjalainen oli paistanut kananmunia, paahtanut leipää ja hakenut tuoreita tomaatteja ja appelsiineja puutarhastaan, joista jälkimmäisistä tämä oli puristanut mehua. Romano tunsi tahtomattaankin lämpenevänsä tuolle suloiselle näylle.

"Huomenta." hän sanoi ja astui viimein keittiöön. Antonio hätkähti hiukan, mutta kääntyi sitten leveästi hymyillen Romanon puoleen.

"Huomenta, _mi amor_." Antonio vastasi. "Nukuitko hyvin?"

"Joo..." Romano mumisi ja yritti nilkuttaa mahdollisimman luonnollisesti istumaan pöydän ääreen. "Olet tehnyt aamupalaa."

"Niin olen." Antonio hihkaisi selvästi tyytyväisenä itseensä. "Uskoisin meillä molemmilla olevan kiljuva nälkä eilisiltaisen takia."

"Öh..." Romano äännähti nolona, kiemurrellen kiusaantuneena tuolillaan. No kai se piti paikkansa, mutta Antonio ei tosiaan kierrellyt asian suhteen...

"Romano…" Antonio aloitti ja kumartui suutelemaan kevyesti Romanon otsaa. "_No puedo esperar a volver a hacerte el amor otra vez._"

"No joo joo..." Romano vastasi silmiään pyörittäen. "Voitaisiinko me edes syödä aamiainen ennen kuin ehdottelet taas tuollaisia?"

"En tarkoittanut että nyt heti." Antonio jatkoi naurahtaen. "Mutta pian taas... ja meillähän on koko loppuelämä aikaa, eikö niin?"

Romano mutristi suutaan, eikä suostunut kohtaamaan Antonion tuikkivaa katsetta. Miksi Espanjalaisen täytyi koko ajan sanoa noin pirun ihania asioita? Romanon sydän sykki nykyään koko ajan ylikierroksilla.

"Tässä, ota ruokaa." Antonio sanoi ja ojensi lautasia Romanolle. "Syödään ennen kuin kaikki jäähtyy."

"Joo..." Romano vastasi ja kaappasi lautaselleen isot annokset kaikkea. Antonio oli myös mainio kokki.

"Heh -" Antonio aloitti naurahtaen kun heillä molemmilla oli ruokaa lautasillaan. "Satuin muuten huomaamaan että pikku tomaattini käveli vähän vaivalloisesti tänne keittiöön, vaikka hän yrittikin sitä kovasti peitellä. Onko paikat kipeänä?"

Romano tuijotti Antoniota suu auki Espanjalaisen nauraessa nyt vatsansa pohjalta. Kirottua, tämä oli sittenkin huomannut?

"Sinä -!" Romano murahti punastuen rajusti. "Uskallakin nauraa, se on sinun syytäsi, p- pahus soikoon!"

"Tiedän, anteeksi. Mutta minullakin on aika näkyvän arvet selässä, sinun pitäisi leikata kyntesi ennen ensi kertaa." Antonio vastasi ja vakavoitui sitten, napaten Romanon käden samalla itselleen ja suuteli sitä lempeästi. "Kaduttaa vähän kun olin niin päällekäyvä. En vain ole koskaan ennen tuntenut näin... jokin sinussa saa minut ihan sekaisin."

Romano katseli hiljaa kuinka Antonion suuteli hänen kättään ja huokaisi. Kyllä hän itse tunsi samoin Antoniota kohtaan.

"Jotenkin sinulta menee aina pasmat sekaisin kun olemme tanssineet." Romano mumisi ja veti kätensä takaisin itselleen. "Niin on käynyt jo kaksi kertaa, pahus soikoon."

"Niin kai..." Antonio myönsi hiukan nolona.

"Älä käsitä väärin, typerys." Romano jatkoi ja kurottautui lähemmäs painaakseen nopean suudelman Espanjalaisen huulille. "En sanonut etten pitäisi siitä."

Antonio naurahti ja pudisteli päätään Romanon itsetyytyväiselle ilmeelle. Mainittu Italialainen haukkasi tomaattiaan ja päätti, ettei viitsisi jatkaa aiheesta. Antonio oli selvä espanjalainen, tumma ja tulinen, mutta hänen oma italialaisverensä piti siitä. Vaikkei hän sitä ehkä ääneen myöntäisi.

* * *

><p>"- ja syömisen jälkeen Antonio halusi lähinnä halailla loppupäivän." Romano selitti nojaillessaan makuuhuoneensa seinään. "Siinä koko juttu."<p>

"Vee, kuinka romanttista~!" Feliciano huokaisi utuisena, heittäytyen selälleen heidän sängylleen. "Olisipa Ludwigkin välillä noin intohimoinen. Tai siis, on hän ihana jo muutenkin, mutta..."

"No?" Romano kysyi ilmeettömänä. "Mitä se machoperuna on siis tällä kertaa tehnyt?"

Italialaiset olivat kahdestaan kotona (oli kulunut pari päivää siitä kun Romano vietti yönsä Antoniolla). Kumpikaan ei ollut tällä kertaa jaksanut mennä poikaystävänsä luo, sillä heillä oli ollut epätavallisen rankka työpäivä Buongustaiossa. He valmistautuivat nyt yöpuulle ja päivittivät samalla uusimmat tapahtumat suhteistaan toisilleen. Feliciano oli juuri saanut nyhdettyä nolostuneesta Romanosta hänen ja Antonion ensimmäisen yhteisen yön. Romano aavisteli kuitenkin jonkin painavan nyt veljensä mieltä. Johtuiko se mahdollisesti jostakin mitä hän oli sanonut?

Feliciano nimittäin muuttui yhtäkkiä äärimäisen kiusaantuneeksi, punastuen korvista varpaisiin. Tämä oli siis hyvin epätavallista sille Romanon tuntemalle veljelle, joka ei hävennyt sitten mitään. Nyt nuorempi Italialainen näytti siltä kuin olisi kiivaasti halunnut kertoa Romanolle jotain, mutta toisaalta samaan aikaan vajota maan alle.

"T- tuota..." Feliciano aloitti lopulta kangerrellen ja nousi takaisin istumaan. "Minä ja Ludwig rakastamme toisiamme joten tässä ei pitäisi olla mitään ongelmaa... tai siis, sinä ja Antoniokin löysitte heti yhteisen sävelen..."

"Mistä sinä oikein puhut?" Romano kysyi yhtä aikaa ärsyyntyneenä ja hämmentyneenä.

"No..." Feliciano jatkoi ja pyöritteli käsiään sylissään. "Suoraan sanottuna... Ludwig on... tosi... huono rakastaja..."

Romano tunsi jäätyvänsä. Varmastikin hän kuuli nyt väärin, hänen oli pakko kuulla väärin. Romano ei tiennyt olisiko hänen pitänyt itkeä vain nauraa. Joten hän alkoi tehdä kumpaakin.

"Älä naura, _fratello!_" Feliciano huudahti ja ponkaisi jaloilleen sängyltä. "Tämä on jo valmiiksi tarpeeksi kamalaa!"

"Anteeksi -" Romano vastasi räkänaurunsa keskeltä, pyyhkien kyyneleitä silmäkulmistaan. "- mutta et voi syyttä tästä kuin itseäsi. Sehän nyt on yleisesti tiedossa etteivät saksalaiset ole kovin eteviä rakastajia!"

"Mutta tuo on vain typerää yleistystä -!" Feliciano aloitti.

"Se on ison valtakunnallisen tutkimuksen tulos." Romano keskeytti veljensä ja heittäytyi istumaan sängynreunalle mahaansa naurusta pidellen. "Ja mitä yleistystä se on jos se kerran osui nappiin?"

"Vee..." Feliciano äännähti masentuneena.

Romano huokaisi myötätuntoisesti ja taputti tyhjää tilaa vierellään johon Feliciano istuutui hiljaa.

"Okei, millä tavalla se on huonoa?" Romano kysyi yrittäen kuulostaa asiantuntijalta. "Äläkä mene liikaa yksityiskohtiin, kiitos. Yleiskuva riittää."

"No..." Feliciano aloitti mietiskellen. "Ludwig on kauhea epävarma ja jäykkä. Hän ei oikein osaa rentoutua edes vuoteessa. Hän on myös vähän kovakourainen välillä... mutta se johtuu siis lähinnä siitä jäykkyydestä. Suurin ongelma on kuitenkin se, ettei hän oikein osaa dominoida tuon kaltaista tilannetta."

"Hmm..." Romano mumisi ääneen. "No ratkaisun pitäisi siinä tapauksessa olla yksinkertainen."

"Niinkö?" Feliciano kysyi silmät ammollaan.

"Tietysti." Romano vastasi. "Ole sinä se dominoivampi osapuoli."

"Vee?" Feliciano äännähti yllättyneenä. "Minä?"

"Me ollaan italialaisia, rakastajana oleminen on meillä verissä." Romano jatkoi kuumaverisesti. "Tai voit tietysti jättää sen perunapaskiaisen ja etsiä uuden kumppanin, se olisi paljon helpompaa meille molemmille."

Feliciano huokaisi päätään pudistellen.

"Ehkä nyt ensin kokeilen kuitenkin sitä dominointia." Feliciano vastasi ja hymyili sitten. "Kiitos, _fratello._"

Romano oli hetken hiljaa, mutta päätti sitten kysyä erään asian, joka oli ilmestynyt hänen mieleensä jonkin aikaa sitten. Feliciano oli kuitenkin ainoa joka saattaisi tietää siihen vastauksen.

"Feliciano..." hän aloitti tietämättä miten muotoilisi asian. "Minun on pakko kysyä yksi asia... Muistatko... muistatko mitään siitä illasta kun vanhempamme kuolivat?"

Feliciano vilkaisi Romanoa kummissaan.

"Ei, en usko." tämä vastasi lopulta ja kurtisti kulmiaan mietteliäänä. "Ei, olen varma siitä. En muista yhtään mitään... mutta miksi kysyt tuollaisia yhtäkkiä?"

"Sitä on vaikea selittää." Romano vastasi totuudenmukaisesti. "Jostakin syystä olen miettinyt vanhempiemme kuolemaa viimeaikoina paljon. Minulla on ollut näitä tosi outoja painajaisiakin... Tuntuu ihan kuin olisin unohtanut jotain, jonkin hyvin tärkeän yksityiskohdan. Mutta en saa sitä mieleeni millään..."

"Vee, vaikka sinusta tuntuisikin siltä, ei ole takeita että mitään vastausta edes on olemassa." Feliciano pohdiskeli. "Meille on tapahtunut paljon mullistavaa lyhyen ajan sisällä, ehkä vanhat muistot heräsivät siksi."

"Se on todennäköistä." Romano myönsi mietteliäänä. "Mutta häiritsee kun en saa asiaa päästäni."

"Ymmärrän." Feliciano nyökkäsi myötätuntoisesti. "Mennään nukkumaan, _fratello. _Ehkä uni auttaa sinua selvittään ajatuksesi."

"Niin, ehkä..." Romano myönsi hiljaa. Hän ei kuitenkaan mielensä sisällä ollut siitä niin vakuuttunut kuin antoi veljensä ymmärtää.

* * *

><p>"Halusit puhua kanssani?" Antonio kysyi kummissaan.<p>

Romano nyökkäsi. He seisoivat Antonion peltojen juurella koska Romano oli vaatinut että he tapaisivat siellä. Oli arkipäivä, joten Antonio oli syystä hämmästynyt saatuaan keskellä päivää Romanolta puhelun jossa hän vaati tapaamista niin pian kuin mahdollista. Romano tiesi että hänen pitäisi olla Buongustaiolla työskentelemässä, mutta hänen levottomat ajatuksensa eivät jättäneet häntä rauhaan. Ja seuraavaksi hänelle oli tullut pakottava tarve nähdä Antonio, sillä vanhemman miehen läsnäolo rauhoitti häntä.

"Onko kaikki kunnossa, pikku tomaattini?" Antonio kysyi huolestuneena nähdessään Romanon tumman ilmeen.

"Joo..." Romano vastasi hiljaa. "Halusin vain nähdä sinut, ei muuta."

"Et taida kertoa kaikkea?" Antonio jatkoi painokkaasti, kohottaen samalla toista kulmaansa.

"En niin..." Romano vastasi rehellisesti ja painoi kätensä Antonion rinnalle. "Mutta toivoin ettei se haittaisi sinua. Uskothan kun sanon, että minulla on nyt jo vähän parempi olo kun sain nähdä sinut?"

Antonio huokaisi ja laski oman kätensä Romanon käden päälle.

"Hyvä on." Espanjalainen jatkoi lopulta. "Et varmaan ole enää tänään menossa Buongustaiolle, joten voit saman tien auttaa minua töissäni."

Romano nyökkäsi ja seurasi sitten Antoniota pelloille. Hänellä oli jo oikeastaan paljon parempi olo kiitos Antonion, eikä parin tunnin raatamisen jälkeen hän muistanut huoliaan enää juuri lainkaan.

"Pidetäänkö tauko?" Antonio kysyi pitkän ajan jälkeen. "Minulla alkaa olla jo vähän nälkä."

"Kuulostaa hyvältä." Romano myönsi hymyillen.

He lähtivät kävelemään Antonion talolle käsi kädessä, jutellen niitä näitä. Huoleton ilmapiiri teki Romanolle hyvää.

"Ei tästä työnteosta meinaa tulla sinun kanssani enää mitään." Antonio aloitti äkkiä naurahtaen. "Mietin vain koko ajan miten seksikkäältä näytät rehkiessäsi tuossa tiukassa paidassa... ihan hien peitossa... huohottaen -"

"Kiitos - tajusin jo tilanteen, senkin typerys." Romano keskeytti kiireesti. "Siis oikeasti Antonio, olet ihan uskomaton."

"Ei, sinä olet uskomaton." Antonio vastasi silmät tuikkien ja hymyili. "Saat minut ihan sekaisin."

"Onnistut siinä kuule ihan yksinkin." Romano vastasi seuratessaan Antoniota säyseästi. "Usko pois."

He saapuivat Antonion talolle muutamassa minuutissa. Antonio suuntasi suoraan keittiöön valmistamaan heille ruokaa ja hätisti Romanon siksi aikaa muualle. Hän olisi kuulemma tässä suhteessa se, joka hoitaisi heille leivän pöytään. Mene ja tiedä mitä se sitten oli tarkoittavinaan... Romano päätti tällä luppoajallaan mennä peseytymään kylpyhuoneeseen. Hän riisui paitansa ja huuhteli kasvonsa ja muun ylävartalonsa raikkaalla vedellä, tuntien olonsa ihanan virkistyneeksi jälkikäteen. Hän ei vain löytänyt pyyhettä mistään.

"Antonio! Missä kaikki pyyhkeet ovat, pahus soikoon?" Romano huhuili, yrittäen olla kastelematta ympäristöään parhaansa mukaan.

"Taisin pyykätä kaikki eilen..." Antonion ääni vastasi keittiöstä. "Mene katsomaan makuuhuoneen lipastosta, siellä pitäisi olla jotain rättejä."

"No voi kiitos..." Romano tuhahti, mutta suunnisti sitten makuuhuoneeseen. Antoniolla oli vain yksi lipasto, joten Romano löysi tiensä sen luokse heti. Hän avasi ylimmän laatikon. Siellä ei ollut mitään muuta kuin vaatteita. Toisessa laatikossa oli alusvaatteita. Romano punastui ja sulki laatikon nopeasti. Kolmannessa laatikossa oli pieniä pyyhkeitä.

"Vihdoinkin..." Romano mumisi ja tarttui lähimpään pyyhkeeseen sen suurempia valikoimatta. Silloin hän kuuli jonkin kolahtavan lattialle. Pyyhkeiden seassa oli kai ollut jotain. Romano vilkaisi lattiaa. Hänen vasemman jalkansa vierellä nökötti pienehkö puinen valokuvakehys. Sen kuvapuoli oli lattiaa vasten, joten Romano ei nähnyt mitä siinä oli.

Romano epäröi hetken. Hänen teki mieli katsoa mitä kuvassa oli, mutta hänen omatuntoaan kolkutti. Oli kuvassa mitä hyvänsä, se oli ilmeisesti hyvin tärkeä Antoniolle, kun tämä kerran piti sitä niin visusti tallessa. Mutta piilotetut kuvat muistuttivat yleensä jostakin hyvin surullisesta. Tärkeästä, mutta surullisesta. Olisiko kuvassa kenties jotain mitä Antonio oli joskus menettänyt? Romano henkäisi ääneen. Eikös Antonio ollut silloin aikaisemmin kertonut menettäneensä jotain tärkeää jengihölmöilyjensä takia? Olisiko tässä kuva siitä...?

Romano puri huultaan ja vilkaisi olkansa yli ovelle. Antonio oli vielä täydessä työn touhussa keittiössä, joten hänellä olisi aikaa... Romano tukahdutti kaikki mahdolliset omatuntonsa nalkutukset pois ja kumartui poimimaan valokuvakehyksen. Hän käänsi sen nopeasti nähdäkseen viimein mitä se esitti...

Kuva vaikutti todella vanhalta ja siinä oli kolme pientä lasta. Romano tunsi sydämensä jättävän lyönnin väliin. Oliko... oliko tuo keskimmäinen pikkupoika... hän? Romano laski sormensa kuvan pojan kasvojen päälle. Sen oli pakko olla hän, pojalla oli tismalleen samanlaiset meripihkanväriset silmät ja tummanruskeat hiukset joista sojotti yksi itsepäinen hius otsan kohdalta. Mitä ihmettä...? Hänen oikealla puolellaan seisoi Feliciano, joka oli tietenkin myös paljon nuoremman näköinen. He olivat hädin tuskin kymmenvuotiaita kuvassa. Ja tuo kolmas poika vasemmalla... se oli Antonio. Romano pidätti hengitystään. Sen oli pakko olla, hän ei voinut erehtyä noista smaragdinvihreistä silmistä.

Äkkiä Romano tunsi kamalan säryn iskevän päähänsä. Hän ei voinut edes huutaa, hän vain nosti kätensä päänsä molemmille puolille. Hänen näkökenttänsä alkoi sumentua ja korvissa alkoi soida.

_M- mitä oikein tapahtuu?_ Romano ajatteli peloissaan ja pudottautui polvilleen lattialle kivun käydessä ylivoimaiseksi. _Apua – Antonio!_

* * *

><p>Se tuntui ikuisuudelta, mutta lopulta Romanon näkö kirkastui kuulon myötä. Hän ei ollut enää Antoniolla, mutta tunnisti ympäröivän pimeyden. Hän näki ilmeisesti taas painajaista. Mutta ne eivät olleet koskaan ennen olleet näin voimakkaita – pahus soikoon, hänhän hallusinoi nyt keskellä päivää!<p>

Romano kuitenkin havaitsi yhden suuren muutoksen. Hänellä ei ollut kuumeinen olo, ei vaikka kaikissa muissa painajaisissa näin oli ollut. Hän voi ihan normaalisti. Lisäksi hänen näkönsä ja kuulonsa toimivat täydellisesti. Romano henkäisi levottomasti ja vilkuili ympärilleen. Ikkunasta kajasti taas punaista valoa, aivan kuin ulkona olisi palanut jotain... Äkkiä Romano kuuli viereltään hiljaista rapinaa ja hän hypähti varmaan metrin ilmaan. Hän kääntyi sydäntään pidellen nähdäkseen mistä ääni oli tullut.

Hänen vierellään oli sänky jossa makasi... hän itse. Romano räpäytti silmiään ja nipisti kättään (mikä oli tosin turhaa kun hän tiesi jo valmiiksi uneksivansa). Näky ei kuitenkaan hävinnyt mihinkään. Sängyllä makasi edelleen toinen Romano. Oikea Romano havaitsi kuitenkin jotain kiinnostavaa: sängyn Romano oli häntä paljon nuorempi. Oikeastaan tämä näytti yhtä nuorelta kuin siinä valokuvassa. Oikea Romano kumartui hitaasti ja ojensi kätensä koskettaakseen lapsi–Romanoa. Hän henkäisi hämmästyneenä kun hänen kätensä meni kaiken kiinteän läpi, ihan kuin aaveella.

Äkkiä lapsi–Romano ähkäisi puoliunessa ja kohottautui nopeasti istumaan sängyn reunalle.

"M- mitä...?" tämä mumisi hiljaa itsekseen ja nosti käden otsalleen.

Vanhempi Romano tajusi tämän olevan se sama uni jonka hän oli nähnyt silloin ensimmäisenä. Nyt hän vain näki sen ilmeisesti uudesta perspektiivistä. Mutta minkä ihmeen takia...?

Lapsi–Romano kohottautui hoiperrellen jaloilleen ja alkoi vilkuilla heikosti ympärilleen. Romano oli varma, etteivät pojan hontelot jalat kannattelisi tätä... tai häntä. Miten vaan. Tilanne oli kamalan hämmentävä.

Silloin Romano näki Antonion juoksevan huoneeseen ja myös tämä oli yhtä nuori kuin valokuvassa. Romano ihmetteli miten hän ei ollut sitä heti ensimmäisellä kerralla huomannut. Pikku–Antonio juoksi suoraan lapsi–Romanon luo ja laski kätensä huolestuneena tämän olalle.

"Romano -!" Antonio huudahti. Oikea Romano kykeni nyt kuulemaan kuinka nuorelta Espanjalaisen ääni kuulosti.

"Antonio..." lapsi–Romano vastasi käheällä äänellä. Antonio painoi kätensä tämän otsalle.

"Voi parkaa, sinulla on vielä kuumetta..." Antonio mumisi. "Mutta nyt ei ole aikaa hukattavana! Meidän on lähdettävä heti!"

Romanosta oli paljon selkeämpää seurata tapahtumia näin ulkopuolisena, tosin sekin auttoi että hän jo tiesi mitä oli tapahtumassa. He yrittäisivät ehtiä junalle, mutta myöhästyisivät juuri sen verran että Antonio ehtisi heittää vain hänet kyytiin. Romano ei tosin vieläkään ymmärtänyt miten tämä painajainen liittyi yhtään mihinkään.

"Missä Feli on?" lapsi–Romano kysyi ja etsi veljeään katseellaan. "Antonio... mitä täällä oikein tapahtuu? Miksi olet täällä? Ja – ja onko tuo... verta?"

_Ai niin... _Romano ajatteli ja kumartui lähemmäs nähdäkseen veritahrat Antonion leualla, jotka poika pyyhkäisi välinpitämättömänä käteensä.

"Älä minusta huolehdi." Antonio vastasi ja hymyili ontosti.

_Tähän uni katkesi viimeksi... _Romano ajatteli jännittyneenä. _Mutta minulla on tunne, että tällä kertaa näen enemmän kuin viimeksi..._

"Feli on ihan kunnossa, hän on Roomassa isoisäsi luona. Etkö muista?" Antonio jatkoi ja silitti lapsi–Romanon päätä. "Hän lähti pari päivää sitten ja niin olisit sinäkin jos et olisi sairastunut."

Romano tuijotti tilannetta suu tiukkana viivana. Tämä siis selitti miksei Felicianoa näkynyt painajaisissa ja miksi hänen olonsa oli ollut aina niin kamala...

"Missä kaikki muut ovat?" lapsi–Romano kysyi ja tarrautui hädissään Antonioon. "Äiti ja isä käskivät mennä nukkumaan, mutta en saa unta kun ulkoa kuuluu niin kamalaa meteliä. Ihan kuin siellä tapeltaisiin... minua pelottaa."

"Ulkona on aika paha jengitappelu." Antonio vastasi hiljaa. "Kyläläiset ovat hillitsemässä mellakoita, tai ainakin yrittävät."

_Jengitappelu_... Romano ajatteli vavisten. _Äiti ja isä kuolivat jengitappelussa..._

"Äiti ja isä myös?"

"Uskoisin niin."

"Eikä -!" lapsi–Romano vinkaisi. "Siellä on varmasti vaarallista, en tahdo että äiti ja isä ovat siellä!"

"Kyllä he pärjäävät." Antonio vastasi yllättävän määrätietoisena niin nuoreksi. "Mutta sinä olet eri tapaus, ja siksi tulin hakemaan sinua – me lähdetään junalla Roomaan isoisäsi luokse. Siellä olemme turvassa."

"M- mutta..." lapsi–Romano aloitti pelokkaana. "Tietävätkö äiti ja isä tästä?"

"Minä – ei, eivät tiedä." Antonio vastasi hiukan vastahakoisesti. "Mutta ei ole aikaa kysellä lupia, en tahdo että olet täällä nyt. On liian vaarallista."

"Mutta entä jos ne jengiläiset löytävät meidät matkalla?" lapsi–Romano kysyi vavisten. "Mitä me sitten tehdään?"

"En anna minkään satuttaa sinua, Romano." Antonio sanoi ja veti pojan tiukkaan halaukseen. "Suojelen sinua, joten älä pelkää."

Romano tuijotti poikia ilmeettömänä. Silloin alakerrasta kuului korviavihlova pamaus ja räsähdys, aivan kuin joku olisi rikkonut ikkunan ja kiivennyt siitä sisään. Vanha ja nuori Romano sekä Antonio jähmettyivät pelokkaina.

"Joku tulee!" lapsi–Romano huudahti pelästyneenä ja piiloutui Antonion selän taakse. "Antonion –typerys, suojele minua!"

"Pysy täällä..." Antonio komensi ja hiipi makuuhuoneen ovelle. Espanjalainen vilkaisi vielä kerran lapsi–Romanoa, joka piiloutui sängyn alle ja pinkaisi sitten äänettömästi portaisiin.

Jotenkin Romano tiesi ettei hän voinut lähteä nuoren itsensä rinnalta, joten hän jäi tämän kanssa odottamaan makuuhuoneeseen. Miljoona kysymystä pyöri Romanon päässä, mistä tässä nyt oli kyse? Miksi hänen mielensä päätti näyttää tämän unen... ei, muiston hänelle? Jotenkin Romano nyt vaistosi, että tämä oli sittenkin muisto. Se Antonion valokuva ainakin todistaisi sen olevan mahdollista...

Silloin alakerrasta alkoi kuulua rajuja tappelun ääniä, huutoa ja kovia paukahduksia. Romano säpsähti taas. Myös lapsi–Romano ryömi epäröiden sängyn alta esiin, vavisten kauttaaltaan.

"A- Antonio?" tämä kysyi hiljaa ja nousi hitaasti jaloilleen, nostaen kätensä pelokkaasti rinnalleen.

Alakerran äänet hiljenivät. Mutta tämä hiljaisuus ei ollut lohdullinen vaan kylmä ja painostava. Romanolle nousi pahaenteinen tunne mahansa pohjalle. Lapsi–Romano lähti kävelemään hiljaa ovea kohti ja tällä kertaa vanhempi Romano seurasi perässä. He saapuivat ovelle ja siitä portaikkoon. Lapsi–Romano vapisi edelleen, mutta lähti laskeutumaan portaita alaspäin.

_Miksi oloni on näin kamala? _Romano ajatteli hiljaa itsekseen. _Pelottaa ja tuntuu kuin tahtoisin vain juosta pakoon..._

Painostava hiljaisuus jatkui koko matkan alakertaan asti. Alhaalla lapsi–Romano lähti hoipertelemaan suoraan eteenpäin. Siellä oli ilmeisesti olohuone. Romano seurasi pari askelta jäljessä.

Äkkiä lapsi–Romano alkoi huutaa hysteerisesti ennen kuin vajosi lattialle polvilleen. Romano vavahti. Mitä tämä oli oikein nähnyt...? Hän itse astui hitaasti ne pari puuttuvaa askelta eteenpäin. Hänen silmiensä täytyi hiukan totutella pimeyteen, mutta sitten hän näki mitä olohuoneessa oli tapahtunut. Romano henkäisi ja nosti järkyttyneenä kätensä suunsa eteen.

Huone oli kauttaaltaan veressä. Antonio seisoi tyynesti keskellä kaikkea tätä, vaikka oli itsekin aivan veritahrojen peitossa. Pojalla oli kädessään veitsi, jonka kärjestä tippui tiuhaan punaisia pisaroita matolle. Romano unohti hengittää hänen katseensa osuessa Antonion jalkojen juureen. Siellä makasi kaksi ruumista, mies ja nainen.

"Äiti!" lapsi–Romano kirkui äkkiä keuhkojensa pohjalta ja konttasi elottomien ruumiiden äärelle. "Isä!"

Romano tunsi maan katoavan jalkojensa alta. Tekikö... tekikö Antonio tuon? Tappoiko Antonio hänen ja Felicianon vanhemmat? Ei, Romano ei voinut uskoa sitä! Se ei voinut olla totta!

Antonio katsoi ilmeettömänä jalkojensa juuressa itkevää Romanoa, ja pudotti veitsen kädestään lattialle.

"Tule, meidän on lähdettävä nyt." Antonio sanoi koruttomasti ja yritti vetää lapsi–Romanoa takaisin jaloilleen. Tämä kuitenkin kieltäytyi liikkumasta ja alkoi itkeä entistä kovempaa, heittäytyen vanhempiensa ruumiiden päälle.

"Äiti – Isä!" Romano itki. "Ei... ei – EI!"

"Tule nyt!" Antonio hoputti ja veti Romanon väkisin pystyyn. "Ryhdistäydy! Meidän on lähdettävä heti!"

Romano katsoi kuinka Antonio pakotti hänen nuoremman itsensä mukanaan ulos. Romanon ei tarvinnut seurata heitä, hän tiesi miten tilanne lopulta päättyisi. Painajainen alkoi sumentua Romanon jättäytyessä nuoremmasta itsestään jälkeen.

Romanon tunnottomat jalat pettivät hänen altaan ja hän vajosi maahan istualleen. Hän tunsi kyynelien alkavan valua hänen poskiaan pitkin lattialle. Hän muisti nyt kaiken. Äskeinen oli ollut totta, se oli oikeasti tapahtunut. Romanon mieli oli lukinnut muistot pois suojellakseen itseään traumalta. Romano alkoi huutaa, muttei kuullut ääntään. Antonio oli todella tehnyt sen... Antonio oli tappanut hänen vanhempansa ja pakottanut hänet pois kotoaan.

* * *

><p>Romano säpsähti tajuihinsa Antonion makuuhuoneen lattialta. Hän makasi vapisten kauttaaltaan ja tunsi olevansa kylmän hien peitossa, mutta hän muisti edelleenkin. Sumeasti, mutta tarpeeksi. Hän ei pääsisi tätä totuutta pakoon. Eikä pääsisi Antoniokaan.<p>

"Romano?" Antonion ääni huhuili keittiöstä. "Sanoin että ruoka on valmista. Kuulitko minua ollenkaan?"

Romano kohottautui sanaakaan sanomatta jaloilleen. Hän poimi valokuvakehyksen käsiinsä ja alkoi hiljaa kävellä keittiötä kohti. Kaikki Romanon ympärillä tuntui hidastetulta, aivan kuin hän olisi kulkenut veden alla. Lopulta hän saapui keittiön ovelle ja näki Antonion...

"Tulithan sinä." Antonio naurahti ja kääntyi porisevan kattilan ääreltä Romanoon päin, mutta vakavoitui sitten nähtyään Italialaisen ilmeen. "Mikä hätänä, _mi amor_? Olet ihan kalpea...?"

Romano ei vastannut mitään vaan nosti hitaasti valokuvan Antonion näkyville. Hän näki kuinka väri katosi nopeasti Antonion kasvoilta tämän tajutessa mitä Romano oli löytänyt.

"Romano, voin selittää -" Antonio aloitti kiireesti, mutta Romano pudisteli päätään ja perääntyi pari askelta.

"Selittää mitä?" Romano kysyi kylmällä äänellä. "Sen että olemmekin oikeasti vanhat lapsuudenystävät? Sen että asuimme melkein kymmenen vuotta samassa kylässä? Vai sen että tapoit vanhempani?"

Se vähäinen väri mikä Antonion kasvoilla oli vielä ollut, katosi nyt tyystin. Romanon tapaan myös Espanjalainen alkoi vapista.

"Antonio..." Romano aloitti epätoivoisesti, toivoen ettei tilanne oikeasti olisi niin paha kuin miltä se näytti. "Sano ettei se ole totta. Kiltti, sano ettet tappanut vanhempiani. Sano että muistan väärin..."

Antonio avasi suunsa, mutta sulki sen melkein heti ja käänsi katseensa sivuun. Romano tunsi sydämensä särkyvän lopullisesti.

"En..." Antonio sopersi lopulta eksyneen näköisenä. "En aio enää valehdella sinulle jos kerran jo muistat kaiken..."

"Olet siis salannut tätä minulta koko tämän ajan, sitäkö yrität sanoa?" Romano kysyi hänen äänensä kasvaessa kuiskauksesta huudoksi. "Luuletko minua ihan tyhmäksi? Etten olisi muistanut mitä oikeasti tapahtui?"

"En tiennyt miten kertoa sinulle!" Antonio puolustautui äkkiä epätoivoisesti. "Kun näin sinut ensimmäistä kertaa vuosiin – miten minun olisi pitänyt toimia? Kun et edes muistanut minua? Olin vain niin onnellinen nähdessäsi sinut kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeen, ajattelin että voisimme aloittaa kaiken puhtaalta pöydältä! Oli taakka olla ainoa joka muisti, en tahtonut sitä -"

"Ai nyt sinä oletkin marttyyri kun oikein jouduit olemaan ainoa joka muisti?" Romano karjui takaisin. "Haluatko neuvon miten sinun olisi pitänyt toimia? Olisit pysynyt kaukana minusta, senkin kylmäverinen murhaaja!"

"Romano – älä..." Antonio aloitti ääni vavisten. "Älä tee tätä..."

Romano saattoi nähdä vanhemman miehen silmien kostuvan, muttei sokaisevalta vihaltaan kyennyt kuin kylmästi nauttimaan siitä. Miten hän voisi tuntea sympatiaa kaikkien näiden valheiden jälkeen?

"En voi edes katsoa sinua voimatta pahoin -! Sinä tapoit vanhempani -" Romano huusi ja tunsi itsekin itkevänsä nyt, kääntäen samalla katseensa pois. "Sanoit rakastavasi minua, mutta olet läpimätä valehtelija!"

Antonio ei enää yrittänyt sanoa mitään vastaan. Espanjalainen vain tuijotti Romanoa hiljaa kyynelten valuessa samalla vuolaina tämän poskille. Tämä oli liikaa... ei näin voinut käydä... Romano ei voinut uskoa tätä. Hän kääntyi selin Antoniota päin ja kietoi kätensä vapisevan vartalonsa ympärille.

"En... en halua enää koskaan nähdä sinua." Romano kuiskasi nyyhkien. "Pysy kaukana minusta."

Sitten hän juoksi ulko-ovelle ja siitä ulos katsomatta kertaakaan taakseen. Hän kompuroi peltojen yli kaupungille ja sieltä lyhintä reittiä pitkin kotia päin. Koko matkan ajan Romano tunsi itkevänsä, muttei välittänyt. Hänen oli vain pakko päästä pian kotiin. Äkkiä Espanjan oranssit auringonlaskut eivät tuntuneetkaan niin ystävällisiltä, katujen nauravat ihmiset mukavilta. Koko kaupunki tuntui yllättäen kylmältä ja luotaan pois työntävältä. Romano tunsi itsensä vieraaksi tässä ympäristössä.

* * *

><p>Romano itki katkerasti Felicianon sylissä. Nuorempi Italialainen piteli isoveljeään hellästi, osaamatta kuitenkaan kunnolla lohduttaa tätä. Tällaista kipua ei pyyhittäisi tuosta noin vaan pois. Romanolta oli mennyt ikuisuus selittää tilanne itkunsa lomasta veljelleen, mutta kun hän oli lopulta valmis, oli Feliciano ymmärrettävästi mennyt ihan sanattomaksi. Miten sellaiseen voisi edes reagoida?<p>

"En voi uskoa tätä..." Feliciano aloitti ääni kireänä. "Antonio asui meidän kanssamme samassa kylässä ja tappoi vanhempamme? Uskomatonta..."

"Enemmänkin tyypillistä." Romano vastasi nyyhkien. "Olisihan se pitänyt arvata. Heti kun löydän jonkun jolle viimeinkin avaan sydämeni, hän paljastuu murhaajaksi. Universumi vihaa minua, ei tälle ole muuta selitystä."

Feliciano halasi veljeään tiukemmin.

"Feli?" Romano aloitti surkeana, haudaten päänsä veljensä rintaa vasten. "Kiltti, sano että kaikki järjestyy. Sano että tämä tilanne on vain suuri väärinkäsitys ja että kaikki päättyy vielä hyvin..."

"Antaisin mitä vain että voisin sanoa niin." Feliciano vastasi hiljaa. "Mutta tämä on sen verran paha juttu... olen pahoillani."

He istuivat jonkin aikaa hiljaa sylikkäin.

"Minullakin on oikeastaan huonoja uutisia..." Feliciano aloitti lopulta. "Jaksatko kuunnella ne nyt?"

"Ihan sama." Romano mumisi ja kaivoi nenäliinan esiin niistääkseen itkun takia vuotavan nenänsä. "Mikään ei voi saada minua enää huonotuulisemmaksi."

"Ludwig ja minä erottiin."

"Täh? Miksi?"

"M- me puhuttiin Ludwigin kanssa tänään perheistämme..." Feliciano aloitti ääni vavisten. "Se oli aluksi ihan hauskaa ja viatonta, tiedäthän, kerrottiin vaan mitä sukua meillä on... mutta sitten... Ludwig sanoi, että hänellä on isoisä nimeltä Gairbert."

Romanon keho jännittyi vaistomaisesti. Se mies joka hyökkäsi heidän kimppuunsa silloin kun Buongustaio tuhottiin... Ei kai vain...?

"Oliko se..." hän kysyi ääni kireänä. "_Se _Gairbert?"

"Olen siitä melko varma." Feliciano vastasi alahuuli vavisten. "Kysyin muina miehinä sattuiko sillä Ludwigin Gairbert-isoisällä olemaan pitkät ja vaaleat hiukset, jotka on letitetty vasemman korvan kohdalta. Ludwig vastasi myöntävästi ja kysyi miten tiesin..."

Romano ja Feliciano vilkaisivat toisiaan merkitsevästi.

"Siksi siis...?" Romano aloitti lopulta hiljaa.

"Niin..." Feliciano vastasi. "Tein sen suojellakseni meitä. Vaikka Ludwig ei vaikuttanutkaan tietävän isoisänsä mafiakytköksistä. En kuitenkaan usko että se mies ilahtuu nähdessään meidät uudestaan, ei varsinkaan jos selviää että toinen meistä seurustelee hänen lapsenlapsensa kanssa."

Felicianon silmistä alkoi valua kyyneleitä.

"Voitko uskoa tätä?" tämä aloitti ääni väristen. "Minä rakastuin mieheen jonka isoisä tappoi meidän isoisämme. Sinä rakastuit mieheen joka tappoi vanhempamme."

"Tämän on pakko olla joku sairas vitsi." Romano vastasi naurahtaen ilottomasti. "Mitä me nyt oikein tehdään?"

"Ajattelin... ajattelin että..." Feliciano aloitti hiljaa. "Me voitaisiin molemmat muuttaa sinne Itävaltaan. Aloitetaan uusi elämä siellä."

"Mmm..." Romano hymähti surullisena vastaukseksi. "Espanjaan tuleminen oli paha virhe. Ja jos Ludwig on tosiaan sukua sille Gairbertille, on aina vaara että hän kertoo sinusta. Meidän on parasta liueta maisemista mahdollisimman nopeasti."

He hiljenivät surkeina. Heiltä ei oikeastaan puuttunut enää kauheasti rahaa muuttoa varten. Pari viikkoa ja he voisivat jättää kotinsa taakseen. Uskomatonta että he olivat taas tässä tilanteessa. Onneksi heillä oli vielä sentään toisensa. Romano ei tiennyt miten muuten hän olisi kestänyt tämän painajaisen.

_**Deve essere continuata** ... _

* * *

><p>Sanoin eräässä palautteessa että kirjoittajana oleminen vaatii tietynasteista julmuutta. No, tässä se tuli sitten todistettua :(<p>

**Käännökset Italialaisille sanoille:**

Tradimento: Petos

Fratello: Veli

Deve essere continuata : Jatkuu

**Käännökset Espanjalaisille sanoille:**

Mi amor: Rakkaani

No puedo esperar a volver a hacerte el amor otra vez: I can't wait till we can make sweet love again (en oikein saanut käännettyä tätä järkevästi niin että se yhä säilyttäisi merkityksensä)

...

Lovekirppu: Sanoisin kyllä että aina se sisäinen pervo ei ole edes niin kamalan pieni... xD Kiitokset kehuista ^_^

Tekopupu: Hyvä ettei löydy valitettavaa, kiitos! :) Voi voi poikia kun ne vaan tietäis mitä meidän tyttöjen päässä oikein liikkuu...

Liibooboo: Eihän se kuvitelmas ollut mitenkään typerä - sattui osumaan naulan kantaan kuten tässä luvussa huomaat (oikeastaan mietinkin kuinka moni osaisi yhdistää nuo pienet vihjeet) :D Tunnen tosin nyt oloni kauheaksi pahikseksi kun niiden kahden menneisyys ei ollut ihan niin mukava kuin olisi voinut kuvitella :P Mutta joo, kiitos taas kehuista :)

Frantsu: Hyvä ettet jäänyt kiinni tunnilla lukemisesta :D Ja kiitos, hyvä että täydellisyyteen pyrkimykseni näkyy ;)

Zonnebloem: No hyvä on, en punastele kuoliaaks :D Ja paljon kiitoksia kehuista :)

Shakyo: Voi ihanaa, kiitos tosi paljon kehuista ja erityisesti kommentista :D Tää uusin luku selittääkin miksi Antonio kiinnostui Romanosta niin nopeasti... Nimitän Etelä-Italiaa Romanoksi koska pidän siitä nimestä vähän enemmän kuin Lovinosta. En oikein ymmärtänyt tuota Espanja-Antonio juttua, mutta siis ficissä kaikki hahmot ovat "vain" ihmisiä eivätkä niitä maiden edustajia (kuten animessa ja mangassa). Draamaa on vielä luvassa ja paljon, kuten viimeisin luku taas todisti ;) Kiitos vielä kommentista ja jos vain uskallat niin kommentoi ihmeessä lisää :) Arvostan syvästi jokaikistä kommenttia ja palautetta - ne ovat ikään kuin palkkio kirjoittamisesta :)


	12. Luku: Ostaggio

Tässä luvussa on rajuhkoa kielenkäyttöä silloin tällöin, mutta en tiedä yltääkö se ihan M ikärajaan asti. Olkoon tämä sitten sellainen pieni varoitus tai jotain.

Fiilistelymusaa: Eminem ft. Rihanna - Love the way you lie (noi sanat on täydelliset tän luvun alkuun)

* * *

><p><strong>Luku 12 – Ostaggio<strong>

Päivät kuluivat samaan aikaan sekä nopeasti että hitaasti. Romanosta tuntui kuin hän olisi muuttunut eläväksi kuolleeksi. Hän ei tuntenut mitään. Ei vihaa, ei surua, ei nälkää. Hän vain... oli. Samoin Feliciano oli samassa tilanteessa kuin hän. He selvisivät päivistä jotenkuten yhdessä, mutta ulkopuolisen silmissä he näyttivät riutuneilta. Elizabeta oli äärimmäisen huolestunut Italialaisista, soitellen heille vähintään kerran joka päivä kuultuaan näiden surusta. Veljekset kyllä tunsivat huonoa omatuntoa naisen huolestuttamisesta. He olivat kertoneet Elizabetalle eronneensa Antoniosta ja Ludwigista, mutteivät tietenkään maininneet syitä sen tarkemmin. Tämä ei ollut Elizabetan taakka, vaikka nainen välittikin heistä paljon.

Romano ei muistanut milloin hän olisi viimeksi nukkunut koko yön. Hän ei enää nähnyt niitä takaumapainajaisia, mutta niiden tilalle oli tullut uusia. Unet olivat entistä ahdistavampia, mutta Romano ei jostakin syystä pystynyt muistamaan ainuttakaan niistä enää aamulla. Paha tunne kuitenkin jäi. Siksi Romano ei uskaltanut nukkua, ei vaikka häntä väsyttikin niin paljon että hänestä tuntui että hän voisi nukahtaa hetkenä minä hyvänsä.

Kaikista eniten Romanoa kuitenkin harmitti se että kaikesta kärsimyksestään huolimatta hänellä oli ikävä Antoniota. Oikeastaan hän ikävöi vanhempaa miestä niin paljon, että hänestä tuntui että hän voisi kuolla. Hän halusi kipeästi nähdä Antonion, mutta samaan aikaan hän toivoi, ettei koko miestä olisi olemassa. Tämä ristiriita repi Romanoa kahtia. Se teki kipeää, niin kipeää ettei Romano tiennyt miten olla.

Antonio ei ollut kertaakaan yrittänyt soittaa tai nähdä häntä. Romano ei tiennyt miten vanhemman miehen laita oli. Mutta toisaalta hän hädin tuskin kykeni huolehtimaan itsestään, niin miten sitten muista? Varsinkin henkilöstä, joka oli aiheuttanut tämän hänelle...

_Vielä pari viikkoa... _Romano ajatteli uupuneena. _Pari viikkoa ja voimme lähteä täältä..._

"_Fratello..._" Feliciano aloitti, ravistellen Romanoa olasta palauttaen hänet takaisin maanpinnalle. "Asiakas tahtoo lisää juotavaa. Hoidatko sinä sen?"

"Ihan sama." Romano vastasi ja nousi seisomaan, pudistellen esiliinansa puhtaaksi. Hän oli taas unohtunut ajatuksiinsa Buongustaion varastohuoneeseen...

"Kuule, ajattelin että jos myisin parin päivän kuluessa kaikki tauluni, voisimme lähteä vähän aikaisemmin." Feliciano jatkoi ja työnsi viinipullon Romanon käsiin kun hän ohitti pikkuveljensä. "Meiltä puuttuu enää niin vähän rahaa..."

"Se olisi hienoa." Romano vastasi edelleen poissaolevana. "Mutta oletko varma? Eikö niissä ole tunnearvoa?"

"No... onhan niissä." Feliciano vastasi hiljaa ja riiputti päätään. "Mutta suurin osa niistä on maalattu Ludwigin kanssa ja – niin, niissä on vähän liikaa muistoja. En varmaan kestäisi katsoa niitä enää sitten Itävallassa..."

"Ymmärrän." Romano sanoi ja taputti veljeään olalle. "Kiitos."

He nyökkäsivät toisilleen ja Feliciano jatkoi matkaansa keittiöön Romanon suunnistaessa ruokasaliin. Romano hoiti työnsä poissaolevana, mutta ainakin kaikesta huolimatta perusteellisesti. Hän kaateli viiniä sitä tilanneille asiakkaille ja otti uusia tilauksia vastaan. Aika kului taas hitaasti... Romano ei uupumukseltaan jaksanut keskittyä edes vastakkaisen sukupuolen edustajiin, jotka hymyilivät ja sirkuttivat hänelle myötätuntoisesti. Tätä tunnetta kai kutsuttiin särkyneeksi sydämeksi tai jotain. Romano kurtisti kulmiaan muutamalle ravintolassa olevalle pariskunnalle, jotka melkein säteilivät onneaan ympärilleen.

"Hei komistus." yksi naisasiakas tervehti Romanon saapuessa lopulta tämän pöydän kohdalle.

"_Ciao._" Romano vastasi värittömästi. "Mitä saisi olla?"

"Tahtoisin yhden Limoncellon..." nainen vastasi tuijottaen tiiviisti Romanoa. "Ja hymyn noille upeille huulillesi."

Pari viikkoa sitten Romano olisi tuntenut olonsa imarrelluksi tuosta kohteliaisuudesta ja rehvastellut ympäriinsä. Nyt hän ei tuntenut yhtään mitään. Romano huokaisi ja kirjoitti naisen tilauksen ylös.

"Juomasi tulee pian..." hän sanoi monotonisella äänellä. "Mutta pelkäänpä että saat etsiä hymyä jostakin muualta."

"Onko sinulla huolia?" nainen kysyi kulmaansa kohottaen.

"Niinkin voisi sanoa." Romano vastasi huokaisten. "Elämä ei ole oikein hymyillyt viimeaikoina..."

"Taidankin sitten tietää mistä kenkä puristaa." nainen jatkoi ja hymyili myötätuntoisesti. "Sinulla on sydänsuruja, eikö niin?"

"M- mistä tiesit?" Romano kysyi hämmästyneenä.

"Naiset vaistoavat nämä asiat." nainen vastasi ja laski kätensä Romanon kädelle. "Drinkki riittäköön siis minulle tällä kertaa. Toivottavasti sinä ja rakkaasi saatte asiat selvitetyksi."

"Kiitos..." Romano vastasi ja työnsi naisen käden hellästi pois. "Mutta tämä on sellainen asia jota ei voi korjata. Anto- hän luokkasi minua niin pahasti ettei sitä voi antaa anteeksi."

"Vai niin..." nainen sanoi pahoillaan. "Mutta oliko hän edes pahoillaan?"

"Ilmeisesti." Romano vastasi tuhahtaen. "Mutta se ei riitä."

"Jos te rakastatte toisianne ja haluatte vielä olla yhdessä, sen on riitettävä." nainen jatkoi. "Anteeksi, taidan tungetella nyt liikaa, eihän asia minulle kuulu..."

"Ei, kiitos sinulle kun jaksoit kuunnella minua." Romano sanoi hiukan nolostuneena siitä että neidon oli piristettävä häntä eikä toisin päin. Sitten hän kääntyi keittiön suuntaan aikeinaan sekoittaa saman tien tilattu drinkki.

_Jos te rakastatte toisianne ja haluatte vielä olla yhdessä, sen on riitettävä... _Romano huokaisi ja sipaisi silmilleen karanneen hiuskiehkuran sivuun. Valitettavasti elämä ei ollut yhtä suurta Disney-elokuvaa. Joitakin asioita ei voinut korjata pelkästään ylimaalisella rakkaudella.

Itse asiassa sehän oli juuri rakkauden vika miksi tämä tilanne oli niin kamala. Jos Romano ei olisi piitannut Antoniosta pätkän vertaa, olisi miehen työntäminen hänen elämästään ollut ihan helppo juttu. Romano vihasi itseään heikkoutensa takia. Miksei hän voinut olla vahvempi? Miksei hän voinut vain vihata Antoniota? Kaiken tämän jälkeen... hän yhä rakasti Espanjalaista koko sielullaan.

Romano pudisteli päätään tuntiessaan ahdistuksen yrittävän jälleen nostaa päätään hänen rinnassaan. Hän harhaili keittiön tiskille ja nappasi drinkinsekoitusvälineet hiljaa käsiinsä, pakottaen ristiriitaiset tunteensa taka-alalle. Kaikki järjestyisi vielä, kunhan hän vain antaisi asian olla. Ei pitänyt miettiä liikaa, asiat eivät siitä paranisi. Romanon olisi vain unohdettava koko juttu. Hänellä ei ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa...

"Feli, onko uusi tilaus kohta valmis?" Romano kysyi etsiessään viimeisiä drinkkilisukkeita tiskintakaisesta kaapista.

"Pian, pari minuuttia vielä." Feliciano vastasi kääntymättä työskentelynsä ääreltä pois. "Mene sillä välin vaikka tarjoilemaan tuo drinkki."

"Olin toivonut että ne olisi voinut hoitaa samalla kertaa..." Romano mumisi, mutta asetteli drinkin tarjottimelle ja suunnisti takaisi saliin päin.

Silloin Romano kuuli ulko-oven käyvän. Lisää asiakkaita. Hän kääntyi ympäri vilkaistakseen kuinka paljon tilaa seurue veisi, niin että hän tietäisi minne ohjaisi nämä. Mutta nähtyään tulijat Romano tunsi värin pakenevan kasvoiltaan.

Sisään oli juuri astunut se Gairbert tyyppi ja tällä oli mukanaan ainakin kymmenen kaapin kokoista pukumiestä! Romano jähmettyi pelosta aloilleen. Se oli virhe, sillä silloin Gairbert näki hänet ja napsautti sormiaan. Viisi pukumiestä kaivoi takkinsa sisältä aseen. Viisi muuta lähti kävelemään Romanoa kohti.

"Kaikki jotka tahtovat pitää henkensä, poistuvat nyt!" Gairbert aloitti, puhuen kaikille ravintolan asiakkaille.

Ihmiset vilkaisivat tulleita miehiä ihmeissään, tajuamatta missä vaarassa he nyt olivat. Romanon aivot huusivat häntä juoksemaan, mutta liian myöhään. Yksi erityisen iso pukumies tarttui murskaavasti Romanon käsiin ja väänsi ne hänen selkänsä taakse. Drinkkilasi putosi lattialle ja särkyi Romanon huutaessa samalla tuskasta. Pari asiakasta alkoi kiljua pelästyneenä. Gairbert napsautti sormiaan ja yksi aseellinen pukumies ampui kattokruunua. Se räsähti lattialle ja loputkin ihmiset alkoivat huutaa ja kiljua hysteerisesti. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan uskaltanut liikkua paikaltaan asemiesten takia.

"_Fratello_, mitä täällä oikein tapahtuu...?" Feliciano kysyi astellessaan keittiöstä esiin hämmentynyt ilme kasvoillaan.

"FELI!" Romano karjui. "JUOKSE!"

Feliciano vinkaisi nähdessään Buongustaioon tunkeutuneet miehet ja yritti paeta takaovelle, mutta turhaan. Lähin pukumies kaappasi nuoremman Italialaisen kevyesti käsiinsä ja vangitsi tämän samalla tavalla kuin Romanon.

Gairbert napsautti sormiaan ja Romanoa ja Felicianoa pitelevät miehet raahasivat heidät mukanaan vaaleahiuksisen miehen luo. Pukumiehet pakottivat Italialaiset polvilleen Gairbertin eteen, joka hymyili heille vaarallisesti.

"Tapaamme jälleen pitkästä aikaa." Gairbert aloitti pehmeällä äänellä. "Olette näköjään saaneet ravintolanne takaisin toimintaan. Kuinka mukavaa."

Romano ja Feliciano vilkaisivat toisiaan pelokkaina. He tajusivat kuinka vakava tilanne oli. Tällä kertaa he eivät varmasti olisi niin onnekkaita kuin viimeksi. Ja nyt paikalla oli sivullisiakin...

"M- mitä oikein h- haluat?" Feliciano kysyi täristen näkyvästi pelosta. "Me emme o- ole olleet t- tekemisissä mafian kanssa. E- emme ole aiheuttaneet s- sinulle mitään aihetta h- hyökkäykseen."

"Eivät ole aiheuttaneet aihetta hyökkäykseen sanovat he." Gairbert sanoi, levittäen kätensä kuin puhuen nyt kaikille salissa oleville. "He sanovat etteivät ole tehneet mitään pahaa. Voi, kuinka suloista."

Gairbert kyykistyi, ollen nyt samalla tasolla polvistuneiden Romanon ja Felicianon kanssa. Gairbert nosti molemmat kätensä ja asetti ne Italialaisten leukojen alle, pakottaen heidät katsomaan itseään silmiin. Mies hymyili kylmästi.

"Kertokaapa sitten -" tämä aloitti nyt vaarallisella äänellä. "- kumpi teistä oli se saastainen ja kuvottava hintti joka vietteli pojanpoikani?"

Romano näki silmäkulmastaan Felicianon nielaisevan kireästi. Se perunapaskiainen oli siis kielinyt hänen pikkuveljestään. Vahingossa tai tahallaan, sillä ei nyt ollut väliä. He olivat pahassa pulassa.

"Mitä, veikö kissa kielen?" Gairbert kysyi pehmeästi ja kiristi otettaan Italialaisten leuoista molempien sihahtaessa kivusta. "Tehdäänpä näin. Se joka paljastaa syyllisen, saa mennä vahingoittumattomana. Tai jos syyllinen tunnustaa itse, annan syyttömän veljen mennä. Miltä kuulostaa?"

"Sinun on sitten pidettävä lupauksesi!" Feliciano sanoi määrätietoinen ilme kasvoillaan. "Syyllinen oli -"

"Se olin minä!" Romano huusi ennen kuin Feliciano ehti lopettaa lauseensa. "Minä olin Ludwigin kanssa, päästä siis veljeni menemään!"

"_Fratello!_" Feliciano huudahti kauhuissaan, kääntyen sitten Gairbertin puoleen. "Ei, älä kuuntele häntä! Hän valehtelee, se olin minä!"

"Pikkuveljeni yrittää toimia jalosti." Romano aloitti vakaalla äänellä, katsoen pelottomasti Gairbertiä silmiin. "Mutta kuten kuulet, hän valehtelee hätiköidysti. Minä se olin."

Gairbert tuijotti Romanoa, joka pelostaan huolimatta oli yllättävän tyyni. Hän ei tiennyt miksi oli yllättäen päättänyt ottaa syyt niskoilleen. Romanosta kuitenkin tuntui että hänen oli pelastettava pikkuveljensä, se oli hänen vastuunsa isoveljenä. Lisäksi heistä kahdesta Feliciano oli enemmän pelastamisen arvoinen. Ilman Antoniota Romanoa ei odottanut tai kaivannut kukaan, mutta Felicianon lahjoilla muutettaisiin taidemaailmaa. Yllättäen Romano oli todella rauhallinen tajutessaan tämän, eikä pelännyt.

"Olen sanani mittainen mies." Gairbert aloitti ja napsautti sormiaan. "Nuorempi Vargas saa mennä."

Felicianoa pidellyt mies alkoi raahata nuorempaa Italialaista ovelle. Feliciano kuitenkin rimpuili tämän otetta vastaan ja itki.

"Ei, _fratello!_ Et saa ottaa vastuuta minun teoistani! Kiltti, älä tee tätä minulle! _Fratello, FRATELLO!_"

Romano lukitsi katseensa veljensä katseeseen ja pakottautui hymyilemään tälle. Kaikesta huolimatta.

"Feli, olen pahoillani." hän sanoi surullisena. "Sinun täytyy jatkaa ilman minua."

"_Fratello!_" Feliciano huusi miehen viedessä tätä ovesta ulos. "Kiltti, älä jätä minua yksin -!"

Sitten Feliciano oli poissa. Gairbert irrotti otteensa Romanon leuasta ja Italialainen antoi sen pudota rintaansa vasten. Hän oli huojentunut Felicianon puolesta, mutta nyt hänen olisi kestettävä jalon tekonsa seuraukset.

"Heittäkää muutkin ulos." Gairbert komensi miehiään ja nämä tottelivat. Yksi toisensa jälkeen pukumiehet heittivät kovakouraisesti asiakkaat Felicianon perässä ulos. Romano vapisi pelosta. Hän oli nyt tosiaan yksin.

"No niin..." Gairbert aloitti vaarallisen pehmeällä äänellään. "Kurja veljesi sai hiukan enemmän armonaikaa kuin sinä. Älä kuvittele että näkisit häntä enää."

"En uskonutkaan että antaisit minun kävellä täältä elossa pois." Romano vastasi ääni väristen. "Hoida se nyt vaan nopeasti pois alta..."

"Nopeasti?" Gairbert kysyi ja alkoi nauraa kylmästi. "Voi kuule, et sinä tästä niin vähällä pääse. Aion pistää sinut kärsimään säälittävän elämäsi viimeiset surkeat hetket, niin että lopulta rukoilet kuolemaa."

* * *

><p>Feliciano juoksi vavisten Buongustaion pihalta kyyneleet silmissään. Hän ei voinut uskoa mitä Romano oli tehnyt. Tämä aikoi uhrata itsensä hänen vuokseen. Ei, niin ei saanut tapahtua! Kukaan ei saanut kuolla! Feliciano kompuroi eteenpäin kipeästä polvestaan huolimatta (hän oli ruhjonut sen pukumiehen heittäessä hänet ulos Buongustaiosta), etsien katseellaan muita ihmisiä. Jotain, ketä tahansa...<p>

"Ah! Hei, sinä siellä!" Feliciano huusi nähtyään viimeinkin erään nuorehkon miehen ulkoiluttamassa koiraa.

"Hm?" mies äännähti kysyvänä.

"Onko sinulla lainata kännykkää?" Feliciano kysyi hengästyneenä, polviinsa nojaten. "On tapahtunut onnettomuus, minun on soitettava hätänumeroon!"

"Voi ei, tietenkin!" mies vastasi kauhistuneena ja kaivoi taskustaan kännykän, ojentaen sen itkuiselle Italialaiselle. "Tässä..."

"Kiitos, kiitos!" Feliciano vastasi ja alkoi heti näppäillä kankeilla sormillaan hätänumeroa. "Olet enkeli!"

Puhelin tuntui tuuttaavan ikuisesti, mutta vihdoinkin Feliciano sai yhteyden hätäkeskukseen. Hän puhui aikansa vastaillen hänelle annettuihin kysymyksiin ja lopulta poliisit olivat matkalla. Feliciano sulki vavisten puhelun.

"Kiitos lainasta, mutta saisinko soittaa vielä pari puhelua?" hän kysyi huolestuneelta pojalta. "Minun on soitettava parille omaiselle..."

"Soita niin paljon kuin sinun täytyy!" mies vastasi. "Kuulin tietenkin mitä puhuit äsken, toivon vain että veljesi on kunnossa."

"Niin minäkin..." Feliciano vastasi näppäillen jo seuraavaa numeroa. "Kaikki on syytäni..."

Puhelin tuntui jälleen tuuttaavan ikuisuuden, varmaan kolme kertaa kauemmin kuin hätänumeron kanssa, mutta Feliciano ei luovuttanut. Hän ei ollut varma aikoisiko hänen kaipaamansa henkilö ollenkaan vastata, mutta hänen oli yritettävä. Lopulta varmaan viiden minuutin jälkeen, kun hän oli jo sulkemassa lannistuneena puhelua, kuului langalta vastaus.

"Haloo...?"

"Antonio!" Feliciano huusi ja alkoi nyt itkeä hysteerisesti. "Buongustaioon on taas hyökätty! Romano on vaarassa!"

* * *

><p>Romano huusi tuskasta kun hän tunsi jo ties monennen potkun osuvan vatsaansa. Hän makasi lattialla, yski verta ja kirosi sihisten hampaisiinsa. Kipu oli sietämätön ja paheni jokaisen säälimättömän iskun myötä. Tuntui kuin hänen kehonsa olisi ollut tulessa. Hän ei pystynyt edes itkemään.<p>

"Odota." Gairbertin ääni sanoi jostakin Romanon yläpuolelta.

Romano nyyhki surkeana kun joku tarttui häntä hiuksista ja veti hänen päänsä väkisin ylöspäin.

"Sattuuko?" Gairbert kysyi kasvot vain sentin päässä Romanon kasvoista.

"P- paskiainen -!" Romano sihahti takaisin. Vastaukseksi Gairbert läimäisi häntä kasvoihin niin kovaa, että hän lensi iskun voimasta sivuun. Romanon pahoinpitely ei kuitenkaan loppunut siihen, vaan Gairbert veti hänen kasvonsa uudestaan säälimättömästi takaisin ylös omiaan vasten.

"Taidat toivoa että tämä kaikki loppuisi?" Gairbert kysyi hullunkiilto jäisissä silmissään. "Voi kuinka nyt mahdatkaan toivoa, ettet olisi hölmöillyt pojanpoikani kanssa. Senkin kuvottava eläin!"

Romano puri hammasta. Hän veisi Felicianon salaisuuden mukanaan hautaan. Kerrankin hän voisi olla hyödyksi jollekin.

"Vedä käteen!" Romano huusi ja sylkäisi Gairbertiä kasvoihin.

Seuraava isku oli niin kova että Romano meni siitä hetkeksi tajuttomaksi. Armollinen tiedottomuus ei kuitenkaan kestänyt kauan ja liian pian Romano heräsi takaisin kivun riivaamaan kehoonsa. Jokin oli kuitenkin muuttunut. Hän makasi yksin salin reunalla ja kaikki pukumiehet Gairbertin kanssa olivat siirtyneet ikkunan eteen. He katselivat kiukkuisina ulos.

"Hemmetti, se on poliisi." yksi pukumies murahti.

"Se Vargasin penikka -!" Gairbert sihahti ja sylkäisi lattialle. "Olisi pitänyt listiä se heti kun oli mahdollisuus..."

_Feliciano... _Romano ajatteli kivun keskeltä.

Gairbert kääntyi mulkaisemaan Romanoa murhaavasti ja Italialainen nielaisi kireästi. Poliisit tekisivät varmaan pian rynnäkön sisään tai jotain, mutta Romano ei uskonut elävänsä niin pitkälle.

* * *

><p>Kuinka asiat olivat päätyneet tähän? Hän oli vannonut suojelevansa Romanoa, ja nyt hänen pikku tomaattinsa oli hengenvaarassa. Antonio huohotti saapuessaan viimein Buongustaion edustalle. Hän oli heti Felicianon puhelun jälkeen lähtenyt juoksemaan ravintolalle niin nopeasti kuin vain ikinä pystyi. Tuntui kuin joku olisi työntänyt puukkoa hänen kylkiluidensa väliin, mutta Antonio ei välittänyt. Hän veti muutaman kerran syvään henkeä ja antoi katseensa kiertää aluetta. Poliisit olivat jo tulleet, nämä olivat eristäneet alueen ulkopuolisilta joita oli paikalla jo pilvin pimein.<p>

Antonio etsi Felicianoa väkijoukosta. Aika tikitti tuskallisesti eteenpäin ja Antonion ahdistus kasvoi jokaisen sekunnin myötä. Lopulta hän huomasi Felicianon ravintolan reunustalla ja juoksi sinne muiden luokse. Paikalla oli Felicianon lisäksi Ludwig, Elizabeta ja tämän aviomies Roderich, Francis ja poliisivoimien päällikkö Arthur.

"Oli jo aikakin!" Francis aloitti huomattuaan ensimmäisenä Antonion saapumisen.

"Antonio!" Feliciano huudahti nähdessään hänet. "Sinä tulit!"

"Tietenkin." Antonio vastasi, tuntien sydämensä painavan kuin rautamoukari nähdessään nuoremman Italialaisen ensimmäistä kertaa viikkoihin. "Feliciano, ymmärrän jos et halua nähdä minua, mutta en voi vain olla kotona kun tiedän että Romano on vaarassa -!"

"En olisi kutsunut sinua tänne jos en olisi halunnut nähdä sinua." Feliciano vastasi ja juoksi äkkiä halaamaan häntä. "Antonio, minua pelottaa niin hirveästi!"

"Nyt ei taida olla sopiva hetki kysyä mitä teidän kahden välillä on oikein tapahtunut..." Elizabeta aloitti ja laski kätensä Antonion olalle. "Mutta Feliciano selitti jo Ludwigin ja tämän isoisän osuuden."

"Joo, minäkin kuulin siitä puhelimessa..." Antonio vastasi irrottautuessaan itkevästä Felicianosta ja luoden hiukan syyttävän katseen tähän. "En voi uskoa ettette kertoneet tästä aikaisemmin."

"Kuvittele miltä minusta sitten tuntuu." Ludwig aloitti ääni tavallista kireämpänä asettuessaan Felicianon rinnalle. "En voi uskoa että isoisä on tekemisissä mafian kanssa. Tai siis, en ole koskaan ollut hänen kanssaan erityisen läheinen, mutta silti... tämä ei tunnu lainkaan todelliselta. Minulla on niin syyllinen olo..."

"Nyt ei ole aika osoitella muita syyttelevästi." Arthur aloitti määrätietoisesti. "Juuri nyt tärkein tavoitteemme on selvittää onko Romano Vargas kunnossa. Mieheni ovat jo valmiina toimimaan."

"Hyvä. Odotamme saavamme tietoja heti kun niitä tulee." Roderich sanoi ja nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi. "Tehkää parhaanne."

Arthur nyökkäsi takaisin ja lähti juoksemaan muiden poliisien luo. Francis tuijotti Englantilaisen menoa tiiviisti, lipoen huuliaan mietteliäänä.

"_Mon dieu._" tämä aloitti hiljaa itsekseen. "Jos tilanne ei olisi niin vakava, niin kutsuisin hänet heti lasilliselle..."

"Francis!" Antonio huusi raivoissaan. "Et voi olla tosissasi!"

"Anteeksi." Ranskalainen vastasi nopeasti ja vakavoitui heti sen jälkeen. Antonio pudisteli huokaisten päätään, hän ei pystynyt ymmärrettävästi asettumaan aloilleen. Hän ei ollut koskaan ennen elämässään pelännyt näin paljon.

"Minä ja vaimoni lähdemme hakemaan jotain syötävää." Roderich aloitti. "Älkää käsittäkö väärin, tästä voi tulla pitkä odotus ja me kaikki tarvitsemme voimiamme. On tärkeää muistaa syödä ja juoda."

"Hyvä on." Ludwig vastasi. "Kiitos."

"Pärjäilkää, tulemme niin pian kuin pystymme." Elizabeta huikkasi ja halasi nopeasti kaikkia ennen kuin kiirehti seuraamaan miestään. Jäljelle jäivät enää vain Antonio, Francis, Feliciano ja Ludwig.

"Antonio, ymmärräthän että sinun on varauduttava pahimpaan?" Francis kysyi matalla äänellä, niin etteivät Feliciano tai Ludwig kyenneet häntä kuulemaan. "On hyvin mahdollista ettei Romano selviä tästä hengissä. Oletko varma että sinun on viisasta olla täällä?"

Antonio puri hiljaa alahuultaan, katsellen samalla itkuista Felicianoa, joka takertui nyt Ludwigiin. Hän ei ollut koskaan ennen tuntenut oloaan yhtä kamalaksi, ei edes pahimpina jengikausinaan. Sen jälkeen kun Romano oli löytänyt sen kuvan ja saanut muistinsa takaisin... sanonut ne asiat hänelle... Antonio ei tiennyt miten jatkaa eteenpäin. Ilman Francista hän ei varmasti olisi tässä nytkään. Tämä syyllisyydentunne oli murskaava, eikä Antonio tiennyt miten hän voisi koskaan korjata asiat. Se olisi todennäköisesti mahdotonta, niin paha hänen tekonsa oli kuitenkin ollut. Kuinka oikein se olisi ollutkaan jos hän olisi sovittanut syntinsä ja vain kuollut saman tien pois.

Mutta nyt hänen Romanonsa oli vaarassa. Antonio pystyisi elämään sen asian kanssa ettei Romano halunnut nähdä häntä enää ikinä, mutta sitä hän ei voisi kestää jos Italialainen kuolisi näin. Antonio oli vannonut suojelevansa Romanoaan ja hän aikoisi pitää lupauksensa, vaikkei voisikaan enää saada Italialaisen rakkautta takaisin. Vaikka tämä vihaisi häntä koko loppuikänsä.

"Minun on tehtävä jotain Francis..." Antonio vastasi hiljaa. "En voi... minun on varmistettava että Romano selviää tästä."

Francis huokaisi ymmärtäväisenä.

"Sinä todella rakastat häntä, eikö niin?"

"Enemmän kuin ketään muuta." Antonio vastasi ääni kireänä, kääntyen nyt kohtaamaan Francisen katseen. "Enemmän kuin koko maailmaa tai itseäni... jos minun on se tehtävä, niin pelastan hänet vaikka yksin."

"Antonio, Francis!" Feliciano huudahti äkkiä, tarrautuen Ludwigin käteen. "Jotain tapahtuu!"

Antonio ja Francis kääntyivät osoitettuun suuntaan ja juuri silloin alkoi kuulua rajuja ampumisen ääniä. Iso joukko mustiin pukeutuneita miehiä oli ilmestynyt Buongustaion terassille ja nämä ampuivat poliiseja! Ihmiset alkoivat huutaa ja juosta poispäin tuliaseiden paukkeen alta.

"Voi ei..." Antonio sihahti, tuntien käsiensä puristuvan nyrkkiin. "Romano!"

Silloin Antonio jähmettyi muistaessaan jotain. Eikös Buongustaiossa ollutkin takaovi? Feliciano, Ludwig ja Francis katselivat sopivasti muualle. Kaiken tämän hälyn keskellä hän voisi ehkä onnistuakin...

* * *

><p>"Veljesi päätti sitten mutkistaa asioita." Gairbert murahti paiskatessaan Romanon väkivaltaisesti seinää päin. "Ilmeisesti hän ei ollut tarpeeksi viisas katoamaan maan alle, kuten rottien pitäisi."<p>

Romano ei vastannut. Hänellä ei ollut enää voimia liikuttaa raajojaan, saati sitten puhua. Hän vain makasi voimattomana lattialla, tuntien veren valuvan suustaan ja lukemattomasta muuta paikasta. Romano ei uskonut jaksavansa enää kauan. Gairbert oli lähettänyt köriläänsä ulos, ilmeisesti taistelemaan poliiseja vastaan. He olivat nyt kahdestaan salissa.

"Aikasi on lopussa." Gairbert sanoi ja kaivoi aseen povitaskustaan. Romano kuuli miehen poistavan varmistimen ja sulki silmänsä rukoillen.

"Älä huoli." Gairbert jatkoi pehmeästi, tähdäten nyt aseellaan Romanon sydämeen. "Näet kyllä veljesi pian. Varmistan että hän seuraa pian perässäsi tuonpuoleiseen. Hyvästi."

"Antonio..." Romano nyyhkäisi kuiskausta hiljempaa itsekseen. "Tule ja pelasta minut jo..."

Gairbert nauroi ja Romano sulki silmänsä. Hän ei halunnut viimeisen muistonsa tästä maailmasta olevan tuo kamala mies. Hän palautti mieleensä kuvan itsestään Antonion hellässä syleilyssä, sillä kaikesta huolimatta se oli hänen onnellisin muistonsa. Olisivatpa asiat päättyneet toisin...

Silloin Romano kuuli äänekkään pamauksen ja jo hetken hän luuli sen olleen hänen elämänsä päättävä laukaus. Hänen tietoisuutensa ei kuitenkaan sammunut. Vihlaisevaa luodin sivallusta ei koskaan tullut. Romano raotti hitaasti silmäänsä, etsien pelokkaana katseellaan kovan äänen lähdettä.

Hetken ajan Romano kuvitteli sittenkin kuolleensa. Sillä miten muuten Antonio seisoisi nyt keskellä ravintolan salia?

"Antonio...?" hän kysyi käheällä, kivun täyttämällä äänellä.

"Romano?" Antonio kysyi, smaragdisilmien täyttyessä helpotuksen kyynelistä. "Luojan kiitos, olet elossa! Pelkäsin niin kamalasti että olisit kuollut..."

Romano vilkaisi vasemmalle ja näki Gairbertin kohottautuvan maasta takaisin jaloilleen. Antonio oli ilmeisesti työntänyt tämän kumoon. Se oli siis ollut se kova ääni jota Romano oli luullut laukaukseksi...

"Antonio – Varo!" Romano huusi, vinkaisten sitten kehoaan armotta ravistelevan kivun takia.

Antonio kääntyi hitaasti Gairbertin puoleen, ilme nyt niin halveksivana ja mustana että Romano olisi voinut vaikka vannoa jopa Gairbertin kavahtavan sitä. Mies kuitenkin toipui nopeasti ja alkoi nauraa pilkallisesti.

"Mitäs meillä täällä on?" Gairbert kysyi, kohottaen aseensa nyt Antoniota kohti. "Toinen mieshuora ilmeisesti. En ole yllättynyt Vargas, kaltaisesi saastuttavat itseään vaikka kuinka monen kanssa."

"Ainoa saastunut täällä olet sinä." Antonio vastasi ja kaivoi Romanon hämmästykseksi takataskustaan myös aseen. Gairbert vilkaisi sitä silmät välähtäen ja pakottautui sitten naurahtamaan uudestaan pilkallisesti.

"Olen vaikuttunut." tämä sanoi lopulta. "Mistäs olet tuon aseen kähveltänyt?"

"Poimin takaovea vartioivalta mieheltäsi." Antonio vastasi kylmästi, silmät tulta leiskuen. "Hänellä ei ole enää sille käyttöä."

Gairbertin pilkallinen ilme valahti ja tämän kasvot vääristyivät raivosta. Romanoa pelotti. Mitä Antonio oikein teki?

"Senkin -!" Gairbert lopulta rähjäisi. "Sinulla ei ole sisua käyttää sitä. Kaltaisesi saastaiset koirat vain haukkuvat, mutta tosipaikan tullen kalpitte häntä koipien välissä karkuun!"

"Kuka tässä on kalppimassa?" Antonio kysyi värittömällä äänellä. "Olen tehnyt elämässäni pahempiakin asioita kuin tappanut kaltaisiasi ihmisiä. Ja pahimmista virheistäni maksan edelleen."

Antonio loi nyt surullisen katseen Romanoon, joka tunsi sydäntään puristavan kipeästi. Antonio oli tullut. Antonio oli tullut hänen vuokseen kun hän oli pulassa. Kaiken sen jälkeen mitä hän oli Espanjalaiselle sanonut... Romano pakottautui vaivalloisesti nousemaan käsiensä varaan. Antonion olisi lähdettävä nopeasti ennen kuin tämä tapattaisi itsensä.

"Antonio..." Romano aloitti epätoivoisella äänellä, taistellen pysyäkseen pystyssä. "Lähde äkkiä! Satutat vielä itsesi -!"

"Ei." Antonio vastasi vakaalla äänellä, osoittaen yhä määrätietoisesti Gairbertiä aseellaan. "Pysyn täällä kanssasi loppuun saakka."

"Et saa!" Romano parkaisi, itkien nyt ensimmäistä kertaa. "Sinä kuolet!"

"Jos se vaati niin paljon, että viimein uskot kuinka sinusta välitän -" Antonio aloitti ja poisti aseensa suojaimen. "- ja kuinka pahoillani olen, olkoon niin."

"Antonio!"

Gairbert sylkäisi lattialle ja tuijotti Antoniota ja Romanoa hampaat irvessä.

"Säälittävä raukka!" mies huusi mielipuolisesti. "Ei sinulla riitä kantti!"

Gairbert ampui ja Romano huusi pelästyneenä, mutta kuin ihmeen kaupalla Antonio väisti luodin ilmekään värähtämättä.

"Katsopa vain." Antonio vastasi hymyillen kylmästi ja painoi liipaisinta.

Kuului toinen korviahuumaava pamaus. Romano puristi vaistomaisesti silmänsä kiinni ja painautui kylmää lattiaa vasten. Hän vapisi kauttaaltaan kuullessaan jonkun kaatuvan. Hetken aikaa oli kuolemanhiljaista. Sitten hän kuuli jonkun juoksevan vierelleen ja polvistuvan. Romano tunsi hellien käsien silittävän selkäänsä ja hän uskaltautui avaamaan silmänsä tietäen kuka siinä oli.

Hänen katseensa kohtasi Antonion smaragdisilmät. Antonio hengitti raskaasti, tarkkaillen Romanon jokaista liikettä. Espanjalainen nosti hellästi kätensä Romanon poskelle ja siveli sitä lohdullisesti. Romano alkoi itkeä uudestaan, mutta tällä kertaa helpotuksesta. Hän oli turvassa. Antonio oli pelastanut hänet.

"Romano, _mi amor._" Antonio kuiskasi ja siveli lempeästi Romanon kasvoja käsillään. "Mitä ne oikein tekivät sinulle?"

"Antonio -!" Romano vastasi nyyhkien, painaen omat kätensä Espanjalaisen käsien päälle.

Silloin kuului yllättäen uusi laukauksen ääni ja Antonio huusi tuskasta. Romano näki kivun vääristävän vanhemman miehen kasvot ja samaan aikaa punainen veritahra alkoi levitä tämän rintakehälle. Romanon silmät laajenivat järkytyksestä. Gairbert oli kohottanut aseensa viimeisillä voimillaan ja ampunut Antoniota selkään ennen kuin lakkasi liikkumasta lopullisesti!

Antonio kaatui lattialle aivan muutaman sentin päähän Romanosta. Espanjalaisen silmät tuijottivat nyt lasittuneina tyhjyyteen. Romanon keho ei totellut häntä. Hän yritti huutaa, muttei voinut. Hän yritti kurottaa kätensä tarttuakseen Antonioon, mutta hänen raajansa eivät toimineet. Antonion veri alkoi levitä lattialle isoksi lammikoksi. Romano tunsi paniikin valtaavan hänen mielensä. Oliko Antonio...? Ei, ei voinut olla. Ei saanut olla! Antonio! ANTONIO!

"Liikkumatta! Tämä on poliisi!"

Romano kuuli ison ihmisjoukon juoksevan sisälle saliin. Pukumiehet oli siis viimein voitettu. He saisivat pian apua. Ambulanssi tulisi pian... Mutta olisiko silloin jo liian myöhäistä? Oliko Antonio jo...? Tämä näytti jo nyt kamalan kalpealta ja verta oli niin paljon joka paikassa...

Romano löysi viimeinkin äänensä ja alkoi huutaa hysteerisesti.

_**Deve essere continuata** ... _

* * *

><p>Ficin loppu häämöttää... enää pari lukua jäljellä. Kirjoittaessa minulle oli ihan auki tulisiko tähän onnellinen vai surullinen loppu. Lopulta valitsin sen joka mielestäni istui tarinaan parhaiten.<p>

**Käännökset Italialaisille sanoille:**

Ostaggio: Panttivanki

Fratello: Veli

Ciao: Hei/moi

Deve essere continuata : Jatkuu

**Käännökset Espanjalaisille sanoille:**

Mi amor: Rakkaani

**Käännökset Ranskalaisille sanoille:**

Mon dieu: Herranjestas

...

Zonnebloem: Kiitoksia kehuista :)

Tekopupu: Kaikki jutut selviää aikanaan, lupaan sen :D

Liibooboo: Jep... nyt omatunto kolkuttaa kahta kamalammin :(

Lovekirppu: Kiitos tosi paljon kehuista :) Oikeesti punastun! Mutta en usko että musta kirjailijaa kuitenkaan tulee :D

Shakyo: Kiitos tosi tosi tosi paljon kehuista :) Kirjoittelin tästä jo aikaisemmin, mutta lukuja tulee siis nopeaan tahtiin koska olen jo kirjoittanut ficin kokonaan valmiiksi (oikoluen enää lukuja). En viitsinyt julkaista mitään sitä ennen koska olen loppujen lopuksi aika kärsimätön kirjoittaja ja jätän helposti tarinoita kesken. En halunnut tuottaa kenellekään pettymystä :) Mutta silloin kun kirjoittelin niin lukuihin meni 3-4 päivää, joissakin tosin huomattavan kauemmin ja toisissa vähemmän.

SorelleItaliane: Kiitos kehusta! :) Hassulta kuulostava fobia sulla - ei mahtava-sanan käyttö mua haittaa :D


	13. Luku: Verdad

Fiilistelymusiikkia: Elfen Lied - Lilium (Music Box)

(;_;)

* * *

><p><strong>Luku 13 – Verdad<strong>

"Leikkauksessa tapahtui paljon komplikaatioita, mutta saimme lopulta poistettua luodin." valkotakkinen naislääkäri selitti edessään seisovalle isolle joukolle. "Herra Carriedo on nyt teho-osastolla. Hän vaipui leikkauksen jälkeen lievään koomaan, joten emme osaa sanoa kuinka pian hän herää."

"M- mutta..." Feliciano aloitti ääni väristen, halaten samalla tiukasti veljeään, joka vain tuijotti ilmeettömänä lääkäriä. "Antonio herää kuitenkin lopulta... eikö niin?"

"Kooma on hyvin arvaamaton tila." lääkäri selitti surullisena. "Vaikka herra Carriedon kooma on asteikon mukaan lievä, emme kuitenkaan osaa sanoa varmasti kuinka kauan hän siinä on. Heräämisessä voi mennä pari tuntia tai monta viikkoa. Monien vuosien tapauksiakin tiedetään. Yritetään kaikesta huolimatta pysyä positiivisina, ensimmäisen koomapäivät ovat ratkaisevia."

Romano parkaisi ja istuutui läheiselle tuolille haudaten kasvonsa käsiinsä. Eikö tämä painajainen loppunut koskaan?

"Herra Vargas, teidänkin pitäisi olla lepäämässä." lääkäri totesi huolestuneena. "Olitte onnekas kun selvisitte noinkin vähillä ruhjeilla. Ette silti saa rasittaa itseänne."

"Kuinka voisin levätä kun tiedän että Antonio on koomassa minun takiani?" Romano vastasi täristen. "Kaikki on syytäni..."

"Me pidämme veljeäni silmällä." Feliciano aloitti kääntyen lääkärin puoleen ja viittasi kädellään itseensä, Ludwigiin ja Franciseen. "Joten pyydän, antakaa veljeni tehdä tämän kerran tahtonsa mukaan."

"Katsomme ettei hän rasita itseään liikaa ja jos jotain tapahtuu, ilmoitamme heti." Ludwig jatkoi. "Sopiiko se?"

"Hyvä on sitten." lääkäri myönsi päätään pudistellen. "Jatkan nyt kierrostani ja luonnollisesti ilmoitan heti jos jotain tapahtuu."

Romano, Feliciano, Ludwig ja Francis jäivät lääkärin lähdettyä keskenään sairaalan odotushuoneeseen. Oli niin myöhä ja ilmeisesti onnettomuudeton yö, ettei paikalla ollut muita. Vaikka kukaan ei ollut sitä varsinaisesti kieltänyt, ei Romano kyennyt viemään itseään katsomaan Antoniota. Hänellä oli niin syyllinen olo... Feliciano istuutui Romanon viereiselle tuolille ja laski kätensä lempeästi veljensä olalle. Romano itse oli kauttaaltaan siteiden ja laastareiden peitossa, lisäksi hänen vasemmassa kädessä että kyljessä oli pieni hiusmurtuma. Onneksi niihin ei kuitenkaan tarvinnut laittaa kipsiä. Felicianonkin polvi oli puhdistettu ja tikitetty.

"Kuinka onneton päivä." Ludwig aloitti lopulta rikkoen painostavan hiljaisuuden. "Niin moni kuoli... isoisäni... ja Antoniokin vaipui koomaan."

"Jos yrität lausua lohdullisia sanoja, niin voin kertoa että epäonnistut surkeasti ystävä hyvä." Francis vastasi tympeällä ilmeellä. "Jos nyt olisit vain hiljaa."

"Olen pahoillani." Ludwig sanoi ja hieraisi niskaansa nolostuneena. "En oikein osaa hoitaa tällaisia tilanteita..."

"Ei meistä kukaan osaa." Feliciano jatkoi hiljaa ja nousi paikaltaan halaamaan Ludwigia. "Mutta tiedän että tarkoitat hyvää... Hei... täällä sairaalassahan on oma kappeli, eikö niin?"

"Niin kai." Ludwig vastasi mietteliäänä. "Olin näkevinäni yhden kakkoskerroksessa matkalla tänne."

"Tahdon mennä rukoilemaan Antonion puolesta." Feliciano sanoi ja irrottautui Ludwigista. "Tuletko mukaan?"

"Tietenkin." Ludwig vastasi.

"_Grazie_." Feliciano kiitti hymyillen surullisesti ja kääntyi sitten Francisen puoleen. "Pidätkö Romanoa silmällä silla aikaa kun olemme poissa?"

"Voitte luottaa minuun." Francis vastasi nyökäten. "Menkää."

Feliciano kiiruhti vielä halaamaan Romanoa, joka vastasi eleeseen huolimattomasti. Sitten nuorempi Italialainen nappasi Ludwigin käden käteensä ja he astuivat hiljaiselle käytävälle. Odotushuoneessakaan ei enää kuulunut muuta kuin kellon tikitys. Romano nosti toisen kätensä otsalleen ja puri hammasta ettei alkaisi itkeä uudestaan. Hän olisi antanut mitä vaan että tämä kaikki viimeinkin päättyisi onnellisesti. Että Antonio heräisi ja kaikki olisi taas ennallaan...

"Rakkaus on mielenkiintoinen juttu, eikö vain?" Francis aloitti äkkiä, astellen hitaasti Romanon rinnalle.

"Anteeksi?" Romano kysyi nostamatta katsettaan Ranskalaiseen, joka nyt nojautui seinään ja nosti kätensä puuskaan.

"Sanoit Antoniolle ettet halua enää koskaan nähdä häntä, ja silti olet täällä hänen tukenaan kun hän kärsii." Francis jatkoi. "Pelkäät ettet enää koskaan kuule hänen nauruaan tai näe hänen hymyään."

"No -" Romano aloitti puolustuskannalla, mutristaen suutaan hiukan. "Hän pelasti henkeni, joten olen osittain vastuussa tästä..."

"Voi, et uskokaan miten hänen temppunsa pelästytti meidät." Francis mumisi lähinnä itsekseen ja naurahti ilottomasti. "Mutta mitä aiot tehdä sitten kun Antonio herää? Hylkäätkö hänet taas?"

Romano ponkaisi tuolilta jaloilleen ja mulkaisi Francista hurjistuneena.

"Älä sinä ala saarnaamaan minulle!" hän huusi ja puristi kätensä nyrkkiin. "Et tiedä mitä Antonio on minulle tehnyt! Minulle ja Felicianolle!"

"Tiedän kyllä." Francis vastasi hiljaa ja käänsi katseensa ikkunalle, tuijottaen tuikkivia kaupungin valoja. "Hän kertoi minulle."

"Sitten tiedät miten epäreilu syytöksesi on!" Romano murahti. "Hän tappoi vanhempani ja valehteli. Miten minun pitäisi muka reagoida?"

"Saanen kysyä erään asian..." Francis aloitti ja kääntyi nyt kokonaan Romanon puoleen. "Sanoiko Antonio koskaan suoraan että juuri hän tappoi vanhempasi?"

Romano avasi kiivaasti suunsa, mutta tajusi jotain ennen kuin sanat ilmestyivät hänen huulilleen. Antonio ei tosiaan missään vaiheessa suoraan sanonut tappaneensa äitiä tai isää, tämä oli vain ilmoittanut ettei aikoisi enää valehdella. Mutta kuinka Francis tiesi sen...?

"Antonio kertoi minulle kaiken näinä kuluneina viikkoina." Francis selitti ja painoi Romanon takaisin tuolille istumaan. "Sinun kannattaisi istua, tästä tulee pitkä juttu... On totta että Antonio pitää itseään syyllisenä vanhempiesi kuolemaan, mutta suoraan itse hän ei heitä tappanut."

"Mutta minä näin hänet." Romano aloitti epäluuloisena. "Veitsi kädessä ja vanhempieni ruumiit hänen jalkojensa juuressa."

"Siksi näenkin nyt parhaaksi kertoa koko jutun Antonio puolesta. Väärinkäsityksiä on tapahtunut jo ihan tarpeeksi." Francis sanoi ja istuutui itse Romanon tuolia vastapäätä olevalle pöydälle. "Yritän parhaani mukaan pitää tarinan juuri sellaisena kuin Antonio sen minulle kertoi."

Romano asettui mukavammin tuolilleen ja terästi kuulonsa. Vaikka hänen järkensä käski häntä kävelemään pois, ei Romano jostakin syystä hievahtanutkaan paikaltaan. Voisi olla ihan viisasta kuulla Antonionkin puoli tapahtuneesta, vaikka tietenkin aina oli mahdollisuus että tämä oli valehdellut. Tai että Francis valehteli. Romano ei voinut tietää sitä, mutta kaikesta huolimatta hän puristi suunsa tiukaksi viivaksi kun Francis alkoi hiljalleen kertoa Antonion tarinaa...

* * *

><p>Kolmetoistavuotias Antonio nauroi sydämensä pohjalta. Hän leikki hippaa kylän muiden poikien kanssa eikä ollut vielä kertaakaan jäänyt itse kiinni. Oli kaunis kesäpäivä eikä taivaalla näkynyt pilven pilveä. Ruoho ja kukat tuoksuivat huumaavina ympäristössä, joka puolella oli vihreää. Antonio oli hoitanut jo kaikki kotiaskareensa, joten hänellä oli koko loppupäivä aikaa leikkiä ystäviensä kanssa kylän pienellä, mutta viihtyisällä leikkikentällä.<p>

"Hei, Antonio!" yksi pojista huudahti äkkiä. "Katso kuka tuolla on."

Antonio vilkaisi olkansa yli ystävänsä osoittamaan suuntaan. Kentän reunalle oli ilmestynyt pieni poika. Antonio hymyili tunnistaessaan tämän. Se oli Romano. Muut pojat pitivät yksitoistavuotiasta Italialaista rasittavana kun tämä seuraili heitä joka paikkaan, mutta Antoniosta se oli aika suloista. Hän näki Romanon vilkuttavan ja hidasti vauhtiaan, väistäen kuitenkin vielä täpärästi perässään juosseen hipan.

"Jatkakaa ilman minua." Antonio huikkasi ystävilleen ja suuntasi kentän reunalle Romanon luo. "Tulen kohta takaisin."

"Höh." Antonion ystävät vastasivat. "Älä viivy kauan."

Antonio hölkkäsi Romanon eteen ja hymyili pienelle Italialaiselle. Tämä tuijotti Antoniota hapan ilme kasvoillaan, suu mutrussa. Antoniosta oli hurjan söpöä kun Romano yritti kovasti näyttää pahantuuliselta.

"_Hola!_" hän tervehti yhä hymyillen. "Mitäs sinä täällä teet?"

"Minulla on tylsää." Romano murahti ja potkaisi läheistä kiveä. "Felicianon –typerys ei leiki kanssani."

"Sepä sääli, miksei?" Antonio kysyi ja polvistui lyhyemmän pojan tasolle.

"Hän maalaa taas." Romano vastasi. "Äiti ja isä käskivät minun jättää hänet rauhaan ja mennä ulos. Pahus soikoon, aina ne suosivat Feliä!"

Antonio hymähti ja pörrötti kiukkuisen Italialaisen hiuksia. Romano murahti ja loikkasi kauemmas Antonion ulottumattomiin.

"Älä koske hiuksiini, senkin typerys!"

"Ei sitten."

"Antonio!" Romano aloitti huudahtaen ja osoitti vanhempaa poikaa sormellaan. "Leiki sinä minun kanssani!"

Antonio naurahti. Romano osasi kyllä olla ajoittain pomotteleva ja itsekäs.

"Hyvä on." hän vastasi. "Mitä tahdot leikkiä?"

Romano hymisi mietteliäänä. Antonio odotti kärsivällisesti kun nuorempi poika mietti kuumeisesti mitä tahtoisi tehdä. Lopulta Romano henkäisi voitonriemuisesti ja tämän ilme muuttui kiukkuisesta innostuneeksi.

"Mennään uimaan!"

"Uimaan?" Antonio kysyi ihmeissään. "No, kyllä se minulle sopii."

He lähtivät kävelemään rantaa kohti, joka oli vain alle kymmenen minuutin kävelymatkan päässä. Romano papatti innoissaan koko matkan ja Antonio kuunteli hymyillen, vastaten pojalle aina silloin tällöin. Pian valkoinen hiekkaranta ja turkoosi meri aukenivat heidän edessään. Antonio veti syvään henkeä raitista meri-ilmaa. He todella asuivat paratiisissa.

"Minä ensin, minä ensin!" Romano huusi ja lähti nauraen juoksemaan houkuttelevaa vesirajaa kohti.

"Hei, odota minua." Antonio vastasi ja kiiruhti innokkaan Italialaisen perään.

He riisuvat vaatteensa ja juoksivat aaltoilevaan veteen. Se oli juuri sopivan lämmintä. Antonio virnisti ja alkoi pärskyttää vettä Romano päälle. Italialainen kikatti ja vastasi haasteeseen. He vesisotivat aikansa ja alkoivat sitten sukellella, poimien hiekasta simpukoita joita he esittelivät ylpeinä toisilleen. Lopulta he vai kelluivat aallokon mukana, nauraen aina erityisen ison aallon keinuttaessa heitä korkealle.

"Antonio." Romano aloitti lopulta, katsellen samalla kirkkaalle taivaalle. "Kuka on sinun paras ystäväsi?"

"Helppo kysymys." Antonio vastasi hymyillen. "Se olet sinä, Romano."

"Hyvä." Romano totesi tyytyväisenä. "Sinäkin olet minun paras ystäväni..."

"Arvaa mitä? Et ole pelkästään paras ystäväni -" Antonio aloitti ja kiepahti ympäri vedessä. "Vaan kaikista tärkein koko maailmassa. Minulle ainakin."

Romano punastui korviaan myöten ja sukelsi veden alle piiloon. Antonio naurahti. Mutta kaikki mitä hän oli sanonut, oli totta. Antonio todella välitti Romanosta, tämä oli kuin pikkuveli jota hän ei ollut koskaan vänkäämisestään huolimatta saanut.

He nousivat hetkeä myöhemmin vedestä. Oli alkanut tuulla aika navakasti ja Antonio värisi hiukan kylmissään.

"Pue nopeasti päälle." hän komensi pukiessaan omaa t-paitaansa vaikka se olikin vielä märkä. "Vilustut tuota vauhtia."

"Pyh." Romano tuhahti ja juoksenteli ympäriinsä tuulen mukana. "Enkä varmasti vilustu!"

Puolisen tuntia myöhemmin he lähtivät takaisin kotejaan kohti. Romanokin oli vihdoin pukenut päälleen, mutta Antonio oli silti vähän huolissaan. Hän saattoi Romanon tämän talolle ja pörrötti perillä taas tämän hiuksia nuoremman pojan kiukuksi.

"Näkemiin sitten." Antonio huikkasi nauraen punastuneelle Italialaiselle. "Nähdään taas huomenna."

"Joo..." Romano vastasi. "Osta minulle jotain herkkuja!"

"Ei minulla ole rahaa." Antonio vastasi silmiään pyöritellen. Hän vilkutti Romanolle ja lähti kävelemän omaa kotiaan kohti.

* * *

><p>Seuraavan päivänä Antonio ei nähnyt Romanoa missään ja tunsi huolestuvansa hiukan. Yleensä Italialainen seurasi häntä joka paikaan, mutta nyt... Hän päätti lähteä katsomaan oliko kaikki kunnossa.<p>

"Ah, Antonio._ Buongiorno_." Romanon äiti Valeria tervehti avattuaan oven mainitulle Espanjalaiselle.

"Huomenta rouva Vargas." Antonio vastasi kohteliaasti. "Onko Romano kotona? Häntä ei ole näkynyt tänään missään."

"Voi, Romano on kipeä." Valeria vastasi. "Hän taisi saada flunssan eilisen uintireissunne takia."

"Arvasin." Antonio murahti päätään pudistellen. "Voinko nähdä hänet?"

"Ei se varmaan kovin viisasta olisi, voit saada tartunnan." Valeria aloitti mietiskellen, mutta heltyi nähdessään Antonion pettyneen ilmeen. "No, hyvä on. Saat viisitoista minuuttia."

"Kiitos, rouva Vargas." Antonio vastasi ja astui sisään.

Hän kiiruhti yläkertaan missä Romanon huone oli. Hän törmäsi matkalla Felicianoon, joka leikki portaiden yläpäässä pienellä kissapehmolelulla.

"Vee!" Feliciano huudahti ilahtuneena. "_Ciao_, Antonio!"

"_Hola_, Feliciano." Antonio vastasi hymyillen. "Mitä sinulle kuuluu?"

"Hyvää kiitos." nuorempi Italialainen hihkaisi ja kaivoi takaansa rypistyneen paperin. "Katso mitä maalasin eilen."

Antonio kumartui lähemmäs. Kuva oli aivan huikea kahdeksanvuotiaan maalaamaksi. Felicianolla oli kieltämättä upea lahja, ja Antonio oli varma siitä että tästä tulisi varmasti lahjakas taiteilija tulevaisuudessa.

"Se on tosi hieno." hän sanoi ja Feliciano äännähti ylpeänä. "Menen katsomaan nyt Romanoa, hän on kuulemma kipeä."

"Joo, _fratello _oli tosi pahalla päällä..." Feliciano vastasi vavisten.

"Sen voin kyllä uskoa." Antonio vastasi ja astui Romanon huoneeseen.

Hänen täytyi etsiä Italialaista hetken aikaa katseellaan, mutta löysi tämän lopulta käpertyneenä vuoteestaan. Antonio tunsi vahvaa sääliä katsellessaan pahasti sairasta Romanoa. Poika oli kauttaaltaan punainen kuumeen takia ja tämän hengitys rahisi tuskallisesti.

"Hei Romano." Antonio tervehti lopulta ja istuutui pojan sängyn reunalle. "Nukutko sinä?"

Romano avasi hitaasti silmänsä. Tämä näytti hetken hämmentyneeltä aivan kuin ei olisi muistanut missä olisi. Lopulta Romano kuitenkin huomasi Antonion ja yskäisi surkeasti.

"Typerys..." tämä mumisi hiljaa. "Miten nukkuva voisi muka vastata nukkuvansa, pahus soikoon?"

"Oh..." Antonio äännähti virnistäen samalla anteeksipyytävästi. "Niin no... sinä et nukkunut joten sillä ei kai ole enää väliä..."

"Hmph." Romano tuhahti. "Toitko minulle herkkuja niin kuin lupasit?"

"En kyllä luvannut mitään..." Antonio mumisi itsekseen, mutta kaivoi takataskustaan esiin pienen pussin. "Tässä on churroja. Äiti teki niitä tänään aamulla ja säästin sinulle pari."

Romano nappasi pussin itselleen ja kaivoi esiin pitkulaisen leivonnaisen. Antonio katsoi tyytyväisenä kuinka Italialainen alkoi mussuttaa niitä ahnaasti. Hän naurahti kun Romanon suun ympärystö oli lopulta ihan sokerin ja kanelin peitossa.

"Pitikin sairastua..." Romano mumisi hiljaa. "Meidän piti lähteä huomenna Felicianon kanssa Rooman isoisän luo, mutta nyt äiti ja isä eivät päästä minua lähtemään. Pahus soikoon..."

Antonio huokaisi. Hän olisi halunnut sanoa "mitä minä sanoin", mutta päätti ettei Italialaista tarvinnut masentaa enempää.

"Älä sure." Antonio aloitti ja hymyili. "Lupaan tulla katsomaan sinua joka päivä siihen saakka kunnes paranet. Tuon myös jotain hyvää mukanani aina kun voin."

"Parempi olisikin!" Romano murahti.

"Antonio -!" Romanon äiti huhuili alhaalta. "Aika on täysi, sinun on nyt lähdettävä!"

"Tulen huomenna taas." Antonio sanoi ja nousi seisomaan sängyltä. "Parane pian, Romano."

* * *

><p>Oli kulunut pari päivää siitä kun Feliciano oli lähtenyt Roomaan, eikä Romanon tila vieläkään kohentunut. Romanon äiti ei pitänyt siitä että Antonio ramppasi jatkuvasti heillä ja viimeisimmän vierailun Antonio olikin joutunut tekemään salaa (hän oli kiivennyt puun ja ikkunan kautta Romanon huoneeseen).<p>

"Piristyisit nyt, Antonio." Espanjalaisen ystävä maanitteli. "Olet murjottanut jo kolme päivää. Olet tylsää seuraa."

"En voi, olen huolissani." Antonio vastasi huokaisten, piirrellen sormellaan epämääräisiä kuvia hiekkalaatikkoon jolla hän istui ystäviensä kanssa. "En ole koskaan ennen nähnyt Romanoa yhtä kipeänä..."

"Ketä kiinnostaa, ainakin saamme olla rauhassa vaihteeksi." yksi pojista tuhahti kädet puuskassa. "Se kakara on vain riesa."

"Ota sanasi takaisin tai lyön sinulta hampaat kurkkuun!" Antonio kivahti ja ponkaisi jaloilleen.

"Antaa tulla vaan!" poika huusi takaisin ja nosti nyrkkinsä pystyy.

"Kaverit hei, älkää jaksako." muut huokaisivat turhautuneina. Antonio murahti, mutta kääntyi kiukkuisesti poispäin.

Antonio ja hänen ystävänsä velttoilivat leikkikentällä keksimättä mitään parempaakaan tekemistä. Kesäloma kävi yllättävän nopeasti tylsäksi. Antonio tuhahti. Heidän olisi keksittävä tekemistä pian tai he alkaisivat oikeasti tapella keskenään. Äkkiä hänen päässään välähti.

"Hei, keksin!" hän huudahti ja hyppelehti muiden poikien keskelle. "Mennään ärsyttämään naapurikylän poikia!"

"Joo!"

"Hyvä idea!"

"Upeaa!"

"Lähdetään heti!"

Antonio virnisti tyytyväisenä. Tästä tulisi hauskaa.

* * *

><p>"Saamarin paskiaiset!" yksi naapurikylän pojista karjui raivoissaan. "Väännän teiltä niskat nurin, vannon sen!"<p>

Antonio ja hänen ystävänsä nauroivat katketakseen. He olivat tehneet klassisen tempun: kaivaneet ison kuopan maahan ja peittäneet sen risuilla ja lehdillä. Sitten he olivat menneet härnäämän kylän poikia ja ohjanneet heidän juoksemaan perässään suoraan mainittuun kuoppaan. Nyt he viskelivät poikia pihistämillään mädillä tomaateilla ja sylkivät vielä pari kertaa päälle.

"Yhyy, minua pelottaa ihan kamalasti." Antonion ystävä vinkui melodramaattisesti. "Ne aikoo vääntää meiltä niskat nurin tuolta kuopasta käsin. Hui kamala!"

"Voi ei!" Antonio jatkoi. "Mitä me nyt oikein teemme?"

He alkoivat nauraa räkäisesti kuopassa olevien poikien ulvoessa raivosta.

"Tätä saatte vielä katua!" yksi pojista huusi ja heitti Antoniota kivellä, jonka Espanjalainen väisti kevyesti. "Me kutsutaan kaikki meidän kaverit, isoveljet ja niiden kaverit ja tullaan kostamaan! Me tapetaan teidät kaikki!"

"Joo joo, miten vaan." Antonio vastasi silmiään pyöritellen. "Näkemiin ääliöt. Onnea kuopasta pääsemiseen."

Ja niin Antonio ja tämän ystävät lähtivät makeasti naureskellen takaisin omaa kyläänsä kohti. Ai että ne naapurikylän pojat saivat nenilleen. Antonio ja muut nautiskelivat tilanteesta täysin rinnoin.

Jos he vain olisivat silloin tienneet mitä heidän tekonsa oli aiheuttanut.

* * *

><p>Antonio istui kylän neuvostotalon katolla ja maisteli salaa ystäviensä kanssa olutta, jonka he olivat aiemmin päivällä pihistäneet kylän juopolta. Pojat irvistelivät vuoron perään. Kuka oikein joi moista litkua? Yksi pojista oli jopa oksentanut heti maistamisensa perään, eikä ketään oikein huvittanut enää sen jälkeen juoda. He heittivät pullon menemään ja se särkyi komeasti asfaltille. Ohikulkeva vanhempi naishenkilö alkoi huutaa heille, mutta luovutti nopeasti kun poikien pilkkahuudot tavoittivat tämän korvat. Antonio heittäytyi huokaisten pitkälleen muiden poikien tapaan ja vihelteli leppoisasti oljenkorsi suupielessään. Oli myöhäinen ilta ja aurinko oli jo melkein kokonaan laskenut. Vaikka Antonio tiesi että hänen pitäisi pian mennä kotiin, ei hän tehnyt pienintäkään elettä lähteäkseen.<p>

"Hei..." yksi pojista aloitti äkkiä ja ponkaisi istumaan. "Haiseeko täällä savu?"

Antonio räpäytti kummissaan silmiään ja nuuhki ilmaa. Totta tosiaan, ilmassa leijui raskas savun haju. He kaikki nousivat seisomaan ja vilkuilivat ympärilleen. Mistä kummasta se oikein tuli? Lähellä se ainakin tuntui olevan... Lopulta he huomasivat hajun lähteen.

"Katsokaa!" Antonio huudahti. "Kylän lato palaa!"

Palaa oli lievä sana: lato roihusi ilmiliekeissä. Kyläläiset juoksivat huutaen rakennusta kohti ja yrittivät aloittaa sammutustyöt. Mutta silloin iso joukko nuorehkoja miehiä hyppäsi liekkien tahdissa tanssivista varjoista esiin. Miehet alkoivat hyökätä kyläläisten kimppuun. Antonio ei voinut uskoa silmiään. Miehet olivat raskaasti aseistettuja, niillä oli puukkoja, veitsiä ja ties mitä muuta pelottavaa. Kyläläisillä taas ei ollut mitään millä puolustaa itseään.

"N- nuo ovat naapurikylästä." yksi Antonion ystävä henkäisi kauhistuneena. "Osa on niitä jotka me pudotettiin eilen siihen kuoppaan!"

"Mitä?" Antonio äännähti pystymättä kunnolla käsittämään koko tilannetta. "Uskomatonta, niitä on ainakin kymmenkertainen määrä eikä ne tappele reilusti! Me ei voida ikinä voittaa..."

"Nyt kyllä otetaan jalat alle!" lähimpänä katon reunaa seisova poika huusi. "Minä menen varoittamaan perhettäni!"

Antonio nyökkäsi hiljaa itsekseen ja kääntyi seuraamaan muita. Pojat hyppäsivät vuoron perään katon alapuolella sijaitsevaan heinäkasaan ja jatkoivat nopeiden hyvästien jälkeen omille teilleen. Antonio oli kiitollinen siitä että hänen kotinsa oli ihan nurkan takana. Hän juoksi peläten koko ajan törmäävänsä niihin aseistettuihin miehiin. Se olisi ollut kohtalokasta, sillä mitä mahdollisuuksia hänellä olisi ollut?

Kun Antonio lopulta kääntyi tielle missä hänen talonsa sijaitsi, henkäisi hän kauhistuneena siitä mitä näki. Joka ikinen tien talo oli sytytetty tuleen, myös hänen kotinsa...

"Voi ei..." Antonio henkäisi ja kiiruhti eteenpäin, yrittäen vilkuilla ikkunoista sisään. "Äiti ja isä! Missä te olette?"

Hänen vanhempiaan ei näkynyt missään. Eivät kai he olleet jääneet sisälle...? Antonio ei uskaltanut mennä enää yhtään lähemmäs palavaa taloa. Silloin kuului kaamea räsähdys, talon tukipylväät olivat pettäneet! Antonio katsoi kauhuissaan kuinka hänen kotinsa sortui kuin korttitalo. Tulen liekit leimahtivat äkkinäisestä muutoksesta ja Antonio perääntyi huutaen kipinöiden lentäessä häntä kohti. Hän vajosi polvilleen vavisten kauttaaltaan. Tämä ei voinut olla totta... hänen vanhempansa... äiti ja isä...

Antonio huusi kauhuissaan, mutta taisteli kyyneleitä vastaan. Oli jo liian myöhäistä. Hän ei voisi enää auttaa vanhempiaan. Antonio kohottautui vaivalloisesti jaloilleen ja taisteli kehonsa vapinaa ja nyyhkäyksiä vastaan. Oli vielä yksi jota hän voisi auttaa. Toivon mukaan.

Antonio pinkaisi juoksuun. Romanon koti oli toisella puolella kylää, joten matkasta tulisi vaarallinen. Hänen oli kuitenkin yritettävä, vaikka hän olisikin vain halunnut piiloutua jonnekin ja uskotella itselleen että tämä kaikki oli vain pahaa unta. Toistaiseksi kaikki sujui hyvin ja puolessavälissä matkaa Antonio alkoi jo uskoa selviytyvänsä tästä ongelmitta. Mutta sitten hän saapui kylän torille ja parkaisi pelästyneenä. Joka paikassa makasi ruumiita, oman ja vieraan kylän väkeä. Antonio nosti kätensä suojatakseen nenänsä, sillä tuli oli levinnyt osaan kuolleista ja palaneen lihan haju kuvotti häntä. Ympäristössä tappeli edelleen paljon väkeä. Antonio käänsi katseensa peloissaan. Hänen olisi päästävä täältä äkkiä pois.

Oli suhteellisen helppoa päästä torin läpi, sillä suurin osa tappelijoista oli niin keskittynyt väkivaltaisuuksiin etteivät he huomanneet ohi puikkelehtivaa pientä poikaa. Äkkiä Antonio kuitenkin tunsi jonkun tarttuvan takaapäin hänen paitansa kaulukseen. Se joku heitti hänet kovakouraisesti maahan ja Antonio ähkäisi lyödessään leukansa kipeästi asfalttiin.

"Mikäs äpäränpoika meillä täällä on?" isokokoinen, mutta nuorehko mies kysyi jostakin Antonion näkökentän yläkulmasta. "Sinä taisit olla niitä jotka härnäsivät pikkuveljeäni eilen. Vakava virhe."

"Olet erehtynyt henkilöstä." Antonio valehteli ja hoiperteli nopeasti takaisin jaloilleen, tuntien verivanan valuvan huuliensa välistä leualleen. "En tiedä mistä puhut."

"No, sitten sinusta tulee valitettava siviiliuhri." mies huokaisi ja veti takataskustaan esiin pitkän veitsen. "Revin sisuskalusi ulos!"

Antonio huudahti kauhuissaan ja alkoi juosta. Mies seurasi häntä ja nauroi mielipuolisesti. Antonio kompuroi esteiden yli ja kompasteli hänen vainoajansa seuratessa tyynesti aivan hänen kannoillaan. Antonio juoksi niin kovaa kuin pystyi, muttei tietenkään pärjännyt aikuiselle miehelle. Hän alkoi itkeä miehen saavuttaessa häntä ja oli jo varma kuolevansa siihen paikkaan. Silloin kuitenkin tapahtui ihme. Viereisen talon ikkuna räjähti tulipalon paineesta ja vaikka Antonio ehti juuri ja juuri heittäytyä pois putoavan lasin alta, ei häntä seurannut mies ollut yhtä onnekas. Mies rääkäisi kamalasti ja sitten tuli hiljaista. Antonio uskaltautui kurkistamaan olkansa yli. Valtavankokoiset lasinsirut olivat lävistäneet miehen.

Antonio kaatui polvilleen ja oksensi rajusti. Kuolleita oli joka puolella. Se oli liikaa, liian hirveää. Hän ei tiennyt, kauanko enää kestäisi näitä kauheuksia.

_Ei... _Antonio ajatteli määrätietoisena. _En saa luovuttaa. Romano on tuolla jossakin ja voi olla vaarassa. Minun on pelastettava edes hänet._

Hän konttasi kuolleen miehen ruumiin äärelle ja nappasi veitsen tämän käsistä. Parempi pelata varman päälle. Sitten hän pinkaisi taas täyteen juoksuun. Hän ei enää onneksi törmännyt keneenkään loppumatkalla ja saapui nopeasti Romanon talolle. Antonio laski kätensä ulko-oven kahvalle ja tunsi sen olevan auki, huolestuen siksi hiukan. Oliko hän liian myöhässä?

Hän astui varuillaan sisään. Talossa oli kuolemanhiljaista. Romanoa tai tämän vanhempia ei näkynyt missään. Antonio piilotti veitsen paitansa sisään ja kiiruhti yläkertaan. Hän saapui Romanon huoneeseen ja näki suureksi helpotuksekseen Italialaisen seisovan siellä, ilmeisesti loukkaantumattomana.

Antonio juoksi eteenpäin ja tarttui Romanoa hellästi olasta.

"Romano -!" hän huudahti ja olisi voinut vaikka itkeä onnensekaisesta helpotuksesta.

"Antonio..." Romano aloitti käheällä äänellä.

Antonio pudisteli päätään ja painoi kätensä nuoremman pojan otsalle. Se oli tulikuuma!

"Voi parkaa, sinulla on vielä kuumetta..." Antonio mumisi kireästi. "Mutta nyt ei ole aikaa hukattavana! Meidän on lähdettävä heti!"

"Missä Feli on?" Romano kysyi ja etsi haparoiden katseellaan veljeään. "Antonio... mitä täällä oikein tapahtuu? Miksi olet täällä? Ja – ja onko tuo... verta?"

Antonio pyyhkäisi verinoron käteensä, kiroillen päänsä sisällä sitä että oli huolestuttanut Romanon. Italialainen taisi ilmeisesti muutenkin hourailla kuumeen takia. Tämä ei edes muistanut missä Feliciano oli.

"Älä minusta huolehdi." Antonio vastasi ja pakottautui hymyilemään nuoremmalle pojalle. "Feli on ihan kunnossa, hän on Roomassa isoisäsi luona. Etkö muista?"

Romanon näyttäessä edelleen hämmentyneeltä, Antonio kohotti kätensä ja silitti nuoremman pojan päätä.

"Hän lähti pari päivää sitten ja niin olisit sinäkin jos et olisi sairastunut." hän jatkoi hiukan kärsimättömänä selitystään.

"Missä kaikki muut ovat?" Romano kysyi heti perään ja tarrautui nyt peloissaan Antonioon. "Äiti ja isä käskivät mennä nukkumaan, mutta en saa unta kun ulkoa kuulu niin kamalaa meteliä. Ihan kuin siellä tapeltaisiin... minua pelottaa."

"Ulkona on aika paha jengitappelu." Antonio vastasi totuudenmukaisesti näkemättä mitään hyötyä koituvan siitä jos hän valehtelisi. "Kyläläiset ovat hillitsemässä mellakoita, tai ainakin yrittävät."

"Äiti ja isä myös?" Romano kysyi alahuuli väpättäen.

"Uskoisin niin." Antonio vastasi. Hän ei ollut nähnyt Romanon vanhempia alakerrassa, joten missä muuallakaan he voisivat olla?

"Eikä -!" Romano vinkaisi kauhistuneena. "Siellä on varmasti vaarallista, en tahdo että äiti ja isä ovat siellä!"

"Kyllä he pärjäävät." Antonio vastasi määrätietoisesti, yrittäen rohkaista ystäväänsä. "Mutta sinä olet eri tapaus, ja siksi tulin hakemaan sinua – me lähdetään junalla Roomaan isoisäsi luokse. Siellä olemme turvassa."

Antonio ei oikeastaan tiennyt mistä oli keksinyt tuon suunnitelman, mutta heti kun hän oli sanonut sen ääneen, hän uskoi siihen. He lähtisivät Roomaan.

"M- mutta..." Romano aloitti pelokkaana. "Tietävätkö äiti ja isä tästä?"

"Minä – ei, eivät tiedä." Antonio vastasi, peläten ettei Romano kohta lähtisi vapaaehtoisesti hänen mukaansa. "Mutta ei ole aikaa kysellä lupia, en tahdo että olet täällä nyt. On liian vaarallista."

"Mutta entä jos ne jengiläiset löytävät meidät matkalla?" Romano kysyi ja alkoi vavista pelosta. "Mitä me sitten tehdään?"

"En anna minkään satuttaa sinua, Romano." Antonio vastasi kiivaasti ja veti Italialaisen tiukkaan halaukseen. "Suojelen sinua, joten älä pelkää."

Antonio todella tarkoitti sitä. Hän suojelisi Romanoa vaikka hengellään, sillä nuori Italialainen oli nyt ainoa joka hänellä oli jäljellä. Silloin alakerrasta kuului korviavihlova pamaus ja räsähdys, aivan kuin joku olisi rikkonut ikkunan ja kiivennyt siitä sisään. Antonio ja Romano jähmettyivät pelokkaina.

"Joku tulee!" Romano huudahti kauhuissaan ja piiloutui silmänräpäystä nopeammin Antonion selän taakse. "Antonion –typerys, suojele minua!"

Kaikesta pelosta huolimatta Antonio tunsi oudon lämmön rinnassaan vilkaistessaan häneen takertunutta Romanoa. Nyt ei olisi kuitenkaan oikea aika miettiä sitä.

"Pysy täällä..." Antonio komensi ja hiipi niin hiljaa kuin vain ikinä pystyi makuuhuoneen ovelle. Espanjalainen vilkaisi vielä kerran Romanoa, joka piiloutui sängyn alle ja pinkaisi sitten äänettömästi portaisiin.

Antonio laskeutui alas ja kaivoi veitsensä esiin. Hän nielaisi kuivasti ja toivoi sydämensä pohjasta ettei tulija ollut niitä aseistettuja miehiä. Kuului ääni ja Antonio piiloutui olohuoneen sohvan taakse. Hän keräsi rohkeutensa ja kurottautui vilkaisemaan mitä tapahtui.

Tulija oli Romanon isä. Tämä kantoi käsissään Romanon äitiä, joka oli loukkaantunut pahasti. Valeria oli aivan kalpea ja liikkumaton. Nähdessään Romanon isän surusta murskautuneen ilmeen, Antonio tajusi naisen olevan kuollut. Voi ei...

Antonio astui esiin ja säikäytti Romanon isän samalla vahingossa. Mies kääntyi hurjistuneena Antonion puoleen, vilkuillen pitkään häntä ja hänen kädessään olevaa veistä.

"Sinä..." Romanon isä aloitti raivoisasti ja laski vaimonsa lattialle. "Sinä olet noiden asemiesten kanssa!"

"Mitä?" Antonio huudahti ja tajusi Romanon isän juoksevan nyt häntä kohti. "Ei, en ole! Kuuntele minua -!"

"Senkin kelvoton penikka!" Romanon isä karjui. "Sinun takiasi Valeria on -!"

Antonio ei tiennyt mitä tehdä. Hän kohotti vaistomaisesti veitsen eteensä suojakseen. Juuri samaan aikaan Romanon isä kompastui rytyssä olevaan mattoon. Mies kaatui rämähtäen Antonion päälle ja Espanjalainen huusi tuskasta. Sitten huoneeseen laskeutui hiljaisuus.

Antonio kiemurteli vaivalloisesti pois Romanon isän alta. Hän huohotti tajuamatta vielä kunnolla mitä oli tapahtunut. Antonio käänsi hitaasti katseensa pelon iskiessä hänen mieleensä. Romanon isä makasi lattialla liikkumattomana verilammikon levitessä samalla tämän alle matolle. Antonio veti monta kertaa syvään henkeä kerätäkseen rohkeutta ja käänsi sitten miehen ympäri selälleen. Tämän rintakehässä törrötti nyt se veitsi, jolla hän oli vielä hetki sitten puolustanut itseään. Romanon isä oli kuollut.

Antonio nousi jaloilleen ja veti veitsen Romanon isän rintakehästä. Mitä hän oli oikein tehnyt? Ei, tämä ei voinut olla totta! Voi ei... ei... Antonio tunsi mielensä ja kehonsa turtuvan, aivan kuin hän olisi ollut kauttaaltaan jäässä.

Äkkiä hän kuuli takaansa hysteerisen huudon ja kääntyi ympäri. Romano oli ilmestynyt olohuoneeseen ja istui nyt järkyttyneenä lattialla. Antonio seisoi vain paikallaan ja kohtasi liikkumattomana Romanon katseen. Oli niin hiljaista, että Antonio saattoi melkein kuulla kädessä olevasta veitsestä tippuvat veritipat. Lopulta Romano rikkoi hiljaisuuden.

"Äiti!" Italialainen kirkui keuhkojensa pohjalta ja konttasi elottomien ruumiiden äärelle. "Isä!"

Antonio tunsi kamalan syyllisyyden valtaavan muuten turran kehonsa. Hän ei tiennyt mitä tehdä tai sanoa, hän oli vain puolustanut itseään... mutta ilman häntä edes Romanon isä olisi vielä elossa. Antonio pudotti kauhistuneena veitsen kädestään lattialle aivan kuin se olisi nyt polttanut hänen kättään.

_En saa huojua, minun on jaksettava loppuun saakka... _Antonio ajatteli ja tarrautui turtaan oloonsa, saaden siitä hiukan voimaa.

"Tule, meidän on lähdettävä nyt." hän sanoi lopulta ja yritti vetää Romanon takaisin jaloilleen. Italialainen kuitenkin kieltäytyi liikkumasta ja alkoi itkeä entistä kovempaa, heittäytyen vanhempiensa ruumiiden päälle.

"Äiti – Isä!" Romano itki. "Ei... ei – EI!"

"Tule nyt!" Antonio hoputti ja veti Romanon väkisin pystyyn. "Ryhdistäydy! Meidän on lähdettävä heti! "

Sitten Antonio pakotti Romanon mukanaan ulos. Hän ei tiennyt miten aikoisi saada shokissa olevan Italialaisen ja itsensä elossa juna-asemalle. Juna oli kuitenkin ainoa tapa päästä kylästä nopeasti Roomaan, joten se oli heidän aina vaihtoehtonsa.

"Tule, nyt juostaan!" Antonio komensi Romanoa ja veti tätä mukanaan metsien suuntaan. Siellä heillä olisi ehkä vähän paremmat selviytymismahdollisuudet.

Kului viisitoista minuuttia, mutta viimein he saapuivat pimeiden metsien reunalle. Antoniosta siinä vaiheessa oli viisainta tarkistaa seurasiko heitä kukaan. Hän siis käski Romanon odottaa paikallaan ja tutki itse ympäristön läpi. Kun hän lopulta oli tyytyväinen, hän juoksi takaisin Romanon luo. Viitsimättä pysähtyä hän kaappasi Italialaisen käden käteensä ja veti tämän mukanaan ripeään juoksuun. Antonio tunsi Romanon kompuroivan hänen vauhtinsa mukana, mutta heillä ei ollut aikaa hidastella. Viimeinen juna lähtisi ihan kohta!

"Tule Romano!" hän huusi ja vilkaisi hidastelevaa poikaa olkansa yli. "Sinun on jaksettava!"

"Antonio!" Romano huusi pelokkaana. "Odota, älä jätä minua!"

"En tietenkään!" Antonio vastasi. "Mutta sinun on juostava kovempaa! Muuten emme ehdi!"

Romano puuskutti tuskallisesti.

"Hyvin menee, sinnittele!" Antonio kannusti ja kiihdytti vauhtiaan, toivoen hartaasti että Romano pysyisi hänen tahdissaan. Niin ei tapahtunut, vaan Romano kaatui maahan menettäen ilmeisesti tajuntansa.

Antonio säikähti jo ties kuinka monennetta kertaa tänä yönä. Voisivatko asiat tästä enää huonontua? Hän pysähtyi ja kääntyi takaisin poimimaan Romanon reppuselkäänsä. Hän ei ehtinyt tarkistaa oliko Italialainen kunnossa, mutta hän turvautui hennosti selkäänsä vasten tykyttäviin sydämenlyönteihin. Sitten hän pakottautui taas juoksuun, mutta se oli paljon rankempaa nyt kun hänen täytyi oman painonsa lisäksi kannatella myös Romanoa. Metsän tietkään eivät olleet erityisen tasaisia. Antonio kuitenkin taisteli eteenpäin.

Kului pitkä aika ja moneen otteeseen Antonio olisi ollut valmis luovuttamaan. Enää ei kuitenkaan pitänyt olla paljon matkaa jäljellä. Vähän vielä...

"Antonio?" Romano kysyi äkkiä ääni käheänä

"Oh, luojan kiitos Romano, olet hereillä." Antonio vastasi hengästyneenä juoksunsa lomasta, vilkaisten nopeasti sivusilmällään selässään nököttävää Italialaista. "Älä enää koskaan säikäytä minua noin, luulin sinun kuolleen..."

"Idiootti." Romano mumisi kuumeisena, painaen päänsä voimattomasti hänen niskaansa vasten. "En minä niin vähästä kuole..."

"Se on hyvä kuulla." Antonio hymähti ja käänsi katseensa takaisin eteensä. "Enää ei ole pitkä matka, joten koita jaksaa. Hankin sinulle apua perillä niin pian kuin pystyn, älä siis huoli."

"Minne me oikein mennään?" Romano kysyi.

"Pois täältä." Antonio vastasi lyhyesti. "Niin kauas kuin pääsemme, nyt täällä on liian vaarallista."

"Roomaan vai?" Romano kysyi. "Mutta... missä äiti ja isä ovat...?"

"Sulje silmäsi,_ pequeñito._" Espanjalainen vastasi ääni värittömänä, pakottaen väkinäisen hymyn kasvoilleen. "Älä ajattele sitä nyt..."

"Mutta -" Romano aloitti hämmentyneenä.

"Kaikki järjestyy kyllä." Antonio jatkoi, ääni nyt vakavana. "Lupaan."

Romano ei kysynyt enää. Sen sijaan Italialainen kietoi kätensä hiukan tiukemmin Antonion kaulan ympärille. Antonio mutristi suutaan huolestuneena. Romanon mieli oli lukkiutumassa, poika ei ilmeisesti pystynyt tai halunnut käsittää sitä, että tämän vanhemmat olivat juuri kuolleet.

"Romano..." Antonio kysyi äkkiä ääni kireänä ja samaan aikaan entistä huolestuneempana tuntiessaan jonkin märän tippuvan niskalleen. "Itketkö sinä?"

Antonio tunsi Romanon vavahtavan hiukan selässään.

"E- en itke, pahus soikoon!" Italialainen kivahti äkkipikaisesti, kietoen kätensä taas Antonion kaulalle ja hautasi kasvonsa kiukkuisesti hänen hiuksiinsa. "M- minulla on vaan niin kipeä olo!"

"Anteeksi..." Antonio aloitti hiljaa. "Jaksa vielä vähän..."

Hiljaisuus laskeutui kaksikon ylle. Antonio oli hiukan kateellinen Romanolle, kuinka hänkin olisi toivonut voivansa unohtaa kaiken tämän tuosta noin vaan...

"Oh! Viimeinkin!" hän huudahti äkkiä huomatessaan juna-aseman avautuvan edessään. "Olemme perillä."

Oli hiukan sumuista, mutta kyllä se siellä oli. Ja höyryveturi oli vielä laiturilla! Ehkä he ehtisivät sittenkin... Mutta silloin junan pillit vihelsivät korviavihlovasti.

"Hitto!" Antonio kirosi tajutessaan junan tekevän juuri tällä sekunnilla lähtöä. "Pakko jaksaa...!"

Ja niin hän juoksi jälleen, nyt kohti laitureita. Antonio tunsi Romanon alkavan liukua pois hänen selältään, Italialainen oli kai liian uupunut pitämään enää kiinni. Antonio taisteli liikettä vastaan, mutta alkoi olla selvää että ilta oli vaatinut veronsa. Hänen voimansa olivat hupenemassa.

He saapuivat junalaitureille. Antonio juoksi epätoivoisesti höyryveturia kohti. Sen piipusta nousi jo valtavasti savua, se oli juuri nyt lähdössä. Antonio juoksi niin nopeasti kuin vain ikinä jaksoi, mutta juna alkoi liikkua pikkuhiljaa eteenpäin. He eivät ehtisi ajoissa...

Antonio lähti juoksemaan junan perään, miettien samalla kuumeisesti mitä voisi tehdä. Hän päätti kokeilla uhkarohkeaa temppua, mutta jos se onnistuisi, pääsisivät he viimein kyytiin. Antonio taisteli ja sai nostettua vaivalloisesti Romanon käsivarsilleen. Antonio loi pitkän ja haikean katseen Romanoon, joka oli myös taas hereillä ja vastasi hänen tuijotukseensa hämmentyneenä.

"Kaikki järjestyy kyllä." Antonio sanoi ja keräsi voimansa rukoillen tämän onnistuvan. Sitten hän heitti Romanon korkealle ilmaan ja Italialainen parkaisi pelästyneenä. Antonio näki kuinka Romano mätkähti junan takaosaan, konduktöörin seisomatilaan. Italialainen kohottautui heikosti käsiensä varaan ilmeisesti hämmentyneenä siitä missä oli. Antonio itse juoksi yhä junan perässä, taistellen sen vauhtia vastaan. Hän oli kuitenkin jo reippaasti häviöllä.

Romano hivuttautui heikosti lähemmäs seisomatilan reunaa ja kurotti kätensä kaiteen välistä Antoniota kohti.

"Antonio!" Romano huusi käheästi. "Tartu käteeni!"

Antonio kiihdytti juoksuaan ja heidän sormenpäänsä hipaisivat toisiaan. Romano huusi turhautuneena. Antonio yritti uudestaan ja tällä kertaa he saivat otettua toisiaan kunnolla kädestä.

"Älä irrota!" Romano huusi ja itki pelosta nähdessään Antonion voimien olevan lopussa junan kiihdyttäessä koko ajan vauhtiaan.

Antonio tiesi ettei jaksaisi enää juosta. Hän ei saisi junaa kiinni vaikka kuinka yrittäisi. Hän kuitenkin tunsi Romanon puristavan yhä hänen kättään kuin Italialaisen henki olisi riippunut siitä. Antonio vilkaisi tätä anteeksipyytävänä.

"Anteeksi..." Antonio henkäisi lähes ääneti. Ja silloin hän kaatui rajusti maahan raiteille heidän käsiensä irrotessa toisistaan.

"ANTONIO!" Romano huusi junan kulkiessa nyt täyttä vauhtia eteenpäin pimeyteen. "ANTONIO!"

Ei kestänyt kauan kun juna oli kadonnut kokonaan ja Romanon ääni kaikui vain kaukaisena muistona Antonion mielessä. Espanjalainen kierähti raiteilta sivuun ja jäi makaamaan maahan uupuneempana kuin koskaan ennen pienen elämänsä aikana. Hän oli nähnyt ja kokenut yhden illan aikana aivan liikaa. Hän ei enää jaksanut. Hän oli epäonnistunut anteeksiantamattomasti. Romano oli nyt yksin matkalla Roomaan. Kuka tätä siellä suojelisi? Ei pieni Italialainen osaisi yksin mennä isoisänsä luokse. Kuka tahansa voisi houkutella Romanon mukaansa ja tehdä vaikka mitä kauheuksia tälle.

Antonio huohotti osaamatta enää edes itkeä lohduttomuuteensa. Hän päätti, että heti kun hänen raajansa tottelisivat häntä jälleen, hän menisi takaisin juna-asemalle ja ottaisi välittömästi seuraavan junan Roomaan. Hän voisi ehkä vielä korjata asiat.

* * *

><p>Saavuttuaan monen kiduttavanpitkän junamatkatunnin jälkeen Roomaan, Antonio tajusi ettei yhden pikkupojan löytäminen sieltä hoituisi kamalan nopeasti. Matkarahojen varastaminen oli ollut vielä pikkujuttu, mutta tämä... tämä oli toivotonta. Varsinkin kun Romano oli saapunut tänne monta tuntia aikaisemmin. Hän yritti kysyä aseman lipunmyyjiltä olivatko nämä nähneet pientä ruskeahiuksista poikaa, mutta tuloksetta.<p>

Antonio harhaili päämäärättömästi koko päivän Rooman kaduilla, etsien ja huutaen epätoivoisesti Romanoa, mutta turhaan. Lopulta hän päätyi jollekin hämärälle sivukujalle jota hieno väki tuntui karttavan kuin ruttoa. Antonio nojautui maahan istumaan, tuntien olonsa tyhjäksi. Hänellä ei ollut enää mitään. Ei kotia, ei vanhempia, ei ystäviä.

Ei Romanoa...

Sivusilmästään Antonio näki joitakin itseään hiukan vanhempia poikia kujan toisella puolella polttamassa tupakkaa. He puhuivat espanjaa...

Antonio kohottautui jaloilleen ja lähestyi poikia tervehtien heitä espanjaksi. Pojat vilkuilivat häntä epäluuloisesti, mutta kun Antonio selitti tarvitsevansa ruokaa ja suojaa, muuttui heidän käytöksensä yllättävän nopeasti.

Pojat lupasivat ottaa Antonion mukaansa jos tämä liittyisi heihin. He kuuluivat kuulemma johonkin jengiin, jonka nimeä Antonio ei onnistunut nappaamaan kaiken puheen seasta. Sillä hetkellä häntä ei kuitenkaan kiinnostanut mistä siinä oli kyse. Hän kuolisi jos ei saisi suojaa mistään. Entä sitten jos hän joutuisi varastamaan tai tappelemaan päivittäin kuten pojat hänelle sanoivat? Antoniota ei suoraan sanottuna kiinnostanut enää tippaakaan.

Hän lähti seuraamaan poikia katsomatta enää taakseen. Eilen syntynyt turta olo oli tullut jäädäkseen.

* * *

><p>"Ja seuraavat seitsemän vuotta Antonio vietti jengissä minun ja Gilbertin kanssa." Francis selitti, päättäen tarinansa siihen. "Loput sitten tiedätkin."<p>

Romanon päässä pyöri. Hän ei ollut tiennyt... kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeen... kaiken sen jälkeen mitä Antonio oli joutunut kestämään... tämä oli silti kaikesta huolimatta jatkanut eteenpäin. Silti yrittänyt... silti rakastanut.

Romano muisti viimein mitä hänelle oli käynyt siellä junassa. Hän oli harhaillut vaunusta toiseen hysteerisesti itkien kunnes joku vanhempi pariskunta otti hänet lopulta hoiviinsa matkan ajaksi. Asemalla konduktööri oli soittanut poliisit, jotka tekivät hänestä välittömästi ilmoitukset televisioon ja radioon. Kesti ehkä tunti tai pari kunnes isoisä tuli Felicianon kanssa hakemaan Romanoa. Antonio oli kuitenkin etsinyt häntä turhaan vaikka kuinka kauan, tietämättä lainkaan oliko hän kunnossa tai edes elossa...

Romano tunsi kyynelten valuvan poskilleen, eikä edes yrittänyt pyyhkiä niitä pois. Francis tuijotti häntä ilmeettömänä.

"En tiennyt..." Romano kuiskasi ja hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä. "Hän ei koskaan kertonut minulle..."

"Tiedätkö mitä Antonio sanoi minulle ennen kuin ryntäsi pelastamaan sinua Buongustaiosta?" Francis kysyi hymyillen. "Hän sanoi rakastavansa sinua enemmän kuin itseään tai koko maailmaa. Sinä olet syy miksi hän jatkoi eteenpäin. Silloin ja nyt."

"Mitä tarkoitat?" Romano kysyi hiljaa.

"Antonion elämän vaikein kausi alkoi siitä kun hän luuli menettäneensä sinut." Francis vastasi ja laski kätensä Romanon olalle. "Kenet luulet hänen nähneen silloin kun hän viisi vuotta sitten päätti parantaa tapansa? Kenen luulet olevan se toinen tilaisuus josta hän aina puhuu?"

Romano kohotti kasvonsa käsistään ja tuijotti Francista suu auki.

"Ei voi olla..." hän henkäisi. "Koko tämän ajan se olin... minä?"

"Kuvittelin sinun oikeasti tajuavan sen paljon nopeammin." Francis tuhahti päätään pudistellen. "Olet oikea puupää."

Romano ei edelleenkään tiennyt mitä ajatella. Mutta vihdoinkin hänen sydämessään ei ollut epäilyksen häivääkään. Hän tiesi mitä aikoi tehdä. Silloin hän kuuli jonkun astuvan huoneeseen ja kääntyi Francisen kanssa uteliaana katsomaan kuka. Se oli se Antonion lääkäri.

"Minulla on teille hyviä uutisia herra Carriedon tilasta." lääkäri sanoi ja hymyili leveästi. "Hän on vironnut koomasta."

Ennen kuin Romano tajusikaan, hän oli jaloillaan. Francis naurahti.

"Tiedät mitä tehdä." tämä sanoi. "Mene."

Romano ei tarvinnut siihen mitään käskyjä. Hän oli jo menossa.

_**Deve essere continuata** ... _

* * *

><p>Tämä on ainoa luku jonka otsikko on espanjaksi. Syynä on se että suurin osa tästä luvusta on kerrottu poikkeuksellisesti Antonion näkökulmasta. Niin ja anteeksi kun tästä luvusta tuli kunnon romaani :DD Olisin voinut kirjoittaa Antonion nuoruudesta vaikka kuinka paljon...<p>

Seuraava luku on sitten viimeinen :)

**Käännökset Italialaisille sanoille:**

Grazie: Kiitos

Buongiorno: Huomenta

Ciao: Hei/moi

Fratello: Veli

Deve essere continuata : Jatkuu

**Käännökset Espanjalaisille sanoille:**

Verdad: Totuus

Hola: Hei/moi

Pequeñito : Pikkuinen

...

Lovekirppu: Yritä jaksaa vielä vähän, enää yksi luku jäljellä :)

Frantsu: No lopunhan olen jo valinnut ja pian tekin sen pääsette lukemaan... Eikä mua haittaa liialliset huutomerkit :)

Tekopupu: ARGH, tulipa nolo virhe O_O no sainpahan sen nyt korjattua... En muuten tiedä pitäisikö tuo itkeminen ottaa kehuna vai tuntea siitä huonoa omatuntoa - no, parane kuitenkin pian! :)

SorelleItaliane: *Virtuaalihali takas* Mun puolesta saatte vetää Germaniaa turpaan niin paljon kuin haluatte ^_^

Liibooboo: Sait kyllä hyvin pointtisi esiin tossa viestissäsi :D Toivottavasti tää uusi luku vastaili vähän noihin... huudahduksiisi :)

Shakyo: Mullakin on kamalan kylmä täällä kotona, sitä on kai liikkeellä :D Jee, kiitos ruusuista! :)

Zonnebloem: Yhdyn siihen mitä sanoit Gairbertistä :)


	14. Luku: Sarai sempre parte di me

Fiilistelymusiikkia: Jippu & Samuli Edelmann - Jos sä tahdot niin

* * *

><p><strong>Luku 14 - Sarai sempre parte di me...<strong>

Vaati yllättävän paljon rohkeutta astua huoneeseen jossa Antonio lepäsi yhä hiukan tokkuraisena kooman jäljiltä. Romano avasi oven hiljaa ja katsoi pitkään sängyllä makaavaa Espanjalaista, tämä näytti kamalan väsyneeltä. Pieneltä ja rikkinäiseltä... Valkoiseen huoneeseen syntyi pitkiä varjoja auringon pilkottaessa jo horisontissa. Romano veti syvään henkeä ja pyysi lääkäriltä lupaa saada olla kahden Antonion kanssa. Italialainen sulki oven perässään saatuaan hyväksyvän vastauksen ja astui epäröiden peremmälle.

Romano asteli Antonion sängyn reunalle ja istui siihen varovaisesti. Antonio äännähti puoliunessa ja kiemurteli jonkin aikaa makuullaan ennen kuin avasi hitaasti silmänsä. Romano nielaisi kireästi Espanjalaisen hapuillessa häntä katseellaan. He tuijottivat toisiaan hetken sanaakaan sanomatta, mutta sitten Antonio naurahti hiljaa itsekseen ja nosti oikean kätensä otsalleen. Romano räpäytti kummissaan silmiään Espanjalaisen hymyillessä yhä leveästi.

"Taisin siis sittenkin kuolla ja mennä taivaaseen..." Antonio mumisi sekavana, edelleen lähinnä itsekseen ja laski kätensä syliinsä. "Pakko tämä on olla taivas kun Romanokin on täällä..."

"Urpo, olet sairaalassa!" Romano kivahti, pudistellen samalla päätään melodramaattisesti. "Ja jos sinä kerta olet paikalla, niin tämä on helvetti eikä mikään taivas!"

"Niin kai sitten..." Antonio myönsi hiljaa. Romanon pudisteli turhautuneena päätään kun Espanjalaisen ilme hymystä huolimatta synkkeni. Romanon olisi tehnyt mieli hypätä kalliolta tai jotain. Taas hän oli kiivastunut ennen aikojaan, pahus soikoon...

"Ei, ei minun noin pitänyt sanoa..." Romano aloitti lopulta kangerrellen ja käänsi katseensa kiusaantuneena poispäin, vetäen samalla myös jalkansa sängylle. "Unohda se, minun piti kiittää sinua. Kiitos kun pelastit henkeni."

"Totta kai pelastin oman pikku tomaattini. Tekisin sen vaikka kuinka monta kertaa uudestaan." Antonion vastasi aluksi hilpeänä, mutta tämän olemus vakavoitui nopeasti. "Nämä ovat kai sitten hyvästit? Ymmärrän jos et edelleenkään halua olla kanssani tekemisissä. Minulle... minulle riittää kun tiedän että olet elossa."

Romano huokaisi ääneen, miettien kuumeisesti miten jatkaisi keskustelua. Hän kietoi kätensä jalkojensa ympärille, katsomatta edelleenkään Antonioon päin. Huoneessa kantautui vain käytävältä etäisesti kaikuvien hoitajien rupattelu.

"Francis kertoi kaiken siitä illasta." Romano aloitti lopulta hiljaa. "Ystäväsi on kunnon kielijä, ihan tiedoksi vain."

"Ai..." Antonio äännähti ja kohottautui kivusta sihahtaen paremmin istumaan. "En tiedä mitä sanoa. En halunnut kertoa siitä kenellekään."

"Miksi?" Romano kysyi värittömästi, tuntien pistoksen sydämessään.

"Se ilta on koko elämäni kamalin muisto." Antonio mumisi ja tämän äänestä paistoi suru. "Ne muistot ovat varjostaneet koko elämääni ihan viimeaikoihin asti. Älä nyt suutu, mutta olisin antanut mitä vain jos olisin voinut unohtaa kaiken kuten sinä. En halunnut sinulle samanlaista kohtaloa kuin itselleni, siksi valehtelin ja pimitin asioita."

Romano ei vastannut mitään. Hän keinutteli itseään kevyesti eteen ja taakse Antonion sängyllä. Nousevan auringon valo häikäisi häntä vähän, mutta päivän lähestyminen tuntui lohdulliselta.

"Arvaa milloin minua pelotti kaikista eniten..." Antonio jatkoi äkkiä hiljaa. "Silloin kun olin yksin Roomassa etsimässä sinua. Se tunne kun aloin pikkuhiljaa tajuta että olit kadonnut iäksi... en voi sanoin kuvata sitä epätoivoa. Sitä syyllisyydentunnetta. Romano, antaisin hetkeäkään epäröimättä vaikka oman henkeni jos se jotenkin muuttaisi sinun elämäsi takaisin ennalleen."

"Typerys, olet jo tehnyt sen." Romano murahti vastaukseksi ja punastui hiukan. "Sinä tulit pelastamaan minut hullulta pyssymieheltä ja sait luodin selkääsi sen takia..."

Antonio naurahti ja Romano näki sivusilmästään kuinka tämä pudisteli päätään vähättelevästi. Romanoa hiukan ärsytti kun Espanjalainen väheksyi tekoaan. Hän ei ollut varma olisiko itse pystynyt niin pelottomaan tekoon vastaavassa tilanteessa.

"K- kuulin myös että minä olin se sinun uusi tilaisuutesi koko tämän ajan." Romano jatkoi punastuen nyt hiukan. "Arvaa olisinko halunnut tietää siitä vähän aikaisemmin, pahus soikoon..."

"Francisko sen kertoi?" Antonio kysyi ja Romanon nyökytti päätään. "No, tottahan se on. Silloin kun menetin sinut ensimmäisen kerran, tunsin oloni niin eksyneeksi. Siksi minut oli varmaan niin helppo taivutella liittymään jengiin, mikä oli kyllä elämäni suurin virhe. Kadotin siellä itseni. Elin pimeydessä niin pitkään etten enää muistanut millaista valossa oli. Mutta seitsemän vuoden pimeyden jälkeen tapahtui jotain... Näin sinut, Romano."

Romano ei vastannut taaskaan Antoniolle, hän taisi jo tietää mihin se kyseinen tapaus liittyi (hän ei itse sitä tosin muistanut). Francis oli silloin aikaisemmin kertonut Antonion muutoksesta. _Bad touch trio _oli aikonut ryöstää jonkun rikkaan porukan, mutta juttu jäi kesken kun Antonio oli alkanut käyttäytyä oudosti...

"Näin sinut veljesi ja isoisäsi kanssa. Olitte kai jollakin työmatkalla, en ole ihan varma." Antonio sanoi vahvistaen Romanon epäilykset ja puristi käsillään peittonsa reunaa. "Mutta silloin tunsin vihdoinkin ikään kuin herääväni, aivan kuin olisin ollut unessa kaikki ne vuodet. Voi Romano, olisin silloin niin kovasti halunnut vain juosta luoksesi. Mutta... tajusin kuinka huonoiksi olin päästänyt asiat itseni kanssa. En voinut tavata sinua sellaisena, likaisena narkkarina. Päätin parantaa tapani: jättää jengin, raitistua ja etsiä töitä. Ja sitten kun olisin saanut asiat ensin itseni kanssa kuntoon, lähtisin etsimään sinua. Tiesin ainakin että olet elossa."

"Typerys, olisit ihan hyvin voinut tulla puhumaan minulle heti..." Romano mumisi.

"Sinun on nyt helppo sanoa noin kun tunnet minut." Antonio vastasi. "Mutta realistisesti ajateltuna et varmasti olisi toivottanut minua avosylin vastaan viisi vuotta sitten."

Romano mietti mitä olisi todella tapahtunut jos Antonio olisi tullut hänen luokseen silloin. Romano olisi todennäköisesti nauranut Espanjalaiselle ja haukkunut tämän kuvottavaksi spurguksi. Ja sitten isoisä olisi käskenyt henkivartioiden mukiloida Antonion. Romano vavahti tajutessaan, ettei vanhemmalla miehellä tosiaan olisi ollut mitään mahdollisuuksia lähestyä häntä.

"Minulla meni viisi vuotta, mutta viimein pääsin kokonaan kuiville vanhasta elämästäni." Antonio jatkoi. "Muutin takaisin tänne synnyinseudulleni Espanjaan. Perustin oman vihannestarhan. Vihdoinkin kaikkien ponnistelujeni jälkeen olin valmis aloittamaan etsintäsi. Mutta..."

"Mutta mitä?" Romano kysyi henkeään pidätellen.

"Kuvittele yllätykseni kun päätään eräänä päivänä ohimennen vierailla kaupungin uudessa ja hehkutetussa ravintolassa ja törmään siellä sinuun." Antonio vastasi hymyillen. "Ja järkytykseni kun huomaan ettet vieläkään muistanut mitään menneisyydestämme, päinvastoin. Olit unohtanut minut... Päätin siis käyttäytyä kuin se olisi ollut ensimmäinen tapaamiskertamme koska halusin niin kovasti olla kanssasi taas ystävä. Mutta kuinka olisin voinut tietää... että rakastuisin lopulta sinuun, vanhimpaan lapsuudenystävääni, niin palavasti?"

Romano ei enää kestänyt, vaan kääntyi kohtaamaan Antonion katseen. Antonio tuijotti häntä vakavana, kykenemättä enää teeskentelemään hymyä.

"Romano, en pyydä että annat minulle anteeksi kaikkea sitä mitä olen tehnyt, mutta toivon että yrität edes ymmärtää minua." Antonio sanoi ja kohotti kätensä sivelläkseen hellästi Romanon poskea. "Olen pahoillani."

"Teit kamalasti tyhmyyksiä ja aiheutit sen takia minulle paljon kärsimystä." Romano vastasi ja kohotti oman kätensä Antonion käden päälle. "Mutta sinullakin on ollut tosi rankka elämä. Et ansainnut kaikkea tuota surua."

Romano ei ollut varma kumpi sen aloitti, mutta silmänräpäystä myöhemmin he suutelivat toisiaan epätoivoisesti. He istuivat sylikkäin, pitäen toisistaan niin tiukasti kiinni että se melkein sattui. Antonion ote oli murskaava, mutta Romano ei välittänyt. Hän halusi tuntea olonsa osaksi vanhempaa miestä, tuntea ettei tämä ollut menossa minnekään. Ei enää koskaan...

"Auh!" Antonio huudahti äkkiä tuskaisesti suudelmaan ja painoi kätensä rintakehälleen. "Kramppi -!"

"Anteeksi!" Romano vastasi pelästyneenä ja vetäytyi kauemmas, istuen nyt Antonion jalkojen päällä. "Ei kai leikkaushaava avautunut? T- typerys, varoisit vähän!"

"En usko että mitään tapahtui... kipu loppui jo..." Antonio mumisi tutkaillen hetken huolestuneena selkäänsä, rentoutuen lopulta löytämättä mitään. "Mutta... Romano, mitä tämä nyt tarkoittaa? Olemmeko me -?"

"Se... se mitä tapahtui vanhemmilleni... ei ollut kokonaan syytäsi." Romano aloitti kangerrellen ja hivuttautui takaisin Antonion syliin. "Isän ei olisi pitänyt hyökätä kimppuusi ja äiti, no... olit vasta lapsi, et voinut tietää etukäteen että asiat paisuisivat sellaisiin mittakaavoihin. Mutta kaikesta huolimatta pelastit silloin henkeni oman turvallisuutesi uhalla. Samoin taas tänään."

"En ole niin epäitsekäs -" Antonio aloitti surullisesti.

"Suu kiinni, minä puhun nyt!" Romano kivahti raivoisasti ja Antonio hiljeni. "Minä sanoin rakastavani sinua, eikä se kaikesta huolimatta koskaan muuttunut. Antonio... minä annan sinulle kaiken anteeksi."

Antonio tuijotti Romanoa pitkään hölmistyneenä, ilmeisesti voimatta uskoa korviaan. Kyyneleet alkoivat yllättäen taas valua Espanjalaisen smaragdisilmistä. Tällä kertaa ne olivat kuitenkin onnen ja helpotuksen kyyneliä. Romano suuteli vanhemman miehen otsaa ja veti tämän sitten halaukseen.

"Annan itseni sinulle." Romano kuiskasi Antonion korvaan. "Sinun ei tarvitse enää koskaan etsiä minua. Olen kanssasi nyt ja ikuisesti."

"Voi ei, taisin minä sittenkin kuolla. Tämä on liian hyvää ollakseen totta." Antonio vastasi, kyyneleiden valuessa samalla yhä tämän smaragdisilmistä. "Kiitos pikku tomaattini, kiitos..."

He syleilivät toisiaan, eikä Romanokaan kyennyt enää kokonaan pidättelemään kyyneleitään. Hän näki että valtava taakka oli vihdoinkin kadonnut Antonion harteilta. Samoin häneltä itseltäänkin...

"Kuule..." Antonio aloitti naurahtaen. "Nyt jos olisit vielä ranskalaisen sisäkön asussa, niin kaikki olisi täydellistä..."

Romano kumautti Antoniota nyrkillä päähän Espanjalaisen huudahtaessa yllättyneenä kivusta. Romanon vasen silmäkulma nyki hänen mulkoillessaan murhaavasti päätään hierovaa Antoniota.

"Älä venytä onneasi, senkin paskiainen!" Romano huudahti ja hypähti sängyltä jaloilleen. "Pukeudu itse sisäkönpukuihisi, pahus soikoon!"

"Sinä varmaan pitäisitkin siitä, täytyypä heti kokeilla kun pääsen sairaalasta." Antonio vastasi vihjailevasti ja naurahti, hieroen yhä kipeää päätään. "Meillä on muutenkin vaikka kuinka paljon hommia rästissä, jos ymmärrät mitä tarkoitan. Älä murehdi, pidän kyllä huolen siitä, ettei yksikään kerta jää enää väliin."

Romanon silmäkulma nyki taas ja hän heitti tyynyllä Antoniota, joka vain nauroi katketakseen. Pelottavaa tässä oli kuitenkin se, että Antonio oli ollut aivan tosissaan sanoessaan tuon aikaisemman... niin tyypillistä tältä. Romano kuitenkin värähti tahtomattaankin hiukan kuumeisena... Pahus soikoon, Espanjalainen oli tartuttamassa outoutensa häneen myös!

Toisaalta kuten Antonio oli silloin aikaisemmin sanonut, heillä olisi nyt koko loppuelämä aikaa. Ja tällä kertaa aidosti ilman synkkiä salaisuuksia. Romano huomasi pitävänsä ajatuksesta. Hän huokaisi ja astui takaisin Antonion vuoteen vierelle.

Silloin huoneen ovi avautui rämähtäen ja molemmat Romano ja Antonio säpsähtivät säikähtäneinä.

"_Bonjour!_" huudahti Francis ja harppoi näyttävästi sisään. "Huomaan että olette sopineet, te senkin _les tourtereaux_. Hienoa!"

"Antonio, olet hereillä!" Elizabeta huudahti ja työnsi Francisen siekailematta sivuun päästäkseen itse Espanjalaisen sängyn vierelle. "Olin niin huolissani!"

"Francis, Elizabeta." Antonio sanoi ja hymyili. "Kiitos huolenpidostanne. Voin hyvin, pääsen varmaan parin päivän sisällä kotiin."

"Hyvä juttu." Elizabeta huokaisi ja kääntyi sitten Romanon puoleen. "Sinäkin siinä, tule tänne..."

Elizabeta ojensi kätensä ja veti Romanon tiukkaan halaukseen. Romano niiskautti nenäänsä nolostuneena. Samaan aikaan Francis virnisti Antonion hitusen mustasukkaiselle ilmeelle.

"Älä huoli, _mon ami._" Ranskalainen sanoi ja nojautui lähemmäs Antoniota niin ettei kukaan muu kuin Espanjalainen kuullut tämän seuraavaa lausetta. "Tiedäthän mitä sovinnon jälkeisestä... kanssakäymisestä sanotaan. Sinua odottaa kotiutumisen jälkeen uneton yö."

"Voi kiitos, Francis." Antonio vastasi silmiään pyöritellen. "Jos Romano kuulee tuon, minua odottaa yö sohvalla."

"Mistä te kaksi oikein puhutte?" Romano kysyi epäluuloisesti kuultuaan ohimennen nimensä Antonion ja Francisen kuiskailuista, irrottautuen samalla Elizabetan syleilystä.

"Ei mitään." Antonio vastasi nopeasti ja survaisi kyynärpäällään Francista kylkeen, hymyillen samalla pingottuneesti. "Älä meistä välitä."

Romano ei tiennyt olisiko hänen pitänyt uskoa kuumottelevaa Espanjalaista ja tuskissaan kiemurtelevaa Ranskalaista, mutta päätti lopulta antaa olla. Nämä todennäköisesti puhuivat sellaisista asioista joita Romano ei tahtonut kuulla...

"Antonio!" huudahti silloin huoneen ovelle ilmestynyt Feliciano ja ryntäsi sisään Espanjalaisen vuoteen reunalle. "Heräsit viimein! _Fratello_, Antonio on hereillä!"

"Huomasin kyllä, Feli." Romano vastasi päätään pudistellen.

"_Hola_, Feliciano." Antonio tervehti ja hymyili innostuksesta hyppelehtivälle nuoremmalle Italialaiselle. "Anteeksi että huolestutin..."

"Olimme rukoilemassa puolestasi." Feliciano vastasi ja nyyhkäisi helpottuneena. "Minä ja Ludwig..."

Mainittu Saksalainen astui myös sisälle huoneeseen ja nyökkäsi Antoniolle joka vastasi eleeseen. Romano mulkaisi Ludwigia ja tuhahti muttei reagoinut sen enempää. Se saisi odottaa vaikka huomiseen tai jotain.

"Kiitos teille kaikille." Antonio aloitti ja loi katseen jokaiseen huoneessa olijaan. "Minua koskettaa tietää kuinka moni minusta huolehtii."

"Vee, tietenkin~!" Feliciano huudahti onnellisena Elizabetan nyökytellessä tämän vierellä.

Antonio nappasi Romanon käden käteensä ja hymyili mainitun Italialaisen punastellessa nolostuneena. Feliciano tuijotti kaksikkoa hiljaa ja loikki sitten Romanon vierelle, napaten tämän kädet omiinsa Antoniolta.

"_Fratello, _voidaanko me puhua hetki kahdestaan?"

"Joo...?" Romano vastasi kummissaan ja antoi veljensä johdattaa hänet huoneen ulkopuolelle, luoden vielä nopean katseen Antonioon joka näytti myös yllättyneeltä. Feliciano ei hidastellut ja Romano meinasi kaatua oven kynnykseen. Hän murahti kuulleessaan takaansa Elizabetan äänen joka sanoi jotain "No niin, Antonio! Nyt kerrot kaiken mitä sinun ja Romanon välillä oikein tapahtui!" suuntaista. Kirottua...

Feliciano veti Romanon mukanaan sairaalan läpi tyhjään miesten vessaan ja lukitsi oven. Romano odotti kärsivällisesti vaikka olikin läpeensä utelias. Pian nuorempi Italialainen kääntyi määrätietoisesti veljensä puoleen.

"Vee, oletteko te vielä riidoissa?" Feliciano kysyi huolestuneena ja Romano tiesi heti mitä hänen veljensä tarkoitti.

"Ei olla." Romano vastasi ja käänsi punastuen katseensa sivuun. "Sain selville ettei se tilanne mennyt ihan niin kuin olin kuvitellut ja Antonio on muutenkin tosi pahoillaan. Annoin hänelle anteeksi."

"Mikä helpotus." Feliciano huokaisi ja halasi Romanoa. "Olen onnellinen puolestanne."

"Tämä ei haittaa sinua?" Romano kysyi tietäen, ettei tässä ollut kyse vain hänestä. "Et ole vihainen Antoniolle tai mitään?"

"En. Jos sanot, ettei tilanne mennyt niin kuin luulimme, uskon sinua." Feliciano vastasi. "Saat selittää kaiken myöhemmin."

"Hyvä on..." Romano myönsi.

"Minullakin on asiaa... Ajattelin kysyä Ludwigia takaisin yhteen." Feliciano aloitti kangerrellen. "Gairbert ja tämän alaiset ovat kuolleet joten siitä ei pitäisi koitua meille enää mitään haittaa."

Romano huokaisi syvään. Hän tiesi ettei voinut estää pikkuveljeään, tämä oli selvästi jo päättänyt mitä aikoisi tehdä. Tässä oli kyse vain siitä että Feliciano halusi tietää aikoiko Romano tukea tätä päätöksessään vai ei.

"En vieläkään hyväksy sitä machoperunaa, mutta tämä on sinun päätöksesi, ei minun." Romano vastasi ja nosti kätensä puuskaan. "Tee kuten tahdot, pahus soikoon."

"Hyvä on." Feliciano sanoi ja nyökkäsi. "A- ajattelin myös ottaa sen Itävallan opiskelupaikan vastaan. Ludwig sanoi muuttavansa kanssani, joten saan apua kielimuurin kanssa. Voisimme jakaa säästömme kahtia, niin että minä pääsen lähtemään ja sinä pystyt ylläpitämään Buongustaioa."

"Kuulostaa kohtuulliselta." Romano vastasi ääni hiukan etäisenä. Se oli nyt siis virallista. Feliciano lähtisi pois.

"_Fratello..._" Feliciano aloitti hiljaa. "Sinä itket..."

"E- enkä, pahus soikoon!" Romano kivahti tietäen kuitenkin hyvin että kuumat kyyneleet valuivat hänen poskiaan pitkin. "En itke! Sen kun menet, ei se haittaa..."

Feliciano levitti hitaasti kätensä ja veti Romanon niiden hellään syleilyyn. Romano ei kyennyt enää pidättelemään itseään vaan alkoi itkeä vuolaasti sydämensä pohjasta. Italialaiset syleilivät toisiaan ja itkivät molemmat. Heidän oli tullut aika luopua toisistaan että he voisivat astua tulevaisuuteen. Se ei ollut helppoa. Ei ollenkaan.

Romano ei tuntenut enää minkäänlaista katkeruutta Felicianoa kohtaan. Hänen veljensä oli ollut aina hänen tukenaan, silloinkin kun hän ei olisi sitä ansainnut. Hän ymmärsi sen nyt, oli oikeastaan ymmärtänyt siitä saakka kun oli tarjoutunut uhrautumaan Felicianon puolesta silloin Buongustaiolla.

Romano oli kiitollinen veljelleen.

"Vee, me pärjätään kyllä." Feliciano aloitti lopulta nyyhkäisten ja pyyhki kyyneleiset kasvonsa hihaansa. "Vaikka me oltaisiin kuinka kaukana ja erossa, me ei ikinä unohdeta toisiamme, eihän?"

"S- suu kiinni typerys!" Romano ulvahti itkunsa lomasta. "Uskallakin unohtaa minut, etsin ja pakotan sinut muistamaan!"

"Hyvä." Feliciano vastasi ja naurahti hiukan. "Lupaan tehdä saman sinulle."

He irrottautuivat toisistaan. Romano niiskaisi ja nojautui vessan valkoista kaakeliseinää vasten. Feliciano teki samoin hänen vierellään. He eivät puhuneet enää mitään. Heidän ei tarvinnut. Tämä hetki oli tarpeeksi. Kumpikin tiesi mitä toinen ajatteli ja tahtoi, ja nyt he saattoivat vain tukea toisiaan päätöksissään. Oli hiukan pelottavaa etteivät heidän tiensä kulkeneet enää samaan suuntaan, mutta se ei silti tarkoittanut etteivätkö he olisi voineet olla osa toistensa matkaa. Ajatus oli Romanosta lohdullinen.

"Vee, mennään." Feliciano aloitti pehmeästi. "Kaikki odottavat meitä..."

Romano vastasi ojentamalla kätensä Felicianolle, joka tarttui vähäeleisesti siihen ja alkoi johdattaa heitä vessasta muiden luokse. He kävelivät koko matkan käsi kädessä sanaakaan sanomatta, aina Antonion huoneeseen asti.

Antonio ja Ludwig huolestuivat tietenkin nähdessään itkuiset Italialaiset. Romano ja Feliciano vilkaisivat toisiaan ja irrottivat sitten hitaasti käsiensä otteen. He kävelivät kumppaniensa luokse, Romano Antonion ja Feliciano Ludwigin luo. Antonio ja Ludwig vastaanottivat hämmentyneinä Italialaisensa, mutta eivät kysyneet mitään. Romano oli siitä kiitollinen ja käpertyi väsyneenä sängylle Antonion vierelle, välittämättä Elizabetan hihkailuista tai Francisen myhäilystä.

Hän saattoi viimeinkin nukkua, vaikka tiesikin ettei Feliciano olisi enää paikalla hänen herätessään.

* * *

><p>Vuotta myöhemmin...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ciao Feliciano!<em>

_Miten asiat sujuvat Itävallassa? Kuulin että olet saamassa suunnilleen kaikki mahdolliset taidestipendit jo ensimmäisenä kouluvuonna. Tyypillistä sinulta... mutta onneksi olkoon. Rahalle tulee varmasti käyttöä. Kuulin muuten myös että olette muuttamassa perunapaskiaisen kanssa yhteen. Isoveljenäsi käsken sinun vielä miettiä asiaa. Vaikka se machoperuna muuttikin vuoksesi toiselle puolelle Eurooppaa, se ei vielä tarkoita että hän välttämättä on juuri se oikea sinulle..._

_Elizabeta lähettää terveisiä ja pyytää intiimejä kuvia sinusta ja perunapaskiaisesta mahdollisimman pian. Kuten huomaat, rakas ystävämme ei ole muuttunut lainkaan... Tiesitkö muuten että hän on itse asiassa perustamassa Roderichin kanssa toisen taidekoulun tänne Espanjaan? Pakko mainostaa vaikka olet ehkä kuullutkin tästä jo... olisi kiva jos koulu valmistuisi suht nopeasti, voisitte muuttaa takaisin_ _Espanjaan. Tai no, machoperuna saa minun puolestani vapaasti jäädä Itävaltaan._

_Hmm, mitä muuta... Ai niin! Francis päätti muuttaa pysyvästi tänne Espanjaan. Et muuten ikinä usko mitä on tapahtunut! Ranskalaispervo pyysi Arthuria, sitä poliisia, kanssaan ulos. Arthurin vastaus oli aika selkeä, minusta oli tosin turhan ilkeää kirota Francis (en tiedä muistatko, mutta Arthur on pahamaineisen kuuluisa "mustasta magiastaan"). En ole oikein varma uskoisinko sellaisiin satuihin, mutta toisaalta en ole koskaan ennen nähnyt aikuisen miehen juoksevan niin kovaa... Francis kuitenkin sanoi, ettei aio luovuttaa niin vähällä ja Ranskalaisen tuntien sanoisin Arthurin päätyvän vielä ojasta allikkoon. Antonio ja Francis kertoivat muuten myös että se heidän ystävänsä Gilbert tulee vierailemaan pian. Minulla on vähän paha tunne tästä, mutta toisaalta se että Gilbert on saksalainen, voi vaikuttaa asiaan. Enkä ole kovin innostunut siitäkään että niitä kolmea kutsuttiin Bad Touch Trio:ksi. Tarvitsen tänne jonkun suojelemaan minua vierailun ajaksi..._

_Kuten tiedät, Buongustaion kanssa sujuu edelleenkin hyvin. Viimekuut ovat olleet vähän tiukkoja, mutta kyllä tämä tästä. Olen palkannut uusia työntekijöitä joten voin ainakin vähän rentoutua tulevaisuudessa. Antoniokin antaa alennusta raaka-aineista ja joskus saan niitä ilmaiseksi (olen havaitsevinani tällaisissa tapauksissa jonkinlaisen yhteyden edeltäviin öihin... tai antaa olla, unohda mitä sanoin, pahus soikoon...). Kaiken kaikkiaan bisnes kulkee hyvin ja voin ehkä pian harkita laajentamista._

_Mitä tulee minuun ja Antonioon... kutsu pitää edelleen paikkansa. Kesällä nähdään ja oletan sinun saapuvan paikalle pari päivää ennen juhlia. Korostan myös etten todellakaan pahoita mieltäni jos machoperuna ei pääse tulemaan._

_Nähdään siis pian!_

_T: Romano_

"Mitä kirjoittelet?"

Romano nojautui taemmas läppäriltä jonka Antonio oli ostanut heille pari kuukautta aikaisemmin ja haukotteli laiskasti.

"Lähetän viestiä Felicianolle, viimeisimmästä on jo aikaa." hän vastasi ja painoi "lähetä" nappia. Oli helppoa pitää yhteyttä Felicianon kanssa näin sähköisesti nyt kun nuorempi Italialainen oli muuttanut sinne Itävaltaan. Ei niin että sähköpostiviesti olisi korvannut oikeaa keskustelua, mutta kyllä se vähän ikävää lievitti. Lisäksi Romano oli muuttanut Antonion luo pian Felicianon muuton jälkeen, joten ei hänen tarvinnut yksin olla. Oikeastaan Romano ei ollut koskaan ennen elämässään tuntenut oloaan näin onnelliseksi.

"Sinulla on kova ikävä häntä, eikö niin?" Antonio totesi myötätuntoisesti. Espanjalainen nojaili rennosti ovenkarmiin ja katseli kuinka Romano venytteli kankeasti. Italialainen oli istunut hiukan liian pitkään epämukavalla tietokonetuolilla.

"En oikein totu siihen etten voi puhua veljelleni aina kun huvittaa." Romano aloitti hiukan apeana. "Ennen olin Felin kanssa joka päivä."

"Ymmärrän..." Antonio myönsi ja astui sisälle huoneeseen. "Mutta ainakin sinulla on minut jos yhtään lohduttaa."

"Älä sano noin noloja asioita, pahus soikoon!" Romano murahti ja kääntyi tuolillaan Espanjalaista päin. "Eikä itsestäänselvyyksiä muutenkaan tarvitse mainostaa."

Antonio naurahti ja tarttui Romanon käsiin, vetäen suutaan mutristelevan Italialaisen tuolilta jaloilleen. Espanjalainen kaappasi Romanon halaukseen ja painoi sitten hellän, rakkaudentäyteisen suudelman kumppaninsa huulille.

"Tämä saa minut niin onnelliseksi..." Antonio aloitti painaessaan otsansa Romanon otsaa vasten ja tarttui hyväillen Italialaisen vasempaan käteen. Espanjalainen hieraisi Romanon nimettömässä olevaa sormusta peukalollaan ja hymyili. Tämän omassa vasemmankäden nimettömässä oli samanlainen sormus.

"Sanoinhan ettei itsestäänselvyyksiä tarvitse mainostaa..." Romano mumisi vastaukseksi ja painoi kasvonsa Antonion vahvaa rintakehää vasten. "Typerys..."

"Joitakin asioita on toistettava, sillä ne eivät koskaan vanhene." Antonio vastasi ja suuteli Romanon otsaa. "_Te amo_, esimerkiksi."

"Hmph." Romano tuhahti vastaukseksi.

He seisoivat siinä pitkään syleillen toisiaan. Romano antoi Antonion käsien vaeltaa selkäänsä pitkin ja vinkaisi kun ne "eksyivät" hänen takapuolelleen. Sitten Antonio nosti yllättäen Romanon syliinsä ja alkoi kävellä makuuhuoneen suuntaan.

"Mitä oikein teet?" Romano kysyi monotonisella äänellä.

"En tiedä sinusta..." Antonio aloitti ja hymyili. "Mutta itse tahdon juuri nyt olla mahdollisimman lähellä sinua."

Romano huokaisi ja vastasi sitten Espanjalaisensa hymyyn. Aidosti ja leveästi.

"No vauhtia sitten." hän sanoi ja painoi monta suudelmaa Antonion huulille. "Luuletko että jaksan odottaa koko päivää?"

"Heh, niinpä." Antonio vastasi naurahtaen. "Olet nykyään aika vaativa... tulevaherra Carriedo."

Romano pyöräytti silmiään.

"Sanoinhan että tahdon pitää oman sukunimeni, pahus soikoon!" hän protestoi Antonion kantaessa häntä samalla makuuhuoneen suuntaan.

"Miten olisi kompromissi?" Antonio kysyi ja varasti suudelman Romanon huulilta ennen kuin kaatoi tämän sängylleen. "Voisit olla Vargas-Carriedo?"

"... voin harkita asiaa." Romano vastasi nyreästi ja salli Espanjalaisen suudella hänen kaulaansa.

"Hyvä." Antonio hymähti tyytyväisenä ja riisui molempien paidat virnistellen. "Tehdään siis niin."

Romano murahti ja kumautti päällään Antoniota kevyesti rintakehään. Hän kyllä todella piti siitä nimestä. Mutta sitä hän ei ikinä myöntäisi Antoniolle.

...

Ei ainakaan ihan heti.

**Il finito.**

* * *

><p>Siinä oli mun elämän ensimmäinen loppuun asti kirjoitettu ficci. Täytyy sanoa että ootte ollut ihan mahtavia lukijoita, oikeesti. En voi tarpeeksi kiittää teitä. En koskaan - ikinä - kuvitellut että saisin näin hyvän vastaanoton. Ajattelin että hyvä jos saan edes pari kommenttia... yllätitte kyllä siinä mut täysin :D Te hemmottelette mut pilalle, niin paljon ylistäviä kommentteja ettei tiiä miten päin olis!<p>

Anyway, ajattelin alunperin että voin kuolla onnellisena kun oon saanut edes yhden ficin valmiiksi elämäni aikana. Mutta nyt kaikkien teidän ihanien kommenttien jälkeen tuntuu siltä et tahtoisin mahdollisesti kirjoittaa vielä lisää :) Elikkäs saatan julkaista lisää tarinoita tulevaisuudessa - katsotaan miten aika riittää (sen verran voin sanoa että mulla on ehkämahdollisesti jo yksi idea mielessä...)

Kiitos siis teille kaikille jotka olette jaksaneet pysyä Rakastuminen Italialaisittain -matkassa loppuun saakka! :)

****Käännökset Italialaisille sanoille:****

Sarai sempre parte di me: Tulet aina olemaan osa minua

Fratello: Veli

Ciao: Hei/moi

Il finito: Loppu (the end)

****Käännökset Espanjalaisille sanoille:****

Hola: Hei/moi

Te amo: Rakastan sinua

****Käännökset Ranskalaisille sanoille:****

Bonjour : Terve/hyvää päivää

Les tourtereaux: Rakastavaiset (lovebirds)

Mon ami: Ystäväni

...

Liibooboo: Oon tosi imarreltu kun sanoit et aiot lukea tätä vielä lopunkin jälkeen :D Kiitän ja kumarran kaikista ihanan pitkistä kommenteista, ja erityiskiitos siitä että olit ensimmäinen kommentoijani :)

Lovekirppu: Oot kai ensimmäinen joka on koskaan kutsunut mua neroksi :D Kiitos tosi paljon kaikista kommenteista ja hehkutuksista, ne saa mut hymyilemään vieläkin :)

Zonnebloem: No tässä on nyt se viimeinen luku :) Kiitoksia kaikista kommenteista :D

Frantsu: Mission accomplished mun osalta jos sain nostettuu Spamanon osakkeita sun silmissä :D Kiitän kaikista ihanista kommenteista, aina tulee hyvä mieli kun noita lukee :)

SorelleItaliane: Ekaksi pitää kiittää noista kehuista, oikeesti arvostan niitä todella :) Aika erikoista kun teitä on siis ilmeisesti kaksi, jännä vastata :D Mutta kiitos kaikista ihanista kommenteista ja palautteista, kiitos :)

Shakyo: Mullakin on haikea olo nyt kun viimeinenkin luku on julkaistu... Kiitän todella paljon kaikista kommenteista :)


End file.
